The Sage of the Wild
by BetaMayhem
Summary: Naruto has emerged victorious in the Fourth Shinobi world, but not without its sacrifices. Suddenly, he is pulled from his world, meets a god, and is left with a mission with a due date he knows nothing about, in a world he doesn't understand, with only a desperate hope to return home. Can he manage it? Can he succeed in a world of meddling Gods, with only the Bijuu as his allies?
1. Awakening

Green.

Naruto loved the color Green…the color of Nature.

It was often proven that his favorite color was orange, and most agreed with that, but Naruto secretly loved the soft color. It reminded him of the training he received on mount Myoboku, and all his friends within the summons realm. It was one of his favorite memories actually, his banter and meals with the Elder Toads, Ma and Pa. Their choice of food wasn't to his particular liking, but just sitting at the table with them, talking like a family…

It really made him feel like he was home.

Naruto sighed to himself, no point in reminiscing about old time yeah?

He couldn't really help it though, it was raining, and the rain always brought back memories…he didn't really know why, but it was almost like an old lullaby. Naruto stretched, rising up from his meditative position in the middle of a large forest. It had been four days since his life had been royally messed up. A new world, time, dimension, everything.

Well almost.

Naruto started walking, letting the rain fall on the small dry patch of grass he had been sitting on for the last few hours. He had on his customary orange and black jumpsuit with his sleeves rolled up. His right arm covered entirely of bandages. He had tried to contact Kurama, or the souls of the other Bijuu that resided within him, but when he arrived within his seal, they were all sleeping, and showed no intention of getting up.

How troublesome.

Naruto snorted at the familiar phrase and kept walking under the trees, the storm maintaining its storminess with dull rumbles and huffs of cold wind, pondering rain or wind. His mind was lost in thought as he kept walking. He had been trying to figure some stuff out since he arrived in this place, but…well…he wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed.

He had arrived here at the behest of a dying god.

He didn't really remember the dude's name, much less believing he was a god, but listened to his tale.

Apparently, he was the God of the Wild, Primal Fear, and Nature's more peaceful aspects. He had goat legs too, talk about trippy, Naruto thought he was an experiment of Orochimaru's for a few minutes after that. The fading god told him he was dying due to the lack of Nature in this world, of how humanity no longer needed it, and as such destroyed it to accommodate for their growth. His domain was shrinking by the day, and the last few sanctuaries were soon to be under threat. As a dying wish, he bequeathed the remaining power to me, the last "True Sage", someone with a true connection to the fading power.

He told him of the soon coming peril this world was facing, of how a sequence of long feared prophecies were coming to pass, and the fate of this world was in the balance. Someone with his power was needed, someone who could support and fight for this world was required, and since he had just "finished his duties as the "Child of Prophecy"", he was the perfect candidate.

So, without waiting any further delay, the god bequeathed his domain to Naruto, and then faded away.

Leaving him there…

In the middle of a cave.

In a different dimension

With no clue as to how, where, or what he was supposed to do.

You can probably imagine how that went.

Using his anger and desperation, he blasted his way back up to the surface of the new world his was in, and he wasn't really sure how to handle any of what he was seeing.

Large metal towers…everywhere.

He was standing in a forest area, but all around him, large metal constructs and hundreds of thousands of people bustled about in a dull roar of activity.

And then he switched to recon mode.

And since that time, which was four days till his present time, he discovered several things.

He could still use his chakra; his summons however, didn't work. He could still use senjutsu, and his Bijuu tenants were still there, though significantly weakened and sleeping. This world was known as "America", and it was one of seven continents on this whole "planet" called "Earth". They spoke an entirely different language, used a different currency, and one other thing.

Nobody had chakra.

Nothing did.

It was a horrifying discovery.

But on a positive note, there were a few good things that came out of it. Apparently, his title as the "True Sage" came with some merit. Spirits of Nature came all out of the wood work to meet him, and after he finished telling them all not to reveal his presence or whereabouts to anyone, they began to teach him.

All 6000 of him.

To save time.

Which leads us to the present.

Naruto was now fully fluent in most languages on this planet, a developed understanding of how this works, and what rules it.

The Olympians.

It was a bit of a pill to swallow when he was first briefed by the spirits, but his existence in their world was all the proof he needed. Gods and Monsters roamed this world, all of them with incredible powers, and all of it completely under the common human's nose.

Fantastic.

So here he was, still sitting in the small park that he first came here in, giving his chakra to the nine sleeping Bijuu residing within him. They were regaining power, at a decent pace too…but the Bijuu had a lot of power to replenish. Even with his chakra helping them, they still had a way to go.

He needed to move.

Naruto groaned, walking to the edge of the forest area, staring at all the people just going about their lives, whether it happened to be a boring job or a fun shopping day. Maybe it was a rush to a late appointment, or possible a slow walk with a bounce in their step after having a satisfying date with a beautiful partner, or maybe they were just happy to be alive.

Naruto sighed as he watched them, his mind weighed heavily by his plight. "How do I get back?" he muttered to himself absently, and only having one conclusion.

He would have to meet the Olympians.

But would they really let him leave? One of their gods, a lost one, and a fairly powerful one at that, had given him his powers and domains…would they really let him leave with a power from this world? He couldn't give it back, the guy who gave it to him was gone…what was he going to do?

Naruto slid down the tree trunk he was leaning on, letting his feet splay out in front of him.

What to do…what to do…

"You need to move forward" a voice said from behind him.

Naruto didn't even flinch as he looked over, and saw a small girl, in maybe her late preteens, with a small picnic basket and flannel dress staring at him. She seemed innocent enough, but her aura and eyes were telling him she was not as she seemed.

"Go where?" Naruto asked faintly, an surge of depression taking over as he just…spilled. "My home is gone, my friends are gone, my family is long dead, and I've been given a task I don't even know anything about. Where should I go? Feel free to let me know" Naruto said sardonically, he typically didn't get depressed, but what was he supposed to do? WHAT!?

"I don't know, but sitting here dormant won't help you. You can only truly know where you are going, when you start walking. Step forward, Naruto Uzumaki, and keep going." She said strongly, and when Naruto turned to face her, she was gone, presence and all.

Naruto sat under the raining sky for a few more moments, before standing up, brushing a few grasses blades from his pants before dispelling all his current clones.

"Take a step huh? Without any clue as to where? Or why?" Naruto asked a bit hesitantly, before feeling his trademark grin settle over his features. What did he have to lose?

"Why not!" he declared, he pumped his fist in the air as he shook himself of his funk. Maybe he could be a wanderer like the Pervy Sage! Except not an erotic novelist…he wouldn't go that far. He could go anywhere, so might as well start walking! He had a mission and he hadn't failed yet!

So with his old spirit back and a few strange looks from his fellow pedestrians, he started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was searching.

Recently, a strong natural presence appeared on his radar, it was like a light house on the edge or a peninsula out at sea. He had been heading towards it for the last…hm…he didn't remember, it's been more than a week…but less than a month…maybe.

Naruto had been wandering since that fateful day, and he had finally reached his destination or the origin of the beacon that kept pinging off his brain like a lighthouse. He walked up this hill, heading for it, and just as he was about to walk over the crest, he slammed into something.

Naruto stumbled back in shock, before reaching forward tentatively, and poking it.

To his surprise, it touched something.

Like an eggshell.

He ran his hands over the surface, intrigued by what he was feeling. He was fairly certain the origin of the power was just over the hill…so what was this? Was it a barrier to protect it?

Naruto drew on his senjutsu, letting nature's power strengthen him as he focused. One thing he noticed about his travels was the power of nature in this world was in significantly less quantity…but it was also much more potent. He wasn't sure why, but maybe it had something to do with the blessing he received from Pan, the God who gave him his titles.

He really wasn't sure how to feel about that guy, dumping this on him with no preparation or decent explanations…actually, he was, screw that goat-legged prick.

Naruto reached forward again, groping around for the barrier, and when he felt contact, he felt it give when he touched it, and as he walked though, it fell off him like water and reformed behind him…interesting.

He deactivated his Sage Mode, and turned back around, and blinked in surprise.

He was staring eye to eye with a small dragon and nearly twenty kids his age pointing sharp weapons at him.

"Who are you?" one shouted out, while the dragon lumbered a little bit closer, smelling him.

"Don't move! Or Peleus will eat you!" another shouted out, the confidence in his voice made Naruto freeze as the dragon came closer. Peleus leaned forward, sniffing him, before beginning to circle him, sniffing him all over, and then in a small moment of silence, the dragon nuzzled his arm with a small playful growl. He encircled him in his long body, and brought Naruto closer as he coiled up. Naruto wasn't sure what to do in that situation, and so he reached up and petted Peleus carefully, making sure to be aware of what the dragon was doing.

He liked having both hands.

The kids were in shock at Peleus's behavior and some of them even lowered their weapons and walked forward. The most notable was a tall centaur, and a man with goat legs.

Naruto was instantly on guard as the two approached, and Peleus seemed to sense his distress. Peleus leaned over his shoulder and barred his fangs at the two approaching, and they looked extremely surprised at the dragon's behavior, especially the centaur, he looked down right mind fucked.

"P-Peleus! What's wrong?"

"Who are you? What is this place?" Naruto asked with a small amount of nervousness. The dragon encircling him was a small confidence booster, but if could just as easily crush him as protect him.

The centaur stepped forward, but the dragon made sure to keep him at a distance. "My name is Chiron. We are at Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods. Who are you? You bear no divine blood…how did you manage to get through the barrier?" he asked calmly, though Naruto could see he was nervous.

Naruto pondered this for some time, before looking at Chiron, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a Sage. I came here to investigate the source of a particularly strong source of Natural energy. Do you know where I might find it?"

Chiron and the rest of the campers tensed, and Peleus looked at Naruto curiously, before taking a small talon and pointing up to a tree on the crest of the hill. Naruto followed his gesture, and saw the source.

The Golden Fleece.

Naruto thanked the dragon, and tried to climb out of his embrace.

Yeah, no.

He tried to open the dragons coils, and that didn't work. He tried climbing over, but his tail would come around and shove him back in. Naruto tried jumping, and his tail just caught around one of his legs, before letting this growingly disgruntled shinobi fall to the ground on his face…and then dragging him back. The campers weren't really sure if they should be laughing or not, as the dragon had never reacted to any of them like that. Naruto huffed in the center, before looking up and poking the dragon.

"Mind letting me go?" Naruto asked, while the dragon simply looked down at him. Then slowly, Peleus threaded his head in-between Naruto's legs, and started walking off with him! Naruto swayed and grabbed onto the dragons neck for balance, while the campers gave whimpers of dismay at seeing the stranger getting a ride from the camps protector.

Naruto steadied himself as he watched Peleus give him a lift to the tree in question, and when they arrived, he raised his head and lifted him up so he could reach it. Naruto patted the dragon's head in thanks, before focusing on the Fleece. He reached for it and right when the campers started to yell at him to stop, there was a large gust of wind.

And then a pulse.

Naruto felt his Sage mode activate without his consent, and then the fleece started to glow brightly as nature answered its call. The grass waved about as flowers and the surrounding greenery shone with luster and health. Naruto's eyes widened, a sudden light consuming his form like a Bijuu cloak, blooming like a star.

The campers looked away in shock and awe at the amount of Nature energy being released. Peleus watched on though, his eyes held only joy.

When the light faded, everyone looked back, and was shocked at what they saw.

A symbol.

Naruto was standing on Peleus's head, a long white cloak draped over his shoulders with tomoe symbols along his collarbone that wrapped around his width. The center was open, showing his developed physique and ritualistic tattoo on his stomach. Above his head, the campers gasped at the symbol.

Pipes.

 _Pan's_ pipes.

Immediately, all the satyrs, Dryads, and all nature spirits, Chiron included, bowed their heads, some with tears in their eyes.

"All Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Champion of Pan, the God of the Wild, Nature, and Music!" Chiron announced with a small amount of joy and happiness in his tone. All the campers bowed their heads in recognition, and Naruto was simply staring down at them, before looking over so he could see Peleus's eyes.

"What are they doing?"

The dragon snorted.


	2. Camp

Naruto wasn't really sure what was happening, but one thing was for sure.

This place was weird.

Naruto had eventually left Peleus to continue guarding the tree, much to his complaint, and left with the campers who apparently wanted to celebrate…whatever had just happened.

Naruto received a tour of the camp by several satyrs, who were eager to be around him. He figured it was because he was Pan's "Champion", which he figured was his will incarnate or something…which again didn't make sense since the god pulled the vanishing act on him after giving him this domain. He wasn't a god, he checked. He didn't have Ichor flowing through his veins, a relief discover.

The tour was informative, and it became apparent that he had several followers here, all of them nature spirits. At the start, he had four guides, and now, he had nearly thirty. It was partially annoying hearing them all have their unique descriptions of the camp, and he resisted the urge to ditch them all so he could explore himself.

The camp had several features, some of which caught his attention. The cabins for the god's children in particular, they were arranged in a U-shape, and each had a symbol over their door, some that Naruto recognized.

A lightning bolt, Zues. A trident, Poseidon. A dove, Aphrodite. A sun, Apollo, a wheat symbol, Demeter.

In all of Naruto's travels and research, he came to one uncontestable conclusion.

He didn't like Ares.

He had seen War, he had fought in it. It's taken friends, families, homes, and hope from all its participants. It shed countless lives and spilled oceans of blood, all for some squabble between their two leaders.

After the longest tour he had ever been on, he headed for the camp store, and tried to buy a shirt.

Surprise!

The camp shop didn't take 'mortal' money. Its currency was of Drachma's, or ancient Greek coins. Naruto sighed and tried to make a few deals with the cashier, haggling, and eventually, he walked out empty handed, a little annoyed. Did that guy really think he could get one over on him? He may be born into this world a few weeks about but he wasn't an idiot.

Not completely anyway.

After that, Naruto headed back up the hill, towards Peleus, who was resting his head on his front legs. He heard Naruto coming and rocked his head from side to side in happiness. Naruto smiled at this, and quickened his pace to greet the dragon. He wasn't really sure why the dragon liked him so much, but it was a nice change of pace.

Naruto hugged the dragon's head, which was the size of his torso, and scratched the edge of his jaw, watching the dragon's eyes roll back and close in contentment. Naruto chuckled at the dragon and debated on climbing the tree to take a nap when a familiar voice called out to him.

" **Kit!"**

Naruto froze, before a grin sprouted on his face of epic proportions. 'Kurama! Is that you! One sec! I'll be right there!'

Naruto released Peleus and sat down on the ground beside him. Before closing his eyes and diving inward. He felt Peleus draw him into his embrace, and smiled at the dragon's protectiveness. Naruto fully dived in, and when he heard the familiar voices, he smiled widely and ran down the halls.

Naruto burst into the room and shouted out happily, "Kurama! Hey! Kur…..Kurama?"

Naruto walked forward, noticing that his mindscape…it was empty.

What?

"Kurama?"

Nothing.

"Matatabi? Isobu? Shukaku? Son Goku? Saiken? Chōmei? Kokuō? Gyūki? Anyone?

Nothing.

Naruto frowned as he started to wander…this wasn't right. They were here! Where did they go?

Naruto started to panic, "Oh shit…where did you guys go?" Naruto muttered, before walking aimlessly, shouting random names to reach out to them.

Nothing.

Naruto was now genuinely panicking. He was running through the halls of his mind. "KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"… **Kit!..."**

Naruto froze, before tilting his head. "KURAMA?" he shouted out.

"… **.Kit!..."**

Naruto whirled around and started running at the voice, "KURAMA! IM COMING!" he shouted off as he ran. Where was he? Was he ok? Did something happen?

Naruto ran a few more corners before hearing something.

A battle.

Naruto blurred around a few more corners and ran into the room.

And felt relief surge through him.

All Nine Bijuu were in the room, a few tousling with each other over an apparent disagreement. They were significantly smaller than their usual size, but that wasn't important. Kurama was standing over at another of the entrances, shouting every now and then.

" **KIT!"** he would bellow, before falling silent for a time, waiting for a response.

Naruto ran at him, "Kurama!"

All the Bijuu whirled around and saw Naruto running at them, a look of glee on his face.

"Isobu! Matatabi! Shukaku! Kokuō! Chōmei! Gyūki! Son Goku! Saiken! Hey guys!" Naruto called out happily as he ran at them. The Bijuu all watched him come closer, some with amused looks and others merely snorted at his entrance.

" **There you are Kit, We have been trying to reach you for the last few hours…what happened? This isn't the room were originally sealed in."**

Naruto ran up to them and paused, his smile slowly dropping. "Yeah…I went be where you guys normally would be…but you weren't there. Did you guys wander? I mean it must have gotten pretty boring being in the same place…"

The Bijuu shifted, **"Well, yes, but this is your chakra network. If all of us were to stay in a tunnel…we would destroy your chakra passages."**

Naruto blinked, before looking at them owlishly, "Do you think that maybe you just moved to a larger tenkestu point? I mean, there are a lot more entrances here, and its bigger…"

The Bijuu blinked at him with a similar expression, **"…Well I'll be dammed, the Gaki has a brain."** Son Goku muttered in partial awe, while Isobu and Kokuō snorted.

Naruto grew a tick mark and waved a closed fist at him, "OI! If ya wanted a tousle you should have just asked!"

Son Goku grinned and entered a defensive stance, lowering his center of balance, **"Like you could best me!"**

" **Naruto, channel my chakra."** Kurama said suddenly, looking at Naruto with an expectant gaze. Naruto looked slightly confused, but decided 'what the hell?' what was the worst that could happen?

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, before a large orange glow started emanating from his chest, directly below his collar bone.

The Other Bijuu looked at the glowing spot on his chest, and Gyūki snorted. **"It's like those "You are Here" markers on those tourist maps."**

The other Bijuu wondered what would happen if they flared their chakra but refrained. They were still in a tenketsu point, and since the seal wasn't able to regulate all of them. It may have been created by Death, but regulating Nine Bijuu was a bit of a stretch….actually.

Kurama pointed over to the rest of them, **"Why are you here?"**

Naruto nearly fell over at the blunt question, while the other Bijuu frowned. **"I wasn't aware that we weren't welcome.** "Isobu said dryly.

Kurama shook his head, **"No, I'm asking why you are** _ **fully**_ **here. I recall you leaving a small amount of your power and souls here to communicate…so why are you** _ **fully**_ **here?"**

The Bijuu opened their mouths to reply, but closed them silently in thought…it was true. They were _here_ …not somewhere else. They were fully present. What happened?

" **It is strange, I will give you that, but I was unaware of this. Do any of you know?"** Gyūki said evenly, though you could tell he was intrigued by what happened.

The Bijuu went about examining themselves, checking their pools and identifying themselves as their "primary" selves…whatever that meant. Matatabi didn't bother doing anything, as she simply sat on her haunches and watched everyone else. Kurama didn't bother either, instead, he was poking his tails into different passageways to see what happened when Naruto channeled his chakra.

That was a discovering in itself.

According to whatever passages Kurama was inside, and channeled his chakra, he could see it mark on his skin. That was rather amusing at first, as Kurama and Matatabi tried to guess which way was which before Naruto channeled his chakra…which got old real quick.

"IM NOT A MAP!" Naruto roared in comical indignation. Kurama only laughed while Matatabi flicked him with a paw.

" **Good thing too! Your sense of direction is less than inspiring!"** Matatabi laughed as Naruto staggered a few steps.

Naruto looked indignant, but didn't reply, he simply smirked and then laughed. He just kept laughing, and couldn't stop. Eventually, he managed to calm down and stare at all of them.

"I'm glad you're all ok" he said with a massive grin. The Bijuu all chuckled at his grin and lumbered over, crowding around him and leaning down to his eye level.

" **Yeah, we are ok kid."** Son Goku said. They all had a brief moment of laughter, before focusing on their host.

" **So Gaki, where are we? I no longer sense the abundance of chakra in the outside world, and from what we have seen from your eyes, it is not the Elemental Nations. What occurred while we slept?"**

Naruto frowned, and then began to retell the tale. Of how he had just finished coming home from the third shinobi war, how Sasuke had said goodbye, and how he had just had his replacement arm attached before being whisked away. He described it like the Hirashin, but it was green instead of yellow. When he regained his senses, he was in the audience of Pan, a Greek god of Nature, and the Wild. Apparently he was dying from his lack of domain in this world, so he bequeathed his power to him and sent him on his quest to aid the Child of Prophecy in this world.

The Bijuu listened to him, eyebrows lifted at the idea of gods and goddesses in this world that actively meddled in mortal affairs.

" **That's…disturbing."** Isobu said after a long pause, before looking to Shukaku. **"Sand armor will be needed immediately. If this world has** _ **gods**_ **meddling and fooling around to save time, we need maximum defense at all times."**

Shukaku nodded in response, though his maniac grin was in place at the idea of fighting immortals.

" **But first,"** Kurama said, catching all the Bijuu's attention. **"We need to allocate ourselves either back to the room we were once in, or split up to our own Tenketsu points. We can't all remain here. The flow of chakra would destroy his chakra coils, and most likely kill us all in the process."**

" **But Foxy! We can't die rememmmmber?"** Shukaku said with some giggles, and Matatabi frowned as he pieced together Kurama's thoughts.

" **In the Elemental Nations…yes, we couldn't. We could be defeated…but we would reform. We aren't in the elemental nations anymore. The nearly complete lack of chakra in this world is unsettling…the fact is if we even** _ **could**_ **reform…the likelihood we would be whole again, or even come back at close to full power, or even half, is minimal."**

That was a bomb.

Naruto paled. "So, if I die…all of you will too?"

The all looked down at him, and frowned at his face, **"Probably, yes. Our life now is your hands Naruto, we trust you. And if you do something stupid, we will be there to pull you out. Consider this a promise of trust and mutual need of survival."** Saiken said. And all the Bijuu nodded, and then smiled.

" **We are glad it's you though kid, anyone else would have been…horrid. Imagine if it was Bee."** All the Bijuu shuddered while Gyūki looked annoyed.

Naruto took a few breaths to calm himself, and then smiled at all of them. "I won't die! Not so long as I have you guys to look out for! I promise!"

Matatabi purred and rubbed her cheek against him, while Kurama only grinned and the rest of the Bijuu nodded in consent, small smiles in place.

Naruto smiled at all of them, "We got this! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! NOBODY IS GONNA TAKE US DOWN!" he roared with a fist pump, confidence radiating from him.

" **Jeez Kit we got it, now calm down will yeah? It echoes in here."**

"…Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down at his chest. Nine small flows were moving across his chest. They had agreed to meet him in the original room every night, and until then they would remain in separate points. It would help take the strain off from having nine chakra monsters within your chakra system. Each had moved to one of the 8 inner gates.

Shukaku sat at the first gate, the Gate of Opening. It allowed him to manipulate sand and such in the outside world because of the proximity, and helped strengthen it.

Matatabi sat at the Second Gate, The Gate of Healing.

Isobu sat at the third, The Gate of Life.

Son Goku sat at the fourth, The Gate of Pain.

Kokuō sat at the fifth gate, The Gate of Limit. Kokuō had a unique job at that gate. She was the most level headed out of everyone there, and such had the job. She was in charge of how much chakra Naruto could expel at one point, regulating it and preventing massive damage should a burst come though. She also helped him in control and such since having his already astronomical reserves were added to the power of all nine Bijuu.

Saiken sat at the sixth gate, the Gate of View.

Chomei sat at the seventh gate, the Gate of Wonder. She had a special job as well. Should Naruto have any issues with Chakra, or he and Kukuo couldn't keep up, she could pick up the slack. At this gate, chakra that surrounded him became so potent it ate his skin away faster than Yokai, so her insect armor and her ability to release massive amounts at once was perfect for an emergency release. They couldn't do this with others around, but it would be a pretty massive fucking bang.

Gyuki sat at the 8th gate, and the most important. The Gate of Death. Because he had the most experience with merging and working with humans, should Naruto ever be pushed to this point, he could take over and successfully regulate the chakra while all the others focused solely on healing him.

And lastly, Kurama, he sat in Naruto's actual chakra pool, the first he would draw on, and the person he would remain in the most contact with. He and Kurama had been partners for the longest, and while others would have their turn since Kurama was qualified to fit in any slot, he was needed at the head of the ship right now.

All the Bijuu would be able to interact and give him chakra without opening the gates; it was just that those gates were the largest places for them to stay, and the most able to handle the strain. Should he ever have to release the 8 inner gates in combat, it would also give them a direct root out of his body should the foe be too great for them to defeat. Naruto insisted on this, because if there was an enemy that all of them couldn't beat, he would face them alone to buy them time for them to escape.

All of them agreed in the moment, though all of them made sure to cross their tails. It was rather funny actually because Shukaku couldn't cross his tales since he had one, but he took advantage of his human hands and cross his fingers behind his back.

With this system in place, they all had a direct route to his mindscape as well as his senses. They were part of the world, an extra eight and a half brains ready to back him up. If you can't guess who would be the half brained one, you should feel bad.

Naruto sighed to himself happily as he looked around, taking comfort in the embrace of Peleus, the friendly dragon. Naruto was already growing attached to the little dragon as he leaned back on his cool scales. He wished he could have had a companion like him. Just a massive badass looking out for him.

" **Well don't I feel special"** Kurama mumbled playfully, and Naruto snorted, 'yeah, remember back then? When I was thrown off that damned cliff to meet you? Hell of a ride huh?'

Kurama snorted, **"Yes, You were so insufferable back then, a little snot-nosed brat."**

Naruto grinned, looking up at the tree that held the Golden Fleece. He felt so much better around it, like two magnets finally coming together. It was honestly like sitting in front of a warm fireplace with friends all around. He took a few deep breaths, noticing the sky around him was darkening. He knew it was late, but he didn't think he was in the mindscape that long.

Must have been the tour…not surprised.

He leaned over to Peleus's head and scratched it, earning a hum of approval and a few twitches of his back legs as he let himself feel relaxed. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes, a small canine poking out of his lip.

Who needs a cabin? I got a dragon as a pillow, come fight me.

All the Bijuu snorted in unison, but couldn't help but agree.


	3. Changes

The next morning, a bell rang him from his dreams. Naruto twitched awake, and sat up groggily, looking up. The Sun was starting to rise, and early risers were getting up and moving about. Naruto sat in the coils of his new best friend, and watched them all with interest.

" **Shukaku, where is Naruto's sand armor?"** Isobu cut into his mindscape.

Shukaku just giggled, **"Saaaaaand. I need sand you conch shell. I don't see sand anywhere do you!?"**

The rest of the Bijuu sighed, alerting the rest to all of them being awake. They all came forward and nodded to Naruto, well, except for Shukaku and Isobu, they were having a weird staring contest.

Naruto could probably guess where this was going, and decided to just get on with it before being asked, lest it start another argument. He stood up shakily and stretched, Peleus stretching as well behind him in perfectly mimicked movements. Naruto caught this and laughed, before rubbing Peleus on the head.

"I'll be back later, Keep guarding that ok? It's precious." Naruto said with a grin, before turning and hopping over the dragons coils in an impressive display of ability. Peleus hummed in recognition and shifted, before relaxing and starting to snooze off.

Naruto suppressed a chuckle and headed into camp. He had small tests to run today, and he wasn't simply going to ignore it.

Naruto walked over the campus, waving at everyone who waved to him. He had an early morning entourage of satyrs and cautious Dryads. The satyrs had no issue being close, but whenever he smiled and waved at a Dryad, they immediately ran for cover behind tree. Naruto frowned at this, and asked.

"Is that normal?"

One of the satyrs looked abashed, and looked down in embarrassment. "well…no…"

Naruto frowned further, before turning to the trees and walking towards a small crowd of Dryads. They seemed to tense at his approach, before he raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender, and approached slowly, making no sudden moves. He walked to the edge of the forest, not getting to close, and looked at the small group.

"Why do you run? Have I done something to offend you?" he asked with concern. He had people flee him before, but that was one of two reasons…and since the Bijuu were now stored in their own teketsu points, they shouldn't be able to be sensed.

A Dryad stepped forward cautiously, staring at him warily. "You were chosen by Pan, correct?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"

The Dryads looked at him in surprise, before looking down with massive blushes. "W-well…he was…uh…he….umm."

Naruto recognized this…look. He just knew, deep down, the familiar problem he had felt when around his strongest teacher, and felt his heart sink.

"He was a pervert wasn't he?"

The Dryads all looked at him gratefully for saying it instead of them. "He had a habit of…moving around. Whether we consented or not."

Naruto froze at that, before a scary look came on his face, "Are you saying…he was a…he forced himself on you?" he growled out intermittently, trying to negate his anger.

The Dryads looked surprised at his reaction, and a little fearful. "We usually got away…but not always."

Naruto's frown deepened into a feral snarl, a fang poking out from his lips. His eyes flickered red for a small second, before he sighed. All the anger seemed to vanish from him, and he looked at them all sadly.

He bowed to them.

"I am sorry. I was unaware of what my presence meant. I'll leave you alone…and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what he did." He said with a sad smile, before backing away and turning back to the Satyrs, who looked ashamed.

"Do you have a large area that is used for training or other destructive things?"

The satyrs looked surprised at his request, but nodded, "We have a few training grounds, but if you really wanna mess some stuff up, I would recommend going to the plains on the other side of the big house. Not a lot happens back there, and is often used as a mock battle zone. It's barely used anymore, but it's large, and relatively clear. Be careful for other campers though, some might be over there.

Naruto nodded, before turning and walking at a fast pace, leaving the small group of nature spirits behind. They all went about their business, though a few Dryads looked curious as to Naruto's reaction. It wasn't perverted, or even suggestive…he was angry. Angry at the idea someone would do that, genuinely bothered by it even. Who was he really?

Once Naruto rounded a corner, and then his anger quickly reappeared. He slammed the ground with a closed fist. He didn't channel any chakra as he didn't want to make a crater, but it didn't help much. When his fist connected, a rumble was heard, and a small explosion puffed up where he hit. Naruto was actually startled by this, and so were the Bijuu.

" **That was without chakra or any enhancements! Your body shouldn't be that strong! Not even Bee could do that without my chakra."** Gyūki cut in.

Naruto frowned and looked at his head, looking for cuts or bruising, or even inflammation.

Nothing.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think.

'what the hell did that pervert do to me? WHY IS IT ALWAYS A PERVERT KAMI DAMMIT!'

The Bijuu were genuinely confused as well. **"I'll run a full chakra cycle when you sleep tonight. Gyūki, can you check his tissue and blood?"** Kurama asked.

Gyūki nodded, **"Yeah, I'll do that later too. Naruto, before you go to bed, get some of your blood and dab it over your 8** **th** **gate. I'll look it over."**

Naruto nodded in thanks, before quickly darting out of there to avoid being found. No doubt people heard the boom, and we coming to investigate.

Little did he know, a Dryad was watching with wide eyes.

Naruto walked into the center of the field and then closed his eyes in focus, 'Ok, we know I have my chakra, and I know I can use senjutsu and the Kage Bunshin. What should we start with?'

" **Shunshin, Rasengan, and Hirashin in terms of jutsu, but we should start with chakra control exercises."** Kokuō answered. **"I would recommend starting with tree climbing; we don't know how bad it is after all. Attempting any jutsu could be hazardous."**

Naruto nodded in affirmation, before closing his eyes and sitting down in a meditative position. He knew he could use chakra, but that fact that he only used the Kage Bunshin once before in this world, and that was when he was still supplementing chakra to the Bijuu. Now that they were back to health, that would be dangerous.

Naruto focused within himself looking for chakra. He knew where Kurama's and all the others were…but he needed _his_ …where where where…under Kurama.

He reached for it and gave it a tug, letting some of his flow to him. This was a common exercise for academy students to awake then passages and chakra. His passages were already open, but he was trying to push it to the surface…but for some reason…it was easier.

Naruto's chakra flickered around him, before shrouding him in a blue-green aura. That was strange.

'Left over senjutsu?'

" **You would be a toad statue if that was the case…speaking of senjutsu…how can you access it? I thought you needed a contract with one of the sage summoning contracts in order to attain it…and if summonings in this world don't work, then how?"**

Naruto blinked in realization, before frowning, that was a good point, how could he. Was his name still on the contract?

Naruto turned off his chakra and activated his senjutsu, which was remarkably easier.He looked around, trying to notice anything different. If this was the same senjutsu…than he should have a time limit right? He just had to wait.

And wait he did

" **Kit…it's not turning off. If anything, the nature energy bonded with you."**

'That isn't possible is it? If it did I'd be stone!'

" **Pan was a god of Nature, and more specifically, the Wild. It's entirely possible that you have his senjutsu."**

Naruto paled, 'I don't look like a goat do I?'

Kurama looked affronted, and then nervous, **"Check, immediately."**

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. He ran around the Big House, before running straight for the small lakes that were all over the campus, even a stream would work, he just needed something!

PLEASE! DON'T BE A GOAT!

Naruto was running his hands all over his body as he ran, trying to find anything abnormal as he ran, or just checking to make sure some of his characteristics were _still_ there.

He blurred through a small group of campers, who gave out cries of anger and dismay as he shoved threw them, he wasn't sure if they gave chase or not, but he was too busy panicking to worry about such a thing. He ran to the local lake, and ran onto its surface to the center, where there were no ripples, and knelt down to stare at himself. He ignored the surprised gasps of the nature spirits at his ability, and stared down at himself, curiosity intriguing him, and also relief…a lot of relief.

'ok…so not a goat…but what the hell happened to my face?'

He and the Bijuu stared down at his reflection, and saw that he was mostly unchanged.

Except for his eyes…and familiar tattoo.

Instead of the orange pigment that showed on his skin around his eyes, it became this weird stylized green tattoo that branched out like horns, and reached down to his cheekbones in a strange spike like fashion. On his forehead, a small green diamond appeared, and he gasped.

'It's like Baachan's! Do you think the secret to her mitotic regeneration was senjutsu?'

" **Kit…your eyes."**

Naruto drew his focus from his new tattoos, and focused on his eyes, and felt the air in his lungs leave quietly as he got lost in them.

They were like inverted solar eclipses. His pupil was still black, gut his iris was like molten silver, shimmering like water under a sunrise. The outside rim of his eyes were a faint green that pulsed faintly, never stopping, it was like his eyes were a perfect system of equilibrium in liquid states.

It was mesmerizing.

Naruto reached down and touched his reflection, specifically the part under his eye, and breathed out in awe.

'Hey guys…I know that my eyes change when I use your chakra…but what is this? It's not the senjutsu I remember…it feels different, much more serene…and calm. Before it was just peaceful…but this is like a small spring stream, it's peaceful now, but I get the feeling it can rumble like a waterfall.'

The Bijuu couldn't help but agree, and examined his chakra from within his system.

" **This chakra…or I guess I should say energy, has almost unified with your chakra, it's amazing, I'm not even sure if this is chakra anymore."** Kukuo said in awe, this wasn't like her. She was like an angry librarian when he did something wrong, but now; she was like a little kid seeing the stars for the first time.

" **It's like your directly drawing from nature itself, not a conduit from mount Myoboku, you're feeling the peace of the world right now…you should be honored, I don't think you're the first, but I know that fewer than 10 people have felt this before…"** Isobu said with partial reverence, he must have enjoyed the feeling.

Shukaku was giggling without a care in the world, before rolling over and going to sleep…and then snapping awake.

" **Hey! Remember, I need sand for the armor!"**

He went ignored, not that he noticed as he went back to sleep a few nanoseconds later.

Naruto slowly looked up and around, before noticing something that made him freeze.

Nearly all the campers at the camp were staring at him from the shore, their jaws practically sinking in the mud. Naruto thanked that he was too far away from them to see his eyes, and just stood up and nodded to them like he knew what he was doing the whole time, and then cut his chakra flow to his feet, sinking into the lake below, without a ripple.

Naruto sank slowly, before landing on the floor, and entering a meditative position, thinking. He knew he could only last there a few minutes, but hopefully it would be enough to-

" **Gaki, I think you should learn something before you continue that thought. I am a creature of the lake, and with that, comes a few privileges, how do you think Yagura gained such control over water?"**

Naruto's eyes shot open, back to his normal cerulean blue, startling a few naiads that were edging closer to him when his eyes were closed.

'What do you mean?'

" **You can naturally absorb the oxygen from the water through your skin. This only works for freshwater however, as I always avoided the sea due to its salt content. This won't mean you will last forever, but you have roughly an hour."** Isobu said with an uncharacteristic tone of excitement.

Naruto's eyes expanded like balloons, and nodded profusely in thanks, making a few of the naiads look at each other in confusion.

Naruto calmed himself, before closing his eyes again. 'Can I try water manipulation? Since I am here, and I know I have chakra, with an affinity for it.'

Everyone waited in silence for Kukuo, who was in thought. She sighed, before giving out a few orders. **"Very well, but wait a moment. Gyuki, Kurama, Chomei, get ready to restrain his chakra flow should he realease too much, we don't need to kill everything in this lake to check. Naruto, ease into it, I mean it, go as slowly as possible."**

Naruto's eyes flared with determination as he opened them again, before holding out his hand. 'Ok, I am just going to release a small amount of chakra into the water, not yours, but mine…no offense, but we don't know what damage your chakra could do.'

The Bijuu grinned at his concern, before readying themselves to help him. Naruto calmed his beating heart and focused on his chakra. He could have done this much easier, but right now, he needed every chance of control he could get.

And boy was he right.

Just as he gave a slight tug, what was almost like a tidal wave surged forward, pushing back his will to slow it down. The Bijuu saw his grip get blown away rather comically, before exerting their own pressure to slow its flow. Naruto regained himself and began working it through, taking a small amount from a small amount, before he had a small amount of chakra. He opened his eyes, and let his chakra flow to his hands points, before releasing it.

Now that was cool.

His chakra left his body, and lit up the whole lake. It was like the aurora borealis lighting up a night sky, it streaked through of all different sorts of colors, weaving around the sea creatures, and all of them gave looks of astonishment, before all of them relaxed in blissful comfort. Naruto watched his chakra do its work through the water, before it fully saturated the lake.

" **Ok, information time!"** Gyuki said with a grin, **"From what I can see, your chakra is imbued with nature, probably because of Pan, but as you can see, it's very powerful, potent, and almost the complete opposite of our chakra. While ours is tumultuous, violent, and corrosive…yours is peaceful, passive, and almost restorative. It's ironic that you might have actually gained healing powers, just after the war…that's called shitty timing."**

Naruto frowned at that thought…he could have saved so many with this power…he could have saved Neji…

" **Kit, Focus, the water is responding."**

Naruto focused back on reality and saw the water around him moving angrily in a small whirlpool. He immediately rectified this and slowed the spiral, letting the naiads regain their balance. Naruto shot out of the water and landed on its surface, with only small ripples, before walking towards the shore, which still had some campers there and a centaur who looked relieved that i had come to the surface.

'Hey wait, I'm walking on water? Doesn't that mean I have good control?"

" **No, I'm helping you."** Isobu said with a snort. **"Back to the basics for you."**

Naruto sighed as he touched land again, and looked at the centaur towering over him, "Was there something you needed?"

Chiron just looked at him in surprise, "You walked on water."

"I did."

"Have you been claimed before?"

"You mean that weird floating symbol over my head? Nope, never."

Chiron looked disbelieving, "Are you sure?"

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, it'd be _really_ hard to miss."

Chiron just looked at him for a time, before waving to an open air pavilion on the crest of a small hill behind him, "We are about to have lunch, would you like to join us?"

Naruto perked up at the idea, "Lunch?"

Chiron looked surprised at this and smiled, "Yes, Lunch, free of charge."

Naruto walked really close to the centaur and asked with a hopeful voice. "Do you have Ramen?"

Chiron looked completely baffled at the request, but nodded, "I am fairly confident we have Ramen."

"How much?"

Chiron was seriously wigged out by this kid's hopeful expression and sparkling eyes. "I doubt you could eat it all."

Naruto all of a sudden laughed and jumped to give Chiron a small punch to the shoulder, before giggling as he fell back to the earth, running behind him, and started pushing him towards the pavilion.

"Hurry hurry! I haven't had Ramen in ages!"

The centaur looked completely blown away by this boy, while the Bijuu opened their eyes in horror.

" **Buckle up for the long haul! The MONTER HAS RETURNED!"** Shukaku giggled madly, surprising everyone, before running in small circles in mock panic.

The Bijuu felt like planting their faces in the 8 inner gates, before repeatedly slamming the gate against their heads.


	4. Mission

Naruto was in love.

He wished for Ramen, and he got it!

He wished for more ramen, and he got more!

He wished for even more ramen…and he got even MORE!

Paradise.

The Bijuu were groaning in dismay as the campers merely stared wide-eyed at the steadily growing bowls of Ramen that seemingly disappeared from existence in the void that they realized was Naruto's stomach.

Naruto just kept slurping them down, showing no intention of stopping, even when he started to turn green.

37 bowls later, and Chiron put a stop to it, afraid for the boy's health…and his stomach, which looked like the Hindenburg.

Naruto sighed sadly at once again being separated from his Ramen, it wasn't as good as Ayame and Teuchi's…but it was still good. He got up from an empty guest table as it became apparent that anyone who sat next to him would not be clean afterwards.

Naruto sighed as he walked out contentedly, his sadness disappearing as he relished the warmth in his belly.

" **You almost beat your previous record, 3 more bowls and you would have gotten into the forties!"** Kurama said in mock encouragement, while on the inside, everyone knew he was impressed.

Naruto grinned, a gleam in his eye, "I'll get 'em next time." he said aloud, before his face turned green again and he held his stomach.

" **Don't talk kit…you might blow up."**

Naruto nodded and waddled up to Peleus, who looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw Naruto's humongous belly peeking out from his shirt. Naruto nearly fell over as Peleus whipped his tale around and grabbed him gently before yanking towards the dragon at dangerous speeds. He would have hurled, but he wasn't going to do that on Peleus…no way. This dragon was BADASS!

The Bijuu sighed at realizing Naruto wasn't going to be moving a lot today, and so brainstormed on what to do.

" **Naruto, you said you used Kage-Bunshin in this world before…correct?"**

Naruto groaned before mentally nodding.

" **Try and summon one, outside of Peleus's circle. Don't try and cap it, just pour some out and see what happens!"** Son Goku said exasperatedly, he was obviously tired of the wait. Before Kukuo could caution him, Naruto put his fingers together in a cross, before releasing some chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And then all hell broke loose.

There was a massive explosion of smoke around Peleus, who was instantly on guard, protecting Naruto and the tree with fire in his eyes, until they widening in confusion.

Standing in front of him…was another Naruto.

And behind him, another one.

And another one.

And more.

And a lot more.

And a _lot_ more.

Once the smoke rolled off the hilltop, nearly 200 Naruto's were standing around, smiling like idiots.

Naruto stared at all of them in shock, before shuddering in horror, 'oh my Kami…I didn't realize my control was that bad.'

The Other Bijuu were impressed as well, he hadn't used any of their chakra, and his own reserves were still strong at over ninety eight percent.

"Chakra Control!" Naruto shouted from Peleus's protective barrier, before keeling backwards and groaning, holding his stomach. The clones nodded, before disappearing in a blur of speed. By the time the campers came up the hill in preparation for battle, there was nothing there but a confused looking dragon and a green blond with a large stomach.

Chiron wondered what the hell created that large explosion, but upon seeing no evidence of it, he simply shrugged and talked the campers it was a false alarm. A few looked glad, while others were disappointed. Apparently, they were hoping for a fight.

Which would have been bad if they faced an army of Naruto's…it just wouldn't end any other way than a huge loss…and a lot of orange. Naruto relaxed in the cool embrace of the dragon and the calming effect of the fleece, before drifting off into a small nap to ease the pain.

And it was nice.

Until a centaur rudely woke him up…though it was kinda funny watching his reaction to Peleus snarl at him for disturbing him…which just made the dragon that much cooler.

"Naruto, I need your help!" he said, trying to mask his somewhat skittish self as the dragon glared at him with all the might of a predator.

Naruto opened his eyes groggily as he looked at the startled centaur. "Am I the best person to ask?"

Chiron transitioned from startled, to guilty, "Yes, your ability to walk on water will be most advantageous. Two of my campers, a satyr, and a Cyclops need your assistance. They have been kidnapped by a traitor, and their lives are at risk."

'A traitor?' Naruto thought in surprise, before his mood soured at the notion…he too had been on the receiving end of a traitorous bastard…Mizuki left him with an important, lifelong lesson regarding it. Naruto narrowed his eyes in recollection, and knew he simply had to. He stood up and stretched, noticing the look of urgency that kept nagging the corners of the centarus mouth.

"How far?" Naruto said, squatting and shifting leg to leg.

"Not far, near the coast, I will take you."

Naruto looked at him seriously, pumping himself up for a run as he quickend his movements. His neck cracked, and he stared at Chiron with as much focus as Peleus. "My help is different from most. When you ask me to do something, I do it completely. If I am attacked, I deem them an enemy, and they will probably die quickly. If you give me this mission, anyone who gets in my way will be killed, grievously injured, or flee. Can you accept the consequences? Will you take responsibility?"

Chiron was surprised at the sudden change, before looking at Naruto with hope, "They are held by Luke Castellan, a traitor who keeps the company of monsters. If he keeps with the enemy, he must accept his role in this. All the monsters except Grover and Tyson are fair game to slay."

Naruto nodded, before patting Peleus and smiling, "Thanks for protecting me."

The dragon yawned and nudged him in the back, pushing him forward. Naruto chuckled at walked in front of the centaur. "You run, I will follow."

Chiron looked like he was told a joke, "Naruto, you will be left behind."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be told the joke, "Trust me Chiron, im a lot faster than you think, I'd like to you try and outrun me."

Chiron looked highly skeptical, but nodded, "We leave now."

And then he started to gallop, and then run. Naruto was at first surprised, before it grew into plain shock at the speed, before grinning excitedly. A chance to really go! He has been caged in fear of damaging himself for too long! It's time to throw caution to the wind…and GO!

Naruto kept pace with the centaur, even pulling ahead, "You better stay in front if you want to lead" he said tauntingly, before running faster, increasing his speed along with Chiron's, who had a stupid look on his face. Their speed kept increasing, until the world around them lost definition and became a blur of colors.

And Naruto never felt so ALIVE!

He laughed wildly as Chiron kept pace with him, he could go faster, he wanted to.

"Chiron! Is our destination a straight line from here?"

Chiron soon looked at him curiously, before adjusting their course so he was. "Now we are, at this speed, we will get there before long."

Naruto grinned, before sending some more chakra into his system, feeling the warmth power him up.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled, before shooting off, the ground cracking under his feet like dry twigs. He almost broke the sound barrier, but he had to be careful as it would deafen him…and there was some stuff in the way, it wasn't a straight shot anyway with obstacles in his path. Chiron almost stopped running from the stunning sight of the blond just…vanishing into a streak of light, before pouring on more speed, a competitive spirit flaring in him.

It wasn't long until other centaurs noticed them, and started running with them. "What's the rush bro? Why you running!"

And then they would see Naruto fly by, "HOLY SHIT THAT KID'S FAST!"

Pretty soon, a whole herd of Centaurs began to join them, and then they magically pulled out all this shit from nowhere, including banners, trumpets, and whoopee cushions. 'Party Ponies' were emblazoned proudly on all their cloths and items. The Bijuu immediately cut Naruto's sense link as they could no longer watch what unfolded around them without experiencing mental pain. Naruto laughed like a maniac and kept speeding up, his clothes starting to tear from the forces of the wind, and his white cloak billowing behind him like a large tail. He was laughing so hard, it was liberating, and he never felt so free. Having such potent peaceful chakra running through him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

It wasn't long before they thundered onto the shore, and saw the cruise ship just off of it. Naruto gave a whoop and battle cry, not caring in the slightest for stealth as they would definitely be able to see him on approach. With a grin, he ran headlong across the water, making sure Isobu was ready to catch him.

He began his assault

He switched into battle-mode, and poured on more speed. He started creating visible distortions as he charged at the boat, and just as he was approaching, he jumped at it, his legs forward in a double-legged kick. He focused a large amount of chakra into a small battering ram on his feet and pointed it like a large spear, and sailed at the ship's hull.

That made an entrance, a glorious one fitting for a hero.

Naruto quite literally blew a hole in the side of the ship, punching through like a stapler through paper. It decelerated him considerable, so when he reached the other side he could actually come to a halt, before standing up and then running at the ship again, hearing the cries of war from the centaurs eager to join. Naruto ran at the ship, and then with a superhuman jump, he cleared the deck, and double handed ground slam a monsters head when he was about to bite the heads off a satyr and a blonde girl. The monster easily disintegrated, and the shockwaves from the blow cracked the deck beneath him. Naruto touched down softly, and started at all the monsters, and a blond haired man with a scar on his cheek stared at him with surprise and annoyance.

"Kill him." was his only words, before returning to a bloody and beaten boy with black hair and ocean green eyes.

Well, that's friendlies recognized.

And enemies identified.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, before laughing silently, much to the monsters shock, "Well, I now know who I am to save, and to kill, thanks for clearing up the misunderstanding."

And then hell came and said hello.

Arrows of all types began raining down, and centaurs leapt aboard and started shooting paintball guns and boxing-glove arrows. Naruto grabbed the satyr and blond girl, before chucking them behind him, and then grinning at the monsters.

"I have never seen something that truly deserves to be killed as you lot are…this will be fun." Naruto then closed his eyes, and held his hands forward in a grappling stance, and then lunged at them, eyes opening on the way, revealing their green and silver glory.

And then he began massacring them, with his bare hands. He didn't have any other weapons, and since he had no divine blood, the other enemy's swords past right through him.

That was funny.

Naruto channeled chakra into his fists, and they glowed with blue power, the wooden deck cracking under him if he stayed in place for too long. He smashed through them all, no contest in strength. He made his way to the downed ally, and when he got there, he blasted his chakra outwards, knocking them back for a moment.

"What do you need?"

"…water…throw me…pool."

Naruto nodded and didn't question, he simply grabbed the kids legs and slung him at the pool, not even watching him slam into the water before sinking. Naruto faced all the monsters, and then he grinned.

'Hey Son Goku, mind if I borrow some chakra?'

Son Goku grinned, **"Kid, GIVE THEM HELL!"**

Naruto grinned, and then let it loose.

Fire started smoldering around him, and the ground started to blacken as it burned, waves of heat grew as Naruto's grin never changed, he crouched low, and took in a deep breath, before bringing his hands into two fists like a small pipe, and blew out explosively. A large river of molten lava spewed from his mouth, splurging everywhere as the monsters fled or burned in agony at merely being next to it. Naruto resisted the urge to jutsu, as he didn't know his limits yet, and ran at them, encasing his fists, feet, and shoulders in flame.

And then a large shadow encompassed him.

Naruto turned to face an enemy, but in his surprise, he saw the black haired teen standing in the pool, its water reaching high in the air. And what surprised Naruto the most?

There was no chakra, no hand-signs, he did it all with sheer willpower.

The wave came crashing down, crushing monsters and sweeping them out to sea. When the water hit the cooling lava, a massive cloud of acidic steam exploded outwards. If the monsters had somehow still survived, the mist would soon fix that. Naruto turned on his heal, and grabbed the kid he was tasked with rescuing, and jumped off the ship. He noticed the other three on the backs of centaurs, and decided the mission was a success. Naruto saw Chiron and grinned, before turning to the kid on his shoulder.

"What's your name kid?"

"Who you calling kid!?"

"Well, 'who you calling kid', brace yourself."

"WhaAAAAAAAAA!?"

Naruto did a small spin, before hurling the boy off his shoulder and slinging him at Chiron. "OLD MAN! CATCH!"

Chiron whirled around, and saw one of his campers flying at him at high speeds. Chiron caught him without a second thought, but glared at Naruto.

Naruto only grinned cheekily, "I ain't carrying him, and he is _your_ camper."

Chiron sighed and slung the kid over his back, before galloping off. Naruto was about to follow, but a voice told him a much better idea.

" **You're not actually going to let that boat go…right?"** Kurama said innocently.

Naruto grinned, his cheeks starting to hurt from the frequency of this dangerous smile.

'Hell no!'

Crouching in a low stance and holding his hands in front of his sternum, he gave a cry of defiance. A black ball of pure chakra began to form in his hands. It was so dense light itself was starting to distort around it. He heard a few gasps of disbelief on the sidelines, but he didn't dare stop. This kind of compaction would kill him if he lost control. The ball continued to grow in size, before it reached the size of his stomach, and then his torso. Naruto gritted his teeth in concentration.

But he never stopped smiling.

"BIJUUDAMA!" Naruto roared, before igniting chakra in his hands, launching the ball at the ship. The ball started to glow a bright white, before Naruto turned to the audience on the beach, which included the four kids he saved.

"GET DOWN!"

They immediately complied, and ducked behind trees, only to look on in horror as Naruto ran past them.

"NOT THERE YOU IDIOTS! RUN!"

They all gave chase, running like prison escapees as they hauled ass up the nearest hill, and took cover behind it. They all peeked over, unable to resist seeing what this attack could do. If Naruto, someone who just spat out _lava_ onto an _open deck with allies around_ was ok, then this outta be quite the show.

The attack continued to glow dangerously, before it glowed too brightly to look at, then they heard it.

It was earth shatteringly loud. It made Zeus's thunderclaps look like the applause of parents at a kids play. It bellowed through the air, breaking apart the ocean floor and throwing water every which way. The shore where they had hidden before was blown away and tossed about like an omelet on a frying pan. They felt the ripple in the earth as the shockwave slapped them though the hill, and the massive mushroom of energy light up the sky for miles.

They all looked at the explosion in fascination and horror, before looking over at Naruto when the show was over.

He looked a little tired, but that was it.

And that scared them more.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" an eccentric centaur yelled out, unsure of how to process this.

Naruto grinned at them, "That, my audience, was one of my strongest attacks, the BijuuDama. I focus the energy that runs within me, and compress it into something so dense it warps the light around it. It is not my strongest attack, but it definitely gets the points across."

Chiron and the others looked at him in shock, while Naruto was still grinning. "Chiron."

"Yes?"

"I may need to be carried back. I haven't used that in a while, and it's tired me out. My body is going to shut down soon, carry it back will you? Give me to Peleus, he will know what to do."

Chiron looked confused, before Naruto's knees buckled and failed. He toppled over; face first into to the ground, but just in time, the black haired kid caught him.

"Thanks 'who you calling kid'." Naruto said quietly

The kid snorted, while the centaurs gave small laughs, "My name is Percy, son of Poseidon. Thanks for saving me and my friends."

Naruto chuckled quietly, his eyelids forcing themselves closed. "Percy…I'll remember that. I'll see you…back….at…cam..p"

And then Naruto fell slack.

Percy looked at the kid in his arms. He looked around 15 years old, blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, white cloak, and that strange energy about him.

Percy sighed, before turning to his companions, "Chiron, can you give me a hand? He is kinda heavy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the center of his mindscape, the Bijuu gathered around him.

" **Naruto….what did I say about no jutsu?"** Kukuo asked calmly…though it only made her seem more angry.

Naruto cowered behind Son Goku, who looked a little pale as well. "y-y-y-you said no jutsu…But the Bijuudama isn't a jutsu! I figured that since it cost so much chakra it would be ok for me to use."

Kukuo sighed and looked to Saiken to explain. **"Naruto, it's not that you couldn't handle, it's that your body hasn't used a heavy taxing jutsu in a long time. Forcing that much chakra through your system, regardless of how much you have, is dangerous. We live in here! If you destroyed your pathways, where would we go!?"**

Naruto frowned, but nodded, "I never meant to endanger you, but I believed that with all your help if focusing it, I would be able to pull it off without any trouble. All of you can do it on your own, so helping me do it with each other's help made sense to me as being easier.

They were silent for a time, before Matatabi turned to Kurama, **"Look, more proof, the kitten really has a brain."**

"YOU'RE SO RUDE!" Naruto yelled out childishly, before looking at all of them and bowing deeply. "I am so sorry if I put you in danger, it won't happen again."

The Bijuu looked at him for a while, before sighing, **"We do not blame you, but we wish you would listen to us when we say 'no', we mean it. Not everything we do is for your safety, it is for our own as well."** Chomei said simply, and Naruto nodded, before bowing again.

"I'm sorry, I understand."

The Bijuu grumbled in agreement, before Kurama reached forward and flicked Naruto lightly in the head, sending him falling backwards.

Naruto sputtered, but when he saw it was Kurama, he merely smiled and looked down, "Yeah, I get you."

And then he smiled at all of them, "Alright, I'll wake up now, I'll see you all tonight!"

He started to leave, when Shukaku caught him and giggled, **"Remember, you need some sand."**

Naruto nodded at the insane tanuki, before patting him on his sandy head gratefully, disappearing as he left his mindscape.

Naruto's eyes opened as he felt himself surface, and as he did so, he heard a lot of voices muttering in shock and awe. He cracked his eyes open, hoping they weren't talking about him…Peleus asleep or something? They shouldn't be this close.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and then he saw…

All the backs of the campers, staring at the tree.

He wasn't sure if he should be even there or not, when he heard a sudden gasp.

Peleus lifted Naruto up so he could see, and just as he did, he noticed the blond girl, Percy, and the Satyr holding a black-haired girl in spikey black clothing. She looked around 15 years old, and had piercing electric blue eyes.

"I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

'…I thought only dryads could do that.'


	5. Moon-for-Brains

It had been an eventful few months for Naruto, six months actually. After a daughter of Zeus fell out of a tree, he actually got some peace and quiet now that everyone had a different person to hound, and he made sure to exploit every moment of it.

He slept with Peleus every night. Sure, he missed a mattress, but c'mon, it was a dragon! Who would pass that up! and while he was conversing with his tenants and discussing information of the world they lived in, Naruto's private information force was gathering intelligence in the new world he lived in. His Chakra force practiced chakra control, and elemental manipulation. Ever since he had seen Percy Jackson manipulate water by sheer will alone, it told him all he needed to know.

It was possible.

After that, Naruto spent his six months with Peleus, the nature spirits in the camp, and the Athena cabin.

Why?

Well, they were the children of the Goddess of Wisdom. If he was ever going to gain information on the world, it would definitely be there. Of course it was difficult, sometimes they would get this weird glimmer and go on about architecture…and then enter this weird comatose state and become unresponsive. It was at that point he would have to exchange the defective child with another cabin mate, and resume the lecture. Their average lifespan and recuperation wasn't very long, but it helped him sort through the information better with the breaks it gave him as he swapped them out.

After the end of each month, his clones would dispel in set intervals, and he often spent that time unconscious with his Bijuu friends, sorting through his information. He would then create a new force, and continue. His Chakra force was making leaps and bounds, dispelling at the end of each day. Probably because of his more passive chakra nature it was much easier to control then before, it was its size that was the problem.

He re-mastered the Rasengan after the first month, a testament to how large his reserves had expanded, and then began learning an assortment of Bijuu techniques and how to best use them. He had gained many new abilities from his friends, and it took nearly all 5 months to learn them…kind of, he was still inexperienced with them, but he was getting there.

Shukaku gave him a strange form of sediment manipulation, where he could control sand and other finely ground minerals, he was currently working on increasing their size and forming them into shapes like Gaara used to do…it was pretty freaking cool.

Matatabi assisted him in giving him immunity to heat and flames, along with the ability to create it, and extinguish it. He couldn't manipulate it though, that was his current project.

Isobu focused on his durability and patience, along with defensive water manipulation. Naruto was already fairly strong, but if he could increase the density of his skin to an almost armor like state, he would be a force to be reckoned with, it was a combined effort with Chōmei.

Son Goku focused on heat/pressure tolerance, elemental combination, and Taijutsu. His style was extremely powerful, and when Matatabi's flexibility and Isobu and Chōmei's durability and armor came in, he would be unstoppable.

Kokuō focused on the nature of the elements, and chemistry, and healing. She was very firm in that the mind can win any brawl before it starts, and be much more dangerous than any weapon in his arsenal.

Except for his stupidity, but it was a double edged sword.

Saiken focused on observation, reaction, and pure chakra manipulation. It was a skill only she could use, and it was very affective. Because Bijuu chakra is so corrosive, she could manipulate it in such a way it broke down and destroyed almost everything, but it was very dangerous, and required strict and focused use…otherwise he would die trying to use it, or kill an ally.

Chōmei focused on muscle memory and defenses with Isobu, along with stealth and speed.

Gyuki focused on precision, calligraphy, and misdirection. Something his Ink was very handy for. He was a pro at distraction and misdirection, a skill that was definitely dangerous.

And lastly, Kurama. He focused on one thing, and the most important.

Control.

He was always there, beating on Naruto for control, forcing him to focus and narrow it down. Naruto really wasn't sure if he was going to survive, but at the end of the six month period, it was obvious he had made some serious improvement.

He was getting ready to attempt his strongest wind attack, the Rasenshuriken, when he felt a ping go off in his mind.

It was strong.

It reminded him of the fleece…but different. It was stronger, but more…tranquil, like a crystal clear lake at the bottom of a cave. Pure.

Naruto turned to the source, and frowned in thought, before setting off.

" **Kit, where are you going, you can't practice this attack anywhere near anyone else!"**

Naruto shook his head, 'It's on hold, I sense something, it's like the Fleece, and I need to see.'

The Bijuu sighed, another chase. Great.

Naruto set off, wondering what the hell could give off such a pull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You ever see a Manticore? You know, the body of a lion, tail of a…umm…whatever that is, with a human face and several rows of teeth? No? Well, let's just say it isn't a welcoming sight.

It was a few hours before Naruto managed to get to where the pulse was going off, and burst through a snowy tree line to see this.

A Manticore, holding Annabeth in his grasp, with Percy, two new kids, and Thalia facing off with him. The Manticore was badly wounded, with silver arrows lodged in his body from multiple angles. He was staggering about, and I rapidly realized that he was heading for the cliff. I sent a quick prayer to Kami in hopes that I wouldn't get shot, and rushed forward.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed in horror as they tumbled over the edge. Just as he was about to give chase, several girls in silver clothing appeared and held him in place, preventing him from jumping.

"You are in no condition to be jumping off cliffs _boy_."

Naruto ran right past them, "I got her."

They all looked up in shock at his sudden appearance, and a few tried to restrain him, but he was in and out faster than any could grab him. He ran to the edge and jumped to the opposite wall, before running down it at high speeds. He saw the Manticore with Annabeth. They had reached the bottom, and were clawing to reach to shore before being swept with the current.

Naruto snorted, this shouldn't be too hard.

Naruto leapt off the cliff side, and shot at the Manticore like a bullet, striking its head with a momentum enhanced stomp, shoving his head underwater. In that instant, he reached down and grabbed Annabeth, before crouching and jumping up to avoid the clutches of the angry Manticore.

Naruto took a moment to examine the beast, before turning and running at the wall, and then running up it. His chakra control was nearly back to normal, but it was still iffy at best, so he really shouldn't do this for long. He sprinted up the Cliffside, Annabeth screaming the whole way, which was partially annoying, but funny all the same.

He shot out of the canyon, before somersaulting forward and catching Annabeth in both arms princess-style. He landed with hardly a sound, which would have been pretty cool if Annabeth hadn't been screaming the whole way.

Missed opportunities.

Naruto stood up slowly, letting Annabeth catch her breath, before gently putting her down and letting her sink to her knees, getting her bearings.

"You're lucky I was passing through, would have been bad news for you. Jackson really does have bad luck following him around huh?"

Annabeth's eyes snapped up as she recognized him, "Naruto! What are you doing here?!"

Naruto looked at her with a small smile, "Didn't I just say I was passing through?"

Annabeth looked like she wanted to yell at him, but looked down in embarrassment as she realized he was right. Naruto laughed at her expression and helped her up, before being punched in the shoulder playfully.

"Dragon-Boy, been a while." Thalia said with a smirk. Naruto smirked in kind and two-finger prodded her in the forehead as he walked by, angering her slightly.

"Yeah, been a while Thalia, anything new?"

"Not really, just watched you run up a Cliffside though, that was interesting, how'd you do that?"

Naruto looked at her for a second, before spreading his hands open with a stupid look on his face. "maaagiiiic"

She flicked him in the shoulder again, a small spark zapping him in the process. He chuckled as he turned and saw Percy struggling to get up and run to Annabeth, but the girls were holding him down.

"The Hunters of Artemis" she said flatly, though a small amount of reverence and annoyance came into her tone.

Naruto frowned at that, and walked over to him with Annabeth, who seemed happy to see Percy was OK, and likewise. The silver girls seemed to notice Percy's lack of struggling and released him, letting the two hug, though they were obviously annoyed by it…or at Percy for that matter…interesting.

Naruto looked at the scene before giving a dramatic theatrical bow, "Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance, but I must be on my merry way, catch you later!" he said as he gave a mock salute, before turning to run.

"Naruto!" Percy shouted out.

Naruto turned to look at him, and saw several hunters aiming their bows at him, with a young girl standing in the middle. Naruto fully turned around, hands up in surrender looking confused.

"Have I done something-"

"Quiet _boy_ "

Naruto turned to her sharply, startling her slightly with his eyes, "You seem to misunderstand something."

And then in a blur, he was gone. Only a few of the hunters could actually see him move, and only one had time to react. Naruto turned to run, and he did, but as he was about to make it to the forest, a girl of twelve appeared in front of him, punting him back. Naruto looked surprised at being intercepted, but landed gracefully. The hunters all launched their arrows at him, and in their shock, all of them hit his skin, and shattered.

The arrows all bounced off and broke beyond repair, as if being shot into a large rock.

The hunters looked shocked at this, and quickly drew another arrow, but as they did so, a large presence started to manifest, and they looked on in shock at Naruto, who started to gain these weird tattoos on his face…and his eyes.

They turned silver and green.

Even the 12 year old girl looked shocked at this development, and readied herself or combat. Naruto vanished, and reappeared directly in front of her, starring at her eyes from inches away.

"It's you, you are the beacon."

She looked confused for a moment, before shooting her leg forward in an attempt to push him back.

And to her astonishment, he didn't move an inch. A dull thud exchoed like hitting wood, but he didn't give any indication of being struck…who is this man?!

Naruto looked at her for a moment, before backing away, and then turning to his camper friends, completely dismissing them.

Naruto walked over to Annabeth, who was still doing some first-aid on Percy, and pointed at the 12 year old. "That's Artemis isn't it? The Goddess of the Moon, Wilderness, and the Hunt right?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes, that's her, though I wouldn't speak that way about her, she hates males already, don't make it worse!" she chastised quietly, while Naruto just snorted. He looked to Percy, who was still leaking blood and sighed.

"Dude, you have a serious issue with Lady Luck, you need to work it out or something, cause at this rate the sky is gonna fall on us."

Percy snorted, his face a little pale, "Yeah, no joke huh?"

Naruto extended his hand, which started to glow a faint green, and placed it over his wound. His features immediately relaxed, and color returned to his skin. The blood reabsorbed itself and his wound healed closed. The Hunters gasped at his skill, while Artemis narrowed her eyes.

Naruto stood up a little shakily, but nodded down at him, "Rest a bit, you'll be fine. What are you guys doing out here anyway? I mean, with those two and all?" he asked, pointing at the pair of new kids.

"That's Bianca and Nico Di'Angelo, Demigods, the Manticore was after them." Grover said happily, and Naruto only smiled, before turning to the two kids, who weren't sure how to fell about this whole situation.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Too soon to die am I right?" he said with a smile, before turning to the Hunt.

"Well, thanks for the punt, I'll be going now."

"Hold it _boy_."

"The name is Naruto"

"Shut up _boy_."

"Ok _girl_ , what do you want?"

She glared at him; she didn't like him poking fun, "all you demigods are staying with us."

Naruto only crossed his arms and mirrored her tone in a playful mockery, finger wagging and all. "Ah, but you see _girl_ , I am not a demigod, therefore I won't be staying…and you couldn't make me either."

The girl didn't appreciate this mockery, "Watch your tone _boy_."

Naruto only turned and walked away, "Watch my ass _girl._ " He said as he gave a few exaggerated sways as he moved away.

That did it.

The girl lunged forward, slashing at him with her knife…and to her surprise, it passed straight through him. Naruto turned, grabbing her by her shoulders, and slung her back to where she was before, sending her flying like a paper airplane. They girl spun and landed on her feet, looking at him shock. Naruto only grinned at her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was mortal, bye _girl_."

And then he resumed his walk…only to have the twelve year old standing in front of him.

"You will stay, it is my will." She said, though he could tell the thought of having another man around only disgusted her…and that didn't really make him want to stay. Naruto looked at the girl for a few moments, before walking right around her, and continuing on his way.

"You would ignore a goddess _boy_." She seethed, drawing her bow at him.

Naruto turned and stared at her, "I mean no disrespect Lady Artemis, but my entire venture here was to find a presence of Nature energy, which turned out to be you."

Her eyes narrowed, "You were seeking me out?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, just the Nature within you. It doesn't need protecting as you possess it, so I have nothing to worry about."

She frowned, "Who are you?"

Naruto sighed, "My name is Naruto, why?"

She growled at me and pointed her arrow at me point blank, " _what_ are you _boy_."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but withheld his anger. "I have given you my name, and you will call by it, or I will leave."

She growled at me even more and pressed her arrow tip against my throat. "You are not going anywhere _boy_. Not until you have answered my questions."

Naruto glared right back, his eyes changing from silver to crimson red with slit black pupils,"My patience has limits. Good bye Artemis, I pray we never cross paths again."

Naruto turned around, and walked away, until an arrow thudded into the trunk by his head. When he turned, he saw an 18 year old woman standing there. She had long auburn hair, a breath-taking face, perfect curves and muscles with glowing silver eyes.

"You dare?" she called with absolute anger, her silvery clothes fluttering under her magical force. To be dismissed by a mortal, a _boy_! It was unforgiveable!

Naruto noticed the pressure she was exuding in this form, and growled in annoyance. He turned to her, marched in front of her, and stood staring straight into her eyes, rage visible in his black slit pupils.

"I will give you this one chance to let me go freely, or else." Naruto said his crimson eyes staring into her silver ones. Naruto let his pressure match hers, just to let her know he wasn't powerless, and she only growled in more anger.

"Mortal, you will show me respect!" she hissed, before her magic pressure started to escalate. Naruto watched her grow in size, until she reached nearly 15 feet in height. Her massive bow aimed down at him in preparation to spear him into the ground.

Naruto snorted, and then chuckled. And then laughed…and then stopped, dead silence. Behind Artemis, the campers recognized this and their eyes widened, before turning to the other hunters and running away, taking cover behind some trees. They even frantically waved at them to join them.

Naruto looked up at the goddess, his eyes starting to glow. His voice transformed into this demonic vocal that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

" **Immortals, you are all the same. You relish in your power and demand that all those "beneath" you respect you, as if your immortality or power gives you the** _ **right**_ **."** Naruto's body began to shimmer, and glow gold.

" **You demean all those who stand up to you, and kill without remorse, making promises and oaths knowing full well that you have no intentions of keeping them, what do you have to fear?"**

Naruto's chakra started to pour out of him, amassing around him and lifting him off the ground, a monstrous form taking shape.

" **I've had enough. I will no longer listen, I will no longer wait. My patience has run out, and as you would rather be enemies, I will show you the error of your ways."**

A massive golden fox with Nine Tails formed around him, Naruto at the head. He kept growing…and growing…and _growing._ Fairly soon, he towered over Artemis, one of his tails was large enough to fully encase her with room to spare. His tails swished chaotically as he glared at her from above. The ground beneath him cracked under the weight, and Artemis felt her arms fall to her sides limply as she stared at the creature in front of her. She could see Naruto in the center of the head, staring down at her, a body of gold, radiating power.

But she didn't feel threatened.

She felt comforted…just standing in his aura of power. She felt protected, nurtured, at peace.

She felt blessed.

She stared numbly at his form, the Hunters behind her leaping out of the trees to aid her, forming a protective ring around her, aiming their bows at him.

And then the fox disappeared.

Naruto fell to the earth, landing gracefully as his golden aura fell away from him. It was absorbed into the trees around him, the wildlife and the earth. They glowed happily at the energy, and everything that absorbed it, just gave off the same aura he did.

Like coming home.

She stared at the boy in front of her, completely baffled by what she witnessed. The amount of power he just showed, it was on par with Typhon, the King of Monsters.

Naruto stared at her hard, glaring, "I have decided that I don't like you. I heard stories of how you were one of the most active Olympians, saving girls from their cruel lives at the hands of their fathers, partners, or whatever plagued them. I had hoped that you would have been able to help me…but I see that the stories only pertained to women. You hate being oppressed and thought less of, and yet you take every opportunity to oppress someone else at every turn, regardless of who they are or what they have done."

Naruto turned on his heel, walking away, heading towards the hunters, "You really piss me off. Don't appear before me again, I have nothing to say to you."

The hunters were speechless. This _boy_ had just accused them of being as bad as the _males_! He knows _nothing_ , he is just a _boy_.

Artemis on the other hand, was thinking back to his aura, his soul.

It was so pure.

Like the clearest diamond in a mountain of garbage.

She watched his retreating form as he walked over to the campers. They all looked relieved that he was ok, and he smiled at them in return, talking of something she couldn't hear.

Interesting.

Artemis stared at him for a time, before turning to the girls around her. "We make camp here. Summon Bianca to my tent after you set up camp; make a tent for the males as well…far away from ours."

They all nodded grudgingly, but moved about their business, though most if not all of them shot dirty looks and Naruto, who just looked at them, crimson eyes flashing angrily, and they moved off.

What was he? He can't be human.

Artemis watched him interact with them, how he was always clear of them, even when a few tried to "bump" into him and knock him down. He was always aware of what was around him; it was almost like a chaotic dance.

Artemis sighed, wondering why she even cared about the _boy_ ; she was a maiden goddess after all, none of her concern.

She walked forward, and Naruto blatantly ignored her, as if she wasn't even there. It was rather impressive how he could look so passive, and yet somehow always avoid her; it was like she was just another blade of grass in a large field. It angered her to be blatantly disregarded, but she kept her temper. She still believed that she would win in a battle, but she wouldn't be uninjured. His mortality prevented him from being a superior opponent…in a battle of endurance, she would win.

There was no monster that could not be brought down by her bow.

She walked to her tent, which was already set up, and walked in without a word to anyone.

Many of the hunters began moving the demigods to their places, thought he ones who were talking to the males were obviously disgusted with what was in front of them, and Naruto could see that Percy definitely didn't appreciate it. He watched as Percy got dragged into Artemis's tent with Bianca, and watched Grover lead Nico away while they did so.

Naruto's eye narrowed in anger, 'taking Nico's only family for your own benefit? You truly can't sink lower.' Naruto marshaled his and walked over to Nico and Grover, Nice was chatting away excitedly, explaining his game, while Grover looked ready to fall over from the complexity and information he was absorbing.

"Your Nico right?" Naruto asked, startling the two.

Nico turned and stared at Naruto with wide eyes, "Yeah! What about you? What was that cool thing you did! You turned into a giant fox!"

Naruto laughed at the boy and knelt in front of him. "Yeah, it's one of the benefits of being me. It's pretty cool huh?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah! You were so tall! I wish I could see from way up there."

Naruto grinned, "Really? Well let's go!"

"WhaaAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nico screamed with laughter as Naruto picked him up and Naruto jumped _really_ high, and then began running in circles, not even falling. Nico looked around in wonder as Naruto carried him through the sky.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Nico shouted, and Naruto grinned.

"It's called air walking. I focus my body's natural energy and push it forcefully out of my feet as I step. I can't do it for very long yet, but it's pretty cool huh!"

'More like I'm shoving my chakra down so hard it boosts me upwards, but meh, same difference.'

" **It's a miracle you even understand that, Kukuo must have really nailed some stuff in there."**

'HEY!'

Naruto ran and ran, Nico laughing the whole way, until he started running back down, a big smile on his face from seeing Nico laugh so hard. Naruto eventually stopped pushing chakra and ran to a tree, before sticking to it sideways, holding Nico, who shrieked with more laughter as Naruto stayed there.

"You're like Spiderman! WOW!"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I suppose I am aren't I? Or maybe he is like me!" Naruto said with a playful chest puff. Nico giggled and kicked his feet a bit as he looked down at Grover, who was looking like he had a heart attack.

Nico giggled, before looking up at the sky and smiling, "I wish I could stay up there, in the stars…nobody can get hurt up there, and nobody can be taken away." He said quietly, and Naruto only smiled, bringing the kid in for a hug.

"You know, my parents are up there?"

Nico looked over in shock, "Really?"

Naruto nodded sadly with a smile, "Yeah, they sacrificed themselves to protect me the day I was born, and now, they watch over me from way up there…they aren't gone Nico, they are always up there, watching you, and caring for you. Whenever you feel alone, you come to me ok? I'll take you so high that the clouds will be beneath your feet. Not even Zeus can shoot us down." Naruto said with a big smile. Nico looked ready to cry, but he stifled it, and nodded, before hugging Naruto tightly, whispering thanks.

Naruto smiled at the kid, he made a silent vow right then and there, that he would always be there for the kid, even when he no longer wanted it. If he was in trouble he would do his absolute best to help him out.

Especially with Bianca ditching him, he would need all the help he can get.

Naruto jumped down, touching the earth softly, and glaring over to his right, before walking away with a large smile as he listened to Nico talk.

From the trees he glared at, Artemis walked out, surprised at being noticed. She was honestly impressed by the boy, which ticked her off to no end. He had so much power, but he never put anyone down, never, he always lifted them up, carrying their weight on his shoulders, and soldiering on.

Artemis stared at his retreating form, before vanishing in a silver flash

Naruto and Nico walked back to camp, with Grover pumping Naruto for information on how he was able to run on air. Naruto simply laughed at his questions and dodged them. He wouldn't understand anyway, and when he answered chakra, he would be screwed…with many more questions.

So best leave him with one, and call it good.

Naruto walked to the boy's tent, seeing it was pretty much empty, and gently set Nico down on a cot. Naruto smiled at the kid, it really was a shame that he had to suffer more, but in the end, it would make him stronger.

Like it did him.

Naruto focused a bit of his chakra into his hand, letting it glow orange with power, before gently placing it on Nico's forehead. He smiled sleepily, and turned over, content in his current place.

Naruto sighed, before turning and seeing a Hunter staring at him. "Lady Artemis has summoned you."

Naruto looked at her for a long moment, raising an eyebrow, 'Seriously? After the talking down to and the glaring? If she demands one thing from me, I swear I'm going to tap all of your power and show her just what kind of monster she is fucking with.'

" **Well, it would kill you in the process, but I guess you would make your point. You could probably handle Kurama and maybe Matatabi at the same time…but all of us? No, it would make you explode like the world's largest and most colorful firework."**

'Thanks for the image.'

Naruto continued to stare at the hunter, who looked to be getting annoyed, "Did you hear me? Lady Art-"

"Shh, you'll wake him." Naruto hissed at her, and she recoiled in shock at being shushed by a _boy_.

She seethed with anger, raising her voice, "I don't _care_ , now-"

*punt*

The girl all of a sudden was sent flying backwards, being stopped soon after by an unseen force and gently placed on the ground. The girl turned to see Artemis standing there with a blank look.

"Pheobe, where is he?"

The girl seethed, "In that tent, I tried to get him my lady, but he-"

"Kicked you out, yes I did."

The girls turned to see Naruto standing there, hands in his pockets looking very annoyed. "Barging in to _Nico's_ tent _declaring_ that I had been summoned, and then you felt the need to _bitch_ at me, nearly waking the kid up in the process. You're lucky I didn't kill you outright, but Jackson is still in your custody, and I doubt that Artemis would spare him should I end your life."

Artemis looked at him steadily, "You have killed?"

Naruto snorted, "You wanted to talk, start talking."

Pheobe looked ready to kill him, but Artemis stayed her with a wave. "Pheobe, finish setting up the camp, Zoë will need to brief Bianca on her knew duties."

Naruto frowned, "She really gave him up huh? Wow, you guys really don't care for the lives you leave behind do you?"

Artemis replied in an angry tone, "She has the right to her own life, she can choose."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind her so fast she didn't even see the blur.

"And I could choose to spill your blood on the very ground your standing on. I could choose right? It's my life right? I can decide right?"

Artemis seethed, "That's different."

Naruto growled so low she felt it vibrate in her bones. "Not in the slightest. By making this choice she has forever changed Nico's life. You gods are all the same. It disgusts me."

She whirled around to snap at him, but he wasn't there anymore, he was back to where he was before, a perfectly faked smiling face as he looked at her.

"So tell me 'Oh Wise and Divine Goddess', what do you want with a little, pathetic, mortal _boy_ like me?"

She glared at him, "Do you truly hate the Olympians that much?"

Naruto laughed loudly, "Sure do! It's because of one of _you_ I'm stuck in this world! I don't even belong here!"

She frowned, "What?"

Naruto looked at her annoyed, "What, you didn't feel the crowing of a new Lord of the Wild?"

Her eyes widened, "That's supposed to be a secret! How do you know?!"

"Because it's ME Moon-for-Brains!" Naruto shouted out in anger.

Artemis recoiled in shock, "Then that power-"

Naruto snorted, "No, that power has never been the wild's, nor mine for that matter. All I got with the title was a small enhancement to my pre-existing senjutsu abilities, physical abilities, and increased metabolism and immunity to some poisons. Pan didn't even tell me what I am supposed to do to get back!"

Artemis's eyes widened, "What? Pan! You saw him!"

Naruto facepalmed, "Oh my Kami." He said in despair as he rubbed his eyes. "Who else had the title! It sure as hell wasn't Zeus!"

Thunder rumbled in the night sky, and Naruto only scowled, "I don't care what you have to say! Come say it to my face if you want to talk Static-Prick!"

Thunder rumbled louder, before fading away, and Naruto snorted, before looking back at Artemis, who was looking at him strangely.

"It's impossible; you're mortal, Celestial Bronze fazed through you. How can you hold such power and remain mortal!"

Naruto only looked at her, before turned away and walking back to his tent. "Olympians, waste of brain space the lot of you. Power hungry fucks, you're just like my old village council, always looking for ways to make your lives better. How low can you get."

Artemis considered charging him, but calmed herself, she was only digging a whole, and she needed to learn about Pan.

"Wait."

Naruto stopped, not turning around, "Pan summoned me to this world without my consent or want. He pulled me into this dimension, and told me that he had never seen a mortal with such a strong connection to Nature as I did. So he gave me his titles and domains, and then faded, leaving me in a subterranean cave in the middle of nowhere. If he isn't dead, I'll kill him myself when I find him. I will return to my world."

Artemis stared at him in shock, "Pan is faded?"

Naruto just walked off, "Oh, she cares; too bad it's about his power, not the actual guy who possessed it. I really don't like you, so piss off."

Artemis seethed, before reappearing before him. "How can I trust your word?"

Naruto stopped, before everything grew deadly, quiet. Crickets stopped chirping, animals stopped moving, wind stopped blowing, everything stopped as Naruto froze, before a menacing voice cut though.

" _Do you want to die?"_

Artemis glared, "No, I want the truth."

Naruto glared at her, his eyes flaring crimson so brilliantly she felt like she was staring at a stoplight.

"You demean me, then stalk me, then summon me like a dog, then interrogate me, and then you want to _question_ my word?" Naruto said venomously.

Artemis felt a little fear in her at the tone, but held firm. "It concerns the death of another god, so yes, I must make sure."

Naruto stood stock still, before calming himself. "Artemis, I propose a spar."

She raised an eyebrow, but smiled dangerously, "What are the terms?"

Naruto saw her grin and felt his opinion of her raise a bit…a very very small bit. "If I win, you won't ask me any more questions until I see you next. We will depart on friendly terms, and I am owed one favor. Should you win, I will answer any and all questions regarding Pan that you ask, and I swear it will be the truth; you will have one favor from me. Do we have a deal?"

Artemis felt her competitive fire brew up, "As long as the favors are within our power, I accept."

Naruto grinned, "No powers, no gifts, only weapons and fists. Submission or knockout. Is that agreeable?"

Artemis nodded, before snapping her fingers, and a huntress appeared behind her. "Zoë, referee for us will you? We will be having a spar. No powers, magic, gifts, or outside assistance. Only weapons and fists. Victor on submission or knockout. Stand by."

Zoë nodded, before glancing at me suspiciously. Naruto stepped back a few paces, while Artemis copied him. When they stood around ten paces apart, Zoë appeared with a bow.

"When the arrow lands."

Naruto and Artemis nodded, before staring at each other. Artemis noticed his eyes had shifted back to blue, staring at her like chips of ice. He was a completely different person, she could feel it.

Interesting.

Zoë released her arrow, and Naruto closed his eyes, before entering a strange stance. Artemis pulled out her hunting knives, and waited.

Thunk.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and jumped straight up. Artemis watched him rise into the sky, surprised by his physical strength, and then tilted her head to the side as he fell to the earth, fists raised high.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto roared as he slammed his fists into the ground.

And it shook.

Artemis's eyes widened in shock as the ground around Naruto shook and exploded, cracking apart as it caved in, forcing the earth around him to uplift and fly into their air. She lost sight of him, and she shot backwards just in time to avoid an attack from above again. She watched as Naruto ran all over the place. She could track him, but wasn't sure if she could actually catch him. Then from nowhere, he dived in, throwing a loud round kick directly at her. She jumped over it, and only had time to block his reverse sidekick as she was sent flying backwards into the trees, Naruto in hot pursuit.

The sounds of combat echoed through the forest as the two tussled. Naruto let out some laughs as he relished in the combat. He wasn't battle crazy, but it was exhilarating none the less. Artemis was also enjoying herself, though she would never admit it, she continued to charge at him, and they fought. Explosions of dirt and trees falling echoed like thunder.

Then Naruto came sailing out of the tree line, skidding to a halt as he looked up to see Artemis charging at him.

He grinned, before rolling up his pant legs.

Artemis stopped her advance as she watched him carefully, was he finally going to draw a weapon?

Nope.

Naruto revealed a pair of weights hiding underneath, and he took them off, holding them both in each hand, he had a crazy grin on his face, and stared at her with glee.

"Let's see if you can keep up!"

Artemis was about to retort on how a few little weights wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Until he dropped them.

They crashed to the ground with a loud clang and a plume of dust. Artemis's and Zoë's mouths dropped along with their audience as Naruto grinned and bounced on his feet, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal others on his arms, but he didn't move them, only letting her know they were there.

"Let's dance!" he laughed as he streaked forward, slinging the Goddess back into the forest. He followed in hot pursuit, laughing the whole way.

The hunters and demigods watched with wide-eyes as they witnessed and heard the two fighters battle each other back and forth. They continued to sling each other back into the trees, before catapulting after them. One thing stood out the most though.

They were smiling, grinning from ear to ear.

After a solid twenty minutes, Naruto walked out of the tree line, a goddess in his arms. She looked pretty beaten up, but she had a smile on her face as her eyes were closed.

"I accept defeat." She murmured, and Naruto chuckled, gently placing her on the ground in front of the hunters.

He raised both hands and gently guided them down her full form like a scan. His hands passed over, her wounds and injuries healed. Her face had a faint blush as she smiled at the feeling of his aura.

Naruto made sure his hands never came into contact as he went. He didn't have the energy to harden his skin, so if the Hunters wanted they could shoot him…and it would probably hurt like a bitch.

He sighed in relief as he let his hands fall to his sides. He looked at the crowd and saw Nico standing nearby with stars in his eyes.

"Naruto! You're so COOL!"

Naruto just stared at him for a second before laughing outright, giggling to himself as he waved him over. Nico came over and hugged him, and Naruto returned it, before smiling.

"Hey man, can you help me up? My legs aren't that steady."

Nico laughed and struggled to lift him, and Naruto smiled at him. He really was a nice kid. He was about to shove himself up when he felt his other arm being grabbed and his weight being lifted. He turned and saw Zoë, the referee, lifting him up.

"Why?" he asked.

Zoë didn't answer at first, but looked him in the eye. "My Lady hasn't had that much fun in some time. The Olympians can't actively fight each other, and many monsters hardly pose a challenge. She could fight to her best today, and you never looked down on her or gloated of your victory. It's the least I can do." she finished, before looking forward and walking with him. She and Nico struggled to support him, and he chuckled at their expressions.

After they got to Nico's tent, they sat Naruto on a bed, and he smiled at them gratefully.

"Thanks for the help Nico…you too Zoë, you may not be as bad as I thought you were."

She snorted, "Likewise."

Naruto grinned evilly, "You know those weights I dropped?"

She nodded, confused by his grin.

"Do you think you could…I don't know…see if Grover can lift them?"

She glared at him, "Do you doubt that I could?"

Did she not realize he was setting up a prank for him?

Naruto shook his head, "No no!...but that would be funny."

She glared at him, "I'll be back."

Or she could willingly be pranked by him…either one works.

She stormed out of the tent, and Naruto giggled, "Hey Nico, watch her! It'll be hilarious!"

Nico poked his head out, while Naruto dragged himself across the floor and put his head out. Zoë had just gotten to his weights, and gave an experimental tug on his weights, finding that they were in fact heavy. Naruto and Nico giggled as they saw her crouch low and try to lift it with both hands. She managed to get the first few plates off the ground, but they fell back with a thud. She glared at the weights, before glancing back at the tent and seeing Naruto and Nico staring at her, their cheeks puffed out with laughter. She glared at them, before trying again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually, two or three hunters managed to pick up a leg weight, and carry it over to where Naruto was laying down. They grinned at him before dropping it on his back, taking satisfaction at hearing his breath wuff out of his lungs. They laughed, but when they saw Naruto's grin, they stopped.

"I do believe I had two weights." He said innocently, and they paled and glared at him, looking over and seeing that there was indeed one more weight in a little crater, and groaned.

Two more hunters later, and Naruto had both weights on his back, though he never stopped laughing. They glared at him in embarrassment, but they couldn't seem to stay mad at him, his laughter was just so infectious.

They picked up the weights just to drop it back on him, but that only made him laugh harder. Especially when they tried to pick up both sets at the same time. They ended up losing it and smashing their head together as one fell forward onto Naruto's back. They joined him in his laughter at that, but they soon realized what they were doing and glared at him, though their blushes only made it funnier.

After a while, they finally left him alone, and Zoë helped him back on his mattress…but before she could leave, Naruto asked her a question.

"Do you allow pranks in the Hunt?"

She seemed thoughtful, but nodded, "Yes, though everyone is too afraid to prank me and Lady Artemis."

Naruto grinned, and then gave a sinister troublemaker laugh. "Well, my new accomplice, what do you say we change that?"


	6. Twins

The next day, before the sun rose, a startled cry was heard from Artemis's tent.

As the hunters burst in they realized Artemis was being held down on the floor by her arms, Naruto's weights preventing her from standing up. She tried, but the weight kept her down. She growled in annoyance and exercised some divine power to stand up straight, and undo the fastenings.

Which she really shouldn't have done inside her tent.

They collided with the floor in a loud bang, ripping a hole in the bottom of her tent and breaking her toe in the process.

She gave out a startled yelp and hopped around on one foot for a bit, before a large flash caught everyone's attention. Standing behind them all, was Naruto, with a camera and the largest grin she had ever seen.

The hunters connected the dots pretty fast, and after a few stunned moments, Artemis gave out a battle cry.

"Seize him!"

Naruto laughed wildly as he led the Hunters, in their sleeping ware, all around camp while dodging arrows and laughing the whole way. They eventually caught him and got him to delete the picture, even trying to beat him up, but they broke their own fingers trying and Naruto ended up having to heal them as "penance."

All in all, it was a good morning.

Especially for Zoë…she got a copy of the picture.

She and Naruto grinned at each other, before Zoë nodded, "Our agreement is henceforth fulfilled."

Naruto gave a mock salute, "Pleasure doing business with you! Glad to be a part of it."

And then he turned to see Artemis, glaring at him. "So you were the mastermind eh?"

Naruto laughed and two-finger prodded her in the forehead, earning him multiple cries of dismay, "Catch me if you can!"

And so, he then played a dangerous game of "Catch the Naruto" including arrows, knives, and anything else they could get their hands on…eachother included.

An hour later, with Naruto and his pursuers sweating, he laughed and waved. "Sorry ladies, maybe next time! Train hard!" and then he jogged away, laughing to himself as the Hunters promised vengeance.

When he left, they all stared at Artemis, "My Lady, Why is he so different? _Boys_ are so…but him…I thought he hated us, you in particular, was he lying? Is he tricking us?"

Artemis shook her head, "No, we reached a…accord in our spar. It's much easier to understand someone's intent in a battle, there is no room for lies, only truth can be expressed…but yes…he is different. Speaking of which, I have something to tell you girls. I am going on a solo hunt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wandered a distance away, coming to the cliff side and diving in. he sank into the water, his happy mask fading beneath the ripples, and exercised some water manipulation to wash himself and his clothes clean. It was a brilliant idea, using the waters natural force and pull to clean his hair and clothing. All he had to do was make it move chaotically with more speed, and in a few minutes, he was clean. His clothes were drying on the Cliffside, and he was holding his breath at the bottom, starring at the water's rippling surface.

" **You know Gaki, Those Olympians…they aren't like Kaguya."** Son Goku said.

Naruto snorted, blowing a small air ring, 'Yeah? What's different?'

" **She was more…human. Sure she was an ass in the beginning, but her blade held no lies. She is looking out for the girls best interests."**

'And not caring what damage she leaves behind.'

" **Gaki! Listen to me dammit! Look, all I'm saying is that your letting your pre-existing biases cloud your judgment. Keep this up and you be just as bad as those damned villagers."**

Naruto choked on water when he heard that, and when he was about to reply, Kukuo spoke up.

" **You are being unreasonable, something I will not allow in my Jinchūriki. She is a goddess, yes, but she isn't yours, she is an Olympian, they are different. Yes they may be power-hungry, snobbish, and flawed, but that is what makes them more human. Kaguya chose to be a monster; she sought to make everyone else** _ **powerless**_ **. Don't paint them with the same brush."**

Naruto sighed, cleansing his thought process and letting his mind fall blank as he relaxed. It wasn't that he made a habit of reclining nude at the bottom of a river…but something about it was enjoyable. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded in understanding, before giving a mental thumbs up and focusing on what to do know. It was obvious that she and he would probably never see each other again, so should he cash in on the favor now? They would probably never be friends…so what should he as for?

Immortality was unappealing; he had no desire to be one of the divine pricks.

" **Er, Naruto, about that."** Gyuki said guiltily.

Naruto frowned as he listened to all the other Bijuu try and shut him up almost all at once, and he grew concerned.

'What is it? Is there something wrong? Want to change posts?' are you bored?'

Gyuki grimaced and shook his head, **"No…it concerns the consequences of holding all nine of us without the Rinnegan."**

Naruto blinked, 'Ok, so I don't have the Rinnegan, what's wrong?'

" **Well…what's unique about Rinnegan wielders is that their chakra has all five Natures, making it much easier to contain us…you were ok with Kurama because of your Uzumaki traits and shared wind affinity, its why you survived as a baby…but with all of us…its destroying you."**

All the Bijuu fell silent as they waited for Naruto's reaction.

'What's going to happen to you guys?! Are you going to be ok?!' Naruto nearly screamed in his mind, sitting up straight in the water and being knocked around by the current.

The Bijuu were startled and even touched at his concern, but felt it was not in the right place. **"You idiot! The strain will kill you!"**

Naruto kicked out of the water, landing on its surface and walking quickly to the shore, where his clothes were still wet, but it would have to do.

'Well? Nothing I can do about it right? How much time do you guys have?'

The Bijuu were actually starting to get annoyed **"Naruto! You will DIE!"**

Naruto sighed, 'I was always meant to die.'

Twitch.

The Bijuu were agape at that statement.

'I wasn't supposed to live very long, that's the fate of all jinchūriki, slaves to the village until the power inside them burns them from the inside out. I knew I was going to die, and I knew that having all of you inside me would hasten the process.'

" **Naruto…"**

Naruto grinned at the sky, looking up as he put on his shirt. 'But it's worth it. I know how much you guys have suffered at the hands of other Shinobi…I figured while I can't buy you much time, I could give you a chance to be free of that pain for a while. I don't regret a thing.'

The Bijuu were silent for a long time after that, before all of them cut their links with him to talk amongst themselves. Naruto sighed at being kept out of the loop, and just hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

Like leaving his body in this new world.

Naruto finished getting dressed and channeled some wind chakra around his body to whip around his form and dried him fairly quickly. Naruto smiled at their concern for him, but he would always believe that their lives came before his, that was how this would work, now and always.

Naruto did some basic stretches and started climbing up the cliff, walking slowly as he thought. He knew that he was eventually going to 'burn out'. Having multiple chakra monsters inside you would do that to anyone. The only reason he was alive right now was the seal his father gave him as a child. Helping him deal with the load and holding it back. However, having several chakra natures inside him that constantly flowed though him was eroding his coils and pathways. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to use chakra, and most likely die as it was essentially his life force.

Naruto sighed as he reached the top and climbed over, glancing around to see if he missed anything.

The hunters had packed up camp, and all of them were huddled in a group away from the other demigods, specifically males. He saw Nico standing next to Percy, staring at Bianca with a look of confusion at her silver clothes.

Naruto sighed as he jumped high into the air, arching over the distance between them and landed with a quiet thud with a small cloud of dust. The Hunters immediately drew their weapons, but seeing him they slowly put them away. Naruto raised an eye brow and nodded appreciatively, before turning and walking to Nico, who ran forward and showered Naruto with greetings.

Naruto only chuckled at his enthusiasm and walked Nico back over to the small group, who were looking thankful that he wasn't shot full of arrows. Naruto only smiled at them, before standing between them and the hunters to ensure that any arrows flung at them, he would intercept first. The hunters noticed his posture and a few looked a little annoyed while others respected his defense as a sign he took them seriously.

Artemis walked forward from the trees and towards her hunters, before speaking a few words and all of them bowing their heads in acknowledgment. Then she turned to Naruto, looking incredibly reluctant, and waved him over.

Naruto frowned, before a smile crossed his face and he shook his head.

Then waved her over to him.

Artemis looked like she had seen a ghost as the rest of the hunters weren't sure to glare at the boy, or laugh at their ladies expression. She waved him over with increased annoyance, and Naruto responded with an even larger smile, and a mimic of her movements. She looked ready to pop a gasket as she turned red, but then her features relaxed, and she started walking forward. She took one step, and then waved him over again, like she was dealing with a child.

Naruto only grinned with faintly shaking shoulders, before taking one step.

And waving her over to him.

She just sighed and resolved herself, before walking forward, and Naruto mimicking her movements. Eventually, they met in the center, Naruto staring at the goddess with amusement.

"Hey! Glad to see you healed up this morning."

She grew a tick mark, but shook it off, "Us Immortals heal very quickly from almost any injury, even fatal blows."

Naruto looked confused for a moment, "I thought Immortals couldn't be fatally wounded as you can't actually die…is Immortality different here?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot, before realization flashed, "Oh…I suppose your right, it's not a fatal injury if you survive it is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, that aside, I believe we have things to discuss."

She nodded; glad he caught on, "Yes, the hunters are tagging along back to your camp. I would like to ask that, as you bear no attachment to any other Olympians, you help them stay out of trouble."

There was a unanimous cry of dismay from her hunters, but she silenced them with a look that Naruto couldn't see.

Naruto laughed, "What? Surely they have been there before…what's the problem…wait…let me guess. They last time they were there, they ended up…er…"damaging" any males that bothered them. You want me to run interference? What about Thalia? Or Chiron? Thalia carries weight in the camp as a daughter of Zeus, and she is a girl. Chiron is the leader of the camp, cant he just tell everyone to stay clear of them?…why me?"

Artemis sighed in annoyance. "There is…animosity, between the Hunters and the campers, so while they would be the best choice, their personal feelings might lead to…conflict."

Naruto frowned, "You really don't trust men at all do you?"

Artemis looked at him like he was an idiot, "Yes, they lie, steal, kill, abuse and torture, manipulate and are driven by their sexual needs. They cannot be trusted with a group of maidens."

Naruto looked at her like _she_ was an idiot. "Did you miss the fact that I am a boy?"

She shook her head, "I am fully aware…I have heard only good things from the Nature spirits. They say that on your first encounter with them, you apologized for Pan's…"pervy attitude" you called it, and promised that you will never become that to the best of your ability. That is a serious oath. Have you forsworn love?"

She didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

Naruto's bright eyes clouded over with a brief flash of pain and anguish, something that caught her by surprise, but it vanished.

"So! You need me to watch the hunters? As a favor? Our Maiden Goddess trusting a _boy_ to protect them?"

Artemis looked angered by his question, "I wouldn't trust a _boy_ , I am trusting _you_. Your aura, your soul, it's one of the purest I have ever seen!"

Naruto blinked at her in surprise, and she stepped back, realizing how close she had gotten, and blushed slightly before returning to her cold demeanor. Naruto took a moment before shifting stances, and the air around him changed, it became dangerous, high-strung, and volatile.

Like a monster.

Naruto looked down at her. "Do you know what you're asking? I will give you the same warning I gave Chiron a while back. "My help is different from most. When you ask me to do something, I do it completely. If I am attacked, and I deem them an enemy, they will die, quickly. If you give me this mission, anyone who gets in my way will be killed, injured, or forced to run." Are you prepared to take responsibility?"

She looked at the male standing before her. This didn't make sense, where did the cheerful boy of sun go? What happened? His eyes, they were so cold, where did that warmth go?

'He has suffered…incredibly' Artemis realized. That pain that flashed in his eyes earlier. He had been heartbroken; his body smashed to pieces…maybe that is why his soul shone so bright…it was made of thousands of fractures. It was like it was carefully crafted back together into the original, but stronger than before, colder, more focused and guarded.

She thought back to his words, and felt a genuine smile cross her features, "Protect the Hunt."

Naruto stared at her for a few more moments, before his happy disposition returned; making her wonder just how much he was truly damaged to be able to change like that.

"Alright then…by the way, this means you owe me two favors now."

Blink.

"HUH!?"

Naruto smiled cheekily at her, "What, you expect me to do this for free? I only protect things that _need_ protection for free, but your girls are vastly more than capable to defend themselves against Camp Half-Blood. I am severe overkill."

She glared at him for a moment, trying to make him bend, but he kept that stupid grin on his face, and just staring at it ate away her resolve to fight. Her anger dissipated as the tension left her shoulders.

"Very well, as compensation, you will receive one favor from the Hunt…don't make us kill you afterwards." She said threateningly, trying to regain control of the conversation. She racked her brain for reasons why her guard kept falling around him, but couldn't, so she resolved herself to keep it up at all times. _Boys_ weren't to be trusted.

Naruto watched her have her little internal war, and felt voices in his head snorting.

" **You've always had this strange ability to make people trust you. If you weren't such a kind person, I could see you being a mainstream villain."**

'Oh, your back, how as your little private chat?'

Ignored.

Naruto wasn't sure whether to smirk or get annoyed, so he settled for the default response. "So! When are we heading out?"

She glared at him a bit more, before turning to the horizon, "Any minute now."

The Hunters noticed where their Goddess was staring, and all of them visibly paled. Naruto frowned, before turning to the goddess, who looked to be…hating herself.

"Moon-for-Brains, did you just make more trouble for me?"

She glared at Naruto before frowning; she resisted the urge to beat him up as she still needed him, and sighed. "It's not that he is trouble…it's that he loves trouble itself…he is so annoying." She muttered, and Naruto lifted an eyebrow, before hearing a strange…humming or whirring noise. He looked up and saw the sun rising over the mountains…and getting closer.

Naruto frowned before entering battle stance, 'Son Goku, Matatabi, Fire incoming."

" **I'm here Kitten"**

" **Bring them ON!"**

Naruto felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, before preparing himself. The sun kept getting closer and closer, and the heat grew to the point where Percy had to summon a water shield from his group's water bottles, and the Hunters had to hide behind trees. Naruto felt Matatabi's and Son Goku's warmth spread though him, and he knew he would survive this just fine.

The earth began to steam, and the snow that had previously covered the earth in a thin veil melted away, leaving the grounds natural coldness to seep into everyone's socks.

The Sun pulled up right in front of them all, and then the light slowly faded. In its place, was a Maserati Spyder. Naruto could see Percy staring at it in shock and salivating slightly with desire in his eyes.

Weird.

Naruto focused back on the car, it was a red convertible, radiating so much heat it glowed. If he was honest, he knew that he didn't understand a thing about how automobiles worked, but decided that wasn't necessary. They were polluters and ran on natural resources, he was pretty sure he was faster than they were anyway.

He watched as the driver hopped out of the two-seater vehicle with a megawatt smile, teeth so white it made him wonder if the sun was his dentist. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, with sandy blond hair and some outdoorsy charm. He was dressed in jeans, loafers, and sleeveless tee-shirt.

"Wow…Apollo is _hot_ " Thalia muttered. Percy looked at her strangely for a moment, but then snapped his fingers in understanding.

"Oh, I get it, he is the son god." He said with a smile, and Thalia only glared at him, "That's not what I meant."

Naruto chuckled at their little scuffle, Artemis scowled, but Apollo seemed to catch wind of it as well by his smirk, although he pretended he didn't.

"Little Sister!" Apollo waved dramatically as he rushed forward like a knight in shining armor, "You don't call, you don't write, how am I supposed to know my darling little sister is ok?"

Naruto stared at Apollo for a small amount of time, before turning to Artemis. "I thought Dionysus was the God of Theatre, am I confused?"

Silence.

Artemis stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, before swiftly turning away from him as her shoulders shook up and down. Apollo stared at her agape for a moment, before turning to Naruto in awe.

"You just made lil' sis laugh! HOW!? TELL ME YOUR WAYS!"

Artemis rounded on him in an instant, slamming her foot into his chest and sending him flying back into his Maserati.

"I'm _not_ laughing! And I am NOT your _little_ sister! We are TWINS!"

"Yah, but I was born first!" Apollo said proudly with his thumb jutted out pointing at his chest. Artemis growled even more and glared at him.

"We are TWINS! How many millennia do we have to have the same stupid argue-" she seethed.

"So what's up?" he cut her off, "I see you got the girls with you, you guys need some tips on archery?"

Artemis growled and looked ready to pummel him again, but Naruto only chuckled. They both turned to him in explanation and he laughed dryly.

"Their aim is already frighteningly accurate, if their accuracy got any truer, mankind would be in dire straits."

Apollo laughed loudly while Artemis stared at him, thankful for the praise, but annoyed that he prevented her from beating on her idiot brother.

Apollo looked up at Naruto with small praise, "You're alright kid, who are ya?"

Naruto grinned, "As of right now, temporary Guardian of the Hunt."

Silence.

Artemis stared at him in horror while Apollo stared at him with his jaw so low it was shoveling melted snow. "W-What? Did you just say-"

" _Boy!_ Don't carelessly throw that title around; you are not the Guardian of the Hunt!"

Naruto frowned at her, "Is that not what you just asked me to do?"

Artemis glared at him in embarrassment, "No! I asked you to watch out for them!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Is that not what a Guardian does?"

Artemis shook with embarrassment and anger, her face red with annoyance, and Apollo only watched in awe at the emotions his sister was displaying. Who the hell was this kid!

"Gaki, what's your name?" Apollo asked in partial reverence. Naruto twitched at the nickname, and pain and anger flashed though his eyes briefly, before his cold exterior resurfaced.

"Name is Naruto, _not_ Gaki, do not call me that again."

Apollo shivered at the aura, and Artemis looked almost…glad, that this side of him was back…what the hell is going on here?

Naruto looked at the sun god coldly, "So, Apollo, I assume you are here to take the Hunters and Campers to Camp Half-Blood?"

Apollo nodded, "Yes, that is my reason for being here…But wait! I feel a Haiku Coming ON!" he said loudly, before striking a ridiculous pose and closing his eyes in concentration. The unanimous groan from the Hunter and Artemis was all Naruto needed to know. He reached forward and flicked Apollo right in the forehead, shocking the god out of his pose and concentration, stumbling back with a small welt. First Gaki, and now Haiku…was this guy trying to piss him off?

"Just get going, we are wasting daylight, you have a schedule to keep do you not?" Naruto said firmly, before stepping back and giving the god room. Apollo was still looking shocked at him.

"You…you didn't get burned?"

Naruto looked at his fingers, seeing they were steaming a bit, but they were completely undamaged.

'Thanks guys.'

" **We got you!"** Son Goku grinned and said with a courageous tone.

Naruto smirked internally, but he kept an impassive look on the outside, "No, why?"

Apollo approached him cautiously, before reaching forward and touching Naruto on the shoulder. His clothes immediately burned away under his touch, but his skin remained undamaged. Naruto looked at his now torn shirt and grimaced in annoyance.

"Dude! I liked this suit!" he said in complaint, before leveling a glare, "I don't like you either."

Apollo just looked on shocked, same as Artemis. Even the hunt seemed surprised. Naruto noticed all their looks, and realized he probably did something not normally seen. He grimaced at that, not knowing what was going on, and turned to glare at Apollo.

"People are going to wonder what the sun is doing so long on the horizon for, better hurry."

Apollo snapped out of his awe and turned to his ride. He clapped his hands, and there was another flash of light, before the car disappeared, and in its place, was a large…bus?

Naruto thought it was a bus, but it looked so…modified, he wasn't sure if it could be considered one. Naruto turned to the Hunt and rocked his head at the bus. They glared at him in response, but they got on as they had to anyway. As they walked by, Naruto watched and took note of each of their glaring faces, unflinching at their looks of disgust and hatred. It became apparent that while he had fun with them this morning, it no longer mattered…as he was a _boy_.

Just as they last of them got on, cramming into the back to avoid them all, the Demigods got in afterwards. Annabeth looked at him in genuine surprise as she passed him. He made a mental note to interrogate her on what just happened, and looked to Artemis.

"I will ensure their safety. So don't worry." Naruto said calmly, "though I really don't think they need it, it's the 'will of a goddess' isn't it?" Naruto said cheekily, his old warmth returning, Artemis was both impressed and confused by the male in front of her. He was so different…hopefully; his treatment of the Hunters will shed more light on his character.

"You should be honored, you are the first male I have ever given a quest too." she said with neutrality, but she wanted to see if he would get a big head, gloat, or even swell with pride, something a _boy_ would do.

Naruto only shrugged, before waving her off with a shooing motion, like a pesky dog, "Ill thank you when the missions over, now shoo! You got a Hunt to start right?"

She stared at him in disbelief, he was _shooing_ her off! THE NERVE!

She got ready to retort, but Naruto was already walking away, closing the bus doors…

While he was outside.

"Ga-Naruto! What are you doing?" Apollo asked.

Naruto just grunted, "Get going, I'm right behind you."

Apollo looked confused but nodded. Naruto walked back to Nico's window and smiled a him radiantly.

"Hey Nico, I'll race you there!"

Nico looked at him in confusion, before grinning like a madman and running to the front, telling Apollo to hurry up. Apollo started his bus up, and the heat started to rise. Naruto's clothes started hissing, but he ignored them. He had more clothes at camp…and his weird cloak kept appearing after it was destroyed, it was cool, but also annoying.

I mean, it was funny once, but after the next three it got annoying, who showers with their clothes on?

Naruto took a few steps back, before turning back to Artemis, "You better hurry, they might kill me before you get back." He said with a smile, before turning and running straight by the bus, and then into the air.

You could hear Nico's cheers of glee and his pestering of Apollo as they took off and followed him. Naruto grinned at them, and then ran alongside.

"Hey Sun God! Race you! One favor to the winner!" Naruto said with a massive grin, earning him a chuckle from the challenged god.

"BRING IT!" Apollo shouted with humor, before flooring it and shooting ahead. Naruto laughed and speed up with him, keeping pace, before slowly pulling ahead, his legs moving in a blur as he raced on the air. The Hunters looked at him in disbelief as he kept pace with the Sun, Naruto laughed at their expressions and started running around them in a spiral, swooping under and appearing on the other side, before running over the top of them and coming back. He loved running on air, it made him feel untouchable…although he was tiring pretty quick, it was way to fun to quit now. He saw Apollo's impressed looks, and nodded.

"I can't go full speed, it'll kill anyone in here with me when the heat rises." he said sadly, and Naruto grinned "Looks like I win!"

Apollo just shook his head, "Sure"

Naruto grinned, before running to the door and jumping on, opening it and stepping in quickly, before closing it just as fast. When he made contact with the floor, he felt fatigue hit him, and laughed tiredly, before sinking to the floor. He was immediately jumped by Nico, who was laughing like crazy.

"You're so cool!" he said excitedly, "You're like Zeus! Total Superhero!"

Naruto snorted, and Apollo looked at him in realization, "Oh, you're one of Zeus's brats eh?"

Naruto shook his head tiredly. "I don't know what it is, but everyone has such a hard time believing that I am completely mortal."

Apollo nearly had a heart attack as he looked at Naruto incredulously, "WHAT!? NO!"

Naruto grimaced, "See? Nobody believes me."

Nico giggled and pulled on Naruto's cloak, pulling him up and walking him back. Naruto took a seat a few spaces back, sitting in between the campers and the Hunters. Even now, he had a mission.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, Nico sitting next to him and pelting him with questions. Naruto only smiled and rough housed with him a bit, before falling back and resting his eyes.

"Gimme a minute, I gotta recharge… Girls, if you're gonna kill me, do it now, cause once we get there, I'm gonna be shadowing you everywhere…and if you think you can hide…." Naruto turned to them with a feral grin, a gleam in his eye. "Know I have never failed a mission since I came here, and I don't intend to start now."

The girls stared at him for a moment, before scoffing, "If we truly wanted to evade you, you would stand no chance."

Naruto's grin only grew wider, and then he turned back, smiling with his eyes closed, "Then try your best. I swore to Artemis I would ensure the safety of each of you until she returned, just try and ditch me, it'll be more fun than simply watching you from the shadows."

They looked a little nervous at that, but a few of them grinned, that sounded like a challenge to them. A few had seen the massive power he could wield and found it an excellent prey to hunt. If he wanted to play, than like all the other _boys_ , he will be put down.

"Hey Thalia, want to drive? You're a daughter roof Zeus right? You're in your domain! You can't let this opportunity pass you by!"

Oh shit.


	7. Conversation

Its times like these that he was happy he received basic Shinobi training.

Thalia, as it was apparently unknown, was deathly afraid of heights.

Yeah, a daughter of Zeus, it caught everyone by surprise too.

So, while she was crushing the steering wheel under her death grip of fear, Naruto was standing on the ceiling. He darted about quickly, catching and returning the hunters to the back while keeping the other demigods on the other side of him. If the two impacted, he had a sinking feeling the boys would lose their evolutionary purpose and the women…well, he didn't know, but he felt the mystery was better than the answer.

Of course, the campers were grateful and also surprised at his ability to remain attached to the flat surface despite being upside-down more than 75% of the time, but Thalia's "driving" definitely warranted it. Since taking up his post, he had caught and prevented 14 major injuries, and a few lives from being lost… on the steep inclines, he had to jump out of a window more than once to save a hunter who wasn't prepared. Of course they glared at him maliciously, but he had a mission, and a shinobi never lets their emotions cripple their judgment…though he did wonder how deep their hatred ran. Did they think they would survive the fall or was dying preferable to being saved by a man?

So here he was, catching Nico for the twentieth time, and trying his best to give warnings to steep inclines and stalls…which weren't really helpful, but they helped them "ride the waves." Jackson handled it pretty well, so it only solidified Naruto's opinion.

But eventually, all things come to an end.

Naruto was seriously starting to wonder if he should just anchor everyone to their seats with an earth jutsu, or maybe knock them out and stuff them under the seats…

He walked forward hurriedly, before touching Thalia on the shoulder to reassure her.

And then Thalia hit him with a bolt of lightning.

Now, Naruto knew it wasn't really intentional, but he didn't really appreciate it, especially since none of the Bijuu had resistance to electricity. It was why Kumo had two of them in the first place.

But his patience had run out.

Naruto stormed forward, before walking to the driver seat and waving her attention. She looked at him with wild eyes. He resisted the need to flinch and smiled at her kindly.

"Hey Thalia, its ok, give me a moment and you will be fine, I'll take over."

Before Apollo could say anything, Naruto opened the door of the "Sun" and hopped out, falling briefly, before running up and catching them swiftly. He disappeared for a moment, and then the waves stopped.

Thalia was still pale as paper, but when she tugged the controls, she noticed they weren't responding, and that they were headed on a straight course without any bumps…she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not at that. Apollo also seemed confused. The sun cant "break", so what was happening?

No way.

The Sun God walked to the center of the bus, before opening the floor panel for an emergency escape, and low and behold, he saw Naruto.

Carrying the sun.

Of course, it took him a minute to process this, but Naruto didn't even sigh at him, his breathes coming short with exertion.

"Taking to camp, just get Thals to chill."

And so, Apollo spent the rest of the ride trying to console the daughter of Zeus, who was apparently unable to let go of the wheel. Percy and Annabeth went up with Apollo, though Percy hung back. He was there to provide back up support should either of them be blasted back like Naruto was…which didn't look like it felt good.

Grover on the other hand, took advantage of the opportunity. He made a mental plea and vow to immediately apologize to her and pray for forgiveness, before he got up.

And walked to the back of the bus.

He couldn't help it! The hunters were right there! He was a healthy young satyr!

Grover approached them with stars in his eyes, and a small amount of drool pooling out of his mouth. A hunter stepped forward, before the Hunters had their minds blown.

They didn't know her!

The girl smirked at their expressions, before a plume of smoke covered her from view, and in her place, was Naruto, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Grover, I do believe the Boss told you to keep your pants on and tight, and keep your furry ass far from the girls. Have you forgotten already?"

The Girls were flabbergasted at this. Naruto! How the hell was he here if he was holding up the Sun! Was he a god? It would make sense, only divine beings can be in two places at once, but he was mortal!

Grover on the other hand, was thinking the same thought over and over again.

I'm-dead-I'm-dead-I'm-dead-I'm-dead-I'm-dead.

"Yes, you are." Naruto said, as if reading his thoughts, and Grover fainted.

"Well that was fast." Naruto said dryly, before turning to the girls, "Sorry Boss couldn't do that in person, but he is currently running through the air with the Sun in his hands."

The girls stared at him in horror, "You were a girl!"

Naruto frowned, "Well, I guess it would be better to explain it to you rather than let you think in the dark. Please listen carefully, and I'd like to ask you don't share this information with anyone…or…well…I'll have to kill you and everyone you tell, no exceptions."

The girls flinched at that, before glaring at him defiantly, to which he smiled in response. "Good, now, let me start."

He clapped his hands together, and he was enveloped in a small cloud of smoke, before the girl from before was standing before them again. The girls were honestly surprised at this technique. One of the braver ones even reached up and grabbed "her", giving her rather well-endowed breast a good squeeze. Naruto flinched at the contact, and a small blush made its way onto "her" features.

"And you call men perverts" 'she' said in a feminine voice.

The only looked at him in shock, "It's real!"

Naruto sighed, which he realized he was doing a lot lately. "Well, yes and no. yes, they are there, but no, they aren't real."

They looked confused at that, and the imposter huntress rubbed her nose cutely. "Well, first off, I am not actually Boss, or Naruto, I am a clone created from his life force, I guess you could call me a temporary split personality. I am him, but he is not me. Boss has the ability to augment his life force to accomplish incredible abilities, and as such, here I am…and that is why I can appear like this, by augmenting the power he used to create me, I can change form."

The girls stared at him in awe, and then horror, "I bet you used this for lecherous intent!"

Naruto immediately turned to the girl with a powerful stare, "No, would you like to know why?"

They glared at him, disbelief evident, but said nothing, Naruto sighed, "Because I know, partially, of how you feel."

They looked completely insulted, and Naruto held up a feminine hand. "I wanted to experience it. I wanted to understand both sides of the story, so, Boss transformed himself into a women, for a month, and lived as one in that time…and he was horrified with what he found."

"Perverts, rapists, thieves, molesters, playboys, pedophiles, men in general didn't seem to take him as an equal. If it wasn't for his training and abilities, he would have been looked down upon the entire month he gave himself. The stares, the expectations, the standards…it was like he had this massive social test he took every day. He was horrified that it was like this for everyday life, and so, he created 10 thousand clones, like me, and sent them out across the world, transforming into foreign beauties to see if there was a safe place…anywhere."

Naruto's aura darkened as he returned to his natural form in a puff of smoke, and looked at them sadly, "and they were very few and far between."

The Hunters weren't really sure how to handle this, it genuinely sounded like he understood, and felt seriously sorry for them.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to live your _whole_ _life_ like that, trapped in such a way. Boss tried all types of forms. Big, small, fat, skinny, natural, plastic, kind and mean, rich and poor, dirty and clean. If he was beautiful, he was hounded. If he wasn't, he was ignored. If he was perfect he was assaulted by some drunkard, and if he was the opposite he was disregarded and socially tortured. Nothing he tried seemed to dissuade his gender. He wanted to have this talk with you when he got to camp, but no point now."

"How will he know we had this conversation?"

The clone grinned and pointed at himself, "I am made of his life force, my memories return to him as I am an aspect of him. When I die, he gets all my memories."

The girls looked slightly horrified at this, "You die?"

Naruto nodded, "it's not really death, it's more like I am becoming whole again. It's nice to be out and about, but after a while, I miss being the real me if you get what I am saying."

"So you aren't really him?"

Naruto frowned, "Well, strictly speaking, no, but at the same time I am…it's confusing, but basically, he is a puzzle, and I am a piece. I am part of him, but he isn't entirely me, I only make up a section."

The girls looked surprised at the technique, it was truly useful. He could send an aspect of himself anywhere, respond as he would without controlling it as it is essentially him, and gather any and all information in its "life" before moving on. They were physical to…wait."

"Does that mean you created the images of 10 thousand beautiful females in your head?"

Naruto frowned, "Well no, some were not the "societal ideal", so probably only 700 or so...I got a few from…um…what are the called? Their like comic books but have more realistic pictures."

The girls looked surprised at this, Zoe listing off some examples she knew, "Calendars? Photos? Magazines?"

Naruto snapped his finger, "Yes! Magazines! I used those as references to create them. My history with women is…well…limited, and I honestly don't want to delve into it again. It's part of the reason I wanted to understand them…I didn't understand why they acted the way they did…what a wakeup call that was." Naruto muttered, and the Hunters looked at each other for a few moments, a silent discussion ensuing.

Naruto looked at them before hearing the demigods coming back. "Sorry for this! But I am going to have to hide amongst you again; I'd hate to have my secrets spilled so soon! You can try to beat me up later!"

Naruto then transformed back into a girl, though this time with a smaller chest so she could squeeze in, and smiled at them all, before whispering.

"It's just till the end of the ride, after that, I'm gone. If you want to talk to Boss, he will get all my memories when I dispel, so don't worry. Thanks!"

The hunters shifted away from him, and he gave an expression of mock hurt, while some were in deep thought…maybe that was why he got along so well with Artemis, because he truly understood? Because he actually experienced it, and realized why they swore their oaths…maybe he wasn't so bad?

They all looked at each other in question, and then decided unanimously. 'But he is still a _male_ , and they cannot be trusted, wait to reaffirm his story, before even thinking of considering him an ally, much less trusting him.'

The rest of the ride went by pretty quick, the Naruto clone had her eyes closed, a faint smile, and the hunters stared at her the whole way. They arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and there was a loud banging on the floor. Apollo opened the space, and saw Naruto sweating enough to classify as a rain storm.

"Apollo, I won't be able to set this down gently. If you want to take over, you can!"

Apollo looked at him, before smiling innocently, and sweating nervously. "About that…Thalia can't let go of the wheel."

Naruto paled, "WHAT! I'm gonna die here!"

Apollo looked at him nervously, before giving him a thumbs up, "I believe in you!" and then shutting the floor escape in his face. Apollo stood up, and you could see it on his face he was debating jumping ship before the landing, but remembered the Hunters were here, and Artemis would likely kill him if he abandoned them.

He grinned, 'damsels in distress, this is my moment!'

He walked forward with a purpose, a giant smile his face, no doubt preparing a courageous speech to Thalia to 'assure her' that he was the man for the job, and some other bogus stereotype.

But he really should have learned from Naruto's example.

Thalia released another shock, and it sent Apollo rocketing back. Naruto's clone jumped in the way, taking the hit while running interference, but he had quiet the momentum behind him, and while it did slow him down, it didn't stop him. The clone looked at them nervously as it fell to the floor.

"Sorry, that cost the rest of my energy, good luck!"

Pop.

And so, the clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

They all turned Apollo.

Seeing him touching three maidens to catch himself.

Glares.

Nervous laugh.

And then screams of terror.


	8. Challenge

Naruto received the memories of the clone, and wasn't sure how to feel. On the one side, he was happy that the hunters had listened to his speech, and not killed him, but at the same time…they were probably torturing the Sun God that was currently needed to save him.

Desperate times, desperate measures.

'Shukaku! Sand Armor needs some mega reinforcement! I'm hitting the ground hard, lets test your ultimate defense!;

" **BRING IT SHRIMP!"** Shukaku cackled madly, sand suddenly started coming out of the back of his cloak, from the back of his waist. It stretched across his entire frame, and coated his whole body in a protective layer. Shukaku immediately went about hardening it; crushing pieces together under such pressure it would kill anything that was in-between. Naruto let him focus while he focused on the Camp. He could see the Big House from here, and he needed to start his descent.

"Here we GOOOO!" he roared, before Kurama's chakra bolstered his own, and Naruto sent a questioning emotion to Kurama, who laughed.

" **Can't have you dying yet kit, I still haven't spilt any golden blood."**

Naruto chuckled at his lifelong partner, and grinned, "GOT IT!"

He poured on his adrenaline, and started carrying the sun to the ground, or the lake near the cabins.

" **On the plus side, this is definitely a first for anyone. You are the first creature alive to save the Sun from a crash landing."** Chomei said cheekily, and the Bijuu snorted at her humor, while Naruto only smiled around gritted teeth as he focused on his task.

He started pumping more chakra into his strides, and while it hurt like a bitch, he was slowing down, and descending.

He approached the camp and adjusted his course, before coming in hot, literally, for the lake. A couple was currently making out on a small raft, and Naruto felt a pang in his soul…a "I am so sorry" moment was all he could dedicate to this missed moment for the couple below.

'Remember when I said I had the worst luck imaginable? I take it back, I hand the title to that guy right there.'

" **I can't help but agree with you."**

Naruto came in fast, and heavy. "YOU TWO! MOVE OR DIE!"

That definitely got their attention, and the girl tackled the boy into the water, pulling him under and dragging him to the shore. Naruto tried to avoid them, but he was carrying a flaming bus…not exactly the most precise object to make a clean landing with.

Naruto gave a roar of defiance, and touched down on the lake, skidding across its surface as Isobu pumped chakra and helped control, Kukuo and Chomei backing him up with control and fortification. Matatabi cheered him on while Son Goku went on about how manly he was right then. Saiken was trying to keep Shukaku from removing the sand armor at the sight of the water, and Gyuki was watching this whole thing go on, wishing he could use a camera.

Naruto eventually realized he wasn't going to make it, and roared up at the bus. "JACKSON!"

He would have to thank the guy later.

On call, a wave/wall of water rose from the other side, and started saturating the ground around them to prevent fires. Naruto then abandoned the previous plan, and slid to the back of the bus, before sinking under water for more traction, and pulled.

The Bus lurched, and eventually stopped, pulling to a halt near the banks of the lake. The whole thing was steaming, and Naruto himself had lost his clothes in the event. He was quick to duck underwater and cover himself, cursing the time it took for his cloak to manifest.

He just hoped that couple from before wasn't watching.

Eventually, the campers came out with towels and dryers, and even spare clothes. Naruto was sure to use his newly appeared cloak to cover himself adequately, before snatching a pair of pants and quickly putting it on. Everyone watched him do so, wondering why the hell he was, and where the hell his pants went.

"Naruto, why were you hanging onto the sun nude?"

Naruto glared, "I was carrying the damned thing! You try holding the _SUN_ and not have your clothes burn off from the heat. I don't practice magic, and my immunity only pertains to me, not my clothing." he almost snarled, though his embarrassment was visible as near all eyes were on him.

Chiron and the campers bugged out at his statement, Naruto just snorted and walked over to the bus, before wading in, much to the dismay of the campers, and started helping the Hunters out the back. He did it quickly so nobody noticed, their eyes on the other campers that survived the wreck…Grover was making quiet the scene with Apollo, and Thalia looked a little pale, but much better than before.

Naruto grabbed two girls at a time, ignoring their disgusted and affronted looks, and channeled chakra though them so he could drag them across the surface. Of course they forgot they were being dragged by a male they realized they were walking on water…and this energy…it felt amazing.

If they asked if he was a son of Poseidon too, he might scream.

After quickly evacuating the hunters, he turned to them all and then several plumes of smoke covered them from view. There were a few startled cries, and several Clones were now surrounding them, before each lightly touched them, and his Matatabi's Fire nature traveled through them, evaporating all the water off them…though it left them with some interesting hairstyles, Naruto was sure to not point that out…didn't need to make them hate him more…and it was funny.

Kami he really did have a death wish didn't he?

 **That's what I have been saying! But no, it's always 'quiet Kurama', 'not now Kurama'"** Kurama mocked, grinning at Naruto, Naruto replied with a mental smirk, and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys play capture the flag with the Campers?...how do you not kill them?"

"It is very trying and requires a massive strength of will…we Hunters pride ourselves in out mental strengths and capabilities." Zoë said strictly.

Naruto sat cross legged in front of the group, sitting in the dirt while the hunters stared down at him, mixed between killing him and ignoring him.

"So, Artemis really likes you guys strong huh? Can I ask, what are you fighting for?" Naruto asked curiously.

They looked at him like he was an idiot, Zoe answering for them, "For Lady Artemis, she is our goddess, our patron, how could we not?"

Naruto frowned, "Nothing personal?"

More frowned at him, before shaking their heads, Pheobe seemed the most insulted, and spat out a retort, "My Lady is all that matters."

Naruto seemed to stare at all of them, despite actually looking into the sky, it was an unsettling feeling. "So you fight to protect huh? Nothing ambitious, just to defend what you already have?"

Naruto sighed, before standing, turning and walking away. "Good for you, when fighting to protect, that is when you attain true strength."

They looked on as he disappeared into the camp, before turning back and heading for their cabin. Capture would be starting soon, no need to fall behind.

One of the Hunters froze for a moment, "Do you think Naruto will fight with the campers?"

That was a dangerous thought. All the hunters looked at each other briefly, that _boy_ had fought toe to toe with their patron, a feat most gods aren't able to do, and that was without any of his abilities. They wondered how they would combat such a foe, but decided that they wouldn't need to worry, the battle was moved to the next morning, nobody really thought of the battle as they were too busy trying to help Apollo drag the Sun out of the lake, and repair the damages done to the docks.

Naruto wandered through the camp, his mind wandering as he went. He knew he shouldn't get attached, as he would be taking the first chance he got to return to his home world. He might not like some of those people, but he had friends there, family."

"Fighting to protect, eh Haku?" Naruto muttered as he walked through the camp, heading for Peleus. He hoped Peleus was ok, and would let him spend the night there. It was his duty to guard the fleece, but Naruto always made a point of visiting him and even joining him in his duty when he just wanted to relax. His thoughts drifted to Nico, and he felt his anger spike.

He clenched his fists together and grit his teeth. 'They don't get it do they…the suffering they'll make Nico endure…assholes.'

" **Yes Kitten…they don't care. To them, Men are monsters. Who cares about hurting monsters?"**

Naruto just seethed internally, while keeping a flawless impassive gaze on the outside.

'Fuck them, Nico deserves better.'

" **Kit, I know you, but you can't-"**

'If you say I can't look after him, I swear.' Naruto thought dangerously, and Kurama sighed.

" **You know what they have been through; you can't expect them to understand."**

'That makes it worse. They _refuse_ to understand. They tear apart the hearts of anyone that they don't like, regardless. I will never forgive that! To make someone have to bear the pain of being alone, condemning others for making them feel the same…that is hypocritical in its truest for…its unforgivable.'

He wandered at a leisurely pace, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when a cluster of girls ran into him when they were turning the corner. Naruto immediately caught the few that collided with him, and immediately set them back straight, before giving a swift apology and continued his walk. The girls looked flabbergasted and the campers all around rolled their eyes.

The Aphrodite campers really didn't give up, this was around their eleventh attempt, and they had yet to even be noticed.

Little did they now, not just the campers were watching, and an age old rivalry only had more fuel added to the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was always a pretty loud event, and Naruto usually didn't attend. He preferred to simply take his plate and leave. People had tried to tell him it was rude, but he shrugged it off, it's his blessings and thanks, he should give them to who he wants too.

But not tonight.

Naruto had a mission, and as much as it bothered him, he needed to complete it…even if he _really_ didn't want to.

Naruto, despite popular protest, elected to sit on the floor, resting his back against a pillar on the outskirts. He received multiple invitations to join cabin tables, The Children of Aphrodite were very persistent, but refused, he couldn't afford to get attached. His goal was to leave this place, he didn't belong here, not in this world, or amongst its people.

He always stayed aware of the Artemis table, watching over it and occasionally sending bursts of KI at approaching people. He spared the little girls, but he gave the boys a small to large amount depending on their age. They were the ones at risk; better learn to fear them now before you become permanently damaged.

He hadn't actually had to stop any actual confrontations, but seeing as they Aphrodite cabin stood up unanimously all of a sudden, he knew it was better to stand in the way than at the sidelines.

He groaned in annoyance, before standing up and walking towards them in tandem with the Aphrodite cabin. Just as they clashed, Naruto was standing right in front of the Hunters, staring at them with his crystal chips of blue.

"Oh hey, is there something you needed?" he asked, projecting his aura to tell them that he knew exactly what they were doing, and was giving them an out. The girls seemed to blush at this, some looked at him with mixed looks he didn't even want to decipher, and the guys were only looking at the Hunters, one thing in their eyes.

Disrespect.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

One of the boys tried to shove past Naruto, but Naruto only smiled and stuck his chakra to him, so when he shoulder slammed in, it stayed in place as Naruto smiled at him kindly, but everyone knew it was fake.

"A little impatient are we? Last time I checked the bathroom was the other way." Naruto said, flaring his KI to try and give the guy one last chance.

Nope.

Where the hell is this rivalry coming from?

The boy seethed and wrenched free when Naruto released him, and just as he walked by, Naruto sighed, before the boy suddenly fell unconscious, collapsing to the floor with hardly a sound or movement, just a small grunt, and bam, instant KO.

Nobody saw Naruto even move. "I'm Sorry, but Artemis has given me a mission until she returns…and you know my policy don't you?" he said with a sweet voice, but all the campers only stared in horror at the kid behind Naruto, who wasn't moving.

Naruto snorted, before turning to the hunters and shrugging.

With a strange look of glee and sadistic pleasure, two girls got a countdown, and soccer ball kicked the boy in the ribs and groin. He slid across the floor and stopped a few feet in front of the girls.

"He was unaware, so I will pardon him this once. I would hate to kill any of you, so please don't approach the Hunters for the duration of their stay. I'd go into a dangerous sounding speech of the hell you'd face if you failed…but well…I don't think I need to right?"

A strong blast of KI.

Unanimous nods.

Big Naruto smile, "Thanks!" before all the enthusiasm soon left his body as he took a step to the side, wandering back to the pillar and sliding down it. He took a few breaths, before closing his eyes and shaking his mental self.

'Shukaku? Can you retract the Sand Armor? I appreciate it, but it's not needed right now, thanks a bunch!'

Shukaku grumbled about being unappreciated, and Naruto smothered his doubts with a promise to play tonight in his Gate.

All complaints ceased.

Naruto let his legs splay out as he stared at the dimming sky, before resolving himself.

He needed to…he couldn't put it off anymore…he just had to…

Read them.

Naruto sighed, before turning to his back satchel and opening it. He withdrew his hands, and several pink letters with heart stamps were neatly stacked in his hand. The Artemis Table widened their eyes in horror and watched as Naruto emotionlessly opened each, read through each one, and then combusted them with his hand. The Aphrodite cabin wasn't sure how to feel about this. He was reading them! But at the same time…destroying them afterwards…what does that mean?

Probably rejected…but he read through them! That means he cared right!

Well…no.

Naruto sighed as he read the last letter. His opinion of the Aphrodite cabin wasn't high to begin with, so he shouldn't be surprised with what he read. Promises of 'the best night of his life', 'great sex', and his personal favorite, 'we are much better than anything else you will find'. He got the whole, my mother is a goddess of love…but they weren't really being "loving", they were being…well…unlovable.

He sighed heavily, before he saw the Hunters getting up and moving out of the Pavilion, AWESOME!

Naruto stood up, before stretching a little and heading out. He was going to follow them yes, but at a safe distance…he liked being intact.

And so, he followed them…to the Camp border.

'Really?'

" **They are restless, I recall multiple escapades of yours that were doomed to fail for your Uchiha."**

'I admit defeat.'

The hunters were moving fast and silently, and just as they were about cross, Naruto appeared in a small cloud of dust from appearing there rapidly.

"You guys heading out? You weren't thinking of ditching me were you?" he asked innocently, though by his tone an answer wasn't necessary.

"Yes, we were, now move aside _boy_." A girl stepped forward. She was definitely the largest and most muscled, with a red undershirt showing itself…Pheobe was still pretty aggressive.

Naruto snapped his fingers at her and smiled, "While I like your honesty, I can't let you go…without me!"

"Huh?"

Naruto grinned, "If I remember correctly, Artemis's words to me were…."Protect the Hunt"…she didn't say that you had to remain in the camp for me to protect you."

They looked at him in confusion, Zoe taking control of the confusion, "As unfavorable as it is to travel with a _boy_ , you're not bad."

Naruto grinned, "Well, might I make a suggestion?"

They looked annoyed, but nodded, Naruto smiled sadly, "Our best bet would be to leave after the Capture the Flag game."

They looked appalled at the option, and Naruto only sighed, "Let me explain. You have a running tradition, and an undisturbed winning streak right? It is unlikely that you would leave without the goddess before an event and nothing is wrong. Camp will send people after you, and I for one don't want to travel with any of them…mediating your two groups sounds like a horrendous undertaking. But that's not important. If we wait till after the games, you can leave in relative peace, and claim that now you have finished the games, you must leave for her. If push comes to shove, and in emergency cases only, I can transform into her myself, and force them to let us go."

They clearly looked unhappy with the idea that he would impersonate their Goddess, a _male_ , but it was for emergency purposes.

"And what's to stop us from leaving right now?" Pheobe challenged. Naruto only grinned at her, and then his aura grew…predatory.

"You cannot defeat me, so you would have to resolve to sneak past…and even if you somehow managed…well…let's just say hunting the Hunt sounds quite fun, a world's first for sure." Naruto grinned dangerously. The Hunters looked at him in disbelief that he could fend them all of successfully, and Naruto felt a light bulb go off.

"How about this. A Duel, all of you verses little ol' me. If I win, you will wait for me, if I lose, I will go with you right now…but either way, I _will_ go with you. That is non-negotiable."

They seemed disappointed by that, and Naruto sighed apologetically, "I gave my word, sorry."

They seemed to think for a moment, before Zoë smiled. "Capture the Flag."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "hmm?"

The hunters turned to her with realization, and then smirked at Naruto. "All of us versus you right? We will borrow the field for the night. First to either incapacitate the enemy team, or take the flag _all_ the way to your own, wins."

"And if I have taken your flag when you have taken mine?"

"First to reclaim both wins."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before nodding, "I thought you guys would have made me survive until morning or something like that, you weren't being merciful were you? It won't go well if you did."

Zoë smirked, "That would be unfair."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, for you."

They glowered at the insult. "You don't believe the entire Hunt could subdue you?"

Naruto grinned, "Yes, nobody has ever caught me when I truly wished to flee."

They smirked, "Very well, how about this, a small tournament. A game of Capture the Flag, Hunt, and a Duel since you suggested it."

Naruto grinned, "Alright, I like it! Which is first?"

They grinned, "Capture the Flag, then the Duel, and then you run and hide. Should the sun rise before we capture you, you win."

"Ok! Define capture."

"Bound with rope."

"Alright! As it just so happens, the flags are already in place…shall we begin?"

They nodded, but before turning away, Naruto stopped them. "Oh, and just so you know, if any of you tries to escape, I will personally restrain you and detain you until your goddess enters camp…I don't care how long. My storage place can sustain life for a little over a year…so I am prepared." He said with a knowing look. A few of the girls flinched and twitched at being caught, and dashed off.

Naruto grinned, before sending out a clone to act as a starter. He just couldn't stop grinning.

"THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" he roared out, unaware that this match was already drawing spectators as the Hunters advertised the "beat down" of Naruto.


	9. Massacre

Naruto was standing at the creek, staring at all the Hunters on the opposite bank. They outnumbered him over twenty to one, but it didn't matter to him, he was so pumped.

He stared at each of them, a grin on his face as they glared at him. This was going to be so FUN.

Naruto's clone stood in the center of the river, before pointing to both teams, "Boss, Hunters, retreat to your flags and wait for the signal…you will now it when you see it…hehe."

The hunters looked wary, but nodded in affirmation and walked off, shooting off a few glares and predatory looks. He could tell that some of them didn't even care if they lost this round; they were excited for the third game. The chance to run him down and catch him.

Naruto grinned as he leapt into the trees and raced to his starting point, he would not fall behind.

He landed with a quiet thud, before spinning around and facing the other direction, staring into the sky for the signal.

He had a pretty good idea of what it was…he could hear the screeching from here.

With a loud shout, a small glowing screaming shuriken flew into the air, and on an unseen command, it exploded in a massive bang with a bright lightshow of blues and whites. Naruto grinned at the display, before folding his hands into a familiar cross.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With several puffs of smoke later, Naruto grinned at all of them, and they all grinned back.

Naruto slammed the palms of his hands on the ground, and the earth rumbled.

"Begin Defense Plan, Home Turf."

The clones were shocked, but grinned in a terrifying display of eagerness, and disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto watched them all go with his trained eyes and turned back to the flag, before his face fell slightly.

"I miss you guys, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamabunta, I wish I could bring you here with me. You guys could've just sat around the flag, and the girls would be able to do shit! It would be so funny." He said with a faint smile, before clapping his hands together, and then sitting cross legged on the ground, eyes closed as he lowered his senses.

He could already hear the startled explosions, cries of panic, and roars of outrage. Naruto was giggling at them as he reviewed some of their memories.

Defense Plan, Home Turf was actually two separate plans depending on the situation. It was more like a format of how to act, not a set plan. If it was a life or death situation, the clones would be bombs, not pranksters, and he would go on offensive instead of defensive. Right now, some of his clones had used the Henge to turn into the actual flag of the enemy team, and had a clone of me running around as they tried to grab him. After being cornered, he would hide, dispel, and another pair would become me and the flag. Other clones ran interference, and some would Henge into animals, trees, rocks, anything within the river, and even a few nature spirits. That was a shocker for some of the creatures, but Naruto made sure to explain he wasn't actually one of them; it was just an ability of his to transform.

They seemed disappointed at that, but he really wasn't sure why.

After almost half an hour, Naruto's clones began to run out. He debated sending more to keep the charade going, but decided that it would be better to simply let it go. He wondered if maybe he should let them take his flag as an apology, but decided against it. He wasn't going to build a relationship of giving them what they want. Never again was he going to be a mindless puppet fool.

Naruto rose to his feet, dusting off his pant legs as he stretched slightly. Just as he was about to touch his toes, a silver arrow came slicing through the trees, and Naruto seemingly unaware stretched in a way he dodged it. He smiled faintly as he could hear the growling from the Hunters, and how the ones that were there started shooting more arrows at him, while one of the others were hissing that he would notice.

Naruto walked to his flag and pulled on the cloth; stretching it out so he could look at the logo he was given. It wasn't a symbol of the camp as he wasn't a demigod, it was actually a circle, with the Kanji for one through nine written on the inside edge, and in the center, was his Reaper Death Seal. Naruto was surprised that the flag had that, and wondered who made them. He would certainly need to question them on how they knew...and who else knew.

Naruto whirled around and caught an arrow that would have severed his spine, and glanced around to see all the Hunters were surrounding him, glaring at him.

They probably realized that the flag I had was fake.

"I didn't know you could change into objects instead of people." Zoë said with grudging admiration. Naruto grinned, "Well, my clones can, but I can't transform into anything smaller than me. They aren't flesh and bone like I am."

They seemed interested by that fact, but stayed their questions as they all glared down at me. The girl in red seemed to be even angrier than her compatriots.

Actually, he remembered….oh.

Naruto walked forward to the girl, and bowed his head. "I am sorry for my clone. He tried to catch you, not take advantage of you. He saw you lose your balance from the sudden appearance of another clone and tried to absorb the damage from your fall…he didn't think you would actually manage to recover yourself in such a short time. Very impressive by the way, regaining your bearings like that after a shock and loss of balance, Artemis trains her Hunters well."

She still seemed pissed, but the compliment seemed to abate her anger somewhat.

Maybe she wouldn't go for groin shots now…hopefully.

Naruto turned back to the flag, and saw two girls were silently sneaking up. They stared at each other awkwardly, before rushing for the flag.

Just as they made contact, the area exploded with smoke, and the girls we sent tumbling back, with a clone holding the flag with a stupid grin, before several other clones appeared from the undergrowth, each with the use of the Henge turning into the flag, and took off. The girls cried in dismay and Naruto smiled at them.

"You never said anything about taking our own flag, all that was said was I needed to have both flags in my "base", I'll just bring it back when I have yours." He said with an evil grin, before walking off in their flag's direction.

The Hunters wordlessly split onto two groups, one pursuing the clones and taking them out to try and find the real flag, while the other half raced ahead of the blond otherworlder, waiting to confront him on their turf.

Naruto smirked, "You really shouldn't split up when someone like me can transform."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto strolled through the woods, his smile in place. This was great! This world was completely unaware of who he was, or what he could do…he was pretty sure now why Shinobi always preferred to keep their own secrets…to be underestimated…it's a wonderful feeling. When someone is hunting you, and they have no idea they are hunting their own predator…its ecstatic.

It was a pleasant walk, he never felt fear, he knew he couldn't lose now, especially since "Home Turf" didn't just apply to his territory.

It applied to the entire battle field.

A dozen silver arrows suddenly shot out, they were blunted, smart girls. They knew that actually arrows will bounce off…so they increased the weight in hopes of inflicting blunt force damage, instead of trying to pierce.

Naruto caught the first arrows, and in an impressive display of speed, he used it as a makeshift baton. He swatted away a few more arrows, before to his chagrin, his arrow broke. The last two collided with his chest, knocking him back a few paces, before falling off, and Naruto standing back up with a brief stretch.

'Did that break my rib?'

" **And Bruise your lung. You're lucky I'm here Kit; otherwise you'd be coughing up blood."**

Naruto grinned and swiped away a small bit of saliva and grinned at the trees, and the Hunters shivered as his eyes pierced their cover and felt his gaze. A few immediately booked it, while a few of the braver ones stuck in the area, moving about to try and escape the unsettling feeling. Naruto watched them run about, they were fast he would give them that, high Chunin to low Jonin speed, but he was beyond Kage-level with just Kurama…but now, he had no Idea how strong he could be that he was working with the other Bijuu. What would it take to kill him at this point?

More arrows rained down as he walked, snatching a few out of the air and using them as batons, only for them to break and be replaced. He could see their astonished expressions, and noticed they were gradually increasing the force and speed of the arrows.

'Their testing me, trying to determine how much I can take without taking too much damage…why? Don't they want to kill me?'

" **Interesting…"**

Naruto just kept walking, before blurring out of sight in a burst of speed, the hunters immediately fled back to the flag, as that was where Naruto would have to show up. The defenders immediately formed a defensive ring around their flag, and waited for movement. A tense silence ensued, before a second group of Hunters appeared, and reinforced their defenses. Zoë immediately looked over to see Pheobe leading them, and nodded at her, before looking back out for Naruto. The entire group stayed there in tense silence, before Zoë started speaking quietly.

"His flag, where is it?"

Pheobe grimaced, "Heavily defended. There was over ten clones covering it, and I don't know how many more he had hidden away. It being a trap, we rushed back here as it was a play to stall for time. What's happening here?"

Zoë growled, "The armor arrows have the most effect on him, so switch out. He was _walking_ though us."

Pheobe growled, "That's a Boss move alright."

They stared into the darkness, before Naruto appeared, waving at them jovially, "Hey! Mind moving a bit? You're kinda blocking the flag."

Zoë glared at him, and the Hunters all turned to him fire, when there was an outraged cry. Zoë turned to see the Hunters restraining each other, and when she felt her danger sense tingling, she turned and looked in horror as Pheobe grinned at her, and slammed her into the ground. Zoë felt the air leave her lungs and Pheobe capitalized on it. She quickly restrained her and Naruto only stared as this took place.

Pheobe looked up at Naruto, "Alright Boss! Flag is ours!"

And then the entire second force of Hunters turned into clones. Zoë gasped in horror as she realized the predicament she was in, and growled at Naruto. Naruto only sighed and grabbed the flag, and then started walking away.

"I know you know of my abilities…why split up? I told you I once created ten thousand clones, each with their own identities and personalities…did you think I wouldn't capitalize on this? You're dealing with a cloning shape shifter who knows all of you…what did you think was going to happen?"

Zoë just growled more on the ground, and the clone holding her sighed, "Just wait a few minutes and it will be over."

That wasn't the right thing to say apparently.

Zoë snarled and a hidden blade popped out, stabbing the clone and it dispelled. The other clones tried to restrain her, but in the moment of confusion, the other Hunters gained freedom, and helped the others. Naruto watched as his prisoner's escaped with their flags, taking note of their style, and weaponry as they did.

Zoë stood and glared at Naruto, who hadn't moved, "I agree it was foolish to trust the new group, but we have you now."

Naruto saw all the Hunters ready their bows, and he sighed even more, "Do you really think those were my only clones?"

Zoë immediately tensed and jumped high in the air.

And good timing too.

50 clones appeared from the rubble, trees, branches, grounds, everywhere. Instead of taking prisoners, they simply knocked the Hunters in reach out, before catching them and laying them down softly around the flag. Naruto watched, leaning on the flag. Zoë landed and immediately blurred into speed, evading still appearing clones and glaring at Naruto, who laughed.

"Did you think I was only going to hide clones on my side? Why the hell would I limit myself? This is a _battlefield_ ; I'm not going to waste chances."

Zoë growled further and then pulled out a pair of silvery Hunting knives. She blitzed around at even faster speeds, and carved away at the clones that attacked her and her comrades. Naruto watched with slight admiration as she made light work of them, and within the minute, they were all dispatched, and she was standing by the flag, breathing hard.

"Where is Pheobe?"

Naruto snorted, "Still playing with my clones. She has cut down the number by a good margin, but she still has a ways to go."

Zoë panted, before readying her knives and setting herself into a defensive stance, ready to defend her sisters.

Naruto smiled at that, and twirled the flag around in his fingers like a bow staff. "Well, I'll be going now, thanks for the fun."

Naruto turned and walked away, humming a tune she didn't recognize, and went to check on her sisters who were starting to wake up. She grimaced as she realized she was outsmarted, and vowed that once her sisters were up and ready, they would seek revenge.

Naruto walked calmly through the trees as spun his new flag, wondering towards his side.

" **Naruto, why didn't you send the rest of the clones? There are several more clones throughout her side of the battlefield, why only use that section?"** Matatabi said curiously.

'It was a test of her abilities…and I knew she wanted to take care of her sisters, I wasn't going to let her pass out knowing she couldn't care for them, that is cruel. This is a game after all, not a war.'

 **I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet, I commend your strength of will."** Isobu said, and Naruto grinned, 'coming from you, that's huge, thanks!'

Naruto walked to the river separating their sides, and as he jumped across, he felt a wire trip and he heard the air whistle as a trap sprung. Naruto immediately used his air walking abilities to shoot into the air above, and watched as the whole river bank was suddenly covered in spikes and arrows were sunk into the sand. He landed and saw Pheobe's force appear with his flag in their hands. Naruto felt a smile tug on his lips, but he replaced it with a grin.

"So, you got it huh?"

Pheobe grinned victoriously, "You can't escape us, We are the Hunter of Artemis!"

Naruto only grinned at her dangerously, "Well, I guess I'm pretty special then."

The flag in Pheobe's hands all of a sudden poofed into smoke, and re-immerged as rope, which snaked around her and bound her limbs together, and she fell to the ground in dismay and shock. The Hunters were just as speechless as she was. A Clone of Naruto appeared behind Naruto and gave him his flag, and Naruto grinned.

"Well, I'll be going now." Was his cheeky statement, before running down the river back, and then crossing the river with few ripples as he slide across the surface, and ran. The Hunters gave chase, and a few stayed behind to free an enraged Pheobe.

Naruto laughed as he went on, the chase bringing back memories of his pranks the ANBU that chased him across the village and back. They only caught him a few times, and each one was a chase to remember.

Naruto snaked in-between trees and doubled back to shoot through their ranks at high speeds to taunt them. He wanted to see them at their best, and they weren't taking him seriously _still_.

"C'mon! Show me you're best! You won't catch me without it!" Naruto shouted gleefully, before charging towards his base. Just as he was about to make contact, an arrow exploded into rope, and it bound his legs. He tumbled and slid into the clearing his base was in, and laughed before looking at the angry hunters behind him.

"Nice shot!" was all he said, before he grunted and snapped the bindings. The Hunters took advantage of his predicament and dog piled him, restraining him and holding him down. Naruto laughed at them and wrestled playfully, trying to get them off without hurting them. They seemed to notices this and pressed their advantage. Eventually, he stopped moving, and Naruto grinned at them.

"Well, you got me, what now?" he said with a large smile. It was infectious, the girls tried to fight it off with their scowls, "Don't move."

Naruto sighed and let his head fall back, thudding against the earth. "Ok, but the flags are under me, so if you want to win, I _am_ going to move, so what's next?"

They glanced at each other, before nodding. One hunter stepped back, and pulled out a particularly heavy arrow, and aimed it…oh no.

Naruto paled as Hunters grabbed his legs and forced them apart. "You move, and you suffer."

Naruto nodded frantically, and they smirked, all boys were the same.

A hunter reached under Naruto, and groped around for the flags.

They weren't there.

They snarled and one of them punched him, only to gasp as he puffed out into smoke.

They heard laughing ricochet throughout the clearing, and another Naruto stood at the edge of the clearing, both flags on his lap as he stared at their shocked expressions.

"When I doubled back, I swapped places with a clone. You have been playing with a clone ever since then."

They looked at him in shock, and only watched as he walked to his base and planted both flags in his base.

"Well, looks like I win!" he said with a megawatt smile, and the girls didn't even blink.

This hadn't happened before.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 _How_ did this happen?!

The Hunters all stood up, and groaned and glared at him. Naruto only laughed, "Awe c'mon, don't be mad, It was a good game. You ready for the duel?"

They didn't seem to be ready for that.

Naruto laughed and walked forward, all of them on guard, but didn't back away. Naruto and a few clones walked out and started healing their abrasions and bruises.

"Zoë and her group are ok, just a few knocked out, but their fine. They should be coming though the clearing in a few seconds actually."

On the dot, Zoë and her Hunters appeared in a flash, and kicked Naruto away. He skidded across the earth and pouted at them, "For real? I was just healing them, jeez."

Zoë looked shocked at that, and then looked in astonishment as he had both flags in his base. She ground her teeth, but sighed in recognition.

"Well done, you have bested us this time, but never again."

Naruto grinned at her cheekily, "Oh I don't know about that."

The clones came forward again and tended to all their wounds. A few popped this weird food in their mouths, and they instantly looked better, wounds healing on their own.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in astonishment, they were like soldier pills.

"Ambrosia…food of the gods. It has healing and restorative properties, but as we aren't fully gods, we can't have more than two squares…it would kill us when we burned up."

Naruto was amazed at that, but also doubtful, and asked if he could see a square. They were hesitant, but nodded. Naruto inspected the square, and frowned, "What would happen if a mortal tried it?"

"They would combust," was the unanimous reply.

Naruto snorted, "Ptff, food of the gods." He stood up to his full height and beamed at all the girls, "RAMEN is the food of the gods! Not this stuff! I refuse to accept it!" he said childishly, and the girls looked at him like he was an idiot. A few cracked a smile, but it instantly disappeared as they realized what they were doing.

"Ambrosia is their food! And Nectar is the drink of the gods!" Phoebe claimed with annoyance, and Naruto physically withered, before turning away and shaking his head savagely.

"No! Ramen is the True Way! Broth is the drink of the gods! Not that! I refuse!" he said, before turning them to with mock looks of pity, "Poor Hunters, you have fallen astray from the True Way, you will be missed." He said forlornly, before wiping away fake tears.

The Hunters were speechless.

"What even _is_ Ramen?" Zoë muttered in confusion, and Naruto tensed. The other hunters seemed to realize the danger, and backed away comically, leaving Zoë there alone in her confusion. Naruto turned to her with comical eyes…

"You…you've _never_ heard of Ramen?" he asked quietly, and Zoë was actually nervous.

"N-No- HEY!"

Naruto scooped her up bridal style and charged towards the Pavilion, "I surrender the duel! Something more important has come up!" he said and carried away a wailing Hunter, while the others stared at their retreating form.

"What the hell? Does that mean we win?"

The hunters nodded dumbly, before turning to her sisters with an evil grin.

"That leaves the Hunt left."

Grins all around.


	10. Hope

Naruto was in the pavilion, with a tied up Zoë secured to a barstool glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this!" she would shout, and Naruto would only look at her with a crazy grin.

"You don't know…so you must learn!"

Then, with a less than sane cackle, he would return to his cooking pot, giggling every now and then. Zoe was starting to seriously contemplate her safety with every little shiver that came over his shoulders at his smothered laughter. She tried escaping, but the more she tried, the tighter the bindings got. She tried cutting, burning, and breaking the rope, but it remained undamaged. She idly wondered what cursed materials were introduced during its creation, but resolved herself to the fate she would soon discover. He would not harm her under the pledge to her Patron, she would survive this.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned to her with a massive grin and stars in his eyes. In his hands, was a…bowl?

Naruto set it down in front of her, and she was immediately hit with a strong smell of seasons and flavor. She didn't deny that it smelt good, but not to her particular liking. Naruto plopped down in front of her on the other side of the counter, and gave her a pair of chopsticks. She looked at him quizzically, and he only grinned.

"Behold Zoë, the _true_ Food of the Gods!" Naruto said with a dramatic wave of his hands and snap of chopsticks.

She didn't look convinced.

Naruto hurried over and undid the bonds on her hands, she tried to get free, but Naruto immediately stopped her efforts.

"Do not resist, you will appreciate my efforts after this, you will be awakened to the one true way." Naruto said strongly, his eyes no longer holding rationality. She looked past him and saw to her horror, the rest of the Hunters…

They were simply just watching, some were even looking at the bot in curiosity to see if there was more to go around.

"Help me!" Zoë hissed, and Pheobe only shook her head sadly, "Its ok, you will understand, it's the True Way."

Zoë turned to Naruto, snarling in partial anger and panic. "Stop with the clones!"

Naruto smirked and prodded her forehead, which only increased her anger, "I am NOT eating that!"

Naruto looked like he had been physically stabbed, and even staggered back a few paces. Zoë sprung free from his weakened grasp and hissed at him. Naruto actually fell to the ground and started tracing circles with his finger.

"But it's divine." He said childishly with a pout, continuing his circling. Zoë was agape at this display, before looking back at the bowl suspiciously and then back to the blonde.

"Is it poisoned?"

Naruto snapped to his feet, looking genuinely insulted "As IF I would _DEFILE_ the Food of the Gods!"

Zoë honestly wasn't sure how to think about the male in front of her. He was strong, godly strong, and yet it he never loomed over anyone, only carried them higher. Even in their battle, his _clones_ never did any real harm to them. He never touched them perversely when he had the chance, and even respected them enough to not hold back unrealistically.

She slumped a little.

Something she didn't do.

She sighed, "Very Well…I will try this…concoction, but in exchange-"

Naruto appeared in front of her with stars in his eyes, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"ThankyouThankyou! You won't regret it! I surrendered the duel just so you could try it!"

She was shocked at that; he threw away a win for her to simply try this? She doubted it was hidden cowardice…

What is Ramen?

She walked to the stool and sat down, before lifting the chopsticks and stabbing them into the broth. She picked up a few noodles and smelled them, looking for any source of toxins or poisons.

Nope, only salty goodness.

She sighed and with a prodding look from Naruto, she put it in her mouth.

Flavor…a lot it! It was like a whole feast of meaty flavors with salt and seasonings in a bite! She stabbed for more and drank the broth, appreciative of the dish. Naruto watched with a smile, but felt his mood darken slightly as he remembered the True Food of the Gods…Ayame and Teuchi's Ramen.

Kami he wanted a bowl…or thirty.

Zoë finished her bowl in around ten minutes, placing her chopsticks on the bowl and dabbing the corners of her mouth.

"I must confess, this dish wasn't bad, but it still falls below Ambrosia by a margin." She said, but when she looked at him, she was shocked to find him in his own little world.

With a tear running down his cheek.

"Naruto?" she called, and he snapped to his senses. He seemed to realize his situation and smiled at her brightly, a look ruined by his tear. He realized this a second later, and brushed it away with a sad smile.

"Zoë, I have a confession to make, this is my attempt at the Food of the Gods…it isn't really it…the real stuff comes from my home world, made by a father and daughter duo…my favorite people in my entire life. I'm sorry to say…that I will never be able to replicate their dishes…but I can say something with certainty…"

He regained his grin and pointed at himself victoriously, "My Ramen is three margins worse than theirs! and if it is only one margin behind Ambrosia, than it is indeed supreme!" he struck a victory pose, peace sign and all. Zoë only stared at him in befuddlement, before shaking her head and walking away.

"You're weird."

Naruto wilted, but sighed and cleaned up his mess. "Yeah yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoë walked to the rest of the Hunters, warmth in her stomach and her mind lost in thought.

'Ayame and Teuchi…huh…perhaps from…wait, he said 'home world', does that mean he isn't even supposed to exist here?...maybe that isn't why he is like the other males…because he truly isn't one of them.'

"Lieutenant!" Pheobe called, and Zoë flinched from her thoughts and looked up at them, determination in her eyes.

"Girls, we must win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked back towards the clearing he left the girls in, noticing it was empty and he sighed, before calling out.

"I know you are there! Can you come out so we can start the Hunt? If not I'm just going to wait…which is in my favor anyway as _you_ have to catch _me_!" he said, before sitting down on a flat space and sighing.

A few seconds later, Zoë and Pheobe appeared, rope in their hands, "Well _boy_ , ready to surrender?"

Naruto sighed, "And here I thought we moved past that, Its Naruto, that's my name. I'm not ' _boy_ ' or _'male'_ or any other derogatory name. I have a name, use it."

They looked at him curiously, before approaching him at fast speeds. Naruto rolled backwards and stood up, jumping back and landing with his back to a tree.

"We have an omission to make to the laurels." Zoë said, and Naruto frowned, "What do you wish to add?"

Zoë smiled, "Should we win, I will lead the quest to save My Lady."

Naruto blinked, and then looked confused, "I thought that was what we were going to do anyway…was there something I missed?"

…

Blink.

"What?" Pheobe asked incredulously, her voice losing its harshness, "You were going to let _us_ lead?"

Naruto frowned, "Why wouldn't I? I'm new to this world, I hardly know anything on the grand scheme of things, and any team I led would surely suffer. Zoë from what I understand is nearly two thousand years old, she has infinite more experience than I do on this world, and you trust her. Why wouldn't she lead when she is clearly the best candidate?"

Zoë shook her head, "You said it again, "This world", what do you mean? Were you originally not?"

Naruto's expression darkened, "Yes, I am not. I haven't been in this world for more than what you call a year."

That was a shocker.

Pheobe looked less than believing, "Where do you come from then? Hell?"

Naruto's lips curled into a small…cruel smile, "Yeah…something like that."

That was chilling. The vocal, cheerful blond of sunshine wasn't there anymore…he was colder, darker, full of pain, anger, and loneliness. He literally had a dark aura around him, before it suddenly vanished, and he looked back up at them with his usual smile.

"Are you sure you want to waste time like this? You have until sunrise, and your dawdling."

Zoë really wasn't sure what to think at this point, so she went with her gut feeling.

"You're weird."

Naruto twitched, and his head cocked to the side. "Yeah yeah…you said that earlier, anyway, was there something else you wanted to add?"

Pheobe stepped forward, "I want the answer to three questions, with complete answers and honesty."

Naruto frowned, "That is a dangerous statement, may I know what the questions are on?"

"You."

"My abilities?"

"No."

That surprised Naruto, looking at her in confusion, "What could you possible want to know?"

"You will find out at the end of the duel." Phoebe said, gripping the rope. Naruto held her gaze for a moment, before sighing.

"And if I win?"

"I solemnly swear to never shoot you in the nuts."

Naruto perked up at that. "Tempting…hmm…I guess I will see when you ask your questions. Now come at me."

The girls huffed at not getting an answer, and charged forward. A few sneaky hunters tried to get behind him, but let out startled cries as the tree Naruto was backed up against was actually several clones standing on each other's shoulders. Naruto grinned and then jumped at his clones, where they all scrambled with each other, hiding the original within their ranks. Eventually, they all formed into five rows of five.

"Can you find the real one?" they all chorused together, and the girls readied their arrows.

"I wouldn't do that! Three of us are explosive!" chimed a clone from the corner, and the Hunters instantly hesitated.

"Greek Fire?" asked a hunter.

The clone looked confused, "I don't know what that is, but if it blows up, sure! You can call it that!" he laughed, and the other clones joined him in their chuckles.

The hunters were really wigged out by that.

They all started walking through the lines, inspecting each clones to see if they could identify the real one. Each Naruto grinned, and another spouted off.

"If you guess the wrong one, we scramble again! Back to square one!"

"Unless he explodes! At which point, its game over anyways!"

They all laughed, before they all stopped suddenly.

"But seriously, don't blow up, it might kill."

The hunters eyes narrowed, before braving on undeterred. Naruto grinned at that, and waited for them to come to a conclusion. They examined each Naruto, before walking back and frowning.

And then they all started running. The clones looked confused at that, but then noticed a weird green jar on the floor.

It was really pretty.

It glowed faintly, and was really hot, the clones were transfixed by this, and then an arrow came through the pierced the jar.

Explosion time.

The clones nearest instantly puffed out of existence. The ones farther away were thrown back from the force. The Hunters charged back and started picking off suspicious clones, and eventually, they stopped, with 12 clones left. They looked at each of the clones, and one of them grew angry.

"Oi! That could have killed someone!"

He was instantly shot, and he puffed into smoke, the hunters cursed, but Pheobe explained.

"You survived Apollo's touch when in the morning; Greek Fire would have barely harmed you."

One of the clones grinned, and then he undid his jacket. On the inside, were these weird tags that pulsed and flames brightly. The Hunters immediately backed away, their danger senses telling them to flee. The Clone grinned.

"Let me show you what an enemy of mine called _Art._ "

He exploded in a ground shaking boom, the light waking all the campers from their bunks and lighting up the skies. When the Hunters returned, they saw a massive crater and a bleeding Naruto near the outskirts. The hunters immediately rushed forward, but when they got close, Naruto rolled out of the way and tumbled down the crater side, before coming to a skidding halt and standing up with blood dripping from his face and steam sealing his cuts. The Hunters were bewildered by his regeneration, and Naruto cursed mentally.

'What the Hell was that! I wasn't even close! Since when were those tags that strong!'

" **It's that fact that there isn't a chakra in this world Kit, it naturally reacts much stronger than it would normally, it's a miracle I'm here, or you would have been critically injured."**

Naruto frowned at that, that wasn't expected. If all his seals were that much stronger, maybe that was any his summoning didn't work…he was probably summoning the whole freaking mountain with the chakra he was putting into it.

That was a comforting thought…maybe he really could see them again.

And they could take him home.

Naruto took in a few shaky breaths before a smile came to his face. He could feel it, Hope, it was here with him.

He crossed his fingers and beamed at the night sky.

"TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he bellowed, and the entire crater and surrounding forests were covered in smoke.

The hunters jaws dropped as the smoke cleared, revealing an army.

A clone army.

Thousands of Naruto clones were crammed together, looking at Naruto with hope before he muttered to them.

"Go…see if it's true. Don't you dare dispel until you can confirm it. Go…and please be right."

They all nodded, before sprinting off at terrifying speeds. Naruto watched them go with a small smile of Hope, something all the Hunters missed except one.

"What happened?" Zoë called, and Naruto grinned at her. "Hope"

She stared at him for a moment, before charging him, the rest of the Hunters coming after him. Naruto grinned at all of them, his old self burning at him. He could see them, he could hear them.

Tsunade-baachan, Gaara, Bee, Kakashi-sensei, The Toads, Kono and his little crew, the Hidden Leaf Village.

He could hear them.

He roared at the sky and charged the Hunters, who noticed his change and feel his hope, his desperate hope.

They clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sun rose, and the second Curfew was up, the campers came running out, inspecting the field. They knew the game between Naruto and the Hunters was happening, but the harpies came to eat them, and so they had to leave…but everyone was curious on what caused the big bang last night.

The camp rushed forward, and was in awe and horror at what they saw.

The forest…it was smaller.

And a _really_ big hole was the reason. In the center, it looked like a lake used to be there, and but now it was completely dried up, near the bottom ring, a weird wall was up, with a strange power coursing through it…and at the bottom was Naruto. He was out like a light, with several of the Hunters surrounding him, either knocked out or sleeping peacefully. Some were beginning to wake up, and all the campers retreated in fear.

They would wait till the storm was over before looking at the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoë was the first to wake up.

She was sleeping fairly well, but when she felt the ground beneath her she tensed.

This was earth, not her sleeping bag.

She sat up quickly, examining her surrounding and checking for weapons. She glanced at her Sisters, and saw they were all sleeping on the ground, surrounding a snoring Naruto, who had a rope tied securely around his foot.

She blinked as her memories came back and she smiled.

They had won…though not really.

They had eventually captured a clone, and tied him up. When Naruto appeared, they told him they had won as they had captured 'him' as the clones _were_ technically him. He fought with them, and when they were arguing, he tripped an old trap that was there long before they arrived that night. The Hunters were quick to grab him and say they won. He looked incredulous, and eventually they all laughed…which was weird, he was a male, that didn't happen. Eventually, one by one, her sisters had started to pass out. Naruto had tried to carry them, Pheobe protested vehemently, and so, they camped in the center of the crater…thought if she remembered right, Naruto was outside of it.

Zoë heard a small choking sound, and she looked over to see Naruto with his eyebrows drawn together and cold sweat in his face. His right hand twitching, a blue energy appearing and disappearing in his palm, responding to his dream-self calling to it. She frowned and tried to wake him, but she was soon flying backwards as a foot stretched out and planted itself on her chest with great force, grinding her skin as she slide against the inclining slope. A blue spiraling sphere in his right hand outstretched, his eyes clouded…and then the fog vanished, before dispelling his attack and rushing over to Zoë, who had blood leaking out of her mouth.

"Dammit! Don't DO that!" Naruto chastised her in anger and worry as he bit his thumb and drew a circle on her stomach with his blood, before going through some hand signs and placing his hands in a triangle shape over the circle so it was in the open space between his hands. Zoë rasped and coughed a few more times, before her breathing cleared and Naruto's blood smoked and vanished, though a faded red circle was on her stomach like a scar.

Zoë glared at him, before letting her head fall, which Naruto caught with a look of dismay and she muttered something out.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmm?"

"IM SORRY!" she shouted at him, before turning her head away, "I shouldn't have done that."

Naruto grinned, "Apologized or tried to wake me up?"

She glared at me before coughing and flicked him the throat. "Let go, before the Hunters kill you for touching me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Naruto flinched and immediately propped Zoë up, before cowering behind her. Pheobe and a few other Hunters were up, noticing the noise, and more were on the way.

"An accident, don't worry, I'm fine." Zoë said with placating hands, though she didn't know why the hell she was defending him.

"THERE IS BLOOD ON YOUR MOUTH!"

Naruto hastily brought a hand around with a warm white towel that he got from who knows where, and quickly dabbed her mouth clean, before shrinking back.

"What blood?" Zoë asked innocently, and Pheobe was speechless. Zoë felt Naruto's healing hands or her back, and pushed herself onto her feet, feeling good as knew.

"Do not delay, we have a battle with Camp Half-Blood soon, so gear up and prepare!" Zoë ordered, before walking off, Naruto being left in the line of fire. He smiled nervously, before slamming both palms on the ground and the weird wall around them lost its power, and then crumbled.

He was sent a few questioning looks and Naruto only grumbled.

"To protect you from the monsters in this forest while we slept, jeez…what did you think I was doing? Keeping you prisoner?" he thought angrily, before jumping high in the air and running off.

"I hope he isn't participating in the games." A hunter said quietly.

She was answered with solemn nods.

Pheobe on the other hand watched him go, before turning to them to get ready.

'I have my questions _boy_ , and you will answer them.'


	11. Prophecies

Naruto ran over the tree tops, taking note of the campers in awe of the destruction he had caused…a few years ago, he would have been thrilled at the attention, but now…yikes!

'I'm going to have to fill that hole huh? Well, a talk to Chiron is needed…maybe I can ask him to let me fill it with water…much easier than earth.'

Naruto ran to the big house, before jumping down towards the earth and landing in a crouch, walking in without pause as his ears detected the desired presence. Chiron and Lord Grape Squeezer were on the patio playing another game of pinochle…he had been allowed to play before, but was kicked out because they ran out of stuff to give him for prizes.

That was a funny day to see Grape sink in depression when he handed over his Diet Coke.

Naruto walked in with a grin and sat down at the table, looking at Chiron with a knowing glance. "How much trouble am I in?"

Chiron sighed, "You're not a demigod of this camp, so you are outside my jurisdiction. Mr. D has full authority."

Naruto turned to Mr. D, who looked like he would rather be there than anywhere else. "So, can I just make it a lake? It would be a pain to fill it back up with earth, but not impossible, it's your call…it's your forest after all."

Mr. D was looking everywhere but Naruto, "Do what you wish; it needs to be repaired by the time the Capture the Flag game commences."

Naruto nodded with a sigh and got up, before turning to Chiron. "I'll make it partially a lake, a middle ground. I know the Nature spirits would enjoy a place to hide from those pervy satyrs."

Chiron snorted and Mr. D flinched, remembering what landed him with his punishment in the first place.

Naruto walked of, settling for a walk instead of a run as he talked with his…hmm…Mind mates? They were kind of like his roommates, but in his mind…

" **Ha Ha, Very funny Gaki."** Son Goku snorted. Naruto grinned and laughed lightly. He and his Bijuu tenants talked for a while on the best plans, before finally deciding to talk to the Nature Spirits for their approval before doing anything.

What a lucky decision.

Because when he entered the common ground for him and the Spirits, he saw a Satyr running around trying to catch a Dryad, who was less than happy about his advances. Naruto growled and the Spirit heard him, and with a look of hope she ran behind him. The Satyr didn't notice in time.

Poor bastard.

He collided into Naruto head first like he was a tree, which was a common trick to dislodge a Dryad. He looked gleefully upward, probably hoping to see the Dryad fall out into his waiting arms…

What he was met with was the cold, hard, _deadly_ stare of the current Lord of the Wild, The Champion of Pan. His furrowed brow seemed to cast a menacing shadow, his awakening silver eyes glinting like oiled steal under the moon as they held a silent, powerful promise.

Pain.

The Satyr shrieked in terror and tried to flee, but Naruto grabbed one of his horns and harshly slammed him into the ground head first, bringing a pained bleat to his ears. Naruto lifted his prisoner into the air and glared at him.

"I believe I made myself _clear_ on the _proper_ methods of visiting, communicating, and interacting with the other Nature Spirits. This was definitely the top _Five_ of what I said was _NOT_ to be done. At what point did you misunderstand…perhaps I should clarify once again…and I know who would be the _perfect_ people to help get the message across. And they just so happen to be visiting today."

The Satyrs eyes widened in fear…and slight excitement…creepy.

Naruto's glare hardened, and then turned to the Spirit behind him, who was blushing up a storm. Her green cheeks a potent shade of red as she clung to his back.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you ok?" he asked caringly, his aggressive aura gone and replaced with a soft and warm aura. The Dryad buried his face into his back, shaking her head.

"No, I'm ok." she muttered, and then shivered when Naruto's hand came around and grabbed her shoulder, before pulling her to his side and he smiled down at her with a large smile.

"Oh Good! I was thinking I might have had to kill him, would have been a shame."

The Satyrs whimpered and then got down on all fours, apologizing to the Dryad profusely. She accepted it with a blush and smile, and the Satyr fled at high speeds. Naruto watched him go, before looking back down at the Dryad.

"Hey, do you mind if you gather your sisters? I'm about to repair the big crater I left in the playing fields, and I wanted to know if any of you had a preference."

Her eyes widened before she nodded happily and walked into a tree, before a green pulse echoed through the forest. Naruto watched as spirits answered the call, and he walked to a nearby stream so he could meet with everyone. Can't leave out some of them can he?

Naruto watched with a smile as the spirits in the forest convened around him, each with their joyful smiles and fluttering dresses, flowers in their hair or dewdrop jewelry made of water. Naruto couldn't help but smile at all of them, something they reflected back with a tad more red to their color.

"Hey everyone, sorry for calling you on such short notice, but I had a few things I needed to discuss with you, sorry if you were in the middle of something, I will try to keep it brief."

They all nodded, while some were stuttering and telling him it was not big deal, he could call them anytime. Naruto nodded his thanks, making a Naiad shrink behind her siblings with an even larger red tinge.

"I am responsible for the crater in the forest, I wanted to apologize to you all, I miscalculated the power of my technique, and caused much more harm than intended." Naruto stated, giving a small bow in apology.

They were quick to forgive him and he smiled, "Thanks, anyway, I'm going to repair it, I wanted to know, since it's in a sense a blank canvas of land, what did you want it to be? A lake? A flat plain? A garden? Waterfall? It's your forest, Mr. D told me to do as I wish, only as Iong as I finish it before the game today. So, what will it be? Any preference?"

The Spirits looked overjoyed by his question, and brought about some changes and inputs, some landscaping ideas, and a few general landmarks. A few of the water spirits actually used the river surface as a template, controlling the water in such a way it was almost like an interactive 3D blueprint. Naruto grinned at the info, before nodding and thanking them all.

"Thanks guys! I'll be sure to do that, but I will need you guys to supervise so I don't get it wrong, don't be shy to point it out ok? This is the earth, it doesn't like to change."

They nodded with smiles and then Naruto turned serious. "Before I called this meeting, I stumbled upon a Satyr chasing after a spirit."

They gasped in shock at that, and frowned and the Dryads comforted the spirit in question. Naruto sighed. "I got there before there was any damage done, however this shows me that my word is being questioned, and maybe even ignored. I ask you, has this happened before? Has anyone else broken my word?"

He stared out over them all, and was angered as he saw several hands go up.

A lot.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, "Were you successful in getting away?"

Luckily, he got nods and smiles, and he sighed in relief, "Well that is good…" but then his expression grew angered, and darkened, "but it appears I will need to… _re-educate_ them…maybe with some help this time…"

He knew that it was a rare thing for a Dryad to be caught, they were terribly fast on the run, and even faster when fleeing. The attempt itself was the issue.

He looked at the Spirits and noticed they were all watching him with lazy and embarrassed smiles, and Naruto looked confused before shaking himself.

'They are just happy about my stance…that's all.'

Naruto nodded to all of them with a smile and waved them after him. "Alright, I'm going to get started, wanna watch?"

He was about to walk away, but a Naiad stopped him, and pointed to a tree. "They have been watching us this whole time; do you know who they are?"

Naruto immediately blurred from existence, before a cry of dismay was heard and a small crash. Naruto landed back on the forest floor, his opponent landing in a heap on the grass.

"Can I help you…Pheobe?" Naruto asked in part shock and surprise.

'How did we not sense her?'

" **What? We did, were you not paying attention? Don't look for chakra signatures, we've been over this."** Kukuo reprimanded immediately, and Naruto cringed internally at the reminder.

Pheobe stood up, brushing herself off, "I have questions, and you promised me answers."

Naruto frowned at her, before nodding, "Yes, I did, and I didn't forget if that was what you were wondering…at all. I have to fix the crater from last night, we caused quite the explosion, and I need to fix that before the game between you and the campers. So, hope you don't mind waiting a bit."

"Now." She said with a frown, and Naruto frowned intern, the spirits behind him giving their own glares at Pheobe. She ignored them and focused on Naruto, who looked to be thinking.

"If you insist…C'mon."

Naruto started walking away, and Pheobe ran in front of him at high speeds, her bow drawn in his face. Naruto continued walking, undeterred by her arrow. It was blunted, and it couldn't break his skin. If she aimed it right, she might break his nose, but he was fast enough to catch any throat or body shots.

"Are your questions about me so important that I have to break my word just to hear them?" Naruto asked with confusion, "I gave my word, and if there is one thing about me that will always fall back on, it's that I keep my word, to death."

Pheobe stared at him harshly, annoyed that he did not fear her, _men_ should know there place! She shot her arrow at high speeds, and Naruto caught it with a blur of his hand, before looking at her in anger.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Naruto said angrily, before tossing the arrow back to her, "I'm on a dead line. I promised I would answer your questions; however I didn't say I would answer them first thing. You passed out, so you missed your spot on the queue last night. You have to wait your turn, The Spirits come first now." He said with iron in his tone, before finally walking past her, his negative emotion sensing going through the roof as he did so.

" **She is angry…but also confused. Be wary of her Kit, she hasn't come up with her own answers yet."**

Naruto thanked Kurama and kept walking, though he activated Sage Mode as he moved on, the Spirits immediately moving closer when he did so. He smiled at them, but he was using it to enhance his senses.

If the other hunters were confused, he might need to fight for his life…or his man-bits…whichever they targeted first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at the edge of the crater. He gazed at it with annoyance and a tinge of sadness. He closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, before slapping his palms on his knees and took a deep breath in. his entire body posture relaxed and his hands fell slack as his knuckles fell to the ground. He was in his own world at this point, and wasn't aware that he had an audience other than the Nature Spirits. The hunters of Artemis were thinking of looking for more traps, when they saw Naruto and a group of Nature spirits walk into the clearing.

They were shocked with what they were watching happen right now.

Naruto's outline glowed green powerfully, green energy vaporizing and rising from him like a noxious cloud…but everything it touched healed. The ground in the crater started to break apart, and rise, while some stayed low, and even went further. The landscape tossed itself around while Naruto hummed lowly in concentration. Water started to compress itself out of thin air and filled several small pools, and a waterfall sustained itself on the tumultuous terrain. Once the ground was brought to the correct shape, grass from under Naruto and the edge of the circle began to creep in. Tree roots started to shoot out, and as they traveled underground, small saplings stood in their place when they breached the surface. A cave opening stopped some of the growth, but it was soon hidden behind a think curtain of vines. Trees started to appear, but instead of pines and furs, willow trees grew to impressive heights, their listless branches and leaves free to flutter as they please.

The entire change took about an hour, but as it happened, everyone assumed it took much less time. Being transfixed by this display of power really screwed their senses over. Naruto's aura of power faded, and the unnatural glow he gave the outside world faded. Naruto fell back, breathing heavily with sweat pouring off his brow.

"The Power of The Wild…wow…hurts like a bitch."

The Spirits and Hunters frowned at his language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations! The Hunters are Victorious! For the fifty-sixth time in a row." He finished in a normal voice, obviously saddened that the outcome hadn't changed…but not surprised.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Thalia roared and confronted him. Their argument was quick, and fairly hostile on Thalia's side. Naruto sat on a high branch in the trees, watching the scene unfold with an unreadable expression…except for his closed fists. Zoë was being congratulated by her sisters, and Pheobe was glaring up at the blond in the trees. Naruto watched the two of them tousle, before Percy was thrown backwards, before colliding into a tree and stopping, a sizzling was heard and smoke came from his clothing. They had a brief spat, before Naruto felt a presence approaching, he decided enough was enough.

Percy and Thalia launched their attacks at each other, compressed water shot versus a lightning bolt. Naruto appeared right in between the two attacks, and held his hands apart to intercept them as they collided.

The elements collided with him. He winced at the lightning, nagging himself to start building a resistance, but kept it under wraps. The water hit his hand and splashed up against it like a stone wall, before spraying backwards. The Lightning wrapped around his hand like a snake in its coils, before it dissipated in a small light show of badassery.

Thalia and Percy were speechless at his sudden arrival, and Naruto glared at the both of them, before turning and looking into the forest. Everyone turned to look where he was looking, and their faces dropped in shock, and horror.

The old mummy that was the Oracle was walking towards them, green smoke waving around her it eh forms of snakes as she moved. It stopped in front of the Hunters, earning shocked looks from the campers, and opened her mummified mouth and spoke in a raspy tone.

" _Approach speaker, and ask."_

Naruto was shivering as he heard the voice, it reminded him of Orochimaru, but less evil. Just the way it grated in his ears…it made him shake.

Zoë swallowed hard, before stepping forward and staring at the Oracle, "What must I do to help my Goddess?"

The oracle started shooting green smoke everywhere, and her disembodied voice started to carry itself all over the forest.

 _Five shall go to the goddess in chains,_

 _Accompanying the conqueror of Pein._

 _Champion of the Wild shall stand at the dawn of day_

 _But the Giant of Bronze will stand in his way._

 _The bane of Olympus shall show the trail,_

 _Maidens and Campers combined will prevail._

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _But against all, the Sage will lend a helping hand._

The Oracle snapped her jaw shut, and then turned to walk, and stood in front of the grim face of Naruto.

"What is-" Naruto began to say, but he was cut off by the disembodied voice returning.

 _Carrier of the Nine, death only awaits._

 _The Land of Fire, saved by your fate._

 _A single choice will be your own,_

 _To doom this world or return home._

 _You will aid the half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _To change this world and create a new law._

 _The home of the gods will be saved, but will fall_

 _And only you can bare the weight of all._

The Oracle staggered back, before sitting down on a lone rock, and returning to her hardened disposition. Chiron and Dionysus were bug-eyed at the prophecy, and Naruto stood stock still his heart starting to crack.

A single choice your own…to doom this world or return home?

Naruto felt his knees buckle as he fell to the earth, his hands catching him from falling face first. He gripped the earthen carpet beneath him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

" **Naruto…"** Saiken started, but stopped…what could she say?

Naruto coughed roughly, before returning to his feet and plastering on his trademark smile.

"Alright, well, looks like I'm tagging along to return your goddess Zoë, who's coming with?"

She stared at him in awe of how he could just shove the pain behind him. The Oracle literally just told him he was going to die. 'Death only awaits', what a cruel fate to hear.

Naruto stared at her, noticing she wasn't going to answer; he sighed and turned around, his white sage cloak swaying behind him with his steps.

"Alright, well, I'll come by the big house at lunch, we can decide then…" Naruto said, he looked like he wanted to say something more, but held his tongue and turned, before disappearing into the trees. Nature spirits appeared around him as he walked, following him as they tried to console him, but he only smiled and told them nothing was wrong.

Which was a load of B.S.

The Spirits only watched him go farther as he entered monster territory, a sadness descending over the audience of campers and Hunters alike.


	12. Quest

Naruto sighed as he lay with his back to the earth, staring up at the clouds like the memory of a certain Nara he was fond of. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

'Hey, you remember that guy I gave my title too for the worst luck?'

" **Yes, the smoocher in the lake."**

'I reclaim my title, this is crap.'

The Bijuu laughed dryly at the statement, which wasn't wrong in the slightest. The nicest people really did have the worst luck huh? He was hated by his village since he could remember; he crushes on a girl who fell for his teammate. His teammate then betrays everyone, almost killing him, and the girl he loves blames him for it. he fights as hard as he could to get him back, suffering losses and tragedies along the way, after saving the _whole fucking world_ , his friend betrays him again. After a crazy battle, which they are both left with a missing limb, he returns the Hero he always wanted to be. To be loved and respected by everyone…and then he gets yanked into this world. Back to square one, with only his name, lifelong companions, and enough power to destroy everything in sight…and then told he was going to die. His only hope at returning home was to doom this world to whatever it was doomed for.

Naruto snorted as he reflected on his life. He felt like hanging himself with his own cloak.

" **Naruto…It will be fine. I can safely say that with our aid, only Death itself will offer a challenge."**

Naruto smiled, but felt it slide slightly as he closed his eyes, 'Yeah…to bad that is exactly what's waiting for me.'

The Bijuu frowned, **"Kit, this isn't anything different from our home."**

Naruto sighed, 'No, it is different, food is cheaper.'

Kurama snarled, **"Don't get snippy. This is** _ **exactly**_ **like Konoha. Everyone shamed you, condemned you. Nobody believed, or** _ **wanted**_ **you to survive! BUT YOU DID! You lived! You're alive! Fight for it damn it! Show the people of this world that Fate has NOTHING ON YOU!"**

Naruto stared vacantly at the sky above, mulling over the words Kurama had spoken.

A familiar smile started to tug at his lips as he sat up. 'Well, I have to aid the Hunters, we'll start there.'

Isobu sighed, **"Progress…"**

Naruto snorted, before standing up and brushing off the nonexistent grass and dirt of his pants. He started walking for the Big House, wondering just how the Oracle knew he carried the Nine inside him. Prophecies are freaky…but then again.

He was the Child of Prophecy.

Thanks for that, grumpy ol' drunken toad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the Big House recreational room, staring at the assembled figures. All the cabin head counselors were sitting in their chairs, arguing over a pool table. Zoë stood standing with a few hunters behind her. They saw me come in, and all conversation died immediately, all eyes on me.

Naruto walked in and snorted, "And look at that, your all quiet, I didn't have to tell you to stop talking! We are learning!" he said with happiness, though even to him it sounded a little fake. Naruto walked to the pool table, before jumping into the center and sitting on it, staring at all the Campers.

"Ok, this is how this is going to go. I have been chose by the Oracle of whatever to accompany the hunters on _their_ quest to save their goddess. Which means, that I am outside the five mentioned in the prophecy. Now, combined you will prevail, which means that at one point or another, I can't fight for you. You will have to win on your own. Knowing that, you will need to balance yourselves out. I recommended three hunters and two campers."

Naruto turned to look at everyone behind him, "Knowing that the Hunters are leading the quest, I recommend Female members to increase teamwork. I won't go asking if you're a virgin or not, so don't be afraid to step up."

All around the campers blushed, but the Hunters only stared at Naruto, a few even held pity.

Naruto sighed, "Because I can't fight in the battles that count, I recommend a powerhouse, someone who can fight like hell and win, even at the cost of their own life. We need someone who will not flee, and will face the battle, even if it's completely hopeless, and fight anyway…Chiron, do you have someone who matches my description?"

Chiron frowned, "you're asking for a selfless hero…you realize that right? They may be battle hardened, but their kids, nobody has faced something like that."

Naruto snorted, "Oh, I guess it's just me then" he muttered, before looking at Thalia, who flinched at his eyes, they were so serious.

"Thalia, you're a child of the Big Three right? Zeus?"

She nodded.

Naruto nodded, "Ok, that's one, who else?"

"Grover." Percy said, "He may not be a Half-blood, but he is a camper, and he has several tracking spells and abilities that could prove useful should some covered Artemis's tracks. They abducted a goddess, we need a sure fire way to locate her."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and smiled, "and who said you were a complete idiot! Your girlfriend must be nailing some brains in there pretty good."

Annabeth and Percy turned crimson and started yelling, vehemently arguing against this claim, and Naruto only laughed. It wasn't long until they started yelling at each other. The Campers and Chiron had a good laugh at their red embarrassed expressions. Even Mr. D smiled faintly at the argument. Naruto caught it and smirked knowingly, and the god only hid behind his wine magazine.

Percy was glowing red, before he shook himself with a thought. Percy stood up, "Wait, I want to go too."

Naruto turned to him, and studied him. The Hunters seemed to panic at this, and Zoë announced her distress.

"No, I refuse…traveling with a male is out of the question!"

"But you traveled here with me."

"That was under direct orders in an emergency for a short distance. We barely tolerated it as it was."

"But Naruto is a boy!"

A clone of Naruto suddenly popped into existence, appearing right in front of Percy, clad in only wispy smoke and blond pigtails, she smirked sultrily at the Son of Poseidon, who was gaping like a fish.

"Are you _suuuure_?"

Percy's nose exploded like a geyser along with all the other males present. Chiron staggered, but held himself together. Mr. D didn't appear to notice, but if you looked closely, you could see a small river of crimson dripping under his magazine.

All the girls were staring in shock at the nude seductress, before Naruto quickly grabbed a pool pole and whacked her, dispelling her and he sat back, sighing.

"Well, now that we have all the boys out of the way, I'd say that we are ready to depart." Naruto said calmly, while the Hunters looked like they wanted to kill him.

"Wha-What was that!" Clarisse said with shock, a small red river under her nose. Naruto looked at her with surprise, and then a smirk.

"That was actually my first ninja technique of my own creation. My home world was _filled_ with perverts of all shapes and sizes. Even children were corrupted at an early age. The only reason I remained untouched was because people would rather torture me than share. I created the technique to stun and incapacitate the perverts, or used it as a distraction to make an escape. It is a tad embarrassing, but its results are all around you." he said with a wave of his hand, gesturing to the floor where all the boys lay…except the Apollo cabin leader.

Noted.

The girls looked appeased slightly, but were rather put off by the torture comment.

Naruto looked to Zoë, "Well, do you have your hunters picked?"

She nodded, and two girls stepped forward. Pheobe and…

"Bianca? Are you sure? She is the newest member of your crew…"

Zoë frowned, "Yes, but she is skilled, and if her godly parent is who I believe, her help will be invaluable."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, and Zoë found herself unsettled by the complete lack of emotion in his eyes. He was so focused, his mind running though scenarios at high speeds, calculating if they missed anything.

Naruto eventually dropped her gaze, and turned to Chiron. "Then I believe we are all set."

He looked to Zoë, "I'm assuming you want to leave when the moon is out? Easier to track her am I right?"

She looked surprised, but nodded, "Yes, tonight we head out. After dinner, meet here for finalizing our plan."

The conscious campers dispersed, while Chiron and Will went about waking up their sleeping campmates. Naruto followed the Hunters, and after a while, they turned to him with a look of irritation.

"Are you following us to discuss the quest? It isn't necessary. Just do as you're told and we will be fine."

Naruto snorted, "While I would like to retort with some snappy comment on my combat experience, it's not why I am here. Pheobe, it's your turn."

Zoë looked confused, when Pheobe stepped forward, she was about to start when Naruto stopped her with a raised hand.

"I will answer your questions, but I will answer you, not anyone else. The information I share, depending on what it is, will be extremely dangerous. I must ask that when I give you the information, anyone outside the hunt will _never_ of it. You must swear to an oath of secrecy. Are we clear?"

Phoebe looked smug, "And why should I? You will answer my questions regardless."

Naruto frowned, "because if you don't, I will have to kill you."

The Hunters immediately tensed, and closed ranks, hands on their weapons. "What?"

Naruto grimaced, "Again, that all depends on the questions you ask…but if you can't keep quiet, you will have to die. I'm sorry, but it has to be that way for now."

They looked at him with a mixture of anger and worry. If he wanted to kill them…he probably could.

Pheobe looked at him hatefully, but nodded, "Very well, I swear-"

"That isn't necessary yet." Naruto interrupted with a wince, "only if the questions need it. If they don't then there is no need. Please, ask away."

Pheobe look even more angered, before taking a deep breath, "Have you ever done any harm or thought of doing harm to any woman with selfish intentions in mind?"

Naruto looked genuinely insulted at the question. "No, I have never allowed my personal wants and desires to affect myself so greatly that I would harm another."

They looked at him strangely, before Pheobe gripped her fists together. "Swear it."

"I swear."

"Swear it on the River Styx"

Naruto looked confused, but nodded, "I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and the girls watched with a confident look in their eyes, which only widened in shock as Naruto still stood there, waiting for their next question. Pheobe's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Never?"

Naruto looked even more angered by that, "Yes. Last question."

Pheobe looked at him in shock, "I still have two!"

Naruto snorted, "No, you have one. Speak."

Pheobe glared at him, but she was the only one, the rest of the hunters were looking at him in awe and…respect? No, no way.

"Can we count on you?" Pheobe asked quietly, her voice. All the Hunters stared at her in shock, but looked to Naruto, blank expressions.

Naruto looked at them, and then a grin connected his cheeks, "For as long as I am under contract from Artemis, I will do my absolute best to keep you healthy and safe. I will not abandon you, I will stick by…until one of you shoots me, at which point I might be farther away, but I'll be close by." He said with eyes glittering with humor. The hunters looked…not happy, but relieved almost that they couldn't really count on his aid. Pheobe was staring hard into his eyes, and he sighed, before raising his hands.

"I swear of the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in ascent, and Pheobe's shoulders slacked with relief, before eyeing him with a smirk…and a bit of humor.

"You know, you might not be all that bad…for a _boy_."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked off, "Name is Naruto _girl_ , get it right."

They parted ways, but unknown to the other, all of them had a faint smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Pheobe isn't coming?!"

Zoë sighed, glaring at Thalia, "Those _boys_ of Hermes put _centaur blood_ in her shirt. Her skin is healed and she is healthy thanks to Naruto, but the stress on her mind and shot immune system isn't mission ready anymore. We will have to leave without her."

"What! But we need Five!"

"We did, but now we have four, we can't waste time to pick a new member." Zoë said with a quickly growing angered tone.

Naruto sighed as he watched the two bicker, before turning to Bianca, who looked to be gripping her silvery clothes in her nerves. "Hey, do you what there problem is?"

She shook her head, but Grover spoke up, "Its complicated, it happened a while back, almost a few years now actually. Thalia was thinking of joining, same as Annabeth, but something happened, I wasn't there for that, but they have been against each other ever since."

Naruto sighed, before looking back at the two, his eyebrow twitching in anger. He watched them for a few minutes longer, growing increasingly annoyed. Eventually, their argument descended into baseless name-calling, and he finally snapped.

"I can see why the Oracle asked me to go with you. If I left you alone this mission would never succeed." He said loudly, drawing the angered female's attention.

"What did you say?!" Thalia roared, electricity crackling though her spear.

Naruto snorted, "Look at you two, arguing like little sisters. Here is the bottom line. Pheobe isn't coming, we aren't going to pick another member, and we are wasting time standing here listening to you insult contest. If you're gonna continue, I'm going to knock you out and throw you in the trunk, with gags and rope. Don't test me."

Naruto then turned and headed towards the van, ignoring their yells at him to stop, and got in the passenger seat. Zoë quickly got in the driver seat, which ended up in another pointless argument, and Naruto blew up. He released some KI that made everyone in the car pale and he spoke in a demonic voice that Zoë remembered, and didn't like.

" **Drive."**

She complied and geared up to go, before rolling forward and picking up speed. Grover tried to make light conversation, but in the end, it settled into silence as Naruto stared out the window emptily, depressed to be outside of nature's comforting field. He really hated the city.

It was disgusting seeing all these metal towers and feeling all the toxins and garbage in the air.


	13. Lion

Naruto stood in front of the…National Air and Space Museum, Staring at the darkened rooms and well groomed lawns. He felt a pang of annoyance for the bushes, which were wacked and chopped into ghastly shapes of conformity. What part of that was artistic?

"Naruto, what are you standing there for? C'mon! Grover says it's this way."

Naruto looked to see Thalia waving at him, and he gave a hesitant nod, before following. After they entered they started looking around, though Naruto just summoned some clones and had one go with each person. He sat at the receptionist desk, looking at all the cameras and then closed his eyes, extending his senses for energy.

Monster he found out earlier had a unique energy, or aura. It was predatory, but also violent like an assassin. It was like looking for a rock buried under mud in the middle of a river, but with his Nine buddies, it was easy.

" **The Building next door, there is a strong presence there…but it isn't a monster, its colder...stronger."**

Naruto nodded, before creating a clone and dispelling it, sharing his knowledge with the clones on guard duty. He then rose from the desk and walked out, before turning and heading for the building.

And then he heard a loud shout.

Naruto looked at the doors and saw men slam it closed, before he heard footsteps running at him. Naruto twitched, but as he was about to attack, the figure appeared.

It was Percy.

"Naruto! Take me to the others! We got a MAJOR problem and its coming fast!"

Naruto just grabbed him and then turned and threw him behind him, just in time for a large lion gleaming with a metallic luster landed in front of Naruto, and twelve skeleton warriors started to hobble towards him, part of Jackson's missing sleeve was in their hands, and some of them were smelling it.

Naruto would have sighed, but he was focused on the lion in front of him. If the skeletons were tracking Percy, then he wouldn't get in the way. They were slow, and would likely avoid him if he avoided them. So he let them pass, but kept his eyes on the Lion.

Once the skeletons passed him, clones popped into existence, and grabbed a skeleton, before hurling them back towards the building they came from, crashing into the wall and ground…and one hit a car, which would be pricy.

Naruto never took his eyes off the lion, and just when he was about to make a move, Grover shouted out.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

The lion immediately lost focus in Naruto and charged after Grover, who yelped and ran into the building. Naruto cursed and followed after him.

"Grover you idiot!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the lions tail, and with a hard yank, he stopped the beasts charge. He went up to the lion and delivered an earth shattering punch to its head, sending the creature flying backwards.

"What the hell do you mean 'watch out!', what did you think I was doing! It was standing right in front of me! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT!?" he roared, before the Lion roared in kind and charged him. He caught the beast's mouth and held his ground, before a clawed paw swiped at him. He jumped over the creatures head, flipping and dropping with a downwards kick. The ground cracked as the creature sank into the floor from the strike. Naruto looked at the damage for a moment, before smiling.

'I bet Baa-chan would be happy to see me use her move.'

He walked closer to the beast, who suddenly opened its eyes and lunged at him, head-butting him savagely and sending him careening into a display, knocking it over on top of him. The lion started climbing. Jumping from exhibit to exhibit as it chased after the Hunters and Percy. Thalia was running to the receptionist desk for something, and Grover was frantically playing his pipes, trying to confuse the beast.

Naruto dug himself out of the rubble, rubbing his forearms.

'Damn, I actually felt that.'

" **Do not allow this to make a mockery of us! I refuse to accept being defeated by a mangy cat!"**

Naruto snorted, before shooting up, running on top the air and then drawing level with the beast again. It swiped at him, but he caught the paw and pulled. He landed on the creatures back and it fell to the ground floor, writing and slamming into things to try and get Naruto off.

"ZOË! THE MOUTH! SHOOT IT!"

Zoë and Bianca ran forwards with practiced grace, leaping from insane places to opposite vantage points, before raining down silver arrows that stabbed into the maw of the beast as it roared. The Lion screamed in outrage, and then Percy appeared on the bottom floor, a food snack in his hand.

He charged and threw it into the beasts throat. Naruto felt like yelling at the kid, but then the beast started to choke. It writhed and struggled, until it landed on all fours and coughed.

Spitting the food out.

Percy stared at it for a few seconds, before running back to cover with a lion on his heels. The Hunters tried to regain its attention with arrows, but it just bounced off its skin. He roared in outrage, and then Naruto had an idea. Naruto leapt off the creatures back, before landing in front, commanding all its attention. He pulled out a small ball of what looked like paper, and then entered a grappling stance. The Hunters and Campers screamed at him to get out of the way, but Naruto held firm.

The Lion roared and tried to bite him.

And Naruto let him.

Naruto grimaced in pain as it bit into his flesh. His spectators screamed and Percy ran in to try and deter the creature, but Naruto smirked suddenly. The beast's eyes stared to widen as if struggled to swallow, and when it did, it let go of Naruto, smoke pouring out of its maw as it coughed. Naruto sank to the floor with a grin and a bleeding arm, and then muttered out one word.

"Boom."

A large explosion was heard, and the lion puffed out like a water ballon, blood flying out of its mouth, as fire exploded out of it, along with a lot of smoke and heat. The lion keeled over and fell, dead.

Naruto smirked at the creature, before looking at his arm. He tried to move his fingers, and when they didn't move, he glared in annoyance.

"Severed the tendons…bastard, those are some seriously sharp teeth."

Percy and the other ran to him, ignoring the smoking corpse that was in the middle of the room, and addressed his wound. Naruto smiled at them, ignoring the growing pool on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I survived a _lot_ worse than this. If anything, it's another cool story. Think that maybe the scars will pass of as a shark bite? Now _that_ could be cool."

Zoë looked at him like was an idiot, and Bianca was trying to get his wound to close with some bandages. Percy was struggling to open his canteen of water and Grover was looking worried from a distance, but he was busy charming the guards, so he could come over. Percy eventually gave up on the canteen and stretched his hand to a water fountain, before water bust out of it and flooded towards Naruto, snaking over his skin gently and healing his abrasions. Naruto watched the process with fascination; it was truly an interesting process.

When Percy got to the major wound on his arm, Naruto stopped him. "Don't worry about that one, its already healing, save your strength."

The group looked confused, before a strange red energy started hissing on his skin. It bubbled like acid as it covered the room, and then the smell of burning flesh hit the air as Naruto grit his teeth slightly as the wound regrew tissue, healed the bone, replaced the blood, and regrew skin in a matter of seconds. Naruto stretched his arm, and was a little saddened.

"Darn, I was hoping for scars, oh well, can't always win"

"What was that?!" Percy asked in shock. He had never seen any healing regeneration spell faster than his own, or Apollo's healing techniques.

Naruto smiled at him, "There are a few benefits to being raised in Hell."

Naruto stood up a bit shakily, but stretched and smiled, before realizing his sleeve was completely torn off and stained red.

"Dammit, I liked this shirt."

He turned to the store, ignoring the looks he was getting from his companions, and yanked off a dark blue shirt. He looked at the corpse and frowned, "Is it supposed to do that?"

The group looked to see where he was pointing, and realized that the body wasn't exploding, but rather shrinking down. It became two items, a long overcoat, and a…dagger?

Naruto walked forward and lifted up the items, before tossing the cloak over, and looking at the dagger.

"A knew kunai!" he said with a smile, before it poofed out of existence in his hand. Naruto smiled at getting a kunai, he was unarmed when he came into this world. Getting a weapon he knew how to use was a blessing.

Naruto looked to the group, who were still staring at him, frowned.

"What? Is the cloak not your style?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-well this g-g-great." Thalia said in the middle of her shivers. Percy as chattering next to her, but he was definitely in better shape than her with the lion's coat. Grover looked like he was ready to jump _in_ the fire to get warmer, and Zoë and Bianca were shaking, but much more controlled about it.

Naruto was completely fine.

Isobu survived at the bottom of the lake for several years in the middle of winter. His cold resistance was off the charts. Not to mention Matatabi's hellfire was keeping him nice and toasty. Naruto stared at the Homeless guy that offered them a space by his fire. that guy was old and grubby, but his face was familiar. He glanced at the railroad tracks, wondering if this line was even used anymore. He was thinking that maybe…WAIT!

Naruto turned and walked away from the fire, before grabbing another empty trash barrel and breaking it, flattening it out like a sled. He ignored the questions coming at him from his group and walked to the train lines. I threw the can on top of the metal and spoke to Shukaku.

'Hey Shukaku? Your Magnet Release…can it propel objects though magnetism?'

" **DUH!"**

'Then allow me to test that.'

Naruto got on the metal and sat down, before entering a meditative position and closing his eyes. He channeled Shukaku's chakra and electricity sparked on the outside of his little "car". Naruto actually levitated off the railing for a few seconds, before moving forward slowly, and picking up speed. Eventually, he was zipping down the line at high speeds, traveling fairly fast…but it was tiring him quickly. It required a lot of energy to channel it though him, especially since he hadn't practiced it, or even used it before.

He sighed in dejection, before slowing and gliding in reverse back to the group, who were now at the edge of the platform watching him come in at high speeds. Naruto thought he could be cool and stop suddenly, and maybe dismount stylishly.

Yeah, no.

Naruto pulled to an abrupt stop in front of them, and was sent skidding off his little sled, he went careening down the railing, plowing through some snow and stopping ahead like road kill. Grover and Percy shouted if he was OK, and Naruto lifted up a thumb to show he was alright.

Zoë just shook her head and muttered something about an idiot, while Bianca looked concerned. Thalia on the other hand was staring at the sled in wonder.

She law the electricity…so maybe she could do it too?

Question for later.

Before any of them could go to help the staggering sage up, the homeless guy pointed at the bay, "He better hurry, train is coming in soon."

Naruto heard that, and then looked down the line to see a rapidly approaching light.

Gulp.

Naruto immediately got to his feet and sprang forward, leaping an impressive distance as he cleared both tracks, and near thirty feet of actual distance, reaching out for Thalia. She grabbed his hands, and with a heave, swung him out of the way just as the train came to a stop right in front of them. Naruto landed in a heap as Thalia fell on top of him in a mini dog pile. She was embarrassed at first, but then she noticed something.

He was warm…really warm.

She stayed there, lying on top of his back with her hands on his neck, her body absorbing his heat. Naruto was trying to resist as her hands were _cold_ , but Thalia managed to keep him from breaking away. Their audience just stared at them, before looking at the homeless man who had vanished, and even taken his fire with him.

"Jerk" Grover muttered, before checking for a conductor and hoping on, the rest following him. Eventually, Naruto just picked up Thalia in a piggy-back-ride and carried her into the car, her hands and body never separating from him.

Once they got into the car, the door closed behind them, Naruto tried to let Thalia down, but she held onto him.

"Thalia, its warm in here, you can let go."

"No…you're warm."

"So is the train."

"Your warmer."

"I bet the seats are warmer."

She said nothing as she showed no intention of letting go, and Naruto sighed, before an evil grin split his face.

"Hey Thalia?"

Her eyes opened, "Yeah?"

"Do you like being upside down?"

She frowned, "Well, that depENDS!" she shouted suddenly, as Naruto jumped straight up, before his feet hit the ceiling like he just jumped to the floor.

"AAAaaa…uh?" Thalia said in confusion, before looking around and noticing the whole world was completely upside down.

"She probably missed it since she was driving." Grover said with a shiver at the memory.

"You call that driving?" Percy muttered. The group snickered, but a spark and a cry of dismay from Naruto shut them up. Naruto shrugging off the small shock, looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Wanna stand?"

She looked at him skeptically, but then decided to trust him. He crouched down and let her feet touch the floor. Thalia looked confused on why her feet weren't sticking, before a feeling of warmth and ecstasy shot though her system, her feet landing on the floor like they were meant to be there. Naruto stood up, not noticing her blush, and held her hand, walking her around. Her eyes were foggy from the feeling, but she was happy that she was walking around…on the ceiling. It was cool!

Naruto grinned at her, and she turned at asked with a blush, "Why do I feel…?"

Naruto smiled kindly, "I'm channeling my life force through your body to allow you to walk around with me. That's why I'm holding your hand; I need to be able to channel it into you. It feels weird huh?"

Thalia blushed heavily and turned around, "Yeah…sure."

Naruto walked with her for a bit, before she started jumping and she was shocked to see she fell back to the floor. She laughed like a child as she jumped higher…and that's kinda where it went wrong. She jumped too high, and the normal pull of gravity resumed, she let out a small shout and Naruto laughed. He was still holding her hand, so he simply let her dangle in outrage. Naruto just laughed as she tried to smack him, but she couldn't reach. He just kept laughing until he walked to a wall, and walked down it to let her down. She glared at him lightly, but the blush was still on her face. Naruto grinned and let go of her hand as he turned to go see the others. Thalia felt the warmth and pleasure she was feeling leave her system, and she frowned in sadness, before grinning at the memory.

"I got to do that again."

Naruto walked back to the others, and took Grover for a walk too. He didn't think he could, which was funny at first, but he had to stop as he was actually leaving dents in the roof…and that wasn't a good thing.

He offered for Percy, but the kid was too tired, and walked off towards the luxury cars to nap. Bianca walked on the walls, but she didn't for very long and didn't want to walk on the ceiling. She didn't want to break anything apparently, but she left with a ginormous blush and made Naruto looked at her in confusion while she disappeared for the upper deck.

Naruto asked Zoë as well, and while she was curious, she didn't feel the need. Naruto only smiled and nodded, before he jumped up and then lay on his back, staring down at the floor and relaxing. Zoë stared at him for a moment, and Naruto grinned at her.

She changed her mind after that. She wouldn't hold his hand, so he had to keep a hand on her shoulder and a clone walking below in case he lost his grasp. She was up for the longest; truly transfixed by walking the world like it was upside down. Then Naruto got an idea.

He made a two more clones and had them transform into two ankle bracelets. After she put them on, Naruto let go. At first she screamed at him and tried to right herself, but realized she was still connected to the floor. Naruto grinned at her told her the clones were doing it.

It was the first time he saw her smile brightly.

She started walking on the ceiling, the walls, up and down the poles. She even giggled when she jumped from the floor and the ceiling and back repeatedly, like a stalling back flip. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as she explored walking on every surface.

And then she got an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia and Percy were in the same black Mercedes SLK, and were talking in tones…though Thalia's was more angered than neutral.

Two figures walked towards them covered in shadow, stalking along the ceiling as they talked. Both of them were about to jump down, when Naruto pointed his finger at Percy and a trail of water appearing from seemingly nowhere dripped down, splashing on his head. Percy froze, before he reached in his pocket. Thalia seemed to notice this, and grabbed her bracelet over her arms.

Zoë was smirking in amusement and Naruto just reached his hand over, and dropped another drop.

Right down the back of Thalia's shirt.

Immediately, she slammed into the back of her seat, rubbing against it like a cat. "Cold! Cold cold cold."

And then she looked up.

She saw Naruto and Zoë standing there, Naruto was fully laughing while Zoë had a victorious smirk. Thalia growled while Percy started shaking with restrained laughter. And then she looked up in shock.

"Hey, you're standing by yourself! How!"

Zoë bent over and pointed at her ankle bracelets. "An idea."

Naruto laughed and nodded, "Their my clones, I had the idea when everybody left. She didn't want to hold my hand, so after having a clones follow us around so he could catch her if I lost my grip, I had the idea of using clones!"

Thalia forgot her anger and jumped at Naruto with surprising height, grabbing him by the ear. "Gimme some!"

She fell back down, still holding Naruto's ear.

Naruto lost his connection with the ceiling, and landed on top of her in a heap. Naruto let out a laugh as Thalia ended up cushioning him, and she didn't offer a complaint as his warmth was once again seeping into her. Naruto got up, and she latched onto him again.

"C'mon! Please!"

Naruto laughed, "Wow, she said please!"

She glared but didn't argue, and Naruto was even more impressed.

"Well, they are temporary, so I'm not sure how long they will last."

"They have lasted me some tiIIIMMMEE!" Zoë suddenly shouted in shock as the clones dispelled, and she fell for the floor head first. Naruto immediately sat up, catching the hunter and pulling her up to eye level.

"Hey! You ok!? Sorry! I didn't think they would wear out that fast! You don't have a chakra network so that might be why but- umph!"

"HEEY!" Zoë suddenly shouted, kicking her way out of his arms and nailing him in the balls. He crumpled to the floor and sat there for a moment, groaning and shuddering in pain. Percy was out of the and by his side, patting his back sympathetically.

"Give it a second man, it'll pass, hold on."

Naruto groaned incoherently and some of his clones throughout the train fell over with him, clutching their crotches in pain. Zoë looked surprised at this.

"They feel your pain?"

Percy glared at her, "Are you serious? _I_ feel is pain. That was a whopper of a kick you know! He caught you, why'd you have to slam him in the balls." Percy said, exasperation clear, though his face had slightly paled as he watched what happened. _Any_ man would have felt that if they saw it, it was full connection strong enough to lift him off the floor!

Percy twitched as he relived it in his mind's eye, and then turned his eyes back to Naruto, who rolled to his side and groaned.

"W-Well…if any man g-grabs me from behind, I t-trust you to make s-sure he doesn't stand up ag-gain." Naruto said shakily, before two clones came over, having picked themselves off the floor, and carried him to the back seat of a Lamborghini. Grover was sitting in the front with horrified eyes slumped against the wheel with his hands by his crotch, praying that he remembered this forever whenever another Hunter rolled around.

That looked fucking terrifying.

Naruto groaned as he lay in the back, his head resting on the cushions. Zoë wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or not, but decided that he would recover, and she would apologize…maybe. She grunted and left, while Naruto watched her go he muttered out.

"S-Sorry…I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded to him, before walking off. Thalia got in the Lambo on the other side, and put his head on her lap. She may have seemed caring, but his natural heat was what she was after, and so she had no regrets.


	14. Pig

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to Cloudcroft, New Mexico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice rat."

Percy snorted at the comment, Thalia saying it just to break the ice it seemed. They were stood under the awning of a small shop, the street barren of life as not a single vehicle was parked aside it. Snow glided on still air, slowly sinking simply onto the million-snowflake mattress that padded near all sound. Thalia and Percy found the scene hardly helpful, Percy himself was about ready to continue heading whatever direction they actually needed. . Naruto stared at the town, it seemed so empty, there had to be something here. There was a cashier! There had to be something!

Naruto scanned the town with much greater focus, looking for any signs of life; it couldn't be just him right? The lonely guy at the cashier couldn't be the only one.

"I'm going to ask around for some other suggestions." Thalia said, before walking with Naruto into town.

"But the guy said-" Percy started.

"Just checking." Thalia said a bit forcefully. Percy just sighed and nodded, before leaning back against the wall with Bianca, making small talk. Grover went with Zoë to the café for some pastries and caffeine…and wax paper? Huh, weird.

Naruto walked off, Thalia at his side. They walked through Cloudcroft, looking for anyone…and they didn't find a single other soul there. It was destitute of life, commercial and residential.

Though being not alive was an undead skeleton's specialty.

Naruto had to pull Thalia by her hood to dodge the incoming spear from them, and then had to shove her to the side into the snow as two other skeletons pulled out their pistol weapons and started shooting at them wildly. Naruto moved like fluid as he dodged the speeding bullets. They were a little bit slower than Sasuke's Raiton enhanced shuriken…which was pretty fucking fast when he threw them for real. Naruto eventually charged them. Extending his hand outwards with a snap, sending a burst of air outwards to make them stumble. He then turned and grabbed the still shocked Thalia, and leapt into the air despite her protests. He slung her up into a princess style carry and her complaints cease.

A miracle.

The skeletons continued to shoot at them, but their aim was terrible at a distance, and so it didn't require much effort to dodge.

Naruto cannonballed out of the sky, landing with a boom on the earth in front of the rest of his companions, cracking the earth slightly to gain their attention.

"Problem! Undead skeleton warriors on their way, we need to move." Naruto said, he was about to grab Percy when a pulse of energy pushed into his mind. Grover immediately collapsed next to his spilled coffee. The little birds on his cup coming to like, and the Rat Percy bought twitched and squeaked, before scampering off. There was a dull moan from the forest like the creaking of wood, and Naruto fought to stay conscious. It was so comforting, it was like falling on your bed after three all-nighters and a long day of D-Ranks and training.

Naruto staggered, before Percy ended up catching him. "Hey! What's going on!?"

Naruto breathed heavily, before pulling himself up and looking at Thalia, "Shock me."

"Wha-"

"SHOCK ME!"

ZAP

Naruto immediately went rigid as electricity stimulated his succumbing senses. He breathed deeply before continuing, "Thanks, now, we need to get Grover and go, enemies in bound."

The others responded, Bianca and Percy grabbed Grover and started hauling him off. He bleated occasionally and moaned with the forest. Naruto staggered occasionally as he ran, and Thalia was always sure to hit him with a baby bolt to get him back. Percy was looking at Naruto like he was insane, but held his tongue as he didn't want to lose the guy now; they needed to focus to live.

They made it to the edge of town, but ran into two skeleton warriors in blue police uniforms; they drew their handguns and watched us impassively. Thalia jumped forward and her shield to sprung to life.

"Back up, slow." She said to the rest of them, and they complied. Just as they were about to turn and run, a rustling appeared behind them, and two more warriors popped out, pistols aimed at us.

"Both sides." Naruto muttered, and the Hunters nodded, before facing both directions back to back. Naruto covered Bianca while Thalia stood in front of Zoë. Grover was in Percy's arms as he melted snow and tried to heal Grover from it, before another pulse of energy rocked through the pair and Naruto staggered, dropping to a knee with labored breath.

"It's near." Grover moaned.

"It's here." Percy said in response, and Grover only shook his head in delirium.

"No, the Gift, the Gift from the Wild!"

"One on One, Percy, take the two over there, Bianca will cover. Thalia, charge forward while I support. Naruto."

Naruto was gone.

"NARUTO!" Zoë shouted, concerned, and then she felt another pulse, and Grover bleated again. "The Wild!"

"No time, Go!"

Percy charged forward, deflecting bullets from his blade while Thalia blocked them with her shield. Zoë and Bianca fired shots from behind to slow them down. The plan was going well, until Percy was shot in the back.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted in panic, before Percy got to his feet shakily. Thalia turned back to her opponents, and was not prepared for their proximity. He had the pistol in her face before she could react, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, a blur of gold smashed down, slamming the Skeleton into pieces on the floor. Thalia looked around her shield in surprise and gratitude as she saw the blonde mop of Naruto's hair. He stood up shakily, and almost got shot in the chest as Thalia sped in front of him and blocked the shots. Naruto staggered and fell on his ass, scrambling to regain his feet, but not. His vision was swimming and the ground was warping like rippling water. Thalia shielded him, but was also in a state of concern and worry as Naruto was completely lost. She dragged him up and shoved him into Percy, who caught him and noticed Naruto was fighting to stay in the realm of the living.

"What's hitting you?"

Naruto gasped and frowned as he forced himself to remain awake, "Nature energy…a lot of it…forcing minds…to will."

Percy panicked at that, they were trying to take the most powerful player out of the game! NOT GOOD.

Zoë and Bianca were rapid firing at skeletons three and four, trying to take them out and skew their aim so they wouldn't hit anyone. The plan was going well, till Grover sat up like he had been possessed, and reached out for the trees, as if it was coming running up to hug him.

And then a large crash, like trees breaking and falling to make way for something.

The Skeletons stared upping the ante, charging them…slowly…whilst firing and bringing out the Batons. Naruto, even in his impeded state, managed to defend and kick away a skeleton, but the fourth got around him and wacked him solidly in the back of the neck, making Naruto's eyes flicker, before dropping to the ground, body twitching as he fought to get up.

"NARUTO!" Thalia screamed, jumping in the way and slapping the Skeleton with her spear like a baseball bat, sending backwards towards the trees. The one she _had_ been fighting redrew its pistol and fired again, to which she whirled around and blocked the shots, slapping Naruto across the face with her other hand to try and bring him back. Even her shocks weren't cutting it anymore, and so she settled for grabbing his shirt and dragging him across the ground. She winced as it tore up his shirt and pants but she decided his life was more important.

She dragged him over, just as Bianca stepped in and stabbed a Skeleton square in its chest. Percy charged to aid her, but was shocked when the skeleton burst into flames and disintegrated into ash.

"What did you do?" Zoë inquired quickly, rapidly running out of arrows.

"Lucky stab?"

"DO IT MORE!"

They were being pushed back, with their strongest fighter and tracker incapacitated, they didn't really have a choice.

Until the trees behind the Skeletons exploded.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

A massive pig burst onto the road and rammed into the skeletons, colliding with such force that it sent them flying over the trees and slamming into eh mountain side.

And then it turned on them.

A wild boar, thirty feet high with canoe sized tusks and a snotty pink nose. It had brown bristles covering its entire body, and its eyes were wild and angry.

At them.

Thalia raised her spear in defense, but Grover snapped to his senses, standing up and standing in the way.

"Don't kill it!"

"That's the Erymanthian Boar, I don't think we _can_ kill it." Zoë said in annoyance. They stared at the boar, wary as its rage was palpable. It glared at everything…and then made eye contact with Thalia's shield.

It let out a squeal, and charged. Thalia tried to dive, but it was far more nimble than anticipated. It managed to pivot, and dart straight at Thalia's frame. Her shield was hardly in an idea position, and her side was exposed to be punctured. Time slowed, and her eyes slowly closed to brace for impact…but something caught her eye.

A small, tri-pronged kunai.

A powerful slicing sound was heard, and a familiar cloack came inbetween her and the board

Naruto, from nowehere, caught the boar's incoming tusk, and reached behind him to grab Thalia close. He braced himself against the floor, and slid against the ground as his feet tore trenches in the asphault. She was in full adrenaline mode, and only had one thought.

The building behind them.

She raised her shield, and curled in a ball behind it, using her own body as a shock absorbed for Naruto's back as the boar pushed them headlong through a small shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THALIA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Naruto screamed as he ran, Thalia hot on his heels as they weaved in and out of trees up hill. The Boar was right behind them, plowing through trees and bellowing after them with a vengeance.

"YOU TELL ME! MAYBE HE LIKES PRETTY GIRLS!"

"HE WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE HUNTERS!"

" _HEY!_ " Thalia yelled in feminine fury and picked up her pace.

Naruto laughed aloud and kicked it into high gear, using his unwillingness to be beaten by an enraged female to drive him forward as a rage fueled daughter of Zeus forgot all about the boar and chased after him. They reached the top, and then ran down the slippery side, heading for the train tracks and the tunnel. Thalia was right behind Naruto as they ran, intent on catching him and beating him around as the Boar charged after them, slipping and sliding on the tracks. Naruto was thanking kami for that fact and pulled ahead. As they reached the end, he saw a rickety old bridge and nearly jumped for joy…but then Thalia started slowing down, her breaths falling back as Naruto kept running. He reached behind him and grabbed her, before slinging her over his shoulder like a sack and running forward. Thalia kicked at him to let her go, but he didn't, he kept running ahead, until Thalia's scream of fear caught him and he stopped. Thalia was thrashing in his grasp, and so he set her down quickly and gently.

"What! We got a giant pig after your ass and you want to take a break!" he goaded, but when he saw her face a pale ice white as she stared at the cliff side that descended nearly 80 meters. Her knees gave out soon after, and she tried crawling back to the safety of the tunnel wall. Naruto saw the massive boar approaching, and made a split second decision. He hauled Thalia back up, moving faster than she could really fight back.

"C'MON THALIA GRACE! KEEP IT TOGTHER!" he roared, before rearing his head back and head-butting her sharply on her forehead. She rocked back in pain and clutched her forehead, her eyes closed in shock. Naruto took that moment, to grab her and run across the bridge. She opened her eyes to see his determined face running across the bridge, and stopped struggling, allowing herself to be carried as she thought of ways to apologize, before there was a loud rumble and a terrifying crack. The Boar had made it to the bridge.

And broke it.

Naruto fell from the middle of the bridge with a screaming daughter of Zues, before Naruto let out a whoop for a battle cry and fell through the air after the boar. Thalia was screaming the whole way, falling in terror as she clutched Naruto for dear life. Naruto laughed to try and ease her fear, but that didn't help as it sounded a little crazy. She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled kindly.

"It's totally fine, I can run on air remember?"

Blink.

Naruto stopped his freefall and started running straight down, picking up speed insanely fast. Thalia screamed louder, before Naruto pulled up in a sharp "U" shape, and they soared into the sky, spiraling as they broke the low fog layer. Naruto smiled as he stared out at the sky, it was really clear up here, he liked it. Thalia had temporarily forgotten her fear and stared in wonder at the night sky from so high. Naruto radiating his comforting warmth like a home furnace. Naruto took a deep breath, before looking at her with an apology.

"We are going down now."

It wasn't a question.

They dropped like a stone.

They fell in free fall, Thalia back to screaming in terror as they saw what was left of the bridge from "overweight" and Naruto started slowing their decent. It hurt, but not as bad as the sun…that was HEAVY.

Naruto skidded to a stop on the other side of the canyon, landing on the earth with a loud crash and stopping abruptly, using a tree as a stopper as he almost fell down hill. He looked at Thalia, who was still petrified, and Naruto laughed tiredly, before sinking to his knees and leaning against the tree.

"Well, that was fun. How about you? I guess we learned that Boars like pretty girls huh?" he said with a nervous laugh, hoping to appease her soon to be rising temper. Thalia just stared at him as she processed all that happened, and Naruto just held her as he leaned his head back against the tree, breathing hard.

" **Kit, You back?"**

Naruto frowned mentally, 'yeah, the heck was that? It was like a Yamanaka jutsu, but fuzzier.'

Kurama frowned, **"Yes. It hijacked your body and slowed your reflexes and senses to a crawl. I'm amazed you could even stand after that."**

Naruto grinned, 'Take more than that to keep me down!'

" **Don't we know it?"** __Kokuō said with a grin.

Naruto returned to the world as he saw Grover an Percy coming through the woods, the Boar behind them transfixed on a floating apple in front of it. The Hunters we on top of the creature already.

"So…Pig Cowboys?"

Grover nodded, before looking at Naruto. "You know what that means right?"

Naruto nodded and grinned. "It means that he isn't gone yet…perfect."

"Who?" Pecy asked, and Zoë looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Pan, The God of The Wild."


	15. Bronze

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gila Arizona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trash…

Everywhere…

In huge…mountainous piles…

Of trash.

Naruto stared agape at the massive piles of trash that created its own horizon.

"Hephaestus's trash dump." Zoë said with a small amount of irritation.

But Naruto was horrified. He stared out over the mountain range of trash with his emotions running rampant.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Naruto whispered with his eyes wider than drachmas.

Zoë looked at him in partial pride and sadness. He was a sage after all, seeing this must be like being stabbed in the back by a mentor. It was good to see the one who inherited Pan's domains actually affected by such a thing.

"It's where all the failures or waste from Hephaestus's forge goes." Zoë said neutrally, and Naruto grit his teeth, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles turned snow white.

"Change of plan" Naruto said, "We are camping here…we can brave that…thing…in the morning."

Zoë looked at him questionably, but sighed and agreed. The campers went about making a mini house, with Percy and Thalia working on the roof and campfire. Naruto just reached down and took of his shoes, before pressing his soles onto the earth. He looked like he wanted to recoil, but couldn't jump high enough, which was saying something for a guy who could run on air.

Naruto grimaced, before turning to the campers and making a silent vow.

'When they all go to sleep, I'm quarantining this shit. I won't let this spread.'

"Zoë, is it ok for me to…maybe…destroy the pile?"

She looked at him curiously, "Well, you're mortal, so I doubt it."

Naruto shook his head, "No, like…will Hephaestus be mad?"

Zoë frowned, "Well, I don't think he will be happy about it…and since your mortal he might take offence…but I don't really now, I have never met the God of the Forges."

Naruto sighed, but decided that his plan would remain unchanged. He would fix this tonight. Wait until his shift in the morning, and while he left a few clones for defense, he would start his plan. It would make it safer to navigate anyway.

Naruto smiled minutely in excitement, he actually knew what he was supposed to do in this situation, and it was almost liberating having no choice but to do something he wanted to do.

Naruto joined the rest at the camp and he reserved the early morning spot. Zoë seemed suspicious, but Naruto ignored her look. She wasn't needed for this; he would be done by the time the sun rose.

As the group prepared for camp, a solid black limousine drove over to them, and pulled to a stop a few yards away.

The group's expressions were less than blank. Everyone was flabbergasted that such a pricey car would even _attempt_ to brave this area…and yet it was there.

The driver door opened, and from the inside a burly man with scars on his face stepped out. He had a crew cut and wore black biker clothes with a tight white t-shirt and combat boots. The second he was out of the door, he glared maliciously at Percy, before turning to Naruto, his lips curling into a sneer. He turned back to Percy, who was subconsciously drawing his weapon.

"Calm down, this is a peaceful meeting." The man said, before snapping his fingers and everyone's weapons fell to the ground out of their hands. He took off in a burst of speed for Percy, but Naruto appeared in his way, halting his advance. The man seemed surprised by Naruto, and laughed.

"You've got guts squirt, what's your name? Who is your parent?"

Naruto grimaced, "My name is Naruto, and I am an orphan."

The man didn't seem pleased with his answer. "Don't give me shit, who are they?"

Naruto seethed, he was feeling his anger quickly grow, and realized it was on purpose. He was increasing his aggression…needed to calm down.

Naruto calmed himself, before speaking calmly, "My parents are mortal, I have no godly parent."

The god looked like he was just told blue wales were really red, "What did I say about giving me shit!" he said, before charging and stabbing his knife into Naruto's shoulder. Only to watch as the blade passed right through him, Naruto's face twisting into one of annoyance.

"Jeez, what's your problem? You have a habit of stabbing people?"

The man stared at him in shock, before he growled at the insult and prepared to hit him, but a melodic giggle emanated from the limousine, and the man relented.

"Watch yourself Naruto."

Naruto's eyes bled crimson as his demonic pupils returned, and he let loose a little killing intent. "I think I'll be fine thanks."

The man stared at him for a moment, before pulling down his glasses…which were like mini molten suns.

"Careful little man, do you know who I am?"

Naruto scoffed and walked off, "Don't care, you wanted Percy right, speak your piece and leave."

The man seethed at being dismissed, and released some power, power that Naruto recognized. "Boy, you will address me with respect!"

Naruto turned, his eyes staring unflinching, "why should I?"

The man snarled, "I am Ares! God of War!"

Naruto snorted, "Yeah? Good for you." and then he turned and continued to walk away.

Ares roared in anger and charged Naruto, but before he could make contact, his target suddenly vanished, and an explosion of pain tore apart his shoulder. Ares bellowed in anger and pain and fell to the floor as a weight pushed him to the ground. He looked over and saw Naruto crouching on his back, with his arm being held snuggly behind his shoulder blades. Naruto stared at the god for a moment, before reaching forward and flicking his forehead.

"Sorry, mosquito, didn't think you wanted a bug-bite."

The god seethed at being mocked, and in a show of strength, he pushed off the ground and threw Naruto off. He charged again, he pulled out an iron pocket knife and tried to attack him, but when he got in range, sand exploded from around them. The knife stabbed into a sand shield, before it pulled the god in and crushed the offending arm, and pulverized the knife.

Ares staggered back, clutching his crushed arm and leaking Ichor, the blood of the gods. Naruto observed the gold liquid curiously, before taking a nearby stick and stabbing it in, before holding it up to his eyes.

"Wow, to think divine blood was so ostentatious." He said simply, before dropping the stick and looking over to the surprised Jackson.

"Squirt, you gonna go or do I gotta punt you?" Naruto said with a mock version of Ares's voice.

Percy snorted at the imitation, and walked to the limousine. Ares tried to open the door for him, but sand rose up and gently opened the door for Percy to enter, and closed it behind him.

Naruto stood there, deciding that he would wait there for Percy's safety. He turned back to his group, who were shocked at his ability, they had never seen it before.

"Alright brats, shows over you little snobs, get back to work" he said, a near perfect imitation of Ares, sneer and all. The group just looked at him like he was crazy, but complied and got back to it. Naruto turned back and saw Ares standing up, his arm already close to being fully healed.

'Hey guys, is my healing that godly or what?'

The Bijuu snorted at his pun, and didn't bother to respond, though Kurama looked pleased at spilling some Ichor, it was a goal of his after all.

God of War huh…

As if he knew what kind of horrors could be born. His studies into this worlds history had given a large amount of information into this worlds more bloody history. It was true that their wars were large, but in his eyes, the death toll simply wasn't an object. Sure, to him, 70 million was a massive number, but to these people, it wasn't even a 10th of the world's population. Many lives were lost, but they practically _shrugged it off_. A decade later, and the world was already healing. Countries had made a bitter peace, and while grudges and hatred remained, there was a cease fire. Nobody attacked, nobody instigated…the world just moved on.

He couldn't call that war.

There had to be another term. He wouldn't call it a battle, or a struggle…but it wasn't War, not like the one he fought in. It simply didn't carry the same gravity as his adversaries did…this world just threw numbers at each other, but his adversaries?

They played with life and death, they were stronger than the _gods_ of this world. Their entire _world_ allied themselves. They rose up, and almost lost…that kind of struggle is beyond this so called "World War Two".

Two continents weren't even involved for Kami's sake.

"Ares." Naruto said, garnering the god's attention, "Do you…like War?"

He looked at him like he was an idiot, "Do I like it? Ha!" he practically belted with a laugh, "War isn't something that you "like", it's something you live for!"

He rolled his shoulders, tracing his right thumb from his left shoulder to his right hip in a long diagonal line. "It's bitter sweet release. It's the kind of rage that can only be given power when your limits no longer have meaning. Its selfish, its powerful, and its mindless. It's a monster in its own right, propelling countries _years_ forward in both progress and wealth. It's like clearing an old forest with a burning blaze…it's so beautiful, raging on with absolute destruction, but it's _warm_."

He turned to face Naruto, a less than sane grin on his face, "It's the heart of humanity. To fight, to strive, and to die for what you believe in…have you seen it? The utter freedom that mortals have on the battlefield? They are beyond restraint, stronger than reason, and without _fear_ …I thirst for every moment of it."

Naruto frowned, but said nothing…maybe that was war…but what of his struggle? If that wasn't war…what was worse than that? What could label such a dark time other than war? Something that almost brought an end to everything?

…maybe that was it.

It was just an Armageddon.

"Maybe I had the wrong idea of what War was." Naruto said to himself, and Ares caught it, "What the hell could you confuse such a powerful thing with?!" if anything, he looked affronted.

"An Armageddon." Naruto said, trying out his new name, and gave its definition. Naruto just looked up at the stars, "Enemies becoming allies, an entire world, every able-bodied fighter joined together to do battle...and almost loosing. Using their lives like disposable weapons as they fought to the death, racing their enemy on who could kill more before they died. It wasn't progress…it was just suicidal survival, a desperate hope to take more than one with you, dying in desperate plea to give your remaining allies a fractionally better chance."

Naruto's voice faded into a hoarse whisper, images of friends, family, bonds, broken and shattered by mortal injuries and the injustice of just _one man_.

Ares looked surprised at that, seeing the obvious trauma that haunted the blonde's shoulders. "Brat...how many?"

Naruto looked away, "Too many…or maybe just not enough."

"An Armageddon…" Ares tried the term himself, taking the new meaning of the word with a nod of his head, "must have been gorgeous."

Naruto balled his fists, but remained in his place. His silence was all he could manage, words unable to convey just how wrong this god really was.

A few minutes passed, before Percy stepped out of the limousine. Naruto snapped to attention, watching Percy move past him with a mask concealing his emotions. Naruto seemed puzzled by this, but let it slide and as he walked by, he turned to walk with him, only for a soft and luscious voice to call his name.

"Naruto…come speak with me." The voice said from inside the limo. Naruto looked curious, and as he complied, he sent his pals a message.

'Guys, I don't know who this girl is, but she has got some major skills in genjutsu. Seal yourselves from my hearing and monitor my chakra, we can't take any chances.'

" **Naruto, don't worry about us, while visual genjutsu will work, audible will not. Same for you now actually, consider it a gift for being such a good warden.** " Matatabi said playfully, and Naruto grinned at her.

Naruto stepped into the limo, and felt his breath strain as he beheld the beauty in the car in front of him.

'Yeah…about not being immune to visual.'

"… **Well, you're lucky some of us are female!"** Saiken said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto sighed in relief, before settling in his seat and staring at the goddess. "Considering that punk out there was Ares, I assume your Aphrodite?"

The woman glowed at being recognized and smiled at him, "Yes, I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Lust, and Beauty."

Naruto sighed, the Olympians really liked to toot their own horns, "So, what did you want to speak about?"

The goddess purred and reached out, her fingers primed to stroke his cheek, but a small wall of sand materialized from the still open door and blocker her. She seemed to be annoyed by this, but soon a spark of amusement entered her eyes and she giggled.

"Playing hard to get? How childish…but it's cute." She said seductively, and Naruto turned so he wasn't looking at her.

"The night is coming, I need to help me friends with the camp, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto said more firmly, hoping to get the goddess to get serious.

Aphrodite poked her finger into her lip cutely and hummed, "Oooh! So serious! Why don't you just relax…" she said, her voice drawing closer as she invaded his personal space. His instincts were telling him to run, while another part of him wanted to retract the sand armor on his check to give her better access. Naruto shook his mental self and rebuilt his fortitude. He turned his eyes to the goddess.

Which was a massive mistake.

She was on her hands and knees, staring at him lustfully as her sizeable cleavage opened, fully exposed to him. Naruto immediately jerked his head away, but the damage was done. Matatabi growled at the goddess, and when she got close enough to kiss him, blue flames flashed into existence on his cheekbone. She recoiled so it wouldn't burn her, but the heat would have melted her makeup. Naruto turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"Last warning, speak your piece, or I'm leaving."

She pouted playfully, but he could tell by the spark in her eye she wasn't done, not by a long shot. "You're not from this world, are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I arrived here less than a year ago."

Her eyebrow quirked in curiosity, before lifting her hand to play with his hair.

She really shouldn't have.

Naruto suddenly felt Matatabi pressure his body for control, and so he let her not sensing any malicious intent. He smirked at her winningly, and he saw a blush adorn her features. He reached forward and cupped her hand, before pushing some chakra into her. She immediately descended to his eye level, her knees weak from the feeling. Naruto leaned in close to her ear. "Good Bye Aphrodite, I pray that we don't meet again." He said with a warm voice making her shiver, before slowly dragging his finger against her palm until the last possible moment, before the chakra flow was cut off, and she lost the warm and fuzzies his touch was giving her.

He retreated slowly, her hands reached for him, for that feeling again…but she couldn't touch him. All her hands gripped were cold, hard, rough sands. They grated against her nails, horrifying her slightly as it seemed to just fall off of him like water. She couldn't grab him, couldn't hold him…he was leaving!

"Wait…Naruto!"

He stopped, giving her a burning hope as she reached for his face, a lustful gaze so powerful it would have threatened even a female's control over her libido. "Stay…I want more of you…I want your _taste_." She said, her words slamming into his mind with almost terrifying force, but he was already prepared, and Matatabi's rage was only getting stronger.

He smiled at her, tilting his head with the kindest curve to his lips. Aphrodite felt her heart pulse, her cheeks bringing color to her face even through her makeup. His strong back, his relaxed shoulders, his large hands…but his eyes! His eyes shone with so much emotion…and pity.

"If only you weren't so poisonous."

He disintegrated into sand before her eyes, shocking her even more, and the sands slithered out, closing the door with an almost silent click. The sand suddenly columned upwards, and fell soon after, revealing Naruto in all his presence.

"Punk, that's your…partner, right?"

He seemed insulted by the new apparent nickname for him, but nodded with a bit of pride, Naruto shook his head, "Find another, for someone who governs love…she has no heart…Take care." He said with a wave, before walking off. Ares thought about going after him, but he heard the conversation in the car.

Food for thought, food for thought.

As he walked away, he sent a quick question into his mindmate's rooms. 'Matatabi, why did you make me do that?'

The cat giggled, **"For the Goddess of Love to be brought low by your touch alone…she has no business messing with my host…you are mine."**

" **He is my jinchūriki Matatabi…do not forget that."** Kurama said suddenly, his voice vibrating dangerously. Matatabi pouted, but didn't remain silent.

" **I will not allow that** _ **hussy**_ **to get her claws anywhere near Naruto! He is** _ **ours**_ **, not some little bitch goddess's personal fuck toy."**

Naruto felt genuinely touched at her protectiveness, 'Awe Matatabi, you'll make me blush.'

" **Don't let that fool you, she is just being possessive…"** Gyuki sighed though his nose, and Matatabi swatted at him.

Ares got in and the cab drove away, Naruto turned to watch them go. Aphrodite leaned over, looking thought the rear window at him, a seductive smile in place as she winked at him. Naruto just watched her, his eyes making straight contact with hers…but they were so distant. It made her own confidence falter as he beheld her…the most beautiful woman, the goddess of _beauty_ …with sadness. He only held pity for her. Not lust, nor love or envy…he was just saddened for her, as if she was an empty shell of a traumatized girl.

She felt herself fall back, reclining against the comfy leather seats of this conjured vehicle. She felt something…that boy…she would meet him again.

She glanced over, seeing him turn and walk away, and her own eyes glimmered with a challenge, fire and passion returning to her soul as she watched his retreating frame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in front of the mountains of trash a few hours later, staring at the mountains in annoyance. But he felt himself smiling a bit as he looked forward to how this would look when he was done…but the challenge…was to do it silently.

It was Naruto's turn to watch. He made sure he got to watch the early morning into the day. He needed all the time he could get.

Naruto created a few hundred clones, and sent them to surround the monstrous pile. He needed them to group up in pairs of two per station. He focused as he waited for the clones to get in position, and when he felt the signal burst of chakra, he flared his eyes, which flared with senjutsu power.

"Bijuu Art: Terra Manipulation!" Naruto breathed out, before his hands blurred though several unknown hand seals, and then stopped by punching the ground with closed fists. The rest of the clones followed suit, and the result was slow, but definitely noticeable. The area flooded with energy from Naruto and the clones. The clones around the camp we shielding the others to prevent them from noticing, and were coping with the load. Naruto withdrew his fists from the earth, while his clones kept them in place. Naruto then clapped his hands together, and gave a low hum of concentration, before extending his hands out level with his waist, palms up.

And then started to rise.

The earth directly behind Naruto stared to lift up, rising strangely like a mountain range itself. Naruto felt a few beads of sweat coming on, but didn't bother to wipe them away. He had to focus. He could use more than the absolute minimal chakra from the Bijuu to initiate the technique. After that, he had to depend on his own reservoir, unless he wanted to wake the campers and hunters. Naruto kept his steady hum, and the clones hummed in tune with him, though on different notes and pitches. The whole clearing was filled with a dull fizz of power, as the earth itself rose to the call. Within the space of 20 minutes, a large wall was surrounding the trash dump. It wasn't very high, but it was around 12 feet tall, made out of the earth. Naruto let his hands drop and the wall harden and cement itself into place. The rest of the clones withdrew their fists, and then hopped on top of the wall, looking determined. Naruto followed suit, hoping to his section, before he executed multiple high-speed hand seals, and then ended on a strange hand sign. The backs of his palms were touching, and he had his outstretched fingers pointing at the trash like an arrow.

"Bijuu Art: Terra Separation!"

Soon, all of the piles started to steam, and not long after, they glowed red hot. The metals themselves seemed to tear themselves apart, and then the earth re assimilated it, carrying it deep within the earth. Naruto's plan was going well…well…until a particularly large pile of trash stood up.

In an extremely loud screech, trash was thrown sideways, grinding against itself as a humanoid figure soon stood up, a horrendous assault of noise barging though his ears as he cupped them and screamed in pain as it tore apart his sensitive hearing.

The campers woke up with a start and clutched their ears at the noise, before grabbing their weapons and heading battle ready, only to stop in shock at the massive giant of metal staring down at Naruto.

"Talos! RUN!" Zoë shouted, but stopped as Naruto growled at the giant, blood dripping down his ears.

And then the sun rose.

Blinding sunlight shown over the trash dump.

The trash piles had shrunk considerably, and even patches of grass had started to grow as the clones continued to work.

"…the prophecy, one of its lines! 'The Champion of the Wild will stand at the dawn of day, but the Giant of Bronze will stand in his way!' Percy! We have to help him!" Grover panicked as he grabbed the demigods arms and charged forward, only to be stopped by Zoë and Bianca, who had their bows drawn in their faces.

"No, you will remain here." Zoë said coldly, though if you looked at her eyes, they seemed to twitch in Naruto's direction, resisting looking at him.

"Are you SERIOUS!" Thalia nearly screamed, "That's Talos! THE TALOS!...ok, maybe not the real one since its small, but STILL! Hephaestus made that! He can't fight that ON HIS OWN!"

Zoë grimaced, "The prophecy claimed that it would stand in his way, not ours. We can't interfere, this is his battle. I want to aid him just as you do…as much as it pains me to say it, but I do, and we can't! SO STOP!"

Thalia seethed and Percy was looking at the titan, before patting Grover on the back, "Hey Grover…he will be ok right? I mean, he is the Champion of the Wild…he won't loose right?"

Grover just looked at him fretfully, before tearing his gaze from Talos Jr. and looking at Percy. "He is mortal Percy. He may be clear sighted, and have amazing abilities, but he is only human…there are limits to what they can do."

"Doubting me already Grover!" a voice shouted at them. They whipped around to see Naruto glancing at them with a grin, "I thought you would have had a little more faith in me!"

Grover hid his face in embarrassment, and Thalia shoved him aside, "RUN YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto snorted, "You think I could outrun it? Look at its legs!"

Thalia didn't even get mad at the retort, "You won't be able to hurt him! YOU'RE NOT A DEMIGOD!"

"BUT I AM AN IDIOT!" Naruto roared back with a grin and the intensity of a pack of lions, "I WILL NOT RUN!"

Naruto then turned, and then said in a normal tone, only the hunters and Grover could hear.

"You wanna see what I can do?...well, I have never been one to disappoint, not without a fight."

A fast gust of wind ripped through the air, and Naruto started to glow a powerful glowing yellow-orange. His pupils changed from silver to red, and his pupil transformed into a void black, his tattoo stretched across his face and his features began to glow like a lightshow. And then his eyes changed again.

" **Sage mode is merging"** Kurama said in partial awe. **"So, the blessing of a god working with the incarnation of a demon? YOU'RE FULL OF SURPRISES KIT!"**

Naruto's pupils expanded like an hourglass, and the edges glowed silver. His tattoos glowed eerily red and expanded further across his body, but the most notable was the tattoos that stretched back to his mouth, where his canines grew a lava red line down the center. His chin was tattooed with a circle and dot in the center, and Kurama smirked at that.

" **What do you know? That was Senju Hashirama's Senjutsu mark, you really are the world most unpredictable knucklehead idiot."**

Naruto grinned at the power coursing through him, and then he let out a barbaric yawp that shook the ground.

"LETS GO! KURAMA!"

And then Kurama's deep demonic disembodied voice echoed though the clearing. **"YOSH!"**

Naruto's form exploded with a golden light, and then he started to rise. Soon, he grew even with Talos's height, and the glow vanished. Naruto was at the head of a massive golden nine-tailed fox with ritualistic tattoos stretching across his and the fox's body.

And then his Senjutsu joined. The tattoos coming from his forehead raced across Kurama's chakra. The tips of his tails, ears, and his claws flashed silver, and his eyes glowed a faint green with joy. The fox swelled in size till it was nearly fourteen feet taller the size of Talos, looking down at him with a Kitsune grin.

" **C'mere little man! LET'S PLAY!"**

Meanwhile…

Thalia, Percy, Zoë, Bianca, and Grover were staring at Naruto, who was glaring down at the giant like a chew toy.

Percy was the first to speak. "Hey guys…and girls…what the hell is that?"

"It is Naruto's, though he once claimed it wasn't actually _his_ power, he assured Lady Artemis it wasn't the Wild's either. It is completely unknown, and this time, it appears his "Senjutsu" state merged with it, increasing it in size…the silver is a nice touch."

Thalia only stared at Naruto in wonder, bathing in his strong, warm, comforting aura. It was like Apollo's but, gentler, there wasn't a fear that she would be killed, it was complete assurance. He would succeed, and then he would come back and-

NO!

Thalia viscously shook her head, before turning back to the camp to start destroying the evidence they had been there. The others looked back at her in confusion since she was walking away, and she glared at them with a faint blush.

"Well, c'mon, we got to break down the camp."

They followed her dumbly as a massive showdown was fought behind them.

Naruto and Kurama growled at Talos's movements, they were so fucking loud! And _screechy_.

" **It's like that Banshee Sakura, remember her?"**

"Hey! She is getting better!"

" **Still a fan girl, you should have let me eat her a long time ago."**

"But then we could never use it as a joke."

" **Hmm…your spontaneous wisdom is scary to fight, but I believe your constant stupidity is a more dangerous adversary."**

Naruto snorted, but grinned, it just felt right to banter with Kurama, he was a childhood friend after all…maybe this is what it felt like…to have real friends.

Naruto grinned, and then growled again as Talos took another step forward. It sounded like someone had grabbed the rustiest, most foul and pointy fork, and is running it up an endless chalkboard…with speakers.

Naruto decided that he had enough.

The giant fox leapt forward suddenly, its hands smashing into Talos's with force, causing the titan to slide though the junkyard. He almost immediately regretted his decision as the screeching returned, but with a background chorus as it smashed through all the garbage piles that had yet to be assimilated. Naruto roared in excitement and exertion as he lifted Talos up by the hands, and then threw him over his wall and slammed him into the road with his tails that extended after him to slam him down. The pavement cracked and shattered under the weight and force, and several power lines fell, their electricity arcing across the ground.

Naruto leapt over the wall himself, and landed with the grace of a feline, crouched and hissing at the downed robot as its nine tails swished around maniacly.

" **HEY Naruto!"**

'yeah Shukaku? Everything alright?'

" **No! you're in the middle of a desert, fighting a creature made of** _ **metal**_ **, WITHOUT ME!"**

Naruto twitched, before thinking it through.

'Alright Shukaku, let's try this! Don't try and take over k'? Your siblings are watching.'

Shukaku nodded gleefully, his insanity sparkling as he let out a whoop.

Naruto grinned, before Kurama smiled a little and his chakra dissolved, dropping Naruto to the ground. Naruto looked to see Talos staring down at him.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Naruto turned to see the campers, all packed up and ready to go, and he grinned, "Oh, you guys are done? Well, watch the show then, you're about to see a treat? You ever wonder if the sand dunes could move?"

They looked at him in confusion, before a strange horror stood in its place as his eyes lost their color and was replaced by a violent shade of brown and black.

"WELL! WATCH AND LEARN!" Naurto cackled madly, before the desert beneath him rumbled dangerously, and it started to climb up his legs. Naruto's grin became sadistic, and then he was swallowed by the sand. And then he vanished.

Gone.

Everyone stared in silence at where he had been, and then a weird disembodied chuckle echoed through the desert.

" _SoOo, this is what it feels like to be without a body…but everywhere...hm…hmhm..he…ha…HAHAHA! I like it! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"_

The desert started to rise.

A massive humanoid shape appeared from the desert, and the dunes moved together to create it. As it grew, it started to tower over Talos, and when it rose to its full height, a massive tail sprouted from the human's waist. It slowly swayed about with chaotic glee, and the eyes glowed a powerful yellow, like the sun itself. It was taller than a skyscraper…it was taller than the empire state building.

It was _titanic_.

" _Talos was it? Congratulations on being the very first for me to use this form against. It's a shame you're not human so I can't see you cower, but we all can't be WINNERS!"_ Naruto said with a little happy titter, before his tail fell forward, slamming down on Talos like he was a rat. Just an overhead hammer blow…that literally caved in his entire body. It was as if the earth had chosen reach up and slap him.

Talos shuddered, gathering what remained of his functioning parts and trying to flee, falling apart as it went. Naruto laughed, reaching forward with a hand, and the desert came alive. The sand itself spouted thousands of hands, and a sandstorm rose up around Talos. Slowing his movements and preventing him from seeing his escape…which wasn't actually happening, for as Talos broke free and frantically crawled, the sand beneath him was churning like a treadmill, slowly consuming him like a bog.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Naruto took a few booming steps closer, his weight crushing the sand beneath him with clouds of debris. Naruto loomed over Talos, before his hands shifted into a massive blade.

" _It is true that mortals can't touch Celestial Bronze. It's why I can't fight you without entering this form…which kind if takes the fun out of it, but blame the gods…or whoever decided that mortals can't touch it. However, almost anything else_ can _touch it…so what, pray tell, would happen…if I assaulted you with the very earth itself?"_

Naruto's blade swished down with a screeching noise as it cut through the air. Talos stopped moving, collapsing to the ground.

In two separate pieces.

The desert rose up around it, and dragged the titan below, where it would slowly be broken down, and reimbursed to the earth…hey!

'Shukaku, stop making me crazy!'

" **Awe NO FUN! But admit it! Its…** _ **delightful**_ **!"** Shukaku said sinisterly, and Naruto sighed, before speaking again.

'Can you control the celestial bronze? Like if I powdered it, and mixed it with sand…could we manipulate it like Gaara did with his sand?'

Silence.

" **Naruto…where is this brain coming from? It's not yours, so whose did you steal?"** Kukuo said with mirth, and the rest of the Bijuu laughed. Naruto blushed crimson and yelled at them.

'Hey! I may be stupid, but a stopped clock is right twice a day!'

" **Heh, and aren't we grateful!"** Gyuki said with a laughing fit, and the rest followed his example. Naruto just turned to Shukaku, who was unusually silent.

'So?'

Shukaku looked at him for a moment, before laughing and rolling around on his back like a circus ball.

" **I DON'T KNOW! LETS TRY!"**

Naruto sighed, before reaching to the earth where Talos was buried, and started tearing off the Celestial Bronze pieces. After that, he wore it away with a sand grinder, and started mixing it in. Naruto summoned the new sand above the ground, and marveled at its beauty. It was like a river of bronze, but sparkling like a constellation.

'Mix more sand in with it, I'm not a 'bling king' like we saw in Los Angeles.'

" **But it's so sparkly!"**

'You can put it in _your_ body if you want, but not on mine. You can even make a gourd, but small. Belt sized would be awesome.'

" **Why do all my hosts disagree with me?"**

Naruto grinned, and felt Shukaku flee from his chakra coils, and Kurama took back his rightful place.

" **Not bad kit, you managed to not kill your friends."**

'Good to have you back Kurama!'

Naruto grinned as the sand body slowly laid back down, falling as if heading back to sleep. It soon smoothed over, the desert bringing his consciousness back to his own body, which it had deposited by his friends. He opened his eyes to seeing his concerned mission mates hovering over him, though Thalia was the closest.

Naruto smiled, and then winced at the sky. "Ugh, it's so bright…Thalia, can you ask Apollo to turn it down? He is your brother, he might listen."


	16. Dam

"Why did you grab three?"

"We are going upstream, and they are two person canoes?"

"I can literally walk on water."

"They are rapids!"

"…I can run on air."

"…"

"…"

"…I'll return it." Percy said in colorful embarrassment, and Naruto chuckled as he watched him drag them back. Thalia and Zoë came up to stand at his sides, and he smiled at them.

"Heyyo, is there a problem?"

"I refuse to share a canoe with a perverted goat."

"Ok, ride with Percy then."

Zoë recoiled and glared at me, "you expect me to ride with a _man_."

"Ok, ride with Bianca."

She frowned, "Then how will the boat move?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, Percy is the son of Poseidon with the badass water powers thing. Ask him…oh, and Thalia?"

She looked up at him with nervousness evident on her face. She was the Daughter of Zeus, so water travel was probably going to suffer for her.

"You're going with me, we'll be following them…just not in a boat."

She stared at him in confusion, before sparks ran across her eyes in excitement. "You mean we are going to walk on _water_! Like before?"

Naruto grinned at her enthusiasm, "Well, maybe, depends on how fast they go. If they are slow, we can run alongside, but if not…I'm gonna have to carry you."

Zoë frowned as Thalia didn't actually seem adverse to the idea, if anything, she seemed overjoyed, and it bothered her. He was a _man_ , he may be from another world, and kind, smart, and not that bad looking, but he was still a _man_. Why is he different?

"Naruto, can we talk for a moment?" Zoë asked, but her tone didn't offer any sort of 'no' answer.

Naruto recognized this and smiled, "Sure! What's up!"

She gestured down the banks, "alone, if you don't mind."

Naruto's hands drifted to his groin and he looked at her fearfully, "you aren't going to shoot me are you? I may be tough but there is only so much I can deal with."

Zoë looked frustrated and embarrassed and Percy laughed, but immediately ducked behind the counter to avoid being seen…and good timing too. Especially since an arrow thudded into the board right were his head used to be.

Zoë lowered her bow and gestured for him to follow, only he didn't move, "Promise you won't shoot me?"

Zoë rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips, "I promise not to shoot you without cause."

Naruto seemed suspicious of her wording, but nodded and followed along, but he wrapped his cloak around his arms, so if he needed, he could be able to block in time.

Zoë lead him down the road a bit, before turning and crossing her arms, glaring at him. "Why are you so different?"

Naruto blinked, "Was I supposed to be normal?"

Zoë frowned, "You know what I mean."

Naruto shook his head, "Err, no, I don't. I've only been here a year and avoided human contact at all times."

Zoë growled and stomped her foot, "You were a female for a time weren't you!"

Naruto nodded, and shivered, "Yeah…that time really wasn't awesome. Do you guys do back strength workouts or some special stretches? Cause having that much weight on your chest just _isn't_ fun."

She blushed crimson and withdrew her bow; Naruto immediately brought his hands forward and surrendered, hoping to appease her. She seethed, but put her bow away, and Naruto sighed in relief, wondering if this was what happened to Ero-sennin….every single night…but not getting away.

Naruto shivered again, and Zoë looked at him strangely, but continued. "You lived among the fairer sex for quite some time, even leading other lives all around the globe. You have seen other men, why are you so different!"

The air got cold really quick.

Naruto stared at her, emotionless. "…are you serious? I _witnessed_ and even _experienced_ the suffering that women are forced to endure, and you expected me to _participate_!" Naruto hissed, his eyes flickering crimson. Zoë couldn't make herself stop shivering.

Naruto stared at her hard, "You are not the only one who has suffered, not even close. I am not even _from_ this dimension… Tell you what Zoë, wanna know something about the world I grew up in?"

She couldn't make her neck shake her head in refusal.

"War. That was what the whole _world_ was about. War and killing. I grew up in a world where people trained day and night to _kill_. Did you know, that the average soldier had a life expectancy of thirty years! There was a war almost every weak, and whether we liked it or not, we were dragged into it somehow. People died, all the time. Children were _volunteering_ to become the next military force, starting at the age of _fucking_ SIX!"

Zoë stared at him horrified, and Naruto stared at the pebbles by his shoes. "Yeah, life sucks, I get that, and women certainly had it harder than most men all across the board…but this world…its _nothing_ compared to the horrors of mine."

She stared at him in partial anger and sorrow, and he only stared at her eyes with a somber light. "You're lucky you have Lady Artemis. Someone so angelic and powerful to protect you, someone everyone feared and respected. Yes, you and many more have suffered, but at least now you're safe, home, and loved."

Naruto turned and walked away.

"I never got the chance…I never had anyone. And now, when I finally gained the power to _be_ that someone, that person to protect everyone…I _was taken from them._ "

Naruto disappeared around the corner before Zoë could say anything, and she kicked herself. She didn't want this to go this way…but, regardless, she had her answer.

Naruto sighed as he walked back, trying to dispel his anger with a few deep breaths. Blinking at the feeling he was being watched, he noticed Thalia's and Percy's expressions, "No, I'm fine, ready to go? Zoë will be out in a bit."

They looked suspicious, and nodded, loading into boats. Zoë came back and sat with Bianca, and Percy with Grover. Everyone stared at him expectantly, and he responded by shoving his head in the water.

Naruto would have laughed, but couldn't make himself do it. Zoë really got under his skin; he revealed way more than he wanted to. He would have to make sure he silenced her before she shot her mouth off at her patron. The Olympians would figure out what he wanted before he could prepare, and he didn't want to know what they would make him do to get what he wanted.

Percy came back up and was about to warn them, when water spirits appeared and shoved them forward at high speeds. Naruto sighed and grabbed Thalia with a startled yelp as a response.

"Sorry, you can't run at that speed for-"

"I can too!"

Naruto looked surprised, before shrugging and created two clones, which immediately transformed into two ankle bracelets and attached themselves around her ankles. She looked skeptically, and when she stepped on the water, her face morphed into glee.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and lead her into a sprint, where she followed with some difficulty, but they were gaining on their comrades.

Thalia yanked her hand free, and Naruto only chuckled as she ran around, laughing as she created small ripples. She sped up and slowed, which kinda got annoying after a while, but they eventually came up with the canoes. Naruto smiled down at the Naiads, and they blushed and giggled at him, to which Naruto could only grin playfully. He picked up speed a bit, and they kept in pace with them. Naruto started to laugh, before he created a clone and it picked Thalia up. She gave a small cry of dismay, before Naruto grinned at her, and her complaints melted.

Naruto grinned down at the Naiads with a challenging wink, "Race ya!"

And then he took off so fast the water exploded beneath him.

The naiads looked astonished at this, and the two grinned at each other, before one tossed her boat to the other, who pushed with both arms, and grinned at her sister.

And she took off in pursuit.

Naruto was running peacefully across the water's surface, until her heard the surging of water behind him. Naruto smiled as he turned and saw the quickly approaching Naiad, who was giggling as she charged at him. Naruto's heart surged with competitive fire, infecting his smile, and started picking up his pace until they were neck and neck with each other. The Naiad was giggling like a gossip girl who was just told the most popular guy at her school was just caught with having a girlfriend nobody knew about.

Naruto increased his speed, and she kept pace with him. Naruto only laughed aloud and took off at a spring, leaving her in a blur. It only shocked him to see her smiling at him playfully, and then speeding up to catch him. Naruto felt like they were playing a game of tag, trying to catch the other before the race ended, it was so FUN!

Until she slowed down…

And then Naruto slammed into a wall.

Spider web cracks sprung across the gray concrete wall, and the Naiad giggled at him as she slowed to a stop next to him. Laughing quietly and patting him on the back as she separated himself from his indent. Naruto looked at the wall in shock and a bloody nose, and started laughing childishly, the Naiad blushed and laughed with him. It took a while for the others to catch up, Though Thalia looked a bit annoyed, the rest were glad the ride was over.

The Naiads giggled at Grover, who fell out with swirls in his eyes. The Hunters had their hair blow backward, and Percy's already windblown hair was standing on end.

The Naiads and Naruto laughed for a few moments, and when Percy thanked them and let them go, the two sisters snuck up and kissed Naruto on both cheeks. He blushed crimson at the sudden advance, and the Naiads sported a happy red tint to their own cheeks before dissolving into water.

Everyone was speechless for a minute as Naruto stared at the water with a bashful look and a hand over his mouth and chin.

Grover broke the silence.

He was looking at Naruto with the largest puppy dog eyes he had seen in this world and crocodile tears were streaming out.

"No fair! Why do _you_ always get lucky?!"

Naruto snapped out of it, snorting at the comment with an elongated nose, turning away, "It's a habit, Lady Luck owes me."

Thalia looked confused, "She…owes you?"

Naruto shrugged and said nothing, though Zoë could see the conflict at the back of his eyes.

'He isn't telling me something. There was more to it…something worse…something darker.' Zoë thought with slight trepidation. She remembered when they asked him to clarify on his origin.

' _Zoë shook her head, "You said it again, "This world", what do you mean? Were you originally not?"_

 _Naruto's expression darkened, "Yes, I am not. I haven't been in this world for more than what you call a year."_

And after that…

 _Pheobe looked less than believing, "Where do you come from then? Hell?"_

 _Naruto's lips curled into a small…cruel smile, "Yeah…something like that."_ '

If something worse than being raised in a world of world war was the norm…

What would qualify as being Hell?

Naruto turned to look at what he hit, and he stared at the massive metal construct that blocked his path.

"The Hoover Dam, it's huge." Thalia said in partial reverence.

"We really should have brought Annabeth, she would have been so happy to see this place." Grover muttered, and Percy laughed, "Yeah, and then we would never have left."

Thalia snorted, before looking up, "How are we going to get up there?"

Grover jutted over to the left, "I saw an unused trail a little ways back."

Thalia and Bianca just looked at him when Percy spoke, "yeah, we aren't goats. We aren't going to make it."

Grover looked affronted, "you could to!"

"No…" Naruto said, a grin on his face, "I have a better idea."

Everyone immediately stepped away from his grin…it was creepy. Naruto created a clone, and with a little effort, he threw is straight up the side. It zoomed up, before landing on the side of the building a few paces from the top.

Naruto turned to them, "Alright, C'mere."

"What? Wait! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Bianca screamed as he chucked up the side, she rocketed up the dam and as she reached her zenith, the clone reached out and caught her, before depositing her limp body on the ground next to the wall.

Naruto turned back to the rest of his group, who were looking at him in fear.

"So! Who's next?"

Some evil stares and promises of pain later, Naruto sent a burst of his chakra though them, and they all visibly calmed and relaxed. After that, they went for a small tour, indulging in some 'dam' jokes, and leaving a confused Zoë to wonder what the hell was so funny. The girls left after a bit to go do whatever, and Naruto, Grover, and Percy were left standing alone, wondering various things.

And then a sea cow decided to join them.

"Moo!"

…

…

What the hell?

Naruto turned to the origin of the noise, and…well…wasn't sure what to think.

"Bessie? What are you doing here?" Percy asked genuinely concerned.

"Bessie? Really?" Naruto said sadly, and Grover just looked at him in amusement while Percy looked embarrassed. Bessie mooed at him distressfully, before doing a somersault and vanishing beneath the waves.

Naruto found this very bad. He may not speak…cowfish? But he knew a warning when he saw one. he worked with summoned animals himself, no way he would ignore this.

Naruto immediately tensed, before looking down the dam road…and seeing two pale security guards.

Their clothes flickering in and out, revealing their skeleton bodies.

Naruto hauled Grover and Percy to their feet, before shoving them towards the visitor center.

"Find the others, I'll slow them down."

"Naruto! There is more than two, from the looks of it, they probably have us surrounded!" Grover said nervously.

Naruto turned and grinned at them, "Don't I know it?" he said with a grin, before clones appeared around him. They all looked at each other, before running in different directions.

"I'll stall them, but not forever. I'm not a demigod, so they will try to get passed me rather than anything else. Now Go! You have ten minutes."

And then he charged at the skeletons.

Percy and Grover ran for the doors. Just as they left, they could see Naruto colliding with the first and knocking it away like a bowling pin with a double-legged sidekick.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"


	17. Fox

Naruto's clones had dispelled. They were limited by what they could do in a public setting. They wouldn't follow him when he disguised himself as Percy, they ignored blows, and when they had enough, they shot his clones.

It wasn't looking good.

Where the hell where they! He said ten minutes damnit!

Gunshots rang out, and he immediately dived backwards

Naruto sent himself though the lunch area's windows. He went skidding across the floor, and sighed, he really needed to work on that. His attention always seemed to just fucking wonder.

As he stood up and brushed the glass off, he turned to see Zoë, Thalia, and Bianca sitting right in front of him, unwrapped burritos ready to be eaten. He looked at them in shock, completely blown away.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "My Kami, Are Percy and Grover completely useless!" he whispered venomously. He turned to the girls, who were on their feet and weapons drawn.

"Ok, skeletons are here, they have us surrounded. Fun fact, they can disassemble their arms and legs and use them to fuse both their arms together, creating double the power."

Zoë paled, and Bianca looked at the window, "Is that how you got sent up to the second story?"

Naruto shook his head, "nah, I jumped." He turned when he heard a loud bang behind him. Grover and Percy burst thought the cafeteria doors.

"Guys! We got!...trouble." they said, their words dying in their throat when they saw Naruto.

"I gave you guys 10 _minutes_! What the hell were you even _doing_!?"

"Ran into a clear-sighted mortal! Skeletons are already inside!"

Naruto growled, "Whatever! Point is we can't kill them, so we need to run! Get ready!"

As the demigods and company started to hastily pack up, the elevator doors dinged open, and in stepped three skeleton warriors, chattering to themselves as they wobbled towards us.

Naruto grimaced, but then an idea struck him.

'Son Goku! Need Tsunade strength or higher! Gimme all you got!'

" **HAHA! My time to SHINE! BLOW THEM AWAY!"**

Naruto ran forward, before rearing his arm back like Sakura used to do, and pushed his own chakra into the blow as Son Goku added much more. He gave a primal roar and released his now glowing red and orange fist, striking the lead skeleton in the chest.

"BOOOOOOOM!"

The air shockwave from the released for alone blew the walls and chairs back, cracking the floor under their feet. The skeleton had his ribcage shattered to shrapnel, his arms and legs smashed so deep into the walls they could wriggle free to heal again. Naruto screamed in pain as his arm fell limp to his side, but didn't stop, he lunged at the second, and as it swung at him, he ducked under, and heel stomped the skeletons head in. Smashing it into the floor with a massive crash. The floor shattered like glass, and his teammates were sent flying back from the shock wave.

"RUN! I'll catch up!" Naruto shouted at them, before creating a clone and following them. Naruto turned back to the remaining skeleton, and a blue swirling ball appeared in his left hand.

"Congratulations bonebag, you are to be the first to feel this family technique on this world." He said, before rushing forward. The skeleton seemed to realize the danger it was in, and started to fire at him. Naruto charged forward, the bullets colliding with his technique and dissolving like flies hitting an electric swatter powered by a nuclear power plant. He slammed the technique into the skeletons head with a roar, and bellowed out.

"RASENGAN!"

The quest members heard another boom and turned to see a wave of dirt appear in the tunnel behind them. As it settled, they saw Naruto run in…or more like hop, as his other leg was now useless as it dragged behind him.

"Are you serious!? What are you doing! I've only got one leg and I'm _still_ faster than you! Are you really children of the gods?!" Naruto said in outrage, before hopping past them with astounding speed. Thalia growled at his insinuation and a followed him. The others soon following suit.

They made it back to the ground floor, and saw a black security van pull up at high speeds, almost crushing a few old people under it.

Three skeletons hopped out, and Naruto snarled, before roaring like a bear and punching the ground with his good hand. The ground cracked under the blow, and the skeletons stumbled. Naruto backhanded the group behind him to keep running, and he followed them. He created several clones, shadowing them as he went.

'Kukuo, how's the healing going?'

" **Well, this had to happen eventually, this would be the next stage in growing accustomed to us if you wanted to live. Letting your body grow adapted to our power is your only hope of prolonging your life."**

'If I die I die, how's the healing?'

" **Don't get snippy!"** she chastised, honestly, she was such a mom, **"It's going remarkably well. Lucky you I was prepared for this. Your arm and leg will be up and running in a few minutes."**

Naruto nodded, before feeling out his arms and leg, noticing he could move and use them, it just hurt like a mega bitch.

Great.

Pretty soon, the were surrounded in a semicircle, keeping us from fleeing.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, before turning to his clones, who were taking bullets for their teammates, dispelling at a terrifying pace.

'Chōmei, can I use your wings?'

" **No, you won't be able to carry everyone. Your clones can't make wings."**

Naruto growled in annoyance, thanking Chōmei and closing his eyes. He needed to focus!

"Thalia! Pray to your dad!" Percy suddenly said. Thalia looked annoyed by this.

"No! He never answers!"

"Just try!"

"No!"

"He will answer this time!"

"Says who!?"

"Athena…I think."

Thalia glared at him, before closing her eyes and moving her lips in a silent prayer. Percy joined her, and Grover looked hopeful.

And nothing happened.

Naruto sighed; the Olympians were not doing themselves any favors.

Naruto sighed, before turning to Zoë, "Hey, If I don't wake up after this, leave. I will find you again, don't worry about it."

"Naruto…" Thalia said, "Whatever your thinking-"

"It's a great idea, yeah I know!" he said with a cheeky grin, before flexing his arm forcing his body to move. He ran forward, before stopping and taking a deep breath, making sure he had all the skeletons attention.

"Hey Kurama…you know…we have never done a full body transformation. I've always had your avatar…but you have hardly ever had a chance to come out and play around have you?" Naruto said to himself, thought Zoë and Grover heard it, and remembered the name from the battle with Talos.

" **You want to try that now!"**

Naruto grinned, 'awe c'mon, I had to catch up to Octo-pops eventually, and that day is today!'

Kurama grinned, before they both clapped their hands together in unison.

" **Alright Kit! Let's GO!"**

Naruto grinned, before turning to the others, his eyes swapping for their crimson counterparts.

"Hey guys, run the first chance you'll get. They won't follow, trust me."

"Naruto! Whatever it is don't you dare-"

"Bijuu Art!" Naruto whispered into the air, before his body burst with chakra, his blue green twirling in harmony with crimson red and a golden yellow.

"Unison." He said to the wind, and he exploded outward with chakra.

His team was blasted backwards to the gold angel statues, and they watched in horror as Naruto's form started to ripple, before he hunched over, and exploded outward.

In his place, was a massive nine tailed fox.

In the flesh.

It was a sunburnt orange, with massive long ears, fangs the size of cars, and eyes the size of humans. The creature hissed out a roar, swinging its tails around for the fear factor.

The skeletons were rattling in their bones form the vibrations the creature was making, and the waves of power it exuded were terrifying.

" **So…you're the pests my Jinchūriki has been dealing with…"** The fox said with a deep, malicious voice. It was so close to fear itself it could only be described as demonic. **"So tiny…"** it said, before crushing a skeleton to dust under its massive finger, and then letting out a terrifying screech of fear at the remaining skeletons.

" **Unkillable? HA! LET'S TEST THAT!"**

The Fox then went about demolishing the skeletons, smashing them to dust, before watching in fascination as they reconstructed themselves. They tried to shoot him, bludgeon him, stab him, hell, even tried to strangle him, but nothing worked.

As they fought, or more like played in the fox's case, the golden angels approached the other quest members, and brought them under their protective wing.

After some haggling, a few useless taunts and Thalia throwing her weight around, the angels agreed to take them away.

Except when they told them the Giant fox was their friend.

It was at that point the angels seemed to notice the giant demonic fox, and hurriedly grabbed the kids, before taking flight and leaving him behind.

"WAIT!" Thalia screamed, but the angels ignored her, intent on saving their charges and taking them west, heading for San Francisco, their destination.

"NARUTO! SAN FRANCISCO!" Percy shouted back, hoping those giant ears weren't worthless.

The Fox's head tilted in their direction, before he rose up to full height and ran after them. It shook the earth beneath its feet, and trees and roads were obliterated in every sense to the massive craters that were its foot prints.

It gave a bone chilling roar, before it leapt at them, and as it ascended in the air, it began to shrink, condense, and it seemed to shed all its fur. As it ascended in the air towards them, the last of it fell away and dispersed to reveal Naruto, unconscious and badly bruised. His whole body was practically a bruise actually. If you didn't know him before, you would have probably guessed that was his skin color from the constant shade his body was.

And then he reached his climax.

Three feet from them.

Thalia gave a scream of dismay, and without thinking, Percy jumped after him. Zoë quickly loosed an arrow after him, shooting though his pant leg and anchoring on his belt. It was a miracle he wasn't harmed. He grabbed Naruto and prayed his comrades were enough to hold the both of them.

The rope held as Grover exerted his amazing physical prowess and dug his furry hind legs into the chinks in the angels clothes. The Hunters were right at the end with Thalia in the middle, holding the rope taught as they prevented their comrades from falling.

"PULL ME UP!" Percy screamed, and Thalia felt like launching a quip at who was afraid of heights now…but refrained, and stared to hoist the duo up.

After a few tugs, a few close calls, and a screaming Percy, they managed to haul the two up. Naruto was immediately brought on top safely; everyone had a hand on him as they situated his unconscious body.

"What the Hell is that boy!" the Angel said in dismay. "He can't be human!"

"Celestial Bronze passes right through him like a regular mortal" Zoë said, studying Naruto in a new light.

"What, are we doubting him now!" Thalia said in outrage. Zoë just stared at her.

"Surely you're curious, that power isn't human, and yet here he is, in a human body."

"Have you _seen_ his body?! It's a giant fucking bruise!"

"But _why_?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to say! You heard that creature, it called him a …um…Jin...Jin...Jinchurakey?"

Zoë frowned, "Jinchuriki…The Power of Human Sacrifice."

That was a chilling thought.

"Sacrifice?" Percy repeated, like he was just hit with a concussion grenade.

"He said he was raised in hell." Bianca remembered, "maybe…he really was? That fox certainly sounded demonic"

" **Humans, you never change."**

Everyone flinched and jerked their heads to the source of the voice.

It was Naruto…maybe.

Naruto's eyes were open, but the crimson eyes were different somehow…they were the same as before…but the malice and danger it held was nearly 100 times more potent.

" **He sacrificed his body and possibly years off his life to save you…and you're concerned about what he is then the fact that you wouldn't be alive otherwise. You disgust me."**

They looked at him in shock as the bruises all across his body started to heal, the swelling decreased, and his muscle mass began to repair itself and even grow.

" **The Brat is too generous; saving such worthless meat bags at the price of his life…I will never understand that."** The voice grumbled, **"And yet, he does it anyway…what an idiot."**

Thalia and the rest were only staring at him speechless.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face her, **"No Maggot, I am not Naruto."**

Zoë stepped forward, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned to her, his crimson eyes glowing, **"Zoë Nightshade, if you weren't under the Kit's protection, I would kill you on the spot."**

Flinch.

" **He has done nothing but protect you, aid you, entertain you, hell, he even fed you…and you still doubt him. I repaired and healed his testicles myself, and if I had my way I would have butchered you and left your carcass to the ravens."**

She had the decency to look ashamed, but not for long, "He is a male, he is not trust worthy."

" _ **Humans**_ **are untrustworthy you ungrateful wretch. I've been around for more than four times your lifespan. Do not dare to presume to know what** _ **I**_ **know. My Partner has been scorned, tortured, and mentally destroyed by your** _ **cursed**_ **race. My only regret is I didn't kill the lot of you when I had the chance!"** the voice Seethed, barely on the edge of physical rage. Red energy raced over his skin, enhancing his feral features.

As he was about to lash out, a warm, kind blue and green energy reached out, and wrapped the red energy, before absorbing it and preventing it from harming anything.

The voice snorted, **"Even now, unconscious, beaten till he can't move, and suffering, he protects you. Humans…you** _ **never**_ **change."** the voice smoldered, before looking at the sky, its crimson red eyes slowly dimming.

" **Humans…and you call** _ **us**_ **monsters."**

And then the presence vanished.

Even the Angels were speechless as the presence left, leaving Naruto's unconscious body to heal…which was looking pretty good actually. Percy took some water from his bottled stash he always kept and ran it over Naruto's arms and legs, frowning.

"What is it?" Thalia asked uncertainly, still concerned about the whole demonic voice thing.

"His bones….there are more fractures than actual solid substance." He said with a frown, "And his muscles…Jesus…I'm not even going to say." He said with concern.

"I don't have enough water here to even _begin_ to heal him. He really tore himself apart doing that…whatever."

"Bijuu Art, Unison" Grover muttered. Everyone looked at him, and he looked nervous, "That was what he said before…you know."

"Bijuu Art…huh?" everyone looked to Zoë, who was also contemplating.

What the hell are you…Naruto…


	18. Information

"Where you guys wanna land?" asked a bronze angel, a smile on his face for some reason.

"Hmm…There. By the Embarcadero Building." Zoë pointed to the angel as she climbed onto his shoulder.

"Good call, me and Frank can blend in with the pigeons" an angel said, before beginning their descent, despite the ludicrous looks on their rider's faces. The small group touched down in the early morning, with only a small amount of people up and about. They scared a homeless man pretty bad, but that was the only mortal that noticed them, so silver lining. They hauled Naruto's now almost fully healed body off the angels back. His massive bruises were all but gone, and his bones were once again whole. The last evidence of his injury was a faint bruise line on his throat. The group handled him gently, even the hunters, and when they reached the ground, they cleared a small space and let him down gently.

That sat around him for a few minutes, watching as the last of his bruises disappeared, and when he was perfectly healed…

Nothing happened.

They stared at his unconscious body for a few more moments, before turning to Zoë. "So, what do we do princess?" Thalia said in curiosity.

Zoë didn't even retort at the nickname and looked over the area, "We can't afford to stay here. We have three children of the Big Three with us, the longer we stay here, more likely we are attacked. We only have until tomorrow before the solstice, so all due haste is required."

They all nodded in understanding, before looking down at their unconscious teammate.

"So, who is gonna carry him?"

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The old man of the sea….that's _him_."

Zoë nodded at Percy, "Yes, that is Nereus."

"…why is he homeless?"

"I don't know, but don't ask him, you only get one question."

" _Huh_?"

Zoë and Percy stood at the edge of the docks, staring at an aged old homeless man chilling by the ocean waters. He was dirty, disheveled, and his eyes seemed to stare forward with a permanent angry expression. He was fat; he had a large white grubby beard, but became yellow over time.

Zoë and company decided that he needed a proper disguise, so walking a little ways away, breaking a few locks, and stealing some merchandise; Percy was dressed for the part. He was in a ragged flannel shirt several sizes too big with an extra-large pair of torn jeans and shoes that looked like scraps of cloth with rubbed on the bottom.

And you know what she said when she was done?

"A typical teenage male vagrant"

What even is a vagrant?

Percy hobbled forward, stumbling every few steps. Other homeless people saw him move on, and didn't pay him any mind. Percy stumbled past a few more groups, smelling each one. He wasn't sure why, but the fragrant weapons seemed to invade his nostrils like America did on the Beach of Normandy. He kept moving, hobbling forward and once he got onto the pear, he started to mentally prepare himself for the battle up ahead, he moved behind the old man, and before he could do anything however, the old man turned to him.

"Beat it sea-brat."

Percy looked visibly shocked at that, and Nereus glowered, "I can smell the sea on you…you're that upstart's son aren't you? Well fuck off; I'm not doing any favors for barnacle beard's son."

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry…I think, but I need information! I'm on a quest to-"

"GET LOST!" Nereus bellowed, before standing up and glaring at the boy. Percy stared at the man, before glaring back.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Nereus growled, before launching forward, surprising Percy. He figured Nereus would have tried to run, not fight him. Percy tried to fight, but the old man was surprisingly strong for his age. His grip was like iron as they grappled, and Percy was quickly loosing strength. He tried to drag the old man into the water, but Nereus only roared in rage and threw him back onto the docks.

"Do you think I am a fool!? I know your father you blasted son of the sea god, I will take your life here and now!" he screamed, before lunging forward, pulling out a bone knife from the back of his ratty pants. Percy paled at this and the sea answered to his call. It rose from the shore and attacked Nereus in a sweeping wave. As it hit, Nereus shrunk down into a lightning quick fish, before he swam through the violent wave and landed back on the docks in his human form. Ocean water clung to him like a wet robe as he shook his yellow beard and charged Percy again.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed in rage.

Percy rolled back and reached into his pocket for Riptide to defend himself, but Nereus suddenly threw his weapon at him, flying at high speeds. Time seemed to turn sluggish as Percy tried to draw his sword in time to block the attack. He realized in horror as he started to move out of the way as it came closer.

'I'm not going to make it!'

Percy managed to jerk to the side in time, missing his torso, however, the dagger dug deep into this sword arm, forcing him to drop his uncapped pen and to stumble backwards. He made a jump for the sea, but Nereus changed again. He gave out a battle cry as he all of a sudden expanded into a massive killer whale…on the dock.

With a grunt, he swung his tail like a club; batting Percy's bleeding form away from his father's domain, and sending him careening onto the docks farther back. He transformed back to his human form again, breathing in deeply before grinning like a madman and advancing on Percy. Percy was rattling for breath as his now broken body was moving towards the ocean. Nereus stepped onto the boys back and picked up his bone knife.

"I HOPE YOU CAN SEE THIS POSEIDON! WATCH AND NEVER FORGET HOW I SLEW YOUR FAVORITE SON!" Nereus bellowed in rage, before driving his dagger downwards with an impressive amount of force.

A blur streaked across the docks, cracking the wooden boards beneath its feet, before colliding with Nereus with a boom and the crack of bones. Nereus screamed in pain as he fell back. The blur stood up, and revealed itself to be a blond in a white cloak. Naruto stumbled a bit to regain his balance.

" **Nothing better than another human for a brake pad huh?"** Kurama laughed in his mind, and Naruto did his best to ignore it as he shuffled over to Percy and picked him up, before examining his wounds and looking at Percy's bleeding face.

"Dude…who told you fighting an eon old being that hates you and your father's guts, _alone,_ was a good idea? What the hell were any of you thinking?"

Percy would have replied, but Naruto took a running start forward, before throwing Percy's body into the sea. Naruto turned to Nereus, who was just making it to his feet and grunting in pain as he pulled his own knife out of his stomach. He probably landed on it in the moment, trying to cushion his fall. Naruto remembered all the jokes at the academy about falling over and landing on your own kunai…he didn't actually think it was possible until now.

Naruto squared his shoulders and faced Nereus with a serious gaze. "Hello, I have a question, but you don't want to answer it huh?"

Nereus glared at him, "Demigods, your all the same! You…wait…I don't smell divine blood in you! Who are you?!"

Naruto grinned at him winningly, "FINALLY! Someone who actually believes I'm mortal! Man! This is awesome! I thought I was going to have to end up going to Olympus to explain to everyone that I don't have a godly parent! So glad!" Naruto said with clasped hands and crocodile tears.

Nereus just stared at Naruto in disbelief, before pointing his bloodied dagger at the blonde and glaring. "Leave."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Awe c'mon, I'm trying to save a goddess here. You know, Artemis? Goddess of the Hunt, Maidenhood, and the Moon? You do realize that if she doesn't come back before the solstice, the gods are going to be in uproar? Just try and guess who'll be in the top five of people being interrogated… _repeatedly._ "

Nereus twitched, and Naruto stared at him, childishness gone. He wasn't the blonde idiot anymore, he was a world war veteran, an assassin, a man forged from years of bloodshed. Nereus seemed to recognize the change.

"I will just have to hide. The gods are not all mighty. There are places I can hide that would be away from their eyes." He said smugly, before flicking his blade at Naruto, "Beat it brat."

Naruto grimaced, "I don't want to do this, but I need to." He said, and then in a blur of speed, he appeared behind Nereus, who whirled around in surprise at the mortal's speed. Naruto kicked the backs of his legs in, causing the fat man to fall to his knees. Naruto slammed his neck with a downward elbow, forcing his head to rock. He kicked out with his leg to knock the knife from his hand. As it was falling, a clone popped into existence and appeared in front of the old man, knife point at his throat.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be released from my mission until she returns. Please surrender, I don't want to harm you."

Nereus seethed under his own knife's point, "Alright brat, you win."

Naruto smiled, and nodded. The clone rose from his crouch and grinned, before handing the blade back to the old man of the sea. He gave a playful salute, and then puffed into smoke, his presence vanishing. Nereus watched the smoke vanish with a grimace, before turning to Naruto with a glare.

"One question per capture, approach seeker, and ask."

Naruto flinched, remembering the Oracle said almost that exact same thing.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Percy shot from the water, landing on the dock, fully healed and ready to rumble. He pulled out his pen, and extended it into its sword. He settled into a defensive stance, glaring forward.

And then seemed to realize what was happening.

He stood there for a second, before wordlessly capping his sword and shoving his hands in his massive baggy pants pockets. Naruto just stared at him, before turning back to Nereus, who was glaring pointedly at the boy. Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers to regain his attention.

"Hey, question time, ready?"

Nereus glared at Naruto, but nodded, "Your question?"

Naruto opened his mouth again, but then froze.

 _I could ask how to get home._

Naruto choked on his words…he could get home right here, he could find the way. What should he do? he could…but he couldn't…but he _could_ …but he _can't_ …

" **Kit…"**

Naruto shivered suddenly, before turning to Percy, who had the other questers gathered around him checking for injuries.

"Hey! You guys ask the question!"

Everyone looked to him in confusion, but it looked like only one of them understood. Grover walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly.

"Hey man, thanks for this…I'm an empath…I can sense emotions from almost all living things…I can almost hearing your emotions screaming at you-"

"Thanks!" Naruto interrupted with a big smile on his face. "I'll be by the road, come on back when you're done yeah?"

Grover nodded sadly, and everyone else watched him leave in confusion. Naruto swiftly walked around the corner of a building out of there site…before slamming his fist into a wall. There was a dull thud followed by snapping. Naruto slammed a fist into the wall, spider-web cracks streaking out like lightning as his head hung on his shoulders, a dark aura around him.

" **Kit…its ok…we will find another way."** Kurama said neutrally, though on the inside he was concerned. An emotional Naruto was a dangerous Naruto. Shukaku seemed to be enjoying the emotional waves, and Matatabi was comfortingly stroking Naruto's coils with her chakra. Her warmth soothing him like a hug. Naruto let out a shaky breath and had some sand from the small ground on the back of his waist to fill in the cracks. He sighed to himself and pressed his back against the wall, before sliding down and splaying his legs outward. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was in front of Kurama.

"Kurama…what should I do? Our plan is slow, and my meetings with the Olympians are fleeting…can we really-"

" **Tell me Naruto, when did you give up hope?"**

Naruto snapped his head up, eyes burning, "I have _never_ given up! You know that!"

" **Then what has changed? Why are you here, sniveling like a boy with a scrapped knee. GROW UP! Things change, the tides of life are unprecedented, uncoordinated, and fluid. They will always seek to pull you under!"**

"I KNOW THAT!"

" **THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!"**

"BECAUSE I CANT LOOSE YOU GUYS!" Naruto screamed out, making the water ripple underneath him.

Kurama stood there, waiting, Naruto took shaky breathes, trying to get a hold over himself, but he kept cracking.

"Every Kami damned moment in this place I could lose you…all of you…I…I hate that…you're the only precious people I have left…I can't….I CANT! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!" Naruto shouted, tears sprouting from his eyes, "AND NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Kurama stood there in silence, staring at the boy beneath him. He hated seeing the boy like this, a sniveling mess of despair.

" **Are you done?"**

Naruto snapped up to look at Kurama, he opened his mouth, but he stopped when he saw the other Bijuu wandering in, gathering around him in a massive circle. He watched as they all stood on their haunches around him, staring at him with concern and affection. Naruto was speechless as he felt comfort wrap around him, it was soothing.

" **We know the risks Naruto, and we aren't going anywhere."** Isobu said evenly.

" **Do you doubt our power? From your little spat with Ares, even Shukaku is above them in strength!"** Son Goku said with a thump of his chest.

" **We will not die Naruto, we are here, and we don't plan on leaving for the higher plane to see our father just yet.** " Kukuo said with a serene confidence.

" **You may be a little larva, but together, with all of us, we have** _ **nothing**_ **to fear."** Chomei said with an upbeat tone.

" **YES! NO UNDYING FLESH SACK WILL END OUR EXISTANCE!"** Shukaku said menacingly.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, before pretending he didn't say a thing.

" **Your compassion and strength aren't to be underestimated. Your hope alone is enough to light the way."** Gyuki said sagely.

" **Nothing will happen! If any woman so much as** _ **tries**_ **I will burn them!"** Matatabi said angrily.

Blink.

" **Child, you aren't alone here. Don't ever doubt it."** Saiken said in a cheerful voice.

Naruto swiveled his head around to watch them all, and then he looked down, a tear sparkling as it fell to the rippling water under him.

"Jeez, I must have looked really pathetic huh?" he said under a mop of hair.

" **Is the Kitten embarrassed?"** Matatabi said playfully, before rubbing her flaming check against his back.

Naruto chuckled, before raising his fist in the air.

He felt contact, and then the weight build as each Bijuu laid a hand on top of each other's. Naruto finally looked up, smiling like a newborn sun.

"Alright! No more tears! Even if it takes years, I _will_ return you home!"

The Bijuu chuckled at him, before nodding, **"Yes, now go, your teammates are in trouble."**

Naruto nodded, before closing his eyes and vanishing from the cave.

As he left, all the Bijuu suddenly turned somber.

" **Now…we have another problem."**

They looked at each other, before turning behind them, and seeing larger, more dangerous cracks appearing in the tunnels.

" **We need to find a way to keep him alive…and fast."**

Naruto blinked his eyes open to the real world, before slipping into the shadows and creeping around. Voices that weren't his friends were speaking, and he didn't like the tone they were taking. He crept across the docks, before grinning as he reached the beach.

'Hey, Shukaku?'

" **WASSUP?"**

'Ya know, I've got a bunch of people that need to die, wanna help?"

Shukaku gasped, **"AWE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"**

Naruto grinned, placing both hands on the sand and letting Shukaku push his influence through. It was hard to keep it suppressed…but Naruto kept a lid on it.

He couldn't wait to see their surprised expressions!

…

Maybe Shukaku really _was_ rubbing off on him.


	19. Offer

"Surely its clear" a strange man said, "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. _You_ will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. _You_ will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. _You_ will gain unlimited power…and on your sixteenth birthday, _you_ will overthrow Olympus."

Everyone in their group paled. A man Naruto didn't recognize who was standing in front of them, armed guards behind the mystery man. Expressions of realization and fear crossed their faces as they tried to not look at Thalia. Everyone was afraid of her choice, though Percy looked slightly…relieved? He turned to Thalia, probably wondering what she was doing. Thalia was hesitating, she as baffled. There was a power struggle going on in her brain, and Grover could sense it.

"You know it's the right choice," the man said with a comforting tone, "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you Thalia, he cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power that surpasses his entirely! Crush the Olympians underfoot! Like they deserve! It will come to you…use your spear."

"Thalia!" Percy shouted suddenly, "Snap out of it!"

She only stared at him, unable to think clearly. She looked like she had just fallen out of her tree all over again. "But…I…I don't-"

And then hell came up to say hello.

Sand exploded from underneath the wooden boards. It surged upwards with a force, with vengeance, and quickly entombed everyone. The mortal guards raised their weapons to shoot them group, but Zoë loosed some arrows that let loose a yellow cloud that nearly made her allies fall over from the stench. It raised its captives above the ground and packed itself so tight only their eyes could move.

"I leave for a few minutes…just a few minutes." a voice sighed loudly. The demigods turned in surprise to see Naruto standing in the beach below them, grinning at them.

"Hey guys, that weird guy was kind of annoying, he wasn't helping was he?" Naruto said cheekily, before the sand beneath him hardened and lifted him into the air like a personal elevator. "Hey, why is the cow here? I thought it was-".

And then he got shot in the back.

There was a loud crack of a rifle, before Naruto fell forward, and the sand beneath him crumbled. He landed with a thud on the sandy ground, hacking up a good lung off blood.

"Dammit, disrupted my concentration."

The half-bloods wanted to comment on that, but decided now wasn't the time.

The sand fell away, and the guards rushed forward after the Manticore shouted, "GET THEM!"

Percy summoned a large wall of water from the sea and sent it careening forward and sweeping the enemies back. Another loud rifle crack was heard, and Percy was punched backwards, but unharmed.

Thanks to his Nemean Lion skin.

He regained his feet quickly, shielding Naruto as Thalia rushed forward with the added protection of her shield, and dragged him out of the snipers line of fire. They retreated further down the peer, taking cover behind some tourist Kiosks that dispensed useless trinkets.

Naruto sat up, coughing, and after a few chest pumps, he hacked up a bullet. He examined it closely, before chucking it behind him.

"I knew they traveled fast, but I didn't think they would be _that_ fast. I'll have to pay extra attention."

"Percy! Flee! Head to the sea and ask Poseidon for help, hide the Bane!"

"No! I'm not leaving you guys!"

Naruto snorted, "It's not like we can go with you. I may have some control over water, but that doesn't mean I can breathe under it. At best I can hibernate for maybe a few hours, but that's it."

Percy looked annoyed, and then despair crept across his features.

"Camp!" he shouted, "We need to tell them!"

Naruto looked at him, "yeah, that would be why we need you to jump, are you not listening?"

Percy stood up, before slashing an old water fountain, and slicing a hole in the Kiosk for a weird crystal.

"Nice Percy! Here, drachma!" Grover said, tossing him a coin before grabbing his pipes to play…

Only for them to thrown into the sea by a bullet.

Grover shouted in anger with a balled fist, "Oi! I liked those!" his anger seemed to light a fire in his eyes, and for a moment, It reminded Naruto of Lee…until another bullet ricocheted against the kiosk with a ping, and sent Grover back under cover with a whimper.

Naruto noticed Percy was talking to a face in the rainbow, and that was weird, but he decided that the enemies were more important. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees. He needed to concentrate for this.

'Chōmei?'

" **I'm here, what does the little larva need?"** she said cheekily, and Naruto sighed at the name. he knew it was because Matatabi called him kitten, and Kurama called him kit, but still, "larva"?

'I need wings. Are we ready to yet?"

Chōmei seemed to grin as she took the stage, fully extending all seven wings and glowing a powerful yellow.

" **Well find out!"**

Naruto grimaced and grunted thought he pain as his back was remodeled to house wings. His shirt started to tear and eventually completely came off as purple-red dragonfly wings sprouted form his back. His wings extended, before stretching out and fanning themselves. Naruto tried not to grin at the feeling, he needed to focus. He felt out for his wings, and listened to Chōmei's instructions as he went. He couldn't afford to mess up…even with his durability, falling from great height unprepared would not be good.

He heard Percy's gasps, before turning to Mr. D in the weird rainbow thing and say, "Never mind, we aren't going to die, please go back to being useless."

He was so in trouble for that later, it was great!

Naruto then pushed off from his spot at lightning speed, the bullets chasing his afterimage. He shot into the morning sky with a purpose and listened to the adrenaline shout at him that the bullets were _THIS CLOSE_ to hitting him. He let out an ecstatic yawp as he continued to ascend, before taking shelter in the air with the clouds and surveyed below, staring down at the scene.

And then he dived.

Naruto hadn't felt so alive since taking on an army of Zetsu clones by himself. He broke the sound barrier and ignored his bleeding ears as he slowly pulled up, level with the sea. The water beneath him exploded in bubbles as the wall of air he as pushing threw it into chaos.

He would admit later that he didn't really see much detail; only one thing remained in his memory besides the feeling.

The Manticore's stupid expression when he coated his hands in fortified chakra from Chōmei and Isobu, and at sound breaking speeds, flew straight into the Manticore's stomach. He immediately exploded into dust, leaving only a few knives as spoils of war. Naruto continued flying, before ascending again to avoid buildings and hoping he would slow down with gravity's help.

Percy and Zoë dealt with the rest, while Thalia shielded them with Aegis. Naruto slowly pulled to a stop above an extremely tall building, before running down the side, retracting his wings. They hurt real badly, and he wondered if he damaged them somehow.

" **Baka, you just used muscles you have** _ **never**_ **used before, it would be like doing a few hundred pushups without any shinobi or even physical training!"**

Naruto almost tripped at that, but nodded in understanding. He charged down to the bottom, before using his chakra to slow down and eventually come to a stop on the sidewalks. He noticed it was surprisingly empty.

And then he heard the sirens.

Oh yeah, there was a gun fight with an illegal gun squad and snipers. That probably wouldn't be legal in the city zone would it?

Naruto ran back to his group, though his back hurt really badly, he decided that he would have to practice.

" **I'm surprised though, the only reason your wings didn't fail midflight is because of your almost mythical stamina. Even Fu fell from the sky a few times."**

'Haha! I knew it! I'm awesome!'

" **Of course, that was after she stayed in the air for several hours, and lifting heavy objects."**

Naruto's celebrations were cut in half, before coughing into his hands, and then shocking them in his pockets. He leaned forward and plastered on an indifferent look, and snorted.

"Hn."

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **copy the** _ **Uchiha**_ **!"** Kurama bellowed, and all the Bijuu laughed at their antics.

Naruto made his way back to the group, seeing all the enemy soldiers restrained by large grape vines…and most of them were dead, shot to death given the holes in their corpses.

Naruto looked to Grover, "I didn't know you could do that."

" _This is the thanks I get? Demigods."_ A familiar voice snorted.

Naruto turned to Dionysus, the god of wine, and snorted right back, "Well, as I keep saying, I'm not a demigod."

" _Whatever Nanamo."_

"Whatever Mr. G."

Dionysus seethed, _"Its_ D _! D as in-"_

"Oh yeah, well, later Diabetes."

"AAAAAAAAAA-" Dionysus was cut off as the rainbow disappeared.

Everyone looked at Naruto, waiting for him to turn into a dolphin…and nothing happened.

"Hey Guys!" a voice called.

They all looked over to see Bianca, running towards them. She stopped in front of Zoë, "There is a _massive_ presence on the top of the mount. I don't know what it is, but it's so strong its overriding anything else I can sense."

Zoë nodded in understanding, seemingly expecting it.

Naruto turned to everyone, "Well, now that we got rid of that, let's go free a goddess shall we? Never done that before."

Percy shook his head, "We can't leave him, he is there target after all." he said, scratching the cow from earlier. Naruto frowned, that was a problem.

"Well, we can't travel by beach. If we are headed for a mountain, it's counterproductive." Naruto said blandly.

"Well, it can appear in different bodies of water, can't Grover tell it to go back to…I don't know, somewhere other than here?" Zoë asked, stringing her bowstring trying to calm her nerves, she knew something, and it wasn't being shared. Naruto eyes her for a moment, before turning back to Grover, who looked uncertain.

"I…I can go too. I'm the only one who can talk to him, I can show him the way. Percy, can you ask your dad for help?"

Zoë turned to Bianca, "You go as well."

"huh?"

"The Hunters are no doubt restless. Your presence will keep them from causing any unjust damage."

Naruto grinned, "Actually, they have tried to leave multiple times already."

Zoë looked at me in shock, "What!"

Naruto nodded, "Yep! Eleven in total. They never got past my clones though!"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry you have to continually expend energy to keep them safe."

Naruto nodded but smiled, "It's my mission. I accepted this, so it only falls to me, no need to apologize."

She nodded before turning to Zoë, "More the reason to send you."

Naruto watched the two talk, before giving Percy a nod and gesturing him to the ocean.

Percy looked doubtful, but shrugged, he pushed Thalia to do it, and he wasn't a hypocrite. He walked to the water's edge, and muttered a prayer. If Zeus could do it, Poseidon sure as hell should.

"Poseidon, dad, help us. Get the Ophiotaraus, Bianca and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"That's a pricy prayer, got a sacrifice?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, before a light bulb went off in his brain.

He turned to the ocean, removing his coat.

Grover looked weary, "Hey Percy, you sure? That lion skin…its really useful, Even Hercules used it!"

Percy had to coat hanging in his hand. He was thinking about the cloak. It was extremely valuable. It was even bullet proof! It could shield him from all harm. His life as a demigod was bound to get rough…this would protect him; give him a chance to protect _dozens_ of more lives.

Percy's eyes flicked back to Zoë, who was studying him carefully. He remembered his dream, of how she aided him, gave him everything…and he cast her aside. He had always admired him, someone he aspired to be, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to _do_ that, and yet…

He couldn't let go. He tried to force his fingers apart, but they wouldn't obey.

Maybe…

He took out his pen, his trusty sword…maybe…what was better, a shield to protect, or a sword to destroy all those that would harm?

And then a hand on his shoulder had him look over.

Naruto was standing there, with a solemn look on his face.

"Percy…"

"What should I do?" Percy asked, his eyes furrowed as he stared at his items again.

"Go for a swim."

"whaAAA! HEY!"

Naruto's looked immediately morphed into a tricksters grin and shoved the demigod directly into the ocean. There was an ocean breeze, and the offering was accepted.

"Well, don't keep him waiting Grover, Bianca! Get moving!" Naruto said with a grin, and he only got a strange look in return, before nodding with a smile, "Yeah, I'll keep Bessie safe, so don't worry, go get Artemis!"

Bianca nodded, "save My Lady."

Naruto grinned, "Tell Nico I said hello, and that I'm coming back soon. Kid probably wants another tour of the sky."

The Satyr and Hunter descended under the waves, and Percy used the water to plop him back down. Percy seemed almost relieved that he didn't have to choose, and so let it pass without comment. Naruto nodded in recognition of this, and started walking off.

"Well, we got a goddess to save don't we? Never saved a goddess before, this will definitely be a first!"

They all just stared at him blankly as he walked off with a small hop in his step and a hum in his throat.

"We'll be coming around the mountain…"


	20. Garden

"Cant this thing go any faster?" Thalia asked impatiently, her electric blue eyes glaring forward, unimpressed with the results.

"I cannot control traffic." Zoë said coldly.

"You guys sound like my mother." Percy muttered.

"Shut UP!" they both snapped at him, and he visibly shrank backwards. Naruto, who was in the back with him, merely patted him on the shoulder.

"Best you learn to fear women now, before you lose something you can never get back." Naruto said sagely, thinking back to all those times when Ero-sennin got his ass handed to him.

Percy looked at him strangely, but nodded, "Are you scared of them?"

He visibly recoiled at the intense stare he got as a reply, "Yes! Women are _scary_! I've witnessed _hunting_ packs chase down a single man and beat him black and blue. Ive seen _in the street_ castrations and...something much worse." He finished with a shudder.

Percy was horrified at that information, and the other girls seemed intrigued by Naruto's transformation. He swallowed, deciding to go all the way.

"um…what was worse?"

Naruto turned to him robotically, his eyes flicking around as if checking for spies. He then leaned in and said, "Fan girls."

Percy looked confused, "What? How is that-"

"AHA!" Naruto shouted, making him flinch at the volume, "that thought right there! _Deception_! They are the ultimate stalker, my most feared predator. In my village, men were _chased_ through the streets, the threat of being _raped_ was REAL! They horded together, even _strategized_ to corner you and capture you! They would latch on like piranhas and _never_ let go. Their hyper sonic voices, and clouded eyes…I've only seen a few things that are more terrifying than that…and I have been though some shit."

Percy wasn't sure how to feel after that.

Zoë and Thalia had listened in, and weren't sure how to feel about that. They didn't seem to accept the idea that _women_ would hunt men, but Zoë just shrugged, maybe that was another reason why he was different, because he was _hunted_.

"Of course, I never had any after me…a precious friend was the last surviving member of an _extremely_ powerful clan, and any woman who married in was pretty much garunteed fame, money, and power. It made him a target in _everyone_ 's eyes. I helped him dodge the swarms…but I couldn't save him all the time. If he wasn't a capable Shin…soldier, he would have been caught…and never seen again!" Naruto said dramatically.

They all just stared at him; even Zoë ignored the rules of the road just to look at him.

Eventually, the group finally made it out of traffic, and headed off the golden gate bridge. They started their climb of Mount Tam, and as they ascended, Percy vocalized a few observations.

"Your driving is scary."

…

"Eh-hem, I meant that the air smells like cough drops, why is that?"

Zoë sighed, "Eucalyptus, dragons and such like to chew the leaves."

"Why?"

"If you had dragon breath, you would understand."

Naruto listened to the conversation with a small smile, Percy reminded him of Choji in a way. A gentle, although somewhat clueless, giant. He had power in spades, but needed a sharp wit to keep him anchored. There weren't many people like that in this however. If there was, why would the word "Fridge" have a "d" but the _actual_ name for the device, a "refrigerator", not have a "d"? The English language made zero sense.

"We are heading into heavy mist territory, consider everything an enemy from here on out." Zoë said strongly, before pulling them in.

"Why?"

"Atlas…monsters naturally gravitate to the presence of a Titan, he holds up the sky here, forever keeping the two apart. The Garden of the Hesperides also resides here, protected by Ladon and the Hesperides."

Percy seemed to nod to himself, "Yeah, I remember, he was complaining about stiff shoulders when I saw him at the museum."

Naruto twitched and tried not to laugh. A Titan…a super powerful being that existed before the gods…was complaining about muscle pain.

The mist cleared for a moment, and Naruto jerked.

"Hey, I thought that ships couldn't anchor here." Naruto said suddenly, and the demigods looked over to see what he meant.

There, sitting in on the coast, was the _Princess Andromeda_.

Percy seethed at the boat, and Thalia looked…concerned. Zoë seemed unsure of what to say, having no idea what the deal was.

But Naruto knew.

"Hey, I thought I blew that up, how is that possible?"

Percy looked back at him in remembrance, "Yeah, wow, I can't believe I forgot about that. How come you don't use that…umm…tissue-sauna more often?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "You mean my BijuuDama?"

He snapped his fingers and nodded, "Uh, cause it's like a missile. It is a bomb, a _big_ bomb. I can't just go firing those off whenever I want. Think of the damage I cause. The reason I used it in the _first_ place, was because it was in the middle of a body of water, and there were several enemies that needed to be destroyed on board. If I used it on land, it would be like a meteor strike."

Thalia looked disbelieving, but that immediately went away when Percy nodded his head in understanding. "Damn, that thing was badass too."

"Wait…are you serious? What the heck is this…Bijuu-Obama?"

Naruto glared, "Bijuu _Dama_ , and it's an attack of mine. A technique I learned. I've shown you how I can stick to walls and create clones of myself using my life force. Instead of releasing it, I compact it into an incredibly dense sphere, so dense that it even bends light around it. I then ignite some energy, sending it wherever. It's on the level of a meteor strike."

Thalia gaped at him, and Zoë turned to him, "Then why is the ship still intact?"

Naruto stared at her, "Well yeah, that was my question wasn't it? Percy was there when I blew it to smithereens; it evaporated the ocean and threw the coast into the air from the shockwaves. There should be no way it survived."

They all stared at it, before Zoë refocused on the road, "That means Kronos's army has come, more trouble for us."

Naruto suddenly tensed, and Thalia was right behind him. Naruto spammed clones, creating one for each person in the vehicle. They used the Henge to turn into blankets and wrapped around the passengers, earning cries of dismay, before Thalia shouted.

"OUT!"

Naruto double-leg kicked Percy straight out the door, the blanket absorbing the road rash and physical damage. Thalia did the same for Zoë, and then she bailed too. Naruto was the last one out, substituting with the clone around Thalia.

There was a loud crack, followed by an immediate boom. The car exploded with light, before driving straight off the edge without a driver, soon followed by a small explosion of fire.

Naruto had his arms around Thalia protectively, before letting her go, not noticing the blush, and helped her up.

She looked at the car, and then scowled, "Lightning? What the heck!" she glared at the sky.

"We are TRYING to save YOUR daughter here! What the FUCK!?"

"Keep it down!" Zoë hissed behind us, and dragged us under cover, "Ladon is close, and we cannot wake him."

"You mean we are here?" Percy asked in surprise, before looking around, "This is the Mount of Despair?...gotta say, not feeling gloomy."

Naruto cuffed Percy in the back of the head with a friendly smile, "That's my line, now keep quiet. I for one don't want to harm the dragon, way too cute to kill."

Instant silence.

Naruto stared at all of them, "What? It's a _dragon_! An actual _dragon_."

Zoë just sighed, before silently walking forward, "Follow me…and make as _little_ noise as possible."

The group followed, but Naruto kinda wished the dragon would wake up.

He wondered if maybe he knew Peleus.

Naruto walked through the fog, making zero sound. He idly pondered on what Zabuza would think of this mist, and had the sudden urge to try the whole disembodied "8 points" routine. Eventually, the fog cleared, and they stood in the most pristine garden Naruto had ever seen. It made the gardens at the Royal Palace look like a sand box.

They had entered the Garden of Twilight, And Naruto for one had a question.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you use the water in the mist?"

Percy blinked in surprise, before looking sheepish, "Never tried, I didn't think of it."

Naruto frowned, "Well, you can control water can't you?"

Percy blushed in embarrassment, and hurried ahead, not looking back. Naruto was honestly confused. He looked at Thalia, who was also curious.

"Dude, if I could move water _with my mind_ , I would experiment with _every single_ liquid until I was satisfied."

Thalia nodded. "Even when I discovered I was the daughter of Zeus, I tested to see if I could still be shocked."

Naruto looked intrigued, "Where you?"

She grinned, "Nope! The electricity arched around me, and I didn't feel a thing."

Naruto grinned, but on the inside, he was jealous.

'I wish I could do that, Sasuke's Chidori would have been nothing!'

" **Or you could have just let him go and saved yourself so much time and energy."**

'…Kurama…what did we talk about? Negativity! You gotta chill; it'll make your fur turn white."

" **IT WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"**

Thalia watched as Naruto just smiled and walked.

"But you know, I think you aren't one to talk about having powers." Thalia said, "I mean, your powers are so strong! You can control sand, stick to walls, make copies of yourself on massive scales, and turn into a massive fox!"

Naruto twitched, "Well, those powers aren't actually mine."

She frowned, and Zoë fell into step with her, "I have been wondering on that. You wield incredible abilities, and yet almost all of them aren't apparently "yours". What do you mean by that?"

Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean? What part of "they aren't mine" are you getting confused on?"

"Does it have something to do with being called the "Conqueror of Pein"?" Thalia asked.

Naruto twitched, "No, not really."

Zoë looked thoughtful for a moment, before bopping her fist on her open palm, "What about your title as the "Carrier of Nine", is that is?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, shock even, and his Bijuu friends went silent.

" **Hmm, is this when we would say, "We've been made!" or something?"**

'I really shouldn't have let you guys watch those spy movies.'

Naruto twitched, before putting on a forced smile, "Y-yeah, you guessed it. Now is not the time to talk about it though."

They completely ignored him.

"So, does that mean you have Nine powers that aren't yours, but you can use?"

Naruto almost tripped, "Well, the Nine have the powers, and I borrow them, with consent. Now c'mon, we need to focus."

Denied.

"What are the Nine? Are they people or something? You refer to them as if they are people."

Naruto hid his frustration, "Can we drop this? We have a mission-"

"Is it because you're a jinchūriki?" Zoë asked.

Naruto froze and looker at her in horror, "How do you know that word?"

" **Erm…I may…have…sort of…told them."**

'WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL!?'

"That's it isn't it, The Power of Human Sacrifice. You once stated that you were 'raised in hell'. It's because you were sacrificed for something…or _to_ something…and you survived, and were hated for it...I'm right aren't I?" Zoë asked with a critical eye, studying him like he was under a microscope.

Naruto was starting to sweat. "Look, I get your curious, but we need to hurry."

"Naruto, quit dancing around the question, it's not attractive." Thalia said with a huff, arms crossed.

Naruto snorted, "Who are you, Baachan?"

Thalia blinked, before she glared and seethed, "did you just call me a grandma!?"

How did she even know that word?

Naruto wasn't sure why she was upset, "No, I said you were like her."

She grit her teeth, apparently not liking the comparison.

"She was the last Senju. She was gifted with monstrous strength that could shatter the ground and create an earthquake in one punch. She was the best medic in all the land, and was famous for being the strongest women in the Nations."

Thalia seemed to blush at that, her anger dissipating immensely, "R-really? What was her name?"

Naruto grinned, but it soon fell into a sad smile, "Her name was Tsunade, Tsunade Senju…one of the kindest, most powerful influential people I ever met. She patched my body up more times than I can count….without her, I wouldn't be here, I would be a pile of ashes floating in the wind…or a rotting skeleton in the middle of nowhere, depends how I died."

That was weird.

Everyone stared at him for a second, before Zoë seemed to have an epiphany. "It's not just that you can't get home…it's that you don't even know how, or if it's even possible isn't it?" she said softly, but it was more of a statement than a question. "That is why you left us on the docks. You can't get home, and you don't know how. You wanted to ask Nereus for a way home."

Naruto just turned and walked away, "C'mon, we have a goddess to save, and I doubt her load is getting any lighter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes' walk in silence, with Naruto in the lead, Naruto suddenly stopped, before tensing and reaching behind him, pulling out the Nemean Lions dagger. He thanked his lucky stars it was like a kunai, he hated daggers. Nothing against them, he just didn't like them.

He set himself into a defensive stance, and his presence diminished right in front of their eyes. It was like he wasn't even there. The bushes in front of them rumbled, and out stepped four young women who looked a lot like Zoë. They all had white Greek chitons that hugged their curves. Caramel colored skin and silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Sisters" Zoë said with a small bit of sadness, as if knowing what came next.

"We do not see any sisters here." One of the Hesperides said coldly, "We see two half-bloods, and a Hunter. All of whom shall die soon."

A cold feeling touched all the Hesperides necks, "Oh, so that means I am in the clear? Oh good, and here I thought I would have to end your immortal days."

The Hesperides paled. Each sister had a clone to their back, blade neatly tucked under their chins, "You know, I felt like killing you outright, but decided that the honor of killing you isn't mine…so I'm just gonna hold you here…until I don't want to anymore."

Naruto looked over to the rest of his group, "Hey, ways clear. Ladon is up ahead, but don't worry. Wait for the signal and sneak past."

They all looked at him in shock. The Hesperides tried to turn around and see who was holding them at knife point, but couldn't turn very far as the blade poked their necks.

"Go now." Naruto said firmly, and the campers complied. They walked past, and Zoë looked a tad sorrowful at passing them by, but kept moving.

"I'm sorry, but I must save Lady Artemis." She said, walking with a purpose forward, ignoring their hushed attempts at warning them. Naruto kept them quiet, and when they were gone, Naruto grinned, before releasing them. He blurred away as they whirled around to see him, but failed to catch anything more than a yellow blur.

They seethed at being held hostage, before one of the sisters started running up. If they thought they could get past Ladon, they were mistaken.

The group approached the clearing, seeing the sparkling tree glittering gold, and the massive dragons with 100 heads resting on the floor. The group was skirting on the outside, trying not to set him off.

Until a voice screamed out, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragons eyes all snapped open, fanning out to see where the supposed attacker was.

And his eyes landed right on the group. Zoë leapt in front to try and divert it, but he was more focused on Thalia's shield. It surged forward, and she panicked and raised her shield, before the rumbling stopped. She peeked over the side to see what happened, only to nearly drop her spear in shock.

Naruto was standing in front of her, his white cloak back in place and the dragon's heads all staring at him from different angles. Naruto very slowly raised his hand up, non-threatening, and held his wrist up. The dragon leaned in, and sniffed it. Hundreds of the eyes all of a sudden snapped back to Naruto, shock evident, and Naruto grinned playfully.

"You recognize the smell don't you? The smell of another dragon. A baby." Naruto said, before twitching his head over in the direction of the mountain. The group slowly made their way off. A few of the heads watched them go, but most of them remained trained on Naruto.

"Ladon! Kill him!" one of the Hesperides screamed. a few of the heads turned to her and hissed angrily, and she immediately paled.

"L-Ladon…what's wrong?"

Naruto only smiled, before slowly walking forward, reaching forwards with a tentative hand. "You smell Peleus, the dragon I befriended back at camp. You can tell that I spend a lot of time with him, and that I protect him. You think I'm his parent don't you? The one who is raising him?"

Ladon's head turned to the side, which created this weird wave effect of several heads copying the movement. Naruto laughed, and rested a hand on the closest head.

"You probably get bored here; staring at the same shiny apples and listening to those annoying girls tell you what to do. It's beneath your pride as a dragon isn't it?" Naruto said sadly, gently stroking his head.

Ladon seemed to relax under his touch, and Naruto started to channel some chakra into his strokes, calming the creature even more, and his eyes started to drag. Naruto smiled at the dragon, and walked past him towards the tree. The dragon watched him warily, he still had a job. Naruto stopped at the base of the tree; the Hesperides were agape at seeing him there. Naruto smiled, before sitting down and crossing his legs, beckoning the dragon to follow him. The dragon almost seemed happy to do this, and coiled around the tree, nudging and gently shoving Naruto around a bit as it got comfortable. Naruto laughed as the creatures licked his cheek with a forked tongue.

"Hahaha! C'mon Ladon, you'll make Peleus jealous!" Naruto said with mock chastise, and the dragon _rolled its eyes!_

Naruto laughed at that, and started pushing large amounts of chakra through the creature's body, letting it ascend to bliss as it relaxed. Naruto smiled as Ladon's eyes wavered, before closing completely, humming appreciatively. Naruto grinned.

'You know, "Naruto Uzumaki, Friend of the Bijuu and Dragon Tamer", that's actually pretty good. Not a bad ring to it.'

He wasn't dignified with a response.

Naruto sighed and continued working the dragon's heads. It was actually rather amusing, as the multiple heads seemed to almost line up and form a line as Naruto worked. Naruto knew he would be there for a while, he just hoped that he wouldn't be delayed too long.


	21. Weight

Well, he really shouldn't have taken so long.

After promises of returning, and multiple assurances that he wasn't lying. Naruto managed to break away from Ladon. It wasn't the cheeriest goodbye, but it was necessary.

And holy shit was it a good move.

When Naruto arrived at the top, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. It was a battle.

A big one.

Artemis was in chains, bearing the weight of the sky on her own. All around her, a battle was ensuing. Percy and Zoë were trying to get to Artemis and fight at the same time. Thalia and Luke were fighting it out hardcore. Ozone was the only thing he could smell as electricity kept sparking off of Thalia. Naruto glanced around the field of battle, and decided that there was only one thing to do.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?" he screamed as loud as he could.

Everyone on the battle field froze, before turning to him in confusion. Naruto could see Percy's eyes widen by a massive margin, and he suppressed a grin.

Naruto ran forward, running through the monsters as if they weren't even there, and then stopped by were Artemis was, not noticing her. She stared at him incredulously. He had just walked right past an army of monsters, a Titan, and Ladon, as a mortal, BY HIMSELF.

Naruto grabbed a random rock from beneath her, and gave her a subtle wink, before running back.

"I gotta show Dad!" he said with glee, before running down the hill.

Everyone was in complete silence for a tense moment.

Atlas seemed to regain his bearings first.

"Was that…a mortal?"

"On mount Orthrys…is that even possible?"

"He didn't see us, must have been."

"Damn! He looked tasssty!"

The battle remained paused for a few more seconds, before the sound of snapping chains were head. everyone whirled and stared in shock as Artemis's chains were cut, and the mortal from before was standing under the sky.

And then after a quick discussion, he _booted_ her out from under it. The boy immediately sagged under the weight, and groaned as he shifted it. Boy was it heavy.

Atlas was staring at the boy in stupor, before the boy kicked his blade to Artemis.

"Give 'em hell."

For the first time in a long time, Artemis grinned with genuine pleasure, "I will leave no monster alive." And then she took off with a vengeance.

" **Kit, this was the STUPIDIST thing you have EVER DONE!"** Kurama bellowed at him.

" **WHY IS THIS SO HEAVY!?"** Shukaku shouted

" **YOU'RE SO MANLY"** Son Goku Roared.

'Guys, give me as much as I can, I need it!'

" **ROGER!"**

Naruto felt chakra course though him as his golden Bijuu cloak manifested…and then something amazing happened. From Naruto's back, tails started to sprout. A sandy brown/gold, a flaming blue, an armored pincer, a molten red, a serene white, a slimy pale green/white, a green horn, an octopus tentacle, and a massive orange furry tail. They all came from him, and touched the sky. Naruto gave another roar, and he started to push up. He wouldn't just carry it, he would LIFT IT!

The ground beneath him started to crack, and Naruto upped the pressure. He created two clones to help him, but as soon as they tried, they burst. He growled as he watched the battle happen. Artemis being kicked around by Atlas, Percy still digging himself out a pile of rubble, and Zoë dodging and weaving as she took shots at the Titans armor.

'Full Bijuu mode?'

" **No, we are** _ **holding**_ **sky, we can't do anything rash!"** Kurama groaned, and Naruto grunted.

'Shukaku, any sand nearby?"

" **Only what's on your skin, which his currently keeping your mortal body from smashing into paste."**

Naruto groaned, this sucked! It was so HEAVY! He didn't think even Tsunade and Sakura combined could do this!

He watched as Luke managed to knock Thalia's spear away, but she body-slammed him with her shield, sending him flying and skidding back with a snarl. He created another clone, it was short-lived, and it only had time to grab Thalia's spear and throw it back before bursting from the strain the original was being put under. The Bijuu's chakra was burning inside him, healing him and reinforcing him as he struggled.

He stood under the sky, struggling.

For nearly 10 minutes.

" **Kit…the stress, our energies are** _ **bonding**_ **with you!"**

'SAVE THE FACTS FOR LATER! HELP ME!'

" **No Kit, You don't get it! Yo…Wait…is the ground shaking?"**

Naruto couldn't spare much focus from his current task, but he had to agree, the earth _was_ shaking…and it was getting stronger. Naruto stared forward as he heard what sounded like a tsunami crashing through the trees.

It was magnificent.

All the monsters paled in fear and ran as he newest arrival appeared suddenly, slaying monsters left and right in drones, wiping them out with its massive body and poisonous breath.

Standing before the army, was Ladon, pissed and hissing. He saw Naruto struggling under the wait with the help on nine unique tails, before looking down.

And saw a somewhat nervous Atlas, and a slowly retreating goddess of the hunt.

The dragons stayed motionless for a moment, and then charged. Atlas seemed to shake with uncertainty as the dragon came at him, fangs bared and hissing. Naruto saw what the dragon was aiming for, and he grinned. Ladon surely was intelligent.

The Demigods leapt away as the massive dragon came charging through. Atlas tried to stand his ground…but it didn't do him any favors. The dragon sank four heads worth of fangs into the Titans body, immobilizing his limbs. Atlas screamed in pain as he was restrained, before he was thrown like a ragdoll at Naruto, who felt the tails recede and the sky was as heavy as ever. As the body of the Titan rushed flying at him, he loosened his grip, and felt his body being thrown backwards from the force. Atlas let out a cry of pain as his wounded limbs scrambled to adjust the weight, but it was too late, it was his again, and too soon.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOOO!" He roared in dismay, and Naruto lay on the ground, sweating heavily and panting.

"He…He...Haha! Take that! The first mortal to ever hold the sky, that's me! Uzumaki Naruto!" he said with a weak fist pump, before falling limp to his side.

'Guys, a little help.'

He felt chakra from the beasts swirl into his system, repairing it and revitalizing him.

'How you guys doing? How bad is it?'

" **Naruto…the stress from this task and the universal push of out chakra…it should have killed you…but because of the stress, your body was forced to adapt itself. You're not fully ready, it will take time…but you can handle it."**

Naruto felt his breathing slow, 'so…I'm not going to die?'

" **No, that's still the case, but now, we have a much stronger fighting chance, and even more time. You are the luckiest bastard I have ever met."**

Naruto grinned before standing up shakily and laughing, 'What can I say? Lady Luck really owes me.'

Naruto staggered around for a bit, before feeling his bearings come back and he walked straight. He could see Ladon eyeing him in concern, and he laughed and petted the dragons head, much to the shock of Artemis. The fight between Luke and Thalia had stopped again, watching with caution to see what the famed dragon's next move.

Naruto laughed and gently knocked on the dragon's head, "I appreciate it, but you need to guard the tree! Go back, I'll come say good bye, don't worry!"

The dragon looked uncertain, but he thundered on back, the earth's heavy shakes disappearing once the dragon had reached its destination.

Luke just watched in wonder as this happened, Thalia included, until she snapped out of it. She tackled him to the ground, and battle for the dominant spot, until they reached the cliff side. Thalia managed to toss his sword away, but her spear rolled from her grasp in the processes. She held him back and they were at a standoff.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Percy shouted, charging forward. He almost reached them to. Luke made a desperate dive for her spear, and on instinct, she kicked him away.

Right over the edge.

His body tumbled fifty feet, before finally coming to rest on the broken crags. The retreating army noticed this, and turned up in anger at seeing Luke defeated, and then the made a key observation.

"LADON IS GONE! ATTACK!"

Naruto sighed as he heard their battle cries, before cracking his shoulders. He was back up. Not all the way, but close. He grinned at Thalia, who was still shocked at killing her once child-hood friend.

Naruto set himself into a horse stance, and held his hands apart, before humming in concentration, and a strange sound started to be heard. Light started to bend around Naruto as a pure black ball started to form, and grow. Artemis watched this with wonder as it grew, and when it reached appropriate size, Naruto ignited the chakra in his hands. It shot down the cliff side, glowing a brilliant white. Naruto turned and hustled over to the other side, Percy knowing full well what it was, _sprinted_ back with him. the hunters and Thalia looked confused at this, and then it exploded.

The mortals _jumped_ back to avoid the shockwave and Artemis, not fearing death, just watched from her spot in awe as a giant glowing dome of power roared in the sky, obliterating anything it touched. After the explosion died down, Naruto sighed. The monsters surely wouldn't charge now. They had destroyed the mother ship.

Naruto turned to smile at his comrades, before his eyes widened in horror as he saw a massive militia on the other side of the mountain.

"Well, I don't think I can play the fool anymore."

'Kurama, transform?'

" **No, still repairing."**

'And if I were to rush it?'

" **Heavy damage or death, most likely instant death."**

Naruto grimaced, this was a problem. Senjutsu wasn't the best idea in his weakened state. Percy was wounded from the fight with broken ribs and such. Zoë's arm was broken, so no arrows. Artemis was weaponless save for his dagger, and he was running…but he couldn't use it, not without harming himself greatly.

Naruto grimaced, but forced a grin instead. "Artemis, I have a plan. Take this, and get as far away as you can while I stall."

She looked at me in horror, "I know you are strong, you held the sky, but you are still mortal! You won't survive!"

Naruto looked at her, his gaze hardened, and she flinched, which surprised her.

"I am not a child, and I am no ordinary mortal, I've been in battles and fought in wars that would make Ares piss his pants in fear. I've fought a _primordial_ , and I survived. This battle is a piece of cake."

'Of course I'm still injured and only have access to a fraction of the chakra and power I did then…but she doesn't need to know that.'

She stared at Naruto hard for a long time, trying to find any lies.

And there weren't any.

She tossed him his weapon, and he handed her his cloak. It was his only covering for his upper body, but he didn't care.

"You have five minutes to get as far away as possible from here. Run, now. Keep that close, it's my lifeline."

She looked extremely reluctant, but put on the cloak, and grabbed a still stuttering Thalia, and her weakened subordinate and the Son of Poseidon. He watched them go, before turning to the monster army, who were grinning at him.

"Awe, left you all alone?" a monster sneered, and Naruto giggled.

"No, I just needed them to leave so I can fight for real." He said with a smirk, before throwing off his weights and sealing them away.

"Catch me if you can!" he said, before blurring at high speeds, and attacked the army.


	22. Tails

Naruto was surprised.

He didn't think the monsters would be this…slow.

He was moving at high speeds, sure, but they were monsters, you'd think they would be powerful or something.

He sped through their ranks like a wrecking ball, charging through their force like an arrow and sliced everything in his path. He sped around like a wind from a tornado, blasting around and ending lives.

He was never so glad to have his Nemean Lion weapon. It sliced through them like butter, and cleaved their weapons and shields like they were made of straw.

Small problem though, only the creatures he sliced with his blade were dying.

Naruto kicked away a dracnae as he jumped and flipped over a lastrygonian with a car for a club. He stabbed his blade into its large head, and watched as it disintegrated into smoke, letting the car drop and crush the dracnae he had kicked earlier. He leapt away again as a Cyclops slammed a large hammer into the ground where he was, creating a crater and large boom. Naruto skidded away from them, breathing hard.

And then he remembered.

He kinda felt like Madara at that moment, he remembered how he fought, how…hey…let's try that.

"Every man has a weakness…except Madara Uchiha, he does not." Naruto quoted, a grin tugging on his tired lips.

" **Naruto, his battle style relies on absolute awareness, something only a Dojutsu can really grant."** Gyūki said with concern.

Naruto grinned, 'then be my eyes, all of you, let's do this together.'

" **Just waiting for permission!"** Son Goku shouted, before leading a cheer from the halfhearted Bijuu.

Naruto grinned, and felt his aura become much stronger as he felt their chakras circulating with his own in harmony. He felt a tingle in his back, and looked over his shoulder in surprise and glee.

His tails, they were back!

He grinned at them, each of them a tail from a Bijuu he knew, and cared for.

He grinned maliciously back at the army, who seemed weary all of a sudden

'Ready?'

" **Born that way!"** Saiken said with glee, and Naruto couldn't agree more.

He launched forward, his mind flickering through Madara's style.

Instead of taking on an enemy, or an army, he broke it down. Instead of 1000 v.s. 1, he turned it into a 1 or 2 versus one, a thousand times over. That was his strategy, and it was perfect too. He used his enemy's attacks to attack their own, and conserved his strength until it was necessary.

Naruto sprinting forward, increasing his speed, he heard the monsters roar and charge him as well, the songs of battle dancing in their eyes, and Naruto couldn't help but feel excited.

'No wonder Madara loved battle, this is so exciting!'

He crashed into the enemy, except this time, it was different.

He was ready.

His tails swerved, slashed, swatted, and redirected attacks and weapons aimed for him, and hit other enemies with them. A group of Cyclops were throwing trees at him, and he grinned at the approaching shadow. Two tails shot upwards, and instead of blocking, hooked around it and slung it even faster, just to the left of him. A Hellhound had tried to pounce on his and that moment, and in that instant, he disappeared under a ton of bark and wood. Telekines were throwing knives, and he caught them, before chucking them at lightning speed right back, or using them to block attacks, before throwing them at their attackers.

A demigod came running forward, sword held high, and brought it down with a battle cry, "For Lord Kronos!"

Yeah,…no.

Naruto caught the blade by the hilt, before karate-chopping the blade across the hilt, breaking the blade in two, before punting the blade to the left to stab into a monsters gut. Naruto yanked the demigod forward, and used him as a human shield as a Cyclops came in for a monstrous punch. He pulled his punch back seeing it wasn't his target anymore, and frowned in a moment of confusion. Naruto leaned down and grabbed the boys legs, before sweeping him forward, and throwing him high into the air passed him, crashing into the makeshift catapult some Cyclops were building. Naruto soccer ball kicked the Cyclops in the nuts, and watched as he crumbled to his knees in a grunt and squeal of pain.

Naruto had a brief flashback to when Zoë nailed him, and felt a wince come on. He stabbed the Cyclops in the head before it could suffer more, and he muttered.

"Sorry, that as a bit excessive, my bad."

And then he resumed.

2 minutes left.

The army's forces had significantly shrunk, and he was glad for that, but he was starting to tire. The tails required a lot of focus to use right, and took a lot of chakra to maintain. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem…but his body was starting to give out.

He had a resistance, and had started to bond, but not yet.

After slicing a monster's head clean off, and using it to take a spear for him, he shot backwards to the edge again, letting his tails recede and taking some stress off.

'Kurama, I'm transforming.'

" **No, your body-"**

'Will heal. I need more time, and I need to end this quickly, I can't hold back anymore.

" **Fine, GO!"**

Naruto let out a howl, before slamming his fists together.

"Biju Art: Unision!"

The monsters watched in surprise as Naruto's body started to crack and grow, it grew massive, to the point where he was bigger than Ladon. He glared down at all of them with his monstrous fox form, and then he realized something.

'Hey, I'm in control.'

" **You're growing accustomed to the stress, you have one minute** "

Damn, I have more than that to go.

Naruto face twisted into a feral grin and roared at them, making them all step back. Naruto grinned and lunged at them, smashing and clawing, grabbing and tearing. He refrained from biting though….they probably wouldn't taste good.

" **Agreed"**

Naruto slapped the earth with his tails, creating a tremor. The earth cracked, and the mist started to blow away as a loud humming sound was heard.

The monsters looked up in surprise to see the giant fox, holding a big blue ball of energy, like a thousand shooting stars.

" **The Rasengan? How? You can't use jutsu in this form."**

'It's chakra manipulation…outside the body.'

" **Hmm, interesting, you continue to surprise. To use chakra in such away in a Full Transformation."**

'What? I knew you weren't complete before…but why is this surprising? We fought Kaguya like this.'

Kurama remained silent, and Naruto turned back to the battle, focusing on obliterating them.

Naruto reared his arm back, and slammed it into the earth, using it like a shovel as he dragged it along the ground in a straight path. He had to be careful of Atlas, and the demigods, but the others?

Fair game.

The screams of terror and pain were all that was heard for a moment, before Naruto released his Rasengan, and it exploded in a massive flash of white.

Once the light cleared, Naruto was back in human form, surprisingly undamaged. He surveyed his body in curiosity.

'Hey, it doesn't hurt.'

" **Give it a second."**

Naruto looked confused, before a dull thud started to pound….louder…and louder….and louder… _and louder._

Soon, his whole body was beating to that drum, and Naruto had to fight to not scream. He watched as his skin blackened and felt some of his bones crack and shatter. His jaw cracked twice, and that brought him close to tears. He fell to the floor and grabbed his chest, he could feel his ribs straining and cracking. He felt a shoulder blade break in two and his muscles swell and tear.

He got up, and ignored his breaking body, forcing the pain away briefly as he tumbled down the hill. His legs were ok for the most part. He tumbled down the hill, crashing and sliding, until he reached a familiar garden.

Ladon was currently guarding the tree, with three irate Hesperides yelling at him for abandoning his duty, if only for 45 seconds. Ladon seemed to twitch as he heard Naruto's approach, and turned a few heads to see the origin of the noise.

That was a funny moment.

All of Ladon's head snapped over in shock as he watched Naruto's rapidly deteriorating body stagger towards him. Ladon immediately was on his feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking the irate and now surprised immortal sisters away from him. The dragon caught Naruto when he stumbled, and pulled him back to the tree. Naruto grinned at the dragon, and smiled as the dragon seemed to hold his gaze in concern.

Though it was kind of hard, looking at all those eyes…he was probably an undefeated staring contest champion.

"Hey Ladon, I said I'd come back, didn't I?" Naruto said in a whisper. His jaw was healing thanks to the Bijuu trying to keep him alive, but it hurt like a bitch.

Ladon hummed in acknowledgement and nudged his body gently. Naruto winced at the pressure, but didn't show it, the dragon was worried enough apparently.

"Thanks buddy, but I need to go now…I'll come back ok? Don't worry."

The Dragon nodded all of its hundred heads at once, and Naruto had to fight off a moment of Vertigo.

"Alright then, bye…Ladon." He said, his eyes starting to close as his body was starting to shut down. He needed to be unconscious for the body to completely heal.

Without another thought, he disappeared from the mountain top.

Leaving a fluttering white cloak behind.

That a recently freed Goddess of the Hunt was wearing.

If you listened carefully, you could hear a shriek in the distance, as a man all of a sudden appeared on the Goddess of Maidenhood's shoulders.

May we pray for his survival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride home in the Chariot of the Moon was pretty epic, for some odd reason, Thalia wasn't afraid of heights. The entire trip she was hanging over the side, relishing in the feeling of being fearless. Zoë was injured from her fight, and was bandaged and gauzed up. Her right arm was set, and her ribs were repaired to the best of Artemis's abilities.

Percy was napping, with a suspicious bruise developing on his temple.

And then Naruto.

It had taken a minute or two of struggling to keep the Goddess of the hunt from castrating the unconscious boy, and multiple times it was dangerously close. It was sometime around then they discovered that he was actually badly injured under the surface, and wasn't playing dead to avoid the goddess's wrath. After that little hiccup, they managed to place him in the corner, where he was still out, but his complexion was becoming his usual tan…instead of that obviously beaten blue. Thalia and Zoë were pretty sure he transformed again, and on the goddess's request, Zoë filled her in on Naruto's currently known abilities. Thalia remained silent during the conversation. She wasn't sure she wanted to spill about anything Naruto could do, as so far, it appeared he was hiding them. If all his abilities damaged him as much as this, then she could understand why.

The pain must have been unreal, tearing your body apart and growing to a massive fox, before having to reverse the process…slowly.

As the two were discussing Naruto's powers, Thalia had scooted closer to him. She reached to grab his shoulder, but when she was about to make contact, there was an explosion of smoke that caught their attention. Thalia fell backwards in shock as the Hunters whirled around in alarm. Artemis still had Naruto's kunai, and she held it point forward and an arrow in her other hand. Zoë had stood up and moved in front to shield Artemis, but soon blinked when she saw Naruto was the center of the explosion.

Thalia and the group watched in partial shock and horror as a strange tattoo on Naruto's shoulder was still smoking, and then slowly, it started blinking.

And then another puff.

Another Naruto now stood in front of them.

"Wow Boss, really did a number on you didn't they?" the clone said in partial awe as he inspected the real Naruto's unconscious body. Artemis was awed at the technique. She had been told by Zoë of what he could do, but this was still so surprising. Only the gods could split their persona into so many, and somehow this mortal had found a way to replicate this, and not die in the process.

Artemis relaxed her stance somewhat when she realized it was a clone, but her guard was still there. Naruto was considerably more powerful than she had originally predicted, and apparently had more abilities that he has been keeping under wraps. She watched him carefully as the clone's hands started to glow a faint green, before hovering over his creator's body and healing him. Zoë watched with slight jealousy as Naruto's injuries almost immediately started to fade, and within a few minutes, Naruto groaned in discomfort, before turning over and hitting his head on the seat behind him.

Didn't even wake up.

The others sweatdropped as the clone sighed and repaired the bruise that was already forming on his face.

After the Clone patched up his most recent abrasion, he turned to Zoë, with a smirk. "You know, I am quite adept at sensing negative emotions, jealousy really doesn't look good on you."

She looked at him in shock, before an angry embarrassed blush adorned her enraged face. Naruto laughed at her expression, before walking over and started his healing process.

"How? I though clones had very little energy? You don't survive more than a day, so how are you able to spend so much life force to heal us?"

The clone looked impressed at her deduction, and nodded with a grin. "True, Boss doesn't usually make us with a lot of cha- er, Life force, but I am a prototype clone he has been working on. I'm the most recent success!"

The clone practically preened like a peacock at the proclamation, and the others looked like they weren't sure to be happy, impressed, or just generally put off.

"So, what are you?"

The Clone grinned with pride, "I am the Medic Clone 7.3!"

The others all stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

Naruto grinned further, "You witnessed my healing right? Well, Boss has that and several other energies in him. Normally, clones had a fractional amount of each energy type depending on how many. Boss has a habit of damaging himself, so in an act of self-preservation, he created me!"

They still looked weird.

The clone sighed, "I'm created strictly from his medical abilities. Meaning: that all the energy that I am comprised of is completely healing and regenerative only."

A few light bulbs.

"So, sacrificing you offensive, and defensive abilities, you completely medical?"

The clone nodded happily, "Yes!"

They all stared, "So, how many can you heal before you run out?"

The clone tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It's really speculation, considering some people need more, or less to heal, and the severity of their injuries and time spent injured would have a huge effect on it…but I'd say I could save a minimum of three and a total of 50 ranging from life threatening to scrapes and bruises."

Their eyes widened in surprise at the amount, they hadn't expected that many.

"How much energy does Naruto have?" Thalia asked in slight trepidation.

The clone grinned at her maliciously, "oooOOoo, someone's nosy!" he said cheekily, before plopping down on next to Naruto and placing his hands on either side of his head. His hands glowed green again, and his eyes closed in concentration.

They watched him work, but soon lost interest as they continued on their way back to Olympus.

"Hey, Boss has been meaning to ask, but doesn't really want to, mind if I do?" the Clone asked suddenly. The girls turned to him, and the clone stepped forward, his expression nervous.

"I have done considerable research on Greek history, mythology, and the various key events that took place….I'm just gonna say it, I researched Orion."

Wow, whoever invented the freeze-ray, I'm here to tell you I just found a freeze-grenade. Naruto could literally feel the air chill, a sudden frost covered the sleigh and Thalia shivered. Artemis stared at the clone with cold eyes.

"What of him?"

The Clone gulped, "Well, I wanted to know if he is the primary reason for the Hunters disdain for men. I know that you guys forswear my gender, but to act harshly even to me, who isn't even a native of this _dimension_ seems a little unwarranted. Even after I was talked into swearing on the river Styx, which I didn't know what it was at the time, they still didn't believe me. Is his hatred for him that strong?"

The sleigh was silent for a long time, before Artemis turned away, "He tried to rape my Huntress. I know that I allowed him to stay with us, but he is one of the few men I ever trusted. Having him betray me so boldly was all the proof I needed."

"That Huntress was Pheobe wasn't it?"

Zoë gasped in shock as Artemis whirled on the Clone with surprise. "What?"

The Naruto Clone looked at the ground sadly, "Boss has been thinking about it for a while now. Pheobe has the strongest hatred for men, and from what I can assume, she has been around longer than Zoë. I know that most hunters come from damaging pasts…but her anger and almost primal hatred aren't from something like that. It runs deeper. She had true faith in him, and he tried to…rape her. It's the most damage that possibly could have been inflicted on her. It's no wonder that she refuses to even share the same airspace as them. Having a hope, trust, and even a bond like that shattered and mangled like that was bound to cause some…issues."

Silence reigned for a long time, but after a while, Artemis spoke five words dripping with power.

"Never speak of this again."

She then whipped out Naruto's Kunai and plunged it into his head, causing him to let out a sigh of acknowledgment, before dispelling, and leaving Naruto's kunai to clunk onto the floor. Thalia watched it for a few moments, before grabbing it and putting it in Naruto's pants pocket.


	23. Council

After a while, still in the dead of night, Artemis dropped them off at the bottom floor of the Empire state building. It was apparently illegal to show up with mortals unannounced during the winter solstice. She dropped off the members, carrying the unconscious boys, and she disappeared in a flash of silvery light as moved to Olympus.

Thalia and Zoë looked at each other, before Thalia jutted her chin away from the building. "Go back to camp, your injuries, while healed, are still in a weakened state. I'm sure your friends and comrades are dying to know if you're still alive."

Zoë only shook her head, smiling slightly, "No, I've come to far…my duty as Second in command is to remain by My Ladies side…besides, Bianca is there, they know that I was at least alive a few hours ago…assuming she has arrived at camp."

Thalia sweatdropped, before hearing a groan from the ground. Percy was starting to resurface from his unconscious states, and rubbed his temple in pain at the tenderness. Zoë looked sheepish and moved away slightly. Percy stood up, and started walking around, getting his bearings. It was rather funny watching him move around, squinting at everything like an old man trying to read a newspaper without his glasses.

"WERE BACK!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning back smiling hugely, before looking at Zoë, and his smile faded.

"Hey…it was you wasn't it?"

Zoë twitched, before looking at the sky, suddenly very interested in the horizon.

Thalia grinned, before a hissing pain gloomed on her shoulder, and she hissed in pain, before dropping Naruto onto the ground. A red bubbling mass started to ooze out of him, and then, Naruto shivered. He stood up shakily, and he stretched, his bones cracking loudly, and his skin cracked and healed as he moved about.

" **Hmm, Matatabi, your innate flexibility is quite intriguing, I don't think I've ever seen a human remain in this position for an extended period of time and live."** A deep voice muttered almost incoherently. Naruto turned to look at them, and they flinched at the familiar red eyes.

" **Oh, it's Maggot. Hello."** Naruto said with a wave towards Thalia. She twitched, her apprehension gone as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. Percy forgot his fear and started shaking, a hand over his mouth.

" **Well, My Jinchūriki has an appointment with the gods…I will not disappoint."**

And then he vanished in a blur of speed, shocking them, before turning to the Emprise State Building, and seeing the door slowly close behind him. They started walking after him, before feeling a dark, ominous feeling spike, and they rushed in. the security guard was sweating a mini Niagara Falls as Naruto loomed over him with his crimson eyes.

" **Let me up, or die where you sit."** He said menacingly, and he shivered. He reached for the panic button, but Zoë appeared by his side, an arrow notched.

"Please, I am a Hunter of Artemis, Zoë Nightshade, and Lieutenant in command. This is my companion, let us pass."

The guard looked visibly grateful, and hurried over the elevator, turning the key. Zoë had never seen the man move that fast before, and was mildly amused that all it took was a demonic blond with a demonic voice and a disposition for gruesome killing.

They moved to the elevator, Naruto giving the man a nasty, urination inducing glare, and the door closed.

" **Miserable humans…parasites the lot of you."** Naruto said with disdain, and Zoë looked to be doing her best to ignore him.

And then the music came on.

"What Does the Fox Say" came on.

The area suddenly flooded with malicious intent…but suddenly powered down. Naruto blinked, and the crimson red was gone, replaced by a murky blue. He crossed his arms, and gave off a confident, unwavering, fortified aura.

" **What a horrible tune, Huntress, any possibilities regarding a change to it? Or perhaps at least silence it?"** The new voice stated. Zoë looked visibly surprised at that, even Percy face-faulted at the reaction. Thalia however, was crackling with electricity, with her hands over her ears in annoyance.

Zoë simply nocked an arrow, and shot it straight into the speaker, silencing the irritating sounds.

" **Good."** the voice said, before closing his patient eyes and releasing a breath. **"Seriously, do you humans have no shame?"**

Nobody answered that.

' **Kurama, how's the boy?'**

" **ISOBU! HOW DARE YOU!"**

' **Please wait, this situation requires you calm and collected. Raging in this rising metal box would have hardly done you any favors.'**

Isobu sighed for a moment, before returning outwards, it was obvious the boy was still in "intensive care" as the others hadn't responded.

The elevator dinged open, and Naruto stepped out, scanning over the sight of Olympus.

' **Hmm…looks like Kumo…without the mountain under it.'**

And so the trek down the long levitating cobbled path began, with the others staring at the continuously changing Naruto in bewilderment. Their current theory was multiple personalities, but the way that they were conscious of each other and even kicking the other out before they caused trouble…was that possible?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **So…this is the "Throne Room of the Gods."** Naruto said in a flat voice. Thalia nodded hesitantly. On the walk over, the group had a small discussion on who should ask what happened to him…and she lost. They were standing in front of the massive doors that served as the main entrance tot eh room. They were about to knock, but were waiting for the sun to rise.

"Naruto…are you Naruto?"

Naruto turned, his murky eyes staring straight through her soul like a glass of water. **"No, I am not Naruto, he is my current vessel, and since his mind is still in our care, I have stepped forward to monitor the proceedings."**

Thalia blinked, "Ours? There are more than two of you?"

"Carrier of Nine…" Zoë muttered, and Percy's eyes widened. "He did say that most of his powers were not his own…so there was the sand one, the fox thing…wait…remembered what happened? He had nine tails."

Thalia nodded, "So, you're one of the nine."

Naruto nodded, his eye slightly brighter, **"So, there is intelligence…I was beginning to wonder. Yes, I am one of the Nine. I am Isobu, The Three Tails."**

Blink.

Isobu stared at their dumbfounded expressions, and turned with a sigh, **"Hmm…perhaps not. You are humans after all."**

Isobu eyes hardened in focus, before gently pushing open the doors. There was a silent swing of the door, and in that silence, thirteen massive heads turned to see the movement. The Olympians, seated on their thrones, stared down at them with impassive gazes.

With some notable exceptions.

Aphrodite was staring at him…intensely, while Ares glared openly, and Artemis smiled at Zoë. Zeus's gaze softened when he looked at Thalia, but immediately turned to the opposite when he looked at Percy.

"Demigods, this is the Council of the Winter Solstice, what is your reason for being here?"

"I summoned them, Lord Zeus. They assisted me in defeating Atlas, who escaped from his burden under the sky." Artemis stated.

Zeus merely raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…even the males?"

Artemis simply nodded, "They aided me…and one even bore the weight of the sky for me…for ten minutes."

All the gods' eyes widened…and looked to Percy, a man with a sea green shirt and eyes laughed, "That's my boy, I'm surprised, most mortals would last more than a few seconds under such an ordeal…you truly make me proud."

Zeus nodded grudgingly, "It is indeed…impressive."

"Punk." Ares muttered, and Aphrodite winked at his suggestively. Apollo smiled in surprise, and Artemis was confused, before her temper started to rise.

Percy, who was blinking like an owl, chuckled nervously. "Ah…yeah, it wasn't me."

Blink.

They all looked around, and saw a blonde teen standing a small ways back, arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line. They stared at him for a time, before Athena broke the silence.

"I sense no divine attributes within him…is this a joke?"

Artemis looked genuinely appalled, "No! He walked right through an army of monsters, and set me free to fight Atlas while he bore the weight alone."

Hermes scoffed, "He is mortal, even bearing a small portion would have crushed him. It be like celestial bronze to monsters, he would explode from the strain."

" **And yet, Here I Am."**

All the gods head snapped to the blonde, who had spoken for the first time. His voice was powerful, like an avalanche from the tops of snowcapped mountains. Its echoes vibrated with intensity, resonating his power, and forcing everyone to listen.

" **You are members of the Divine Race?...I must confess…I am underwhelmed."**

Zeus seethed, "You dare _mortal._ "

Naruto stepped forward, walking in front of the group, and Naruto's eyes seemed to pass over the audience with a bored look. Even Aphrodite lost her blush at his eyes as they passed over her…they were unsettling. He crossed his arms, and glanced at Hades.

" **Lord of the Dead, it is an honor."**

Hades looked surprised, along with the other Olympians. **"I have a matter to discuss with you in private after this…council…would you mind?"**

Hades looked a little miffed that he was being requested to wait by a _mortal_ , but had a gut feeling this would be…interesting.

"I will wait, but nor for long." Hades said in a neutral voice, and Naruto nodded. The other members of the pantheon just looked on with wide eyes at this interaction.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked back to his spot behind the group. Artemis looked curious, but refrained from commenting. If she knew anything about the boy, it was that he had a plan…she just hoped it wasn't too bad.

Zoë and Thalia stepped forward, and started retelling the Quest, from start to finish. Naruto waited till all eyes were focused on the pair, before retreating even further away. Eventually, he got to the pillars, and rounded around one of them. Isobu sighed to himself, before closing his eyes, and resting in a meditative position.

In a small moment, Isobu stood back in the sealing room, where all the Bijuu had gathered. The place looked much better. The cracks were not as large, and were contained to specific areas. The water level had receded to its previous state, and the tunnels were large enough for the Bijuu to traverse through without much trouble.

" **Isobu, how did it go?"** Kokuō asked with a quirked eyebrow. Isobu sighed, **"I have gained an audience with The Lord of the Dead. The rest is yet to be decided."**

Kokuō nodded, **"Well, we did expect that. This world is new, in every way, we have to be cautious. We can't push and shove as before, we have to wait."**

Isobu nodded and walked to her side, staring down at a small body below. **"How is he?"**

" **He is still out, not surprised; using his own chakra with mine in the battle was less than healthy."** Kurama said, his tails swishing behind him in mild concern and irritation.

" **He is set on protecting us, we cannot change that."** Matatabi said with a purr, caressing Naruto's cheek with one of her tails.

" **Kokuō, you're up next. I may be patient, but you were always better at getting what you want."**

Kukuo nodded with a sigh, **"Men, you're so hopeless sometimes."**

Isobu merely blinked, before sighing, **"I would reply, but the likely hood I would survive is small, I will wish you the best of luck."**

Kukuo snorted, and Matatabi giggled. Chomei buzzed in humor, and Saiken hummed in mirth. Kurama sighed, and nudged Naruto's unconscious form.

Kukuo disappeared from the room, and the rest of the Bijuu gathered around Naruto, healing and waiting for him to resurface.

" **This happens to often."**

Kukuo opened her eyes, and saw that she was back in the outside world…sort of. She raised her arms and beheld with almost a dreamlike fascination. She shook her head, and got up to walk.

Yeah no.

She immediately fell forward, and landed on her hands and knees. She growled in minor annoyance, and stood back up…only to fall backwards on her ass. She seethed, and heard Shukaku laughing in her mind. She promised to get her revenge, and decided to improvise. A snow white tail stretched form her lower back, and hid itself under Naruto's white cloak. She stood back up, and sighed. She would have to practice, but she needed it for now.

She walked around the pillar, and was about to walk up behind Thalia, when the air in the room changed.

In a small fraction of a second, Kokuō was thrown from her position in Naruto's mind, and Naruto's body shot forward, standing in front of Zoë as a lightning bolt cracked through the air. Naruto took the brunt, and skidded backwards, taking Zoë with him on accident. Zeus prepared to throw another, and Artemis leapt from her seat, screaming at her father to stop.

Totally ignored.

He threw another, and, as it collided, the flow exploded in a blinding flash from the light. The gods averted their eyes from the flash, and Artemis ran forward, screaming for Zoë.

When the light cleared, they were shocked by what they saw. Naruto was standing in-between them, his hands wrapped around the bolt like catching a spear aimed at the chest. His mouth was frozen in a snarl, and his eyes…

One was a crimson red, a demonic slit pupil practically radiating rage. The other, was a pure pale pink, with a solid black outline around it.

They all stared at him in fascination, while Zeus trembled in shock and rage. Naruto glared at Zeus….

And then broke the bolt in two, breaking it in half over his knee.

Naruto threw the bolts in opposite directions, sending them out the hall and downwards, where they disintegrated into the stormy clouds.

" **Tell me…Zeus…"**

Something changed. This wasn't the voice before; it was deeper, angrier, and much, much more powerful. It was like concentrated bloodlust, the type of rage only a beast can feel. Naruto glared at the god, his red eye pulsing defiantly.

" **Do you wish to die?"**


	24. Nine

Naruto stood above Zoë, his hands balled into fists as he growled freely at the King of the Gods. Artemis was on her feet as well, hurrying over to Zoë as she was still dazed at being thrown backwards by her protector.

Naruto took a few steps forward, his fangs glinting with primal anger. Zeus growled and sat forward, "Why have you interfered!"

Naruto's eyes glowed with anger, and a red bubbling acid started to pool out from his pores...and then he hunched over, and the flow receded.

Everyone looked curious at this sudden loss of power, and then Naruto sat up, straight. He stared at all of them, his bright blues in place, and they were not happy.

"Lord Zeus, I'm sorry for the wait, but I have healed. I apologize for my tenants hostility, but you must realize it was entirely justified.

Blink.

Naruto glared at the god, some of the power resurfacing. "Why have I interfered? She is my friend, and she is still under my protection. She will not come to harm under my wing."

Zeus looked affronted, "She is the daughter of a Titan!"

Naruto looked ready to blow a blood vessel, "AND YOU ARE THE SON OF THE TITAN KING!"

Zeus glared, and the rest of the gods watched this little staring contest play out. Naruto took a step forward, and the gravity in the room seemed to double. Zeus sagged in his throne, and Naruto snarled at his form. Naruto broke the silence.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Wild, Carrier of Nine, and Conqueror of Pein. I have sworn to Lady Artemis that I will shield them from harm until she has returned to Camp Half-Blood and reunited with her hunters. You will not interfere…or you will die. Out of respect, I will give you this _one_ warning."

Zeus turned red, and roared, "You will SHOW ME RESPECT I DESERVE MORTAL". He reared his arm back, and chucked a lightning bolt at Naruto. Hera seized her husband's offending arm, and pinned it to his armrest, a look of absolute firmness in her eyes, and Zeus wilted. Artemis looked shocked, and before she could call out, or move Zoë out of the way, the lightning bolt diverted course, and struck a metal sword.

Percy gritted his teeth as the lightning coursed through him, and he held his tongue so he wouldn't scream. Poseidon looked at his son in horror, and immediately leapt off his throne to catch his sizzling son. Poseidon summoned some water, and levitated his son's body into it. Percy cough and sat up after a few moments, looking at his dad and smiling, before turning back to Zeus with a frown.

"Damn…it's like Thalia…with an upgrade." He muttered, smoke coming from his hair even after the water.

Poseidon also looked over…but it wasn't a frown.

"ZEUS! REIGN IN YOUR TEMPER OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" Poseidon roared, and the gods themselves looked confused…probably unable to keep up with the events occurring in front of them.

Before Zeus could retort, and unexpected voice called out.

"Lord of the Wild…does that mean Pan is no more?"

Everyone flinched.

Naruto stepped forward to the speaker, looking the woman in the eyes.

"I assume you are Demeter, Goddess of the Seasons, Harvest, Agriculture, Fertility, and Sacred Law."

She nodded, though slightly pleased at being recognized on the spot.

Naruto smiled, "No, Pan is alive, he bequeathed his domain…or at least something to me, and disappeared. I believed him to be dead, but on the quest as Zoë explained, we felt his presence, a Gift from the Wild. I believe he is alive, though in bad shape."

She nodded at his answer, and smiled back, "Well, from what I have heard from the Nature spirits, word from the vine is that you are a definite improvement."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and a squeal was heard from a pink goddess's thrown. "Well, I wouldn't say _better_ , but I'd like to think I am…an improvement in some areas."

She laughed, "Yes, many nymphs have emerged from hiding because of your emergence, and have returned to the mortal world to live. Any self-respecting spirit would hide if that pervert wandered into the forest; you are almost the complete opposite of him."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling at the compliment with a faint blush. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled, and Naruto took a few steps back, catching the interested looks from the rest of the Olympians. Aphrodite's eyes were the most dangerous, so he settled for looking at Apollo, who was the most interested by the looks of it.

"You are the new Lord of the Wild?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it's how I came to this world."

Athena raised an eyebrow, "This world?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, this world."

Athena looks slight annoyed, but persevered, "Are you saying you aren't from this world?"

Naruto nodded "Well, yeah. I was summoned by Pan to be the next Lord of the Wild."

Zeus scoffed, "A mortal? From another world? to be the next Lord of the Wild? Are you taking us for fools! Pan would NEVER choose a _human_ for the position."

Naruto turned to Zeus, and everyone expected a glare…not a nod.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto said enthusiastically, "I didn't even want to be it! I mean, I'm not even supposed to exist in the world! It's actually why I want to meet with you all." Naruto said, suddenly turning serious.

Naruto faced all of them; looking each on the eye…though he only held Aphrodite's for a second…she was creepy.

"Are you aware of parallel dimensions? Have you ever experienced, traversed with other dimensions, or come into contact with others from another dimension?"

Silence.

All the gods looked down at Naruto, before shaking their heads. Naruto turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, for my first favor you owe me, I ask that you confirm their answers." Naruto said calmly, though you could tell by his slowly sagging shoulders that his hope was slowly falling.

Artemis turned to Apollo, and glared heavily. "You heard him."

Apollo smiled, though nervous sweat was pooling in his throne, "Now lil sis, he said for _you_ to find out."

"No, he said to confirm, not to find them. I can confirm through you now do it…" she growled lowly.

Apollo paled at the tone, and shot a glance at Naruto, who was impassive.

'Little shit, that's why he asked for two from Artemis. So he could indirectly get to me!' Apollo thought with a little irritation, but also slight praise. 'He's clever…I'll have to remember that.'

Apollo sighed, before turning to the twelve Olympians, completely ignoring Hades. "They are being honest; they have never come into contact with another dimension, or a person from. Athena is guarding something on the subject, but what she said was true. She hasn't."

Naruto turned to Athena, "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Craft, War, Diplomacy, Weaving, and Commerce…are you trying to find a way to?"

She blinked, before nodding in surprise, "Yes, the idea that there are worlds beyond our own was always a mystery to me, and should I learn of new ways, I can lock away the enemies of the gods forever."

Naruto snapped his head around, "What? You mean to say you would boot your problems onto someone else!"

Athena glared, "If that was avoidable, no, I would not."

Naruto stared at her in shock, "Avoidable? Don't play cat and mouse with me! You would just shove your enemies onto someone else! That could have been _MY_ world! What gives you the right?!"

Athena remained silent, and Naruto gave her a warning glare, before balling his fists and turning away. "We aren't done talking about this…" he said, and Athena nodded slowly, rolling her eyes. She obviously wasn't pleased that she was being told what not to do by a mortal, but couldn't fault his reaction…it angered her that he was correct, but she wouldn't show it.

Naruto turned back to the council, particularly Zeus, with a royally foul glare. "I have been here for less than your Year. When I got here, I appeared in a cave at the foot of Pan's bed. He told me of the dying Wild on this planet, and decided to bequeath it to me, the last True Sage."

Zeus immediately tensed, and Apollo looked gob smacked. "True Sage? No fucking way."

Naruto just glared, "After that, he gave me his blessing or whatever, and vanished….leaving me in a cave several meters below the surface."

Not a good first impression.

"After digging myself out of that god forsaken cave, I found myself in…Central Park I think it was called. When I broke the surface, the spirits noticed my presence, and when I asked them where I was, I spent for days learning as much as I could. They were informative, and gave me good enough information to survive off of. And then…I think I met you." Naruto said, raising an open palm to a young girl sitting at the hearth.

The Gods gasped at her sudden appearance, and a few of the Goddesses smiled her way. Hestia rose and walked to Naruto, who was curious as to her advance.

"Yes, it was me. I found you at a crossroads, nearly devoid of hope and filled with despair. As the Goddess of Hope, I could see your fears, and I could see the battle you had to fight before you came here."

Naruto's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "And? What does that change?"

She smiled soothingly, and Naruto felt his anger start to collapse. "You were without a purpose. You, the Child of Prophecy, forced to fight a Divine being, and the Shinju. It was a battle where many did not believe in your success. She was classed as a low class Primordial, and you defeated her, saving your planets lives and people."

Ares's eyes bugged out of his skull, he remembered the small skirmish they had…and sat back in his seat with a frown. 'He fought a Primordial? Not even Kronos was on that level…that's like fighting the Earth Mother with a small handicap….that's insane.'

Hestia smiled and walked even closer, wrapping Naruto in a hug, "I watched your wander, watched you grow. The absence you felt…it was akin to my greatest curse…to be without a home, with no place to return to."

Naruto flinched, something she noticed, "It must be hard…your friends, family, people, your whole world…it's just out of reach. The Warmth of the Hearth has been taken from you."

Naruto just sighed, he didn't like it when people picked apart his mind… but her hug...it was so warm.

"I wish you the best of luck, and should you need a place to protect, or a name to fight for, I will be there. I will be your Hearth if I must; I will not leave you out in the cold." She said firmly, her determination stunning even the gods. She was always a rather relaxed goddess; to see her so focused on something...it deserved respect.

Hestia let go, and smiled caringly at Naruto, who despite himself, smiled back. She took a few steps back, before fading in a warm glow of heat.

Naruto turned back to the Olympians and Hades, a new light in his eyes, "Well, I believe you know the rest. I blew up the Andromeda, but I believe it was saved somehow…I hit it with a BijuuDama, so whatever it was, it was pretty good. The Hunters came into the view when I felt a presence of Nature energy similar to the Fleece. I hurried over to find and protect this source, as I assumed by duty to be, only to find a Manticore hovering over two demigod children."

I sent a glance at Hades, and he nodded in thanks.

It was a sneaking suspicion Naruto, Zoë, and Thalia had. When she stabbed that skeleton, those black flames…it was something not of the mortal world. It wasn't her blade, and it wasn't the skeleton, and it certainly wasn't luck. After that, it was how the shadows around her seemed to almost…cling to her. It was strange at first, especially since she didn't seem to notice.

And there was her near perfect night vision. Naruto and Thalia believed it was because she was a member of the hunt…but her eyes weren't silver when she looked around. They were black, with a faint red rimming.

Only one god has that kind of pull with the Darkness.

Naruto continued…

"I saved Annabeth from falling into the ravine with the Manticore…and was apprehended by the Hunters. I tried to diffuse them…but, well, Apollo knows just how…determined they can be when dealing with males."

Everyone looked to Apollo, to see his suntanned skin almost turn as white as sea foam.

Enough said.

"You know the rest." Naruto said, before stepping back.

"Hold it bro…I think your forgetting something." Apollo said with a hand up.

Naruto stopped, and looked at the god curiously, "Really?"

Apollo grinned, "You and your friends forgot to mention something….the other prophecy…concerning you."

Naruto flinched, and Percy walked over, looking good as new, and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I know how that feels."

Poseidon gave a small huff of laughter, but the others remained solemn.

Apollo cleared his throat before reciting.

 _Carrier of the Nine, death only awaits._

 _The Land of Fire, saved by your fate._

 _A single choice will be your own,_

 _To doom this world or return home._

 _You will aid the half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _To change this world and create a new law._

 _The home of the gods will be saved, but will fall_

 _And only you can bare the weight of all._

Silence reigned.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, the Oracle spoke to me, and those were…her…its? Anyway, those were the words."

Zeus gripped his throne, chips started to fall off from his grip, "Do you not realize the significance of this?"

I snorted, "Besides being roped into another prophecy I don't want any part in? Not really. I'm assuming it's a cataclysm, or something else like that. My luck would have it no other way."

Apollo snorted, "No, Tyche seems to have an incredible fascination with you. I don't know why, but she's almost obsessed with you."

Wince.

Zeus grimaced, "You will aid the half-blood of the eldest gods…Apollo, explain."

Apollo, for some reason, grinned, "Well, this is the Great Prophecies sister prediction, a second half, but not a re-write. It only occurs when a variable enters the system, and by some miracle, fits into the future."

Naruto face-palmed, "I can't rest in peace can I?" he mumbled, his eyes weary. Not many saw him, But Percy, Thalia, and Zoë saw it. They had seen it before…and it was chilling. It must be painful to be so vacant.

Naruto looked back up, the look gone, "So, is this your way of saying I will have a hand in the fate of Olympus?"

Apollo grinned, "Yes, yes you will."

BAM!

Naruto was sent flying backwards, a bright flash sending him hurtling backwards into a pillar, which cracked under the force. Artemis gasped in shock, while Apollo immediately leapt from his throne and rushed over, his body glowing brightly as he channeled his Domain of Healing. He was on his way, before that sinister voice returned.

"Zeus! What the Hell are you DOING!" Aphrodite cried out, upset for some reason.

"He was a threat to Olympus, I won't let him-"

" **My Host was so hopeful."**

Everyone stopped; this was a different voice… _again_.

" **I respected his ability to fight, as well as to care and nurture. He has killed and taken hundreds of lives…"**

Wait, another voice?

Naruto hobbled out of the rubble, a red acidic substance hissing all over his body. The bleeding halted, the bruises faded, his legs snapped back into place, and rib disappeared, shrinking back into his body.

" **They labeled him a monster, a demon, a curse…but he never lost hope. He fought for them…and in the end, he even sacrificed his place to live among them."**

Another voice again…who was speaking through the boy? How many were there?!

Naruto's eyes, they were closed, as if he didn't need them to see. His whisker marks were gone, and his hair seemed to darken a few shades redder. His muscles bulged to enhanced sizes as he walked, and the floor complained as he walked, as if his weight threated to crush it.

" **My stay with him was limited, but in that short moment, he showed me that at heart, he will always fight to protect, damn the consequences and personal costs."**

ANOTHER ONE!

" **He protected us, even when the world was set on harvesting us."**

" **He treated us as friends, not as weapons to be enslaved."**

" **He gave us hope, that with his light, we could be free."**

" **HE LETS ME PLAY!"**

" **I have been with him since birth, and he has never surrendered to the likes of oppressive, paranoid flesh bags."**

Naruto stood in the center of the room, and the aura he project was of primal fury. It wasn't as malicious as before…but it was angry, and it was rising.

" **I am Matatabi, the Two Tails, and I vow to fight to the death."**

" **I am Gyuki, The 8 Tails, and I refuse to let him fall."**

" **I am Kukuo, the Five Tails, and I won't let you manipulate him."**

" **SHUKAKU, THAT'S ME! THE ONE TAILED TANUKI!"**

" **I am Isobu, The Three Tails, and I will stand with him."**

" **I am Chomei, The Seven Winged, and I will protect him from harm."**

" **I am Saiken, and he will live for his own."**

" **Son Goku, the Four Tails, I refuse to kneel."**

" **I am The Kyuubi, the Nine Tails, and I will not allow my host to suffer at this worlds hands as well."**

And then he disappeared…but not for long.

There was a cry of pain heard, and everyone looked over in shock to see Zeus's head snap back, ichor flowing freely from his face as Naruto buried his knee into his "divine features". Zeus crackled with anger and lunged to grab his attacker, but failed as his face was booted straight out of his throne, sent straight off the side as Posiedon leaned back to avoid his flying brother. The other gods gaped at their flying King, and froze in their spot, unable to even process what happened. Naruto landed back in the center, his eyes still closed.

The aura receded, and Naruto's eyes opened, his crystal blues returning.

"I am my own man, I make my own choices, and I will do what I believe is right. I have stayed long enough; it appears that none of you will aid me, so I will take my leave. Ja ne."

Naruto turned to his stunned comrades, and took Zoë with him. "Sorry, but I still gotta keep you alive, so you're coming too."

"Wha-HEY!"

Naruto swept her up bridal style, and in a boom of power, he sped forward, cracking the throne room floors for what must have been the tenth time today, and disappeared. You could hear Zoë's scream of surprise and terror as Naruto didn't bother with the elevator.

He just jumped.

Straight down.

Aphrodite was practically glowing in her seat, staring at Zeus's unconscious form in the rubble. He had smashed through four pillars, skidded several feet, and eventually had a statue of the Love Goddess herself fall over, breaking over his cranium as he started to sit up.

It was pretty much over at that point.

She sighed as she stared at the rest of the gods, and Hades stood up, walking to the edge, and disappeared in a passing shadow from a cloud above.

"I have an appointment." He said stoically, before disappearing one of those 'now you see me, now you don't' type things.

Apollo sighed, already healing Zeus, who was regaining consciousness at a fast rate.

"Well, that could have gone better." He said with humor, and the other gods laughed nervously. Percy and Thalia laughing nervously…though they were both showing some concern for their friend, their eyes lingering on the cracked floor. His healing…well, they knew who was responsible for it now.

What nobody noticed was Hera, staring at the spot the blonde had vanished.


	25. Declaration

**ALright guys, i typed this out in a hurry, so im sory for the grammer, but i had to write this down before i lost the insight. Now, i will be taking a few days, so i dont know if i will be able to write anything, much less post, but i hope you can bear with it.**

 **SO, without further ado, please enjoy! its on the short side, but it was a blast to blitz.**

Naruto was not a happy person.

Not right now.

His first meeting with the gods, and he sends them flying off their throne with a flying kick.

Great first impression.

Well, at least he got what he wanted…or not, if you want to be a dick about it.

Zoë was still screaming, which was annoying, but she probably hadn't free-fallen this far without a parachute before.

Well, first time for everything.

Naruto held her close, and just as he was coming up on the ground, he reinforced his legs with chakra, and guided the sand around them for extra fortification. He could have asked Isobu and Chōmei for an extra boost, but the Bijuu were unusually silent, so he let them be.

He slammed into the ground, a sand pit from a little kid's playground a small ways from the Empire State building.

Luckily, there weren't any kids around…that would have been awkward.

Naruto's legs crouched as he absorbed the impact, and dust and smoke blew everywhere as Shukaku whipped up the sand to help deal with the shock.

After a few moments, the sand fell back to the earth, Zoë finally stopped screaming. Naruto looked at the girl in his arms curiously, and he almost laughed at what he saw.

She passed out.

Naruto giggled like a little kid in a playground, and started walking off. Back to Camp half-blood we go!

He started marching, before an ominous feeling started to grow in his stomach. It was warm, and it was starting to grow. He frowned, he couldn't get sick, so he wasn't Nauseas…was it Matatabi? Her fire was pretty warm; maybe it was Kukuo, or Son Goku?

He frowned as he continued to walk…but it just kept increasing.

Naruto started to stagger after a few minutes' walk, he was burning up. He stumbled over a crack in a sidewalk, and fell to his knees, dropping Zoë on the ground with him. She grunted and arose from her unconscious state. It took her a second to catch her bearings, and when she did she wasn't happy.

She whirled around to face him, a look of rage on her face…and then it all disappeared.

Naruto was pale, incredibly so, he had sweat beading down his brow and he cradled his stomach in pain as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His hair was standing on end, and is eyes were closed in concentration. Zoë was surprised at his appearance. Not even when walking through the Nevada desert did he sweat, or even after running up a flat surface or activity intensive battles…what was happening.

"Hey, Naruto, what-"

ZAP!

She flinched at the electricity that arched through her system, causing her to immediately move away. Naruto glanced at her, his eyes in incredible discomfort.

"H-Hey, Zoë? Mind heading back to camp? Here, take this…if you're in trouble, t-tear it in half, a clone will appear and get y-you out, ok?" he said with choppy breaths, handing her a small square of paper with strange runes on it. She immediately pocketed it, and she frowned at his person. he wasn't looking good.

'Dammit, why is this hurting so much!' Naruto screamed mentally. He knew it was the electrical burns from that bolt of lightning, but Sasuke's didn't last this long, how was this possible?'

" **Chakra."** Said a voice.

'What?'

" **This lightning, it has no chakra. It was pure electricity. Sasuke's attacks were eventually nullified by your own corrosive chakra…but this, we can only heal the burns as they appear, and they aren't stopping."** Kukuo said with mild annoyance.

Naruto frowned at the implications, 'So, my lack of resistance to Lightning is coming to bite me in the ass?'

" **Hah! Yes, Gyuki is currently our only defense, and even with his somewhat weak resistance, these attacks have no chakra."** Son Goku replied.

'What are you saying?'

" **You'll need to ground yourself, get that electricity out of your body. It's generally focused around one point where he struck you, below your left lung."** Saiken said gently.

Naruto frowned, before turning to Zoë, "Hey, could I borrow an arrow?"

She looked perplexed by his request, and nodded, handing him one.

She had no idea what he was going to do with it.

With superhuman speed, he stabbed himself straight threw the chest, the arrow exiting his flesh out the back. He growled in pain, and Zoë only stared at him in horror. He fell backwards, aiming for the small patch of dirt where a few bushes grew by the sidewalk.

She watched him fall, and immediately ran over. Naruto's whole form seemed to spark, little bolts of electricity zipping between the creases in his clothing. She watched as it travelled to her arrow, before the ground below her started to heat up.

'He's grounding himself.' She realized, before stepping back a few feet. The Ozone she could smell was pretty potent and it wasn't safe to breathe in high concentrations.

"Hmm, I was wondering when he would notice." A deep voice said behind her.

She whirled around, hunting knife out as she faced the voice, before immediately putting it away giving a small bow.

"Lord Hades, it's unusual to see you in the mortal world."

Hades stepped out of the shadows of a nearby building, literally. The wall seemed to warp as it accommodated him, and then returned to normal as the last of him exited its cold structure. He stood beside her.

"Yes, Zeus's lightning has a special property, what doesn't kill immediately, will over time. His lightning is imbued with several "splinters" as it were. When they strike an enemy, the energy is immediately transferred to the target often killing them…but if the survive…well, let's say they aren't expected to live long. The lightning splinters lodge themselves into the targets body, and start to burn them from the inside. In a battle long past, he seeded the earth with these splinters, and destroyed the entire battlefield in an instant, charring the earth beyond recognition."

Zoë stared at Naruto in partial horror and surprise, you could clearly see he was still alive, and kicking…but those were probably electrical spasms.

Hades stared at Naruto's twitching form as the electricity started to dissipate, "Well, if he survives, he will be the first mortal to ever survive a blast from his lightning. Even Heracles feared a bolt of such proportions."

Zoë stared at Naruto intently, and watched the electricity gradually fade from view, "Are you here to save him?"

He shook his head, "No, I am only here to speak. He requested a meeting after all. Whether it is here, or the Court of the Dead, it makes no difference."

Wow, that was cold.

They stood by, Hades manipulating the mist so nobody would come upon the scene accidentally. After a few more minutes, the last of the electricity was purged from his system, and Naruto was definitely not happy.

He sat up, and grabbed the arrow to rip it out.

Yeah, no.

The arrow practically came apart in his hand, cracking and breaking under his grip. The arrow head that had been stabbed into the earth had melted off, and the once proud silver was now a charred black. He sighed, and then broke off both ends, leaving the black stub in, before closing his eyes in concentration. His Bijuu cloak manifested, and the arrow dissolved into a cloud of black. Naruto was seething on the ground, berating himself for being so careless.

'MORON! I NEED TO FOCUS! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!'

" **Gaki, calm down."** Son Goku called to his Jinchūriki.

'CALM DOWN! That could have ended us! I almost killed _all of you_ for my short temper!'

Naruto stood up, dusting himself off as he looked at his charred clothes; he was honestly surprised they still managed to cling to his body. They were burned and blacked like toilet paper in a bonfire.

"Speak your piece; I am required in the Underworld." Hades said, drawing Naruto's attention.

Naruto immediately nodded in respect to him, before beginning. "I asked Artemis to confirm the answers of other dimensional activity…and the Olympians didn't know…but you're not an Olympian, are you?"

Hades fought back a smile, 'he's clever, he must have noticed.'

Naruto looked at him with a grin, his anger from before dissolving, "Death is one of the few absolute constants spanning every dimension…so that means you know of the other death gods, you share the same domain…don't you?"

Hades lips curled lightly at the ends, "And?"

Naruto nodded in victory, "Then, you have met the Shinigami, the Lord of the Dead from my dimension. That means you know where I came from, and might know of a way I can return home."

Hades grinned, "A sharp wit paired with a pair of strong hands, The Shinigami wasn't kidding."

Naruto blinked, "He knows me?"

Hades grinned, "You're his most desired soul. He has recounted your adventures to me, of how at even the darkest times, you evade death. Stabbed twice with a Chidori, and then later a Raikiri, through the chest was one of his favorites."

Naruto rubbed his pectoral muscle, "It certainly wasn't one of mine."

Hades let out a small chuckle, "Yes, well, he is rather fond of you; he tore apart the Realm of the Dead looking for you when you left his sphere of influence. He was furious that someone had killed you when he wasn't watching, and wanted to resurrect you so he could watch the battle again."

Naruto blinked, and then sweatdropped, "Really? Wow, I didn't know my death was so…widely anticipated."

Hades grinned, "You underestimate your own power, a battle that could kill you would be on a truly massive scale, even I would tune into it."

Naruto just stared at him, before rubbing his eyes, "Anyways, Does the Shinigami know I'm here?"

Hades grinned maliciously, "No, he does not."

Naruto did a double take, "What! Why?!"

Hades was grinning like a shark at that point, "Why would I give up such a powerful soul?"

Naruto balled his fists, "What?"

Zoë subtly reached for her blade, she didn't like where this was going.

"The Realm of the Dead isn't an actual place, more like a hub, a cross roads that all the souls of the dead witness before passing to the realm they existed in before. The Styx isn't just the border between life and death; it's the passage to _my_ realm. The Rivers of Hell serve as a barrier system, separating dimensional zones and preventing confusion. At each spring, there is a gateway to other realms of the Dead. Think of them as portals if you will, but with every realm, they bear their own set of rules. You can cross only at certain times, and trespassing is a war between pantheons."

Naruto was clenching his fists…but not in anger anymore.

In excitement.

"The Kings meet on a specific day once every few centuries. It's when, across all calendars, the date is the same."

Naruto was staring at the god with a fierce gaze, "When?"

Hades stared to disappear, "Soon, it has yet to be determined. By the way, the Gods are currently decided whether or not to obliterate Percy Jackson. He is the harbinger of the Great Prophecy, and they seem to believe that eliminating him will solve that problem."

Naruto immediately tensed, "Wait! Tell me!"

Hades faded into the shadows, Naruto's hands slamming into the wall he disappeared into.

" _Better hurry, The Death of Percy Jackson cannot come to pass."_

Naruto grimaced, before turning to Zoë, a fierce gaze on his face.

"Listen, how far can you shoot?"

She seemed almost insulted, "With the blessing of Artemis and my own skill, there isn't a target I cannot hit."

Naruto grinned, "Well then…" He pulled out a weird tri-pronged kunai, before he unwrapped the strange tag on the handle and handed it to her, "Mind shooting this…at Olympus?"

All he got was a dumbfounded expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All in favor of destroying Percy Jackson?" Zeus called, reseated on his throne.

Some of the Gods hands started to rise and Poseidon's gripped on his trident tightened. Percy looked at the gods stoically. Thalia, who now had a strange silvery glow around her, was watching him in concern.

Just as the vote was about to be cast, a thud was heard. Everyone turned to the noise, seeing a silver arrow stabbed into the ground, a strange yellow tag on it.

Not a few seconds later, there was a strange whistling sound heard, and a familiar blond appeared with a silver Huntress on his back. He set her down, and stared at the gods, not looking pleased at being back, but here none the less.

Zeus's eyes bulged at seeing him again so soon, and alive for that matter, and Hera had a firm hand on his shoulder in an instant. He looked at her in shock, and she pressed down on him when he tried to rise, giving him the fiercest glare Naruto had ever seen. He visibly shrunk and sat back in his chair, like a child being told they were in time out. Naruto would have poked fun, but he wasn't going to let his idiocy get the better of him here.

Not this time at least.

"Olympians, if you vote to destroy Percy Jackson, I hereby swear to aid the Titans in their conquest of Olympus."

 **MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, if you did, or just have something to say, leave a comment or a review and ill get to it!**

 **LATAS!**


	26. Decision

Once upon a time, there was a mortal man, and his dog. They were walking down a rather popular walkway in a park in Nebraska, enjoying the winter breeze. It was a peaceful day, nothing wrong, his problems gone with the wind like the clouds in the sky…

And then…

He heard it…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto was standing firm in the throne room, his posture rigid as he stared at the incredulous gods. Ares himself was off his throne staring at Naruto with a gob smacked expression.

"I will always fight for peace, and seeing the rulers of this world slay an innocent child simply because of a _chance_ of what he could be, then they have no place as rulers, and I will side with the enemy to tear you all down."

Zeus was purple at this point, but Hera kept him seated. Aphrodite looked ready to melt with the fiery intensity of her blush…which was intimidating in its own right. Hephaestus looked at the blonde appraisingly, before shrugging and going back to whatever he was tinkering on. Apollo was staring at me open-mouthed, though Naruto was pretty sure it was because he survived the lightning. Demeter looked skeptical at my claim, but smiled faintly at my declaration for peace.

Artemis didn't buy it for a second…but Ares was the most skeptical. He didn't doubt the blondes power. He himself had a scuffle, and was brought low within the first few seconds of the clash. He didn't even get a hit in. Sure, he wasn't serious, but the grace and power the blond moved with…and the nine whatever he carried…he hadn't fought them yet. They were, however, enough to knock Zeus from his Seat of Power, and knock him out.

That alone was cause for concern.

All the gods' diminished into hushed whispers, and Zoë was staring at Naruto like he was mad. Percy was looking seriously nervous, and Thalia was grinning like a fool.

Heh!

Naruto let his threat stand for a moment, before the gods turned back to him.

"Your promise has been noted, however, if we kill the boy, the Titans won't rise, and you won't have any allies to fight with you." Athena said, her eyebrow raised in question..

Naruto grinned, before crossing his fingers. It was completely unnecessary, but hey, a good secret might as well be an extra kunai.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded throughout the room, and the gods coughed and swatted it away. Zeus reacted first, sweeping the winds through and removing the smoke from the area…and wasn't happy with what he found.

A lot of blondes…

Everywhere.

Naruto's were crammed packed into the room. All of them grinning like idiots at the gods. They were perched on the columns, hanging from the ceilings, balancing on each other's shoulders; a few were even behind the throne.

One unfortunate clone wandered to close to Aphrodite…and well…he didn't make it.

May he rest in peace.

"I _am_ my own allies. I won a few skirmishes using this ability, consider this a small demonstration…any more questions?" a clone asked with a smirk.

Hephaestus was staring at all the clones…but for a totally different reason.

"How many can you make? Are they strong?" he asked with a small bit of excitement in his voice.

Naruto grinned, "Not as strong as Boss, but we are still capable of superhuman strength."

Hephaestus grinned right back, and a war hammer appeared from a burst of energy, before slamming against the floor…cracking it…again.

"Can they lift this?"

A clone stepped forward, and lifted it with a slight bit of strain, before swinging it around a bit to get a feel for the weight, before swinging it over his shoulder. He took out a few clones behind him, but he didn't spare a glance.

"Heh! Can I lift this?!" the clone said with a grin, before tossing it back to the god. Hephaestus was smiling openly now, and he had mini sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey kid, you need some work? I pay well and you can handle the load."

The gods looked at him in surprise, and Naruto put a hand on his chin, "Well, that depends, what am I doing?"

"The forge is a busy place, and with an unlimited pair of strong hands, I bet I could finish the que before the next month is over."

Naruto blinked, before grinning, "How many hands we talking?"

"3 thousand."

"That's it? Consider it done…so long as Percy Jackson is spared."

Hephaestus stood from his seat, before raising his hand, "I move to spare the demigod known as Percy Jackson. He is a capable fighter, and in the coming war, we will need his and his allies strength to fight for us, not against us."

The gods looked appalled at him, but Hephaestus didn't care, if he could secure this, he could work on his _personal_ projects…and boy did he love blowing shit to hell.

Aphrodite raised her hand as well, a fiery blush on her face. She was no doubt thinking of all the…applications it could have. "I agree! I can't let those titans have him!"

Sweat-drops from the entire council…and a few demigods…and a _very_ nervous mortal.

Demeter followed as well, "I agree…with some of that. He is a valuable asset, and wasting such strong allies for a chance seems like a losing bet."

Apollo followed soon after, "The kids cool! Cant having him dying yet!"

Artemis agreed, "Having the blonde as an enemy would prove a problem, I concur."

A shadow appeared behind Poseidon's throne, scaring the sea god for a moment, "I also agree, the Underworld is swamped with new applicants, if the blonde fights for us, the incoming souls are sure to be in lower number when the war comes to pass." Hades said, before vanishing again.

Poseidon struck his trident against his throne, causing a ring, "I say, to spare my son, he is strong, and we will need him to make the right choice."

Athena was looking rather annoyed at this, before sighing, "as much as it pains me, even if the war to occur, having the "one man army" on our side will drastically increase out chance of victory, and we can assure several more centuries of peace from the Titans."

Zeus watched all these gods move to spare Percy Jackson, and he was getting grumpier and grumpier as this moved on…and then, the last straw.

"I move to spare him as well."

Everyone's heads whipped over to see Hera, nodding her head with a faint smile, "To have a Mortal of such power is a sign, I won't allow him to be an enemy."

Zeus was flabbergasted, before looking at the gods, and seeing most of them firm on the subject.

"I don't care; Perry Johnson can do what he wants for all I care…so long as it doesn't cause me more trouble." Dionysus said, his face stuck in a magazine.

Hermes laughed, "Couldn't have said it better."

Though a meaningful look between the God of Messengers and Percy told Naruto there was something else behind those words, and why he hadn't spoken up first.

Zeus turned to Ares, to see him…thinking.

That was bad.

Ares eventually looked up, and grumbled, "The Blondie here is a fearsome enemy…even if it is Barnacle Beards son…it isn't worth picking a fight with "The Carrier of Nine".

Everyone blinked at him owlishly, even Naruto was surprised, and he hardly knew the guy. Naruto dispelled all of his clones, before clasping his hands together as if her were praying.

Naruto felt comical tears brewing at the corners of his eyes, "Wow…I didn't know you cared so much…*sniffle*."

"ARES!" Aphrodite screamed, "HES MINE!"

Ares looked beet red, "HEY! I AM NOT GAY! AND _YOU'RE_ MINE!"

Naruto watched as the gods were boiling in small rivalry, with the threats of a beat down and "no sex for you" were thrown back and forth. Naruto turned to Zoë, who was staring at him like he just pulled a solid gold bar out of his ass. He grinned at her playfully, and rolled his eyes at the gods.

Naruto walked forward calmly, and grabbed Percy's shoulder, "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I never did get to ask…but why did you follow us on the quest? I mean, we all had reasons…but I didn't think you were a glory hound."

Percy frowned for a moment, before looking away, "Well, Nico wanted to talk to you…but he missed you. He grabbed me instead, he told me to follow after you…and tell you to protect Bianca. He made me promise to protect her too."

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, before chuckling lightly, "Yeah, I can see him asking that. The kid, despite being abandoned, he still cares for her…he's a strong kid."

Percy nodded with a smile, he was glad that Naruto understood, it would have been awkward to be chewed out in front of the gods about sneaking out of camp…it probably wouldn't have helped his case either.

Naruto ruffled the kid's hair, "you know, despite being a few years older, I feel like im just as big of an idiot at the rest of you."

"You are, in fact, I wouldn't put it past you to be a bigger idiot than all of us." A humorous voice said behind them. They turned to see Zoë, smiling.

Naruto pouted playfully, "oh come on, name on instance."

"You threated the gods with war."

"Justified."

"You kicked the King of the Gods in the head."

"He was being moody."

"Walked right through an army of monsters on a half-baked plan, unarmed, to free My Lady."

"It worked."

"You forfeited the second match just so I could sample your…Ramen."

"It's the Food of the Gods!"

"You _hugged_ Artemis from the back without permission, during her strongest moment of power."

"I said to keep the cloak handy; I didn't say to put it on."

"You tried to have a starring contest with Ladon…don't think I didn't see."

"…he was probably bored."

"You antagonized Ares in Nevada."

"He was being a jerk!"

"You insulted Thalia while you were running from the Wild Boar…to make her run faster."

"…do me a favor and keep that between us…but you can't deny the results."

She snorted and tilted her head to the side, "You, are definitely the strangest male I have ever met."

Naruto grinned, before squinting and lifting up his nose, "Well, I _am_ from another dimension, I'm pretty much an alien!"

She looked away, but you could see her shoulder shaking from the effort of holding in her laughter. Percy was smiling like an idiot, possibilities of death forgotten. Thalia was looking sad they she couldn't be over there with them, but she had to stay by her Lady's side.

Zeus clapped his hands, and a boom of thunder echoed through the room.

"And the "hero of Olympus" has just gone deaf." Naruto muttered, and Percy stared at him with a lopsided grin. "Oh no, what would we do."

They shared a grin, before Zeus coughed into a closed fist. "All in favor of sparing the Son of Poseidon?"

Hands rose.

"Against?"

One hand…his own.

He grimaced, "Very well, Perseus Jackson, you have been allowed to live, be gracious."

Naruto snorted, "Congratulations, your continued existence has been approved." Naruto said in a mock Zeus voice.

Silence.

Did he just….mock him?

Zeus was almost blackberry purple with rage, and Hera quickly grabbed his hand, before vanishing from the throne in a flash.

Nervous laughter fluttered through the room. A few gods took that as their cue to leave, and many followed afterwards. The God of the Forges came forward, and patted Naruto on the back.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Naruto grinned, before pulling out a familiar tag. "Take that to a large open space at the forges. They will appear in groups of 100, and will last till the end of the day. I'll keep sending them at 6AM every morning, including weekends. I'll visit personally every Thursday to make sure there aren't any issues, and we can modify the contract as we go?"

Hephaestus nodded with genuine enthusiasm. "Excellent! The Cyclops have been employed by Poseidon for the next decade, my automatons are capable…but when they breakdown or malfunction it's an even bigger waste of time. This will be perfect!"

Naruto grinned at the God's obvious joy. "Well, as long as its work an idiot can understand, my clones will be the best army you've been in command of."

The god nodded, before hurriedly disappearing in a column of fire. Naruto turned to see Percy being pulled away by his father, with Athena idly watching, and eventually following.

"Hey _Handsome_." A sultry voice called in his ear.

ABORT MISSION! RETREAT!

Naruto flashed back to the tag attached to Zoë's arrow, and hid behind her. She looked incredibly insulted at being used at a shield, but upon seeing the Goddess of Lust searching for him with seductive coos and complaining wines at him disappearing her misgivings ceased.

"I'll walk slowly to the back; hide behind a pillar and escape." She said in a mock military tone, and Naruto grinned, she was learning!

"Roger that, proceed when ready." He said in the same voice. Zoë started her rigid, slow movements to the shadows, and successfully smuggled him into the shadows. He gave her a big smile as thanks, before slowly creeping up the pillar.

Let it be known…that fleeing the Goddess of Lust is a terrifying ordeal…because for some reason…

"There you _are._ "

She always finds you.

Zoë watched with a deadpan expression as Naruto struggled to keep his scream in his throat. He abandoned stealth and settled for superhuman leaps between columns, the Goddess below hounding him. Ares was following close behind, trying to re-attain the Goddess's eye.

And it wasn't going well.

Naruto immediately made a mad dash down suddenly, before ducking under Aphrodite's extended arms, and grabbing Zoë. In a flash, he teleported to Percy, who had just finished his conversation with Hermes, and grabbed him too.

"G'night!" he said hurriedly, before vanishing again, leaving a yellow streak. Hermes looked confused for a moment, before seeing an arguing "Love and War" pair stumble through the door, glaring at each other while looking for someone.

Hermes chuckled idly, before walking back into the throne room, a faint smile on his face.

"Maybe…things will change."


	27. Deal

Naruto sat perched on a small rock, his legs crossed as he held his palms out, resting on his knees. It had been a few hours since he had ditched Artemis and the rest as they made their own way back…his part was over.

"Why have you come here, mortal." A voice questions tersely, obviously displeased with his presence.

Naruto cracked open an eye to behold Atlas, still under the sky, the ground littered with dust as the monsters "guarding" him were slain.

"Thought you could use the company." Naruto said with a shake of his shoulders, before his eyes closed again, and Atlas growled.

"Leave! Merely breathing the same air is insulting to my very being!" Atlas growled, but soon growled even lower when Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" he roared, screaming at the nonchalant blonde with closed eyes. Naruto winced at the volume, before squinting at the Titan.

"Look, shut up ok? If I didn't know any better you were trying to start up a conversation." Naruto said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, a tad of mirth entering his cerulean blues.

"And since I don't, I will happily oblige! See, back when I was in the academy…"

Mount Othrys seemed to shake as Atlas screamed in despair as Naruto continued to monologue about his endless D-rank missions, describing in great detail his duties of pulling weeds, painting fences, and fetching the savage feline, Tora.

"PLEASE CEASE YOUR INSESINT CHATTERING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Time passed as Atlas eventually gave up pushing the blond away, but resolutely ignored him.

"Oh! There was this one time where I Pranked an ANBU! It was so great! He had no idea his mask had a sticky note on it until another Jonin pointed it out! It was hilarious! "Masters of stealth", "The Elite"… sneaking around with a hot pink sticky note on his chin! HAHA!" Naruto laughed, holding his belly as he reminisced about his home.

His laughter didn't last long though.

Eventually, it died in his throat, and an almost electric pause filled the air as even Atlas looked up to see what had caused the blond to stop.

He wasn't really sure what he was seeing.

Naruto's face was stuck in a cheerful grin, but his eyes, they betrayed so much internal strife Atlas almost lost his footing. Tears of sadness and anger threatened to spill from his pained eyes and stained his ecstatic cheeks and joyful grin.

The whole image was…just wrong.

Naruto coughed into his fist, noticing Atlas's stare, "I knew that would get your attention! It was one of my finer moments!" Naruto mock preened, though Atlas didn't buy it for a second.

"You have a question boy…ask it, then leave me to my task." Atlas grumbled, and Naruto seemed to freeze.

"What, you don't think I didn't want to bore you to death with my infamous tales of carrying groceries for old people?"

"I am immortal; I will never meet such an end."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Not the point, but I will roll with it…yes, I have a question."

Atlas dropped to a knee, before resting the weight on his shoulders, and looking at Naruto sideways, his hands free…partially. "Ask."

Naruto frowned, before hoping off his rock and walking forward, to where he was within feet of the Titan.

"Have you ever heard, or accomplished summoning another being from a different dimension?"

Atlas frowned, "Hyperion once tried to leave our galaxy using the Sun as an anchor to find an army to fight for us after we began to lose….but never succeeded. Another dimension? No, I have never heard or accomplished summoning another being from another dimension."

Naruto frowned, before smiling minutely and looking down, before turning and walking off, his head back up, "Thanks for your time Atlas."

He walked a few paces away, before turning with a goofy grin, "And next time, I'll bring you a treat!"

Atlas growled, "I AM NOT A PET TO BE FED!"

Naruto laughed and leapt off the side of the mountain, before vanishing in a yellow flash.

Atlas sighed as he resumed his form, before grumbling.

"I don't like treats."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in a flash on the roof of the Big House, casting his eyes towards the campers. The time difference was noticeable almost immediately. While it was a few hours past noon there, it was nearly dinner here, and the campers were laughing with drink and food around the table. With some smooth, soundless travel, he perched on top a large tree, staring down at the camp and all its inhabitants.

Percy and Grover were being treated to a large crowd of other satyrs, asking if they had "seen anything".

The perversion runs strong with these ones.

Naruto let his eyes sweep the tables, surprised to see the honorary table of Artemis was actually in use, and by all the Hunters no less. Even the Lady herself had deigned to join them, rather than sitting at the head table with Chiron and Mr.G

Oh, sorry, D.

He hadn't spoken to Diabetes after that little stunt, he wondered if it was safe to even jump down.

He decided instead to remain where he was, what could go wrong?

Did he really just think that?

"Interesting…I would have thought you would be celebrating with them." A cool voice commented.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

'You know, I called that pretty well, maybe I'm a psychic.'

" **Let's not even entertain the idea."** Kurama groaned, not surprised by the entrance either.

"It was there battle; well fought and hard won…I see no reason to spoil the mood." Naruto said, without even looking to his audience.

"That's an excuse, you just don't want to have fun, you're afraid it will be just some extra memory preventing you from going back."

Naruto turned, staring into the obsidian black eyes that stared back, "Hades, What do you want? You already have my soul, what more can you take from me?"

Hades seemed surprised at Naruto's calm façade, before smirking, "I am here to make a deal."

Naruto just turned away, "You know what I want, and I know it's not happening. "Why would I give up such a powerful soul?" I believe was you exact words."

Hades grinned, "Yes…and that is true, but the matter of fact is the Shinigami will eventually find you here. The Bijuu are too strong to suppress for long, and eventually, I won't be able to hide you any longer."

Naruto turned fully to face the Lord of the Dead, "SO why shouldn't I just wait? It can't be too long."

"Indeed, it won't…but you haven't forgotten the Prophecy have you?"

Naruto grimaced, "no, I have not forgotten…in fact, I believe I already understand it."

Hades brow lifted slightly, "Oh?"

Naruto just turned away. "Yes, "Carrier of Nine, death only awaits"…but it never comes does it? The Shinigami is waiting for me to return home, to him. "The land of Fire, save by your fate", I am not sure entirely what this meant, but I'm assuming that an enemy is looking for me, and because of my rather public disappearance, I'd imagine they didn't attack the leaf because they knew I wasn't there. "A single choice will be your own, to doom this world or return home."... I believe that is that you're hoping to fulfill right now. This choice, here. You know that this world will burn without my aid, and should your power wane and the Shinigami locate me, I will leave, and this world will fall…you need me to stay, to make the choice to save this world and let the way home close for a time longer…Am I right?"

Hades was grinning so widely you would have thought he was Apollo, "Oh, if you were my son I would have taken over Olympus a long time ago."

Naruto snorted, "I am no God's son, I am the son of the Fire Shadow and the Red Habenjero."

Hades's grin twitched to one of confusion, and Naruto had to turn away to avoid smiling at his confused face.

"And, if the rest of the Prophecy is any indication, I will choose to accept…so tell me Lord of the Dead…what will you offer me to make me stay?"

Hades remained silent for a time, before extending his hand outwards, and a tornado of darkness formed, bending and weaving into…a black card?

"A card? Do I look like the type of guy to play board games?"

Hades snorted, "This is only one of the items on the table. With this, The Realm of the Dead and all its riches are at your disposal. This card allows for immediate transaction of any currency, and will never run dry."

And here he was finally able to get a job at Hephaestus's forges…oh well, at least he will learn some rather impressive skills under the God of the Forge.

Hades palmed the card, before clapping with the card in the center, and a small explosion of mist surged outwards. Naruto watched as Hades separated his hands, and a chain connected each hand together. It was a fine chain, not very thick, but strong and obviously enchanted. The aura alone was making Naruto curious about how none of the Campers below didn't even notice.

"Your string…taken from the Three fates…and some modification on my part. With this, you will be the master of your own fate."

Naruto stared at the chain for a long moment.

"Sure you can't be serious, the moment the Fates find my thread is missing, they will weave a new one."

Hades grinned, before holding the string up, "Who said they could? No man can have two destinies…If they ever wanted to forge your path, they would have to reclaim it first."

Naruto stared at the chain for a while longer.

"You do realize that by giving this to me, I can literally tell your "Great Prophecy" to fuck off?"

Hades blinked at the vulgar language, before laughing, "That…is an interesting point…but we know it's meaningless."

Naruto twitched, "My part of the deal would be to agree to complete the prophecy, and save Olympus…isn't it."

Hades nodded with a glitter in his eyes, "Yes…as much as I would enjoy watching my Thunderous brother fall from "heaven"…the underworld is my home now. Even I have things to protect…so tell me "Conqueror of Pein"…what is your answer?"

Naruto stared at the chain for a time, before sighing tiredly, rubbing his brow.

"You already know my answer…it's been damn foretold…stupid prophecies, they make bargaining so Kami damned impossible."

The two shook hands, before Hades let the chain coil into Naruto's outstretched palm.

"Be careful, if that chain is cut…your soul is severed from your mortal coil. Be warned, do not take this lightly." Hades warned, before vanishing in a pulse of a murky purple wind.

Naruto sighed, before wrapping it around his neck, tying it securely.

He crouched back down, intent on watching the campers for anything new…and then he felt his senses tell him to jump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis had been silent for a long time, pondering what to do. Hades was in the trees…and that wasn't good. he was the Lord of the Dead…what reason would he have to come up here?

Using the wildlife, she managed to obtain the last few worlds.

"…Your soul will be severed from your mortal coil. Be warned, do not take this lightly." Hades said, before his aura vanished.

In a quick movement, a hunting knife was thrown forward, launching into the canopy at high speeds.

There was a flurry of branches, before a large crack was heard, and the tree limb that was struck by the knife came hurtling down.

With a familiar blonde standing on top of it.

The branch landed with a crash, while the blonde dispersed into a plume of smoke.

The sound of a clearing throat was heard behind her, and she turned to see Naruto , holding her knife, and looking confused…in an unhappy way.

"Is there a reason behind anything that just happened?"

"I felt the presence of the Lord of the Dead…should I be unconcerned?" the Maiden stated.

"He left, if you could feel his presence then you should know this as well."

"He simply could have dawned his helm, I am being thorough."

Naruto stared at her for a small time, before flipping the dagger and handing back to her handle first.

Artemis took it wordlessly, and Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. he looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it, and turned to walk away.

"Have you already eaten?"

Naruto stopped, looking back.

It became blatantly obvious that the entire camp was watching now.

"Yes." Naruto lied.

" **YOUR 'E STILL SHIT AT LYING!"** Son Goku shouted, and Naruto twitched.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Do not lie. That is as good as telling the truth."

Naruto soon found himself staring at the entire Hunt, a strange look in their eyes.

"…testing." Naruto substituted weakly, and the campers just looked at him aghast. This was the prankster that bested the Stolls? He couldn't lie to save his life!

Artemis signaled him over, and a seat appeared from seemingly nowhere, seated at the other end of the table, "Join us and eat, it's the heroes banquet, and you fought hard for this."

Naruto started walking forward, before executing a seamless substitution with a nearby clone. He sighed heavily in the forestry, before turning to leave.

An Arrow thudded into the tree by his head.

He turned in surprise to see…Thalia, with her recently fired bow still aimed at him. "I know enough about your abilities to make a good guess."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Thalia stormed forward, her advance hidden by the trees as the campers lost sight of her.

A long moment of silence past as the campers were silent, their ears scrapping for any sign of noise.

"Fine! Fine Dammit!" Naruto's cut through the woods, and soon emerged looking less than pleased, with a more than pleased Daughter of Zeus walking by his side.

"Damn hunters and your cheap shots." Naruto muttered.

All the boys felt their hands subconsciously drift to their crotches, a phantom pain flaring.


	28. Discovery

Naruto shifted in place, somewhat uncertain as he stood in front of his massive audience.

And by massive, he meant the towering Bijuu inside his mindscape.

And they were…staring…intently.

" **So…"** Kurama started, **"That right there…is your thread?"**

Naruto nodded, though he wasn't sure why, the Bijuu were there just as he was.

Kurama stared for a few more long moments, before scoffing and turning away, **"I doubt it."**

Naruto blinked, and almost guffawed as all the other Bijuu nodded in assent.

"What! Why?" Naruto almost shouted, completely at a loss.

" **Are you serious? You have defied fate so many times I doubt the concept. I find it highly unlikely that such a chain could possible tether your life to the future. It's almost laughable."** Gyuki said with a smirk, to which Shukaku giggled.

" **I must agree, it seems to ludicrous to believe."** Kukuo added.

Naruto paused, before looking down at the chain in his hand. His face settled into a look of determination, before he looked over at Kurama.

"Furball, lend me a claw."

" **WHAT! You idiot! You could DIE!"** Kurama roared. Naruto stood in the blast, his hair blowing backwards as he remained unwavering.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WOULDN'T A MINUTE AGO!"

" **ONLY A FOOL WOULD TAKE THAT RISK!"**

"THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU!"

" **WHY YOU!?"**

The rest of the Bijuu watched as the age old partners bickered and argued about who was the bigger idiot, completely ignoring the original topic. Kukuo sighed, before turning to Chōmei, who just shook her head in disbelief. Gyūki just stared in shock, while Shukaku was giggling…still.

Naruto suddenly stopped, surprising Kurama, and looked down at his chain.

"…if this is my chain…why give it to me? He could just as easily threaten to kill me as to coerce me…why surrender that?" Naruto muttered, his fist tightly around the chain.

Kurama frowned, and Isobu cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

" **Its politics."**

Blink.

" **Think about it, what would happen if Naruto's soul turned up in the land of the dead…and not his own? Should the Shinigami find out, its immediate war. In a way, he is cutting ties with you, making sure that even if Naruto does die…the blame will not fall on him. The point being, at the next Council of the Dead, the Shinigami will question everyone…and will know if someone is lying. Hades can't take that risk. In that same way, the Shinigami can't pull us out, as that's crossing the boundary. It's a race against time."**

Naruto looked down at the chain in his hands again, staring at its interconnecting locks.

" **We must complete the prophecy…before the next summit?"** Matatabi asked with a frown. That wasn't promising. Not only do the not know when the next conference was, but the prophecy wouldn't be complete until Percy turned sixteen…which was basically two years.

Naruto frowned, before a seal glyph appeared on his palm. It disappeared into a puff of smoke, before the blond placed his palm on his stomach.

Where his old seal flared to life.

A chain like marking slithered under his hand, before extending out and wrapping around the seal array, and then fading inside of it.

The mindscape shuddered for a long moment, before a large chain link appeared from the faded black ceiling, and stabbed into the floor.

The Bijuu stared at the newest addition to the sealing room. It was large, long, and connected the oblivion above to the floor below.

"It will be safe here, with you. As long as nobody possesses my body, nobody can even enter here…and then, well, they would have to make it past all of you!" Naruto said with a grin. Son Goku was grinning right back the idea of a battle in here sounded interesting.

" **Hey Matatabi! You can finally see what's up there! You were always wondering!"**

" **Shut Up!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, taking in the moon as he sat on a large rock in the forest. A smile played on his lips as the heard the faint rustlings in the back of his mind as the Bijuu roughhoused. He stood up slowly, stretching and letting out a few moans as his muscles twitched in temporary ecstasy.

His smile soon died though, as a frown settled in its place.

What to do.

The blond leapt of the rock, landing without a sound as he impacted the forest floor, and headed back to camp. He was racing against time, but he didn't know here his "competitor" was, nor did he know where the finish line was.

It was nearing 3:30 AM, the campers sound asleep. The celebrations of their safe return dying out about 2AM, with everyone exhausted. There had been games, pranks, storytelling, and a feast of the ages. Even the hunters stuck around for the food.

That has to mean something right?

Thalia had become the camps liaison with the Hunt. One thing this trip showed was that the Hunt wasn't the only thing that could be called in for assistance. Thalia had taken her place at the head of the Artemis cabin, but made it clear that she wouldn't be around much. She would be a peace-keeper, but would spend the majority of her time with the hunt, as was her first obligation.

In other words, she was the chain connecting the camp, to the eternal maidens.

The look on her face was…definitely memorable.

Naruto broke through the forest line, staring at the Artemis cabin. It was a nice place, silver in color and almost angelic in the light. A small light was on in the back window, meaning that Thalia had finished moving in, and had probably passed out on the floor. Artemis had left with her hunters the moment the party was over. She had little desire to retire with Dionysus for the rest of the evening apparently…wonder what he did.

Well…whatever.

All was well.

He frowned again, except for him.

" **Hey, on the plus side, you don't have to kiss ass."** Chōmei pointed out mildly, and Kurama nodded with his eyes closed.

" **Now we know that Hades is our door, and he isn't even an Olympian. The kid gloves can be burned for all we care; the matter with them is closed."**

Naruto just sighed, 'Yeah, I guess there is always a silver lining.'

Naruto continued to stare at the cabin of the hunters, before Shukaku joined the message board.

" **OOOOOoooh! You meant silver as in the cabin! I GET IT! HAHAHAAHHAHA!"**

Facepalm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever seen a whole crowd of sleepwalking teenagers?

It's by far the most entertaining thing the blond had seen to date.

A whole crowd of them emerged from each cabin, walking out in a drowsy stupor, unable to even form a line. They just groaned in dreariness as they ambled forward, eyes squinted and mouths stretched in yawns.

It was like a zombie army.

Naruto was sitting on top the dining hall, watching all the campers mumble through. The sun was still barely on the rise, something he often saw as he rose just before the sun did. The golden rays seemed to gleam against the Golden Fleece, sending little flecks of healing light in all directions like the worlds most powerful disco ball. Pelues still snoozed under it, already a little bigger since Naruto left. His little interaction with Peleus when he first got back was very entertaining. Peleus not only smelled another dragon, but seemed to recognize it as an ancient, and incredibly powerful one. He was happy, even energetic at the idea that such a powerful being of his kind was out there. Dragons were terribly loyal to family, so to him, this new dragon was kin, and as such, he was happy to have such a terrifying force in his corner.

He couldn't even sleep he was so busy blowing hot air through his nose.

Naruto scratched his own nose in remembrance, catching sight of the hot air that escaped it in the cool morning air.

He had put a lot of thought into what he would do today. He knew that there was a race going on, and he would be dammed if he let himself loose.

Quite literally.

So, he decided to…

Read.

A small pile of books were stacked next to him, with a few clones behind him reading them as well. Since his battle on top he mountain with Atlas, he realized that he didn't even know much about the titans…just that they were bad.

That wasn't wise.

So, since last night, he and his clones had been reading any and all material Camp Half-Blood had on anything regarding the "mythological" world, of all religions and types of beasts.

Ero-Sennin once said something about knowledge…hmm...

"Know your enemy, know yourself, know your porn"

…or something, it probably wasn't important.

A voice clearing itself behind him, bringing Naruto's attention away from his book as he blinked in a small amount of surprise. He turned, his eyes just barely seeing over the ridge of his book as he recognized it as the camps shitty and lack-luster director, Mr G.

"Mr.G" Naruto said with a small measure of surprise, "What brings you up here? This is certainly new."

Dionysus rolled his neck slightly, obviously prepared for his own medicine, "it seems that your presence here has caused a stir within Olympus. Several of the Gods have taken note of your absence of living space within this camp…Nanamo, would you a house?"

Naruto blinked in shock…Mr. G…the fat loathe of a god…was asking him if he could build a house for him?

Damn, how many gods crawled up his ass before he started moving?

"I thank you for the offer," Naruto said formally, "But a home on Camp grounds isn't something that appeals to me at the present time. I will sort out my own arrangements."

Mr. G seemed thankful at this comment, and Naruto merely nodded to him. He knew the god was lazy, and frankly, he didn't trust the gods to build him a true home…so, might as well do it himself, and make it seem like he was doing someone else a favor.

Naruto returned to his book…but couldn't even find his place as the God of Wine still didn't leave.

"Was there something else?"

Mr. G seemed…conflicted, before he snapped his fingers, and vines raced up from the ground, snaking up the side of the building, and he sat on them as they weaved themselves into a chair of leaves.

"Nanamo Ukizaki, what are your intentions as the Champion of the Wild?"

Naruto blinked, "The spirits are here…so…well, so am I. My duty, as I see it, is to protect them."

"And when you're gone?"

Naruto froze, before looking over his book, and the look froze the wine god.

That dammed red eye…the hell was it!?

"What are you suggesting… **Are you threatening me Dionysus."** he said lowly, his tone scratching the god's back uncomfortably as it froze his cold sweat.

"The Wild is an important domain, we can't leave it unmanned." Dionysus said strongly, but you could see his leopard print pants shiver at the look he was getting.

"If you must know, I was planning on giving it to a female goddess…I haven't really decided. Artemis would be a good fit as the Goddess of the Hunt, and is on good terms with them…but not all are female, and I fear discrimination. My latest pondering has me leaning towards Demeter. As a goddess of seasons, unbiased, and at least respectable to what I can see, she has the strongest position…but I have yet to decide… **However…** " Naruto's voice suddenly took on a demonic undertone.

" **I don't plan on surrendering my position for as long as I am here. The Spirits of the Wild, of Nature, are under my protection, and there they will** _ **remain**_ **until I am no longer able."**

Dionysus nodded, acknowledging his words with a nervous juggle of his double chin. Naruto's eyes bored into the god's own, and they stared. Eventually, Naruto sighed,

"However, you raise a good point. A successor will be needed, and soon depending on how time chooses to advance. Make no mistake, I will show preference to goddesses, such as Demeter, Artemis, or even Hestia. Should they deem fit, they me relocate the title to another, but in my eyes, the spirits have endured enough of the male gender for a few years… _Don't you agree_." Naruto said coldly, and the god shivered, remembering what landed him in this camp in the first place.

Chasing a Nature Spirit.

"Thank you for your Counsel Diabetes, feel free to return at any time." Naruto said calmly, returning to his book.

Dionysus didn't need to be told twice.

He vanished with a distinct pop.

Naruto was about to turn to his book, when a voice cut into his mind.

" **Naruto, a moment?"**

Naruto looked surprised; he was usually summoned by Kurama…but for Gyuki to summon him, that means something is wrong with his 8th gate.

That's not good.

In a moment, his clones placed his books in a small pile and dispelled, soon followed by the books themselves as they vanished with a puff of smoke as they were contained in a seal. Naruto scanned his environment for a moment, before closing his eyes. His security clones were in place, so any unwanted confrontations could be avoided.

"Gyuki! Hey!...where the hell did you go?" Naruto muttered.

He was in his mindscape, the 8th gate. It was a…basically…a lake. It was blocked by a huge dam, where Gyuki usually resided with his back against it.

What was beyond the dam…was his heart.

Or at least, his chakra core, where his heart proved to be its prison.

"OI! Where are you?!"

" **Here."**

Naruto turned and saw Gyuki, submerged in the lake, coming up from the depths of his reservoir.

" **I found something…something unique. I believe that this is the reason for the Uzumaki longevity…and why only they could contain Kurama."**

Naruto frowned, before jogging forward, "Show me."

Gyuki took his serious expression to heart, and dove down, Naruto in the grasp of one of his tails.

As they swam, Naruto got more and more curious.

'Gyuki, where are we? This isn't the 8th gate anymore…what's happened?"

Gyuki looked back at him…his expression schooled.

" **Of the knowledge I have accumulated in Kumo, the average human has 8 gates. Gate of Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Limit, View, Wonder, and the last, Death. Should the last gate be opened, they would die…at least that is that is the case for an average human being…"**

Naruto was starting to get nervous. Gyuki was a pretty chill Bijuu, for him to be this serious…almost out of it; this had to be something either groundbreaking, or a calamity.

'What are you saying?'

Gyuki stopped swimming, and Naruto looking down in confusion, before staring down at the bottom.

There…was another gate.

" **This…well, I guess you could say, it's your 9** **th** **gate. It's what prevents the chakra of the Nine Tails from corrupting you without direct exposure, from eating you from the inside out and dissolving you like the rest…Welcome, to what I would be honored name, as your Ninth Gate, the Gate of the Soul."**


	29. Unraveled

It was dark

Cold.

Familiar

Like sinking in a black ocean, the brittle chill slapping his skin with a rugged tug…rough, like rope.

And yet, it slithered like wind, raking skeletal claws through his blonde hair.

Farther…farther…

he just kept falling…

And then, he ran out of rope.

He was snapped back the way he came, with such force colors seemed to explode into being.

And then, he was awake.

Naruto lurched upward from his pad of grass, eyes wide as the chocking sensation left him, gasping quietly as he heaved, cold sweat twinkling like lost stars.

Peleus hummed awake, sort of, and curled around him tighter, ensuring his safety, before losing the battle of vigilance as he fell to slumber. Naruto took heavy breathes to calm himself, before resting back against his pad of grass, propping his head and feet on Peleus's scales

The presence, it felt familiar…but not. It commanded an almost ancient authority…it almost reminded him of Kakashi when he was angry, but not…it was sinister, violent, vengeful.

It reminded him of Obito when he stood with Madara…

He shivered for a moment, his blonde hair swaying side to side, "I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…"

And then he fell back, but this time, not into a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes blinked open, surprised to see Shukaku's large eye directly in front of him.

"Um…hello?" Naruto said in slight surprised, and also concern…Shukaku couldn't hold the silence for more than a few moments…and he was almost unmoving.

" **Brat…listen."**

Oh shit.

" **I used to get around my seal through dreams…so I've got some experience with Human Dreams…and that wasn't it."**

"What?"

" **Someone bypassed our mental fortifications, breached your own, and almost managed to pull your mind from your body to a different place."**

Naruto's gaze instantly hardened, "Who?"

Shukaku just giggled, **"No clue! But they were evil! So cold! No match for me though!"**

Naruto smiled, "So it was you that pulled me back."

He giggled some more, **"Nobody gets you…without me!"**

Naruto just rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Thanks…can we stop them from coming again?"

Shukaku actually frowned, before shaking his head, **"They keep getting in…so no! But! They will** _ **never**_ **pull YOU out!...** _ **heeehehe.**_ **"**

Naruto's eyebrow creased slightly, before he flicked Shukaku in the forehead. "Thanks…Next time he comes in…can you slow him down? I want to have a…face to face."

Shukaku looked at the blonde for a long moment, before the largest grin he had ever seen spread its way onto his face.

" **hehe…he..HEHAHAHAH! HE WONT KNOW WHAT DUKED HIM!"** he roared gleefully.

" **SHUKAKU! SILENCE YOU MUD PIT!"** Son Goku roared through the tunnels. Naruto and Shukaku stood stock still for a long moment, before Naruto just smirked and rubbed the Tanuki on his chin.

"So, has Matatabi made it to the top yet?"

Shukaku just snickered mutely, **"Nah! Chains to slippery!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm.

A mental invader.

That's a new one.

Naruto sat up in Peleus's coils, staring at his palms, rubbing his fingers across them.

'That's always been my weakness…genjutsu, illusions, mental worlds…and there is someone that can even bypass Shukaku…a _bijuu_. Of course it isn't long…but it wouldn't take long to damage me…would it?'

Naruto dragged his legs underneath him, sitting cross-legged, and stared at the stars.

What to do…

Not to mention what was recently on his mind…

His Ninth gate…and what Kurama had to say about it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Uzumaki Ninth Gate? Preposterous."**

Naruto's and Gyuki's eyes were the size of fishbowls.

"What?"

Kurama snorted, **"Of all my previous hosts, Uzumaki Mito and your mother, neither of them had more than Eight Gates…are you sure it is a gate?"**

Gyuki frowned, **"It's not of the Sealing room, it's a manifestation within his chakra coils."**

Kurama frowned, **"My presence has not created this…unless it was a reaction at his birth, which is unlikely. It must have been a recent addition."**

Naruto frowned, before looking at his left hand…no, the Sage had taken that power back…right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPresentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"School?"

"Yeah…you don't know what a school is?"

Naruto just shivered by Chiron's side, "Of course I do…it's where everyone goes to suffer."

Chiron just laughed as he walked through the camp with Pan's Champion. It was a sunny day, like always, with spirits actually _leaving_ the forest to come wander about the camp. They still traveled in groups however…but progress was progress.

Campers moved about their business, though today, all of them had the same objective.

School release forms.

Some demi-gods stayed all year round, but those who could, did…whether by force or choice.

Which always confused Naruto…as it was similar to throwing them out into the monsters den with no pay…but hey, there were _gods_ kids…he was pretty sure they had this.

"Did you want to attend?"

Naruto frowned, "I feel like this entire conversation has been a trap."

Chiron looked surprised, before sighing…"Yes, I suppose. I'd like you to attend school, specifically with Percy Jackson."

Naruto jerked his head to the side, "Is he really that high of a target?"

Chiron's shoulders sank. "If we were to compare demigods to food. The Olympian twelve would be lunch…but a child of the Big Three? Ramen…with extra toppings."

Naruto's eyes immediately lit with understanding, "So every monster in the book is gonna be looking for his broth-*ahem* blood."

Chiron just nodded, mentally priding himself on getting his point across. "Yes…and I'm afraid the issues don't stop there."

Naruto just looked away, "It's because of Zeus…isn't it?"

Chiron visibly saddened…again, "Yes. Percy's continued survival _literally guarantees_ war…his existence is a declaration against time. Zeus is a…paranoid king…and something like this, he is right to …be wary."

Naruto frowned, "I was only given the basics of the Titans as they weren't really…relevant…but what do I not know? I know that Zeus's father is a Titan…along with Zeus and Hera…but that's kinda it. Are they really that powerful?"

Chiron looked around, before herding him away from the crowd.

"The Titans are Gods in their own right…with more experience. They were the "gods" of their time, but crueler, it's why we do not know them as Gods ourselves."

Well…shit.

Naruto's mind flashed back to Artemis, Zeus, Hades…every god and goddess he had seen…and none of them were in their "Divine Forms"…meaning that when they exchanged blows, they weren't at full power to even start with…He was confident he could take one or two…maybe three depending on the match-up…but there was a reason Kakashi-sensei was such a strong opponent, even against kage-level ninja.

Experience.

"How many?"

"More than twelve."

Yep, that's bad.

"The Lord of Time is the largest issue. He contains the most power, and with it, he can control the flow of time in a single space."

Woah!

Naruto started to wonder why it was always the bad-guys that had the cool powers…with a few notable exceptions…

"Time huh? Interesting." Naruto said, before nodding, "Fine, I'll follow him, but I got some terms of my own."

Chiron's eyebrow rose up, before sighing. "And?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, let's start from the top."

Chiron sighed, before pulling out a pencil and paper from his saddle bag.

"I need weapons, celestial bronze, monster killing stuff. I can't deal with them physically, because then their physical form remains much longer. I need celestial bronze dust…a lot of it."

Chiron looked confused, before remembering the stories of his battle in the desert.

Was he really going to just crush everything?

Whatever.

"Second, I need an identity, and everything that comes with it. I'm not actually "a member" of this world, and as such I am literally an alien. Whatever counts as citizenship and membership as a human for this country, I need it."

Nod. Scribble.

"Third, I want a base. A house basically, outside of camp."

Chiron's jaw dropped, "What? Why?"

Naruto looked confused, "This place is the enemy's main target. When this place gets raided and or attacked…or both, I don't want to keep my valuables here. That's like storing your life savings in a loaded gas tank."

" **That's a harsh way of putting it."**

" **Colorful too."**

" **Quiet! He needs to focus! It's hard enough for him already!"**

Naruto twitched as Chiron kept writing things down, mentally restraining himself from going in there and giving Chōmei a piece of his mind.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, three questions…to which you will answer honestly…no matter what."

Chiron's eyes narrowed, "And if I can't?"

Naruto's eyes matched his, "Then I can't trust you…and can't help you."

They stared at each other for a long time, before he sighed, "only three."

Naruto nodded, "This coming war…are you with the gods…or the Titans?"

Chiron looked offended, "Gods…the Titans are not beneficial, not by a long shot."

" **Truth"**

Naruto nodded, "Do you answer to anyone else? Is there someone other than the gods and such in power that can give you orders, and you follow them?"

"No."

" **Truth"**

Naruto grinned, "Can I trust you?"

Chiron looked surprised, before smiling brightly, "Without a doubt."

" **Ugh, this is so sickening."**

'Kurama! Don't ruin this!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…You're going to the same school as me?"

Naruto nodded, sighing sadly, "Yeah, as of now, I am your unofficial overseer. Meaning that when I'm around, I'll be your first line of defense….but I have a few warnings for you."

Percy suddenly gulped, and Grover, who was nearby, quivered slightly.

Naruto raised a finger, "One, I'm not doing your homework."

Flinch.

"Two, I'm not buying you food.'

Twitch.

"Three, in the presence of Fangirls, I will evacuate you, but you must run on your own."

What?

"Four, you must carry this at all times." Naruto said, before tossing him a familiar ritualistic kunai.

"Five, I'm meeting every friend, family member, and person of significance in your life. I don't care if it's an ex-girlfriend, neighbor, twice removed nephew, or your cat. From what I know, monsters can use the mist, and illusions that can fool you for even a second can be lethal."

Percy nodded…he knew all of this, but it looked like he was one a role.

"Six, I'm your friend, don't forget that, but I am also your boss during these next few years. If I say run, you better get your ass in gear, because if I catch you I'm using my strong foot to punt you farther ahead. If you disobey me in a combat situation, I will send Aphrodite your personal phone number…saying its mine."

Percy just looked at him in horror.

Naruto nodded sagely, "You're probably concerned about what Ares would do…just wait…hehehe."

Percy shivered

Naruto smirked, "Anyway, those kunai are basically teleport portals for me. Throw it, and the moment it lands, I will appear there….oh, and one more thing."

Naruto suddenly gained a terrifying look, "If you think it would be funny to throw one of these where it _shouldn't_ be, I will be sure to teleport _you_ in place of me…we clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Cool, glad that's straight….actually, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Bessie?"

Percy looked confused, before blinking, "That's…um…hmm…I'm sure dad has it."

" **He doesn't have a clue"**

'I really hope his dad has it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner, one of the last as everyone packed up to leave for their new schools. Most seemed determined for a good year, while there were the occasional excited and depressed campers; the general feel was the will to fight.

" **Are you really sure the prophecy is over?"** Gyuki muttered.

Naruto sighed, before sitting and entering his mindscape to have this chat.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Wanna review?"

Four of the Bijuu were present, Kukuo, Chomei, Isobu, and Gyuki.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _Accompanying the Conqueror of Pein_

 _Champion of the Wild shall stand at the dawn of day_

 _But the Giant of Bronze will stand in his way._

 _The Bane of Olympus shall show the trail,_

 _Maidens and Campers combined Prevail._

 _The Titan's Curse must one withstand,_

 _But against all, the Sage will lend a helping hand._

Naruto sighed, before starting, "The first line, that was Artemis, imprisoned by Atlas…the second was obviously me coming to help. The Third and Fourth were of my battle with Talos, but the fifth was in the presence of Pan. I couldn't fight; only participate in a minimal capacity."

" **And you wonder why the concept of Fate even works?"** Isobu muttered, making Naruto grin, but continue.

"The Titan's curse must one withstand, that was me, under the sky…and the last line, I stood up for Percy at the meeting with the Gods at the Council. As Zeus was about to destroy him, I belayed it, and in a sense, turned the tide of his fate."

Gyuki padded back and forth, **"And the other?"**

Naruto frowned, "that hasn't happened yet…but I have an idea."

Naruto sighed, "My prophecy…isn't for a while.

 _Carrier of Nine, Death only awaits_

 _The Land of Fire, saved by your fate._

 _A final choice will be your own,_

 _To doom this world or return home._

 _You will aid the half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _To change this world and create a new law._

 _The home of the gods will be saved, but will fall_

 _But only you can bare the weight of all._

Naruto sighed again, heavily, before looking up.

"Death only awaits…I don't think that means I'm going to die. It means that the Shinigami is waiting for me. Hades confirmed my suspicions the last we met by severing ties. We already know that my absence spared Konoha from some calamity…we don't know what exactly, but there isn't any point wondering. My choice to stay, my agreement with Hades, that was my choice. I thought that this prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled for a few years, but hey, Percy seems to be doing that just fine…if it's even him. It's not Thalia, she is a Hunter, same as Bianca…Nico is still too young, so it has to be Percy…I really hope. But whoever they are will create a new law, or a policy…and I will for some reason back him up, and assure it passes….oh, and I'll save the world along the way, nothing new there."

Snort.

"What bothers me…is the last line. The home of the gods, Olympus…it will be saved, but will fall? And for some reason, I am the only one who can "Bear the weight of all"."

" **It could stand for change. An "old" Olympus will fall, be born anew."** Isobu offered, but Kukuo shook her head.

" **I doubt that. With Zeus as King, any change would be deemed as "undermining him" and he would strike it down. I doubt it's a reform…or at least a willing one."**

"Is that it then? Am I the "only one" because I can defeat him?"

" **It's possible that this final battle…is a battle to dethrone Zeus."**

Hmm. That isn't promising. He would have to fight after fighting a war? That sounds a lot with his bout with Sasuke…and he lost an arm.

Of course he got it back, but his kickass grandma wasn't here this time.

" **It does make sense, but would that really constitute as "bare the weight of all?""** Gyuki frowned.

"Hopes and Dreams, they tend to ride on the last man standing." Naruto said with a sigh.

" **It could also be a crime."** Isobu said suddenly.

They all turned.

" **Let's be honest, in this world, your everyday life was a crime in a spree. It could be possible that you would cross some lines in this coming war without knowing, and be held responsible…and Olympus's fall is you, fighting against it."**

That was a sour take on it.

Naruto coughed, "It's all up for discussion I guess, for all we know, the whole place might actually fall out of the sky."

The Bijuu laughed emptily at his joke, before Naruto just smiled at them.

"Hey, Kukuo"

She turned.

"Wanna learn how to walk?"

" **I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE! ITS JUST I AM NOT USED TO USING TO LEGS!"**

He laughed, all of them did.

'I wonder if school here is any different from the Academy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. The Good News not an actual Chapter!

Hello Everyone!

I know, it's been a long time, but I am here with news.

As of today, 3PM, The Sage of the Wild has been cleaned.

No, I didn't take it down or re-write it, I did just what I said, I "cleaned it." Meaning that I went through, and did some basic house cleaning.

This, while not seeming too awesome, brings something very promising forward.

Yes, I will be continuing this again very soon.

I will start revising my sequel to this probably today even, and after I finish…well, I will continue writing it.

This has been to put my mind at ease, clean this up, and decide once and for all where I am going.

And I have.

So! Cheers everyone! Hope you all found this acceptable, and will stay tuned for the continuation of my most popular Series, The Sage of the Wild, through the Carrier of Nine.

Take care everyone! And I will see you all some time soon!


End file.
